Eiga Sentai Movie Task Force Scanranger
by redscanner
Summary: My first attempt at writing a Super Sentai fanfic. Five intrepid college students are chosen to battle the invasion force named MAYHEM. With the power of "Film Energy", our heroes use their strong willpower and love for movies to defend the Earth and their campus.
1. World Broadcast Premiere!

Episode one-the extended version of "World Broadcast Premiere! Soldiers of the Silver Screen"

Dateline:Somerset County-New Jersey

The campus of Central New Jersey University-Home of the 'Crimson Crusaders.. Well known for its mix of academic excellence as well as its athletics, like Princeton, the college focuses strictly on the academics. This area is well known for its blendings of different cultures(not like a certain Columbus University which totally made the writer very angry) The town next to it has a vast entertainment center, with different cultural events, Rock and roll,jazz, R&B, Rap, Opera, etc. Even sports events- a minor league team plays in this town. Our story opens in a college class-Film Appreciation 222; a general requirement course. The average class size is 25-30 people; this way the instructors can personally meet all the needs of the students. They've just completed a screening of the classic film 'Casablanca'. "This movie, made in 1942-expressed the mood of the world as America itself entered World War II.. and we see the protagonist, Rick, trying to escape America by leaving Paris, before France surrendered to the Germans, and in the process, tried to escape his problems..What happened as you see, is the lady of his life coming back, and it makes him question himself.. Shall he get invoved in a relationship with Ilsa, or stay neutral like the rest of the country?'" Professor Alexandria explains to the class of 23. "Next week.." she continued. "We'll jump to the genre of independent films and its explosion in the 1990's.." As the class breaks, on the bulletin board, most of the students check their scores on their recent term paper. Five pupils had an asterisk next to their name that said to meet Professor "Alex" in her office. It read, 'The following students are to meet after class for further details on their test scores:

Vin Harlock

Kunio Mikimoto

Toni Montanez

Ben Shimamura

Nick Simonds

Meanwhile, high above the Earth, a U.S. satelitte is floating in space. The two astronauts on their mission is returning collecting different asteroids, checking for radiation.

"How's the weather outside, Akira?" asked Nick.

"Beautiful blue skies.." said Akira.

"Got any activity?" "No.. I haven't.. Wait! I see some kind of dark fortress, right above us!" "It looks like some kind of mechanical spider or something.. Looks very hostile, In fact, it's heading straight for us! Call Earth control immediately!"

A plasma bolt from the floating fortress hits the satellite. "I don't like this, Nick.." "Moonbase Beta to Earth control! Moonbase Beta to Earth control! Do you copy? We're under attack! There seem to be some interference on the screen! Can't see through this thick fog! Can't see through the smoke! Over!" said Nick.

"Earth calling! Fog in outer space? That's impossible!"

"I know! We need reinforcements! Help us! It's coming closer and still firing! Help us! AAAGGHH-"

"We've lost Major Adams and Takarada.." said the Earth control commander. The satellite had been destroyed by the flying fortress as it descends towards Earth.

"I thought you said that our ship couldn't be detected, Commander!" said a silouhetted armored figure.

"Forgive me, my lord.." said a shadowed female voiced figure.

"It was an oversight on the general's part, I assure you.. The defense team in charge of lowering the shields will be disciplined..."

"See that he is, Commander!" said the armored being.

Back on Earth, the five students asked each other about what's going on. "What's this all about? Are we in trouble or something? This is college.. There's no such thing as staying after school here.." said Vin Harlock.

. "Hey, chill out, Vin.." said Ben a.k.a. B.C. Shimamura to his friends. "I don't think it's all that bad.."

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to bolt out of here.." said Nick Simonds. "Well, so do I, cause I need to get to do some studying myself.." said Toni Montanez. "Wait up, guys!" said Kunio Mikimoto. "Dear teacher's coming right now.."

"Great! You're all here! I apologize for holding you all up.. Thank you for coming!" said Alex.

"I suppose you five are wondering about your recent test scores.. Worry not, You all passed with A plusses..But the real reason why I have you here is for me to get to know you better.. I need a few minutes from you to complete the information on this survey I'm giving you."

The five complete it minutes later, and then Alex downloads the survey on her computer. "Now, if you can all have a seat, please, brace with me for a few moments.."

Alex presses a button which cuffs everyone in their chairs, It closes up and they all fall into an escape hatch. Alex and the students end up in some hideout outside the campus. "Hey! What're you doing?" said Vin.

"Well, first thing, Vin..Do you know who I really am?" said Alex.

"I know that you're trying to kidnap us, Professor Alex!" said Kunio.

"Yes, I am Professor Alex..but my true name is Lt. Commander Daphne Alexandria. I represent a special operation called Project Paramount..

"Like the movie studio?" said Nick.

"The same..I chose you five gifted and talented students from this class..For example, Vin..I chose you for your love of action-adventure movies plus your athletic ability. I know that Toni enjoys classic musicals, Ben..Can I call you B.C.? You enjoy comedy..Kunio loves sci-fi and Japanese animation. Nick, you love classic horror movies and films with special effects. All in all, I would like very much for the five of you to be our defenders of the Earth."

"Defenders of the Earth?" said B.C. "The comic strip team?"

"No, no.." said Alex. "Project Paramount is an operation to keep aliens and other hostile extraterrestials from conquering this planet..Said operation involves using your skills and your favorite movie fantasies and make them reality-via your own willpower..Your job is to defend the Earth from this terrorist group called MAYHEM(Mechanized Androids Yoked Hither to Eliminate Mankind).

"Sounds serious.." said Toni. "Dead serious..." said Alex.

"These will be the bodysuits that you will all be wearing.." continued the professor. "As you see on the video screen, those are all color-coordinated, from red to pink.. This gear on your left arm is your VCP bracelet. You can communicate to each other on it. On your right arm is the FilmBrace. With the VCP cassette in the left arm, you would take it out, and load it in the FilmBrace. The helmet, as you see, resembles a translucent movie reel." "Oh! I get it now! So that's what it's all about! It all comes clear!" said Nick, with the rest thinking it's all part of their quiz. "The Commander wants us to do a play based on some kids' show.. In fact, it reminds me of the Powe-.."

"Don't say that! That name is an insult!" said Alex. Nick immediately apologizes. "You will be the true defenders of the Earth. You five are to be the Soldiers of the Silver Screen..You will be the Movie Task Force: SCANRANGER!" said Alex.

"Scanranger?" said B.C. "Sounds like a corny name to me.."

"Would you rather be called the Powe-" "Uhhh, never mind.." said B.C. "Now, in order to activate the FilmBrace, you will shout out, LIGHTS! CAMERA!

ACTION! SCANRANGER! Then your battle gear will appear." continued Alex.

Vin looks at the professor, yet doesn't take her seriously about this 'Project Paramount or this 'Scanranger thing.

"Okay, Professor..we understand..." he said. " Thanks a lot...We'll take on this assignment to save the Earth." As they take the bracelets, still thinking it's all a joke, the five recruits leave the warehouse.

Meanwhile, at the satellite, the dark armored figure gives another command. "So this is the planet Earth.. It is incredible, indeed! Rich in resources and energy.. This will be a great opportunity to claim this planet as our new home. Unfortunately, the habitants of that planet must be subjugated to do my bidding..." he laughs. General! Send down our grunt troops, the Kinks, to begin the first attack!"

"As you command, my lord." As the five leave the warehouse on their way back to the college, Vin says, "That was funny.. us being superheroes..You buy all this,B.C.?"

"Not for a second," said B.C. "..I can't take this seriously, either.. I expect Candid Camera or TV's Bloopers and Practical Jokes to pop up any moment now..

From a distance, however, the jokes were over, as an explosion rocked the campus. The MAYHEM corps sent down the Kinks to terrorize the school.

"What's going on?" said Kunio. "I don't know, but it looks like out of control robots trying to destroy the school!" said Toni. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm not letting any cotton-picking machine mess up my campus!" Toni runs to the battle.

"Hey! Are you going to let that pretty lady battle those robots alone?" said B.C. The other four run after her. "I didn't think so! Chivalry is not dead!" he cried.

All of the five students defend themselves with the best of their abilities, just as "Alex" had hoped. Vin uses his aikido abilities, breaking a few limbs off a Kink. B.C. uses judo to throw a couple of the robots over his head. Kunio himself applies his Shotokan karate skills, punching a Kink out as well. Nick, the non-martial artist of the five, applies wrestling techinques to two more Kinks. He applies a suplex move on top of another robot. Toni, uses kung fu, and applies a few kicks in the head. B.C. tosses a Kink to Nick, as he throws one to him, making both Kinks explode. The others make a hasty retreat and teleport. The Kinks run back to the satellite.

The figure, obviously upset, screams at the commander. "Who are those five humans! They have no idea who they're dealing with! We are MAYHEM! And we will have this planet! No one shall stand in our way! Commander! Unleash the CyberCreature!"

"Man!" said Vin. "That was a serious workout!"

"You said it!" said B.C. "So what happens next?" As soon as B.C. questioned that, a dark fog started to engulf the five students. The fog was so thick they couldn't see each other. Suddenly, without warning, the group was assaulted by a pair of swinging tentacles! When the fog cleared, as soon as everyone got their composure, the tentacles attacked again with blurring speed. They could only see a figure from a distance, floating like a flying saucer.

As the creature touched down, it sprouted human mechanical legs, the arms were tentacles, and the head was like a part cybernetic octopus. MAYHEM sent down their first deadly monster to terrorize the Earth: Kuro-Octopus!

"What the heck is that?" said Nick. Before Nick could finish his sentence, the CyberCreature attacks again, its tentacles swinging, knocking the five out again.

Kuro-Octopus moves in to finish them by taking its arms and strangling them to death. Slowly losing consciousness, the five struggle to break free.

"I..I think its time for some action, g-guys.." said Vin. "On my mark, let's call up those bodysuits.." They struggle to reach their special mini-cassettes in their left brace, then load it in the FilmBrace.. At that moment, Vin shouted, "LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION! SCANRANGER!"

As they load and put the cassette into play, they transform into their battlesuits, bringing the Eiga Sentai into the scene! They then reach for their right holster, and grab out their FilmBlade swords, simutaneously chop off Kuro-Octopus's arms and breaking free.

Vin became: "RedScanner! Athlete of Action and Adventure!"

B.C. became: "BlueScanner! King of Comedy!"

Kunio became: "YellowScanner! Heavy Metal Sci-fi Scourge!"

Nick became: "GreenScanner! SPFX Soldier!"

And Toni became: PinkScanner! Musical Mistress!

"SOLDIERS OF THE SILVER SCREEN! MOVIE TASK FORCE:SCANRANGER!" Kuro-Octopus attacks again, but this time Pink is ready for the monster as she puts up her Movie Splicer Shield, and hitting him with it. The creature then spits out a goo of poisonous black ink, but Pink dodges out of the way in time as the stuff disintegrates the wall. "If I only had some gum.." Toni thought.

At once, a giant-size piece of bubble gum materializes in PinkScanner's hand. "You've got a serious case of halitosis. I've got something for that.."

She throws it at Kuro-Octopus and it is stuck in its mouth, unable to spit its ink out. "Stick around.." Toni said.

"I get it!" said Nick/GreenScanner. Since our powers are based on our will, that's how we were able to create a favorite scene and make it into pure energy! So, Kunio, since you love Science fiction and Anime.."

"I can become a robot fighter!" said Kunio/YellowScanner.

"Super Mecha!" Kunio summons up his film energy to create around him a Veritech armored warrior. He rockets through the monster as he cries, "WARP-SPEED SMASH!", punching the CyberCreature in its face.

B.C/BlueScanner is next as he summons up an image of the Three Stooges, his favorite comedy stars. He begins to act like a hyperactive Curly, slaps his face, running into place, and proceeds to punch the monster out, like Moe, poking its eyes, and sending a hammer blow to its head while saying, 'See this?' Green goes next, summoning his energies by creating Holo-Clones with his special effects. He confuses Kuro-octopus by jumping through the air and attacking on the ground, beating it up.

Pink goes in again, using her favorite musicals as her film energy. She dances around the stunned CyberCreature, and then gives it a swift succession of energized kicks.

Toni calls this the "Charisse Kick", based on a popular 50's movie star dancer Cyd Charisse.

Finally, Red gives the monster the final blow. Using his film energy of action/adventure films, he calls up a rare shown Japanese samurai show-'Abarenbo Shogun'. With Red's weapon, the 'Swashbuckler' sword, it could be used as a fencing rapier or a bushido sword. Vin uses the bushido mode to cut the octopus' tentacles, and then slashes the creature down the middle. As per Japanese custom, he poses in the classic 'chambara' position (typical pose of Japanese heroes after defeating the adversary). Kuro-Octopus then explodes.

Back in space at the fortress, the angry enigmatic being rebukes his field commanders. "My CyberCreature! Destroyed! Who's responsible for all this?"

"I-I don't know..It all happened so fast.." said the female commanding voice. "Some earthlings in multi-colored suits.. They knew about our attack, and..

"SILENCE! I've heard enough!" continued the leader. "Whoever those earthlings are, I must know! How can a bunch of weak and pathetic humans get the best of you, General Ug? Know this also, my lovely Commander Vixen.. You too, Anark Key, the only human brave enough to join our evil band..Failure is something that I, Blackorg, do not tolerate! I am the overlord of MAYHEM! These humans are a seeming obstacle to our conquest of the Earth..and the universe! All things considered, they are worthy foes I can fight against..I'll give them time to prepare to defend their precious planet..When next we meet, humans, we shall win! HA HA HA HA HAA!"

And back on Earth.. "Whoa! What incredible power!" said Vin.

"You can say that again.." said B.C. "Sugoi power de!"

"Well, after that terrific battle," said Kunio. "..this definitely isn't a joke!"

Professor Alex comes out. "Bravo! Jolly good show! Five thumbs up!" as she claps. "Yeah, you're right, Kunio.." This is no joke.. MAYHEM is playing for keeps, and they will stop at nothing to take over this planet.. I must warn you not to let down your guard.. I chose you five to use your movie-enhanced powers to protect the universe. Be prepared, they will attack again."

"All right.." said Vin, "You can count me in.." "Same here.." said Toni. "Question, Professor.." said Kunio. "Do we get paid?"

"Do you want to graduate?" "Then sign me up, lady.." Kunio replied.

"I don't know.." said Nick. "I've got a full schedule as it is now.. "Come on, Nick..You'll get paid, and despite your class schedule, I'll make sure that it won't interfere with your career goals as a computer programmer.." said Alex.

"Okay, I'll sign..provided that I survive!" "I am in-genius!" said the wise-cracking B.C. As the five pupils put their hands together in agreement, the newly formed Eiga Sentai-Movie Task Force Scanranger prepare for new challenges and new adventures far beyond than what they can imagine!

**The beginning...**

In our next Scanranger adventure, the new team of rangers has just survived their baptism of fire! There's no rest for our heroes, as Toni is ambushed by MAYHEM's newest cybercreature-KuroGator! She becomes a victim of its poisonous bite, and it's up to the rest of the team to find the antidote! Can the Eiga Sentai save PinkScanner in time, or will MAYHEM succeed in ending her new career?

Next time on Movie Task Force Scanranger-Episode Two

"Crocodile Rocked"

Roll That Film!


	2. Crocodile Rocked

**Episode two-"Crocodile Rocked" **

High above the Earth, floating undetected from any satellite, lies the floating fortress stronghold of MAYHEM-Nebutopia.  
"How can you allow a group of five weak and pathetic humans get the best of you, Ug?" shouted Blackorg. "Failure is something I do not tolerate!" "Uhhh, because they're smarter than us?" said General Ug as he cringes before him. "Silence, you no-brained fool!" said Blackorg. "Remember, I'm the one who enhanced your thinking ability, otherwise, you're nothing but a slobbering, savage neanderthal hiding behind that mask!" He blasts an Oblivion beam at Ug as the general crumples up before him. "I offer power beyond imagination.." Blackorg continued. "Wealth that goes beyond the dreams of avarice.. And when it comes down to destroying the only obstacle in the way of world domination, you blow it.."  
"Lord Blackorg.. Perhaps if Anark Key and I can put our heads together, we can devise a plan to get rid of those meddling Scanranger kids.." said Commander Vixen. "It's so simple that even Ug can do it." Ug responds in an angry grunt. "I do have a preference for the one with the red costume,though. I could always use a personal love slave..Ohhh, yes!" said Vixen. "Enough flirting, girl.." said Anark Key. "You see those giant lizards down above? On Earth, they're called alligators..In different parts of the world, they are crocodiles. We can use them as part of the first phase of our plan."  
"What's on your hate-filled mind, Key?" replied Vixen.  
"Well, let's put it this way.." said Key. "As the old song goes,you ready to do the Crocodile Rock?"  
Back on terra firma, the Scanranger team take a drive through a secluded area of Stokes State Forest, per Professor Alex's directions, where they were to rendezvous with her. They proceed to a dirt road to an empty cavern by a lake.  
"I believe this is it, people." said Vin. "We go down this basement here and wait for further instructions.." "The next thing is for us to turn on the light switch on the left hand side. Flick the switch, Nick." He does, and everyone jumps as Alex cries "Boo!"  
"I'm glad that you can all make it up here today. Thank you for coming." said Alex. This mountain range will be your base; your home away from home- Cape Paramount Base. Here you will continue your training."  
"Even as we speak, we are working on your personal Scanranger vehicles." she continues. "Right now, these are your motorcycles-the Bijou Bikes. They have heavy plated armor solely for personal use or in battle when needed."  
Toni interrupts Alex and asks, "Speaking of needs, Professor, I have to get back to campus, and I've got a class in ten minutes."  
"Not a problem, Toni. In dire emergencies in case you can't ride back in time, you can teleport." "Teleport?"  
"See the FF button on your FilmBrace?" said Alex. "Press it, and it will teleport you back to your dorm room..After all, I want my favorite students to graduate soon, you know.."  
"Gotta go,fellas..Bye!" Toni disappears in a quick flash, resembling Star Trek's style of beaming up. Vin, Kunio, B.C.,and Nick continue the Cape Paramount Base tour.  
Later on after class, Toni meets up with one of her classmates, Monisha.  
"Yo,girlfriend! You won't belive the steal I've got on this pocketbook!" said Monisha.  
"How much did it cost you?"  
"Fitty-five dollars."said Monisha in the Spike Lee Brooklyness style.  
"Girl, you've been using that American Express card again?" replied a surprised Toni. "I'm telling you, after applying for all those credit cards over at Crosby Hall, you're gonna be in some serious debt."  
"Hey,"said Monisha."I needed that bag. They even offered me a trip to London." as they both walk out the cafereria. "The card even gave 1200 frequent flier-  
At mid sentence, an explosion threw Toni and Monisha in mid air and onto the ground. It meant that MAYHEM had sent down their latest CyberCreature. This one was a half human,and half alligator.  
"Oh snap,Tone.."said a frightened Monisha."What is that?"  
"Don't know, Moni, but it ain't Burlington State's mascot.." "Wrong,fools! I'm your worst nightmare:Kuro-gator!" replied the monster.  
Toni fakes a pulled muscle strain in order to get Monisha running for help."Go, Moni, get me some help! Call the animal control shelter or something!" As Monisha runs around the corner,Toni used the opportunity to transform.  
"You're luggage, mister!" cried Toni. "I'm kicking your scaly butt back to the Everglades!" She shouts, "Lights! Camera! Action! PinkScanner!" She leaps and delivers a flying side kick to Kuro-gator. However, the monster blocks the attack and sends her flying a few feet.  
Toni/PinkScanner then shouts "ScanLaser!" in an attempt to wound Kuro-gator, but his thick leather skin reflects the shot off him.  
"You have to do better than that, precious!" taunts Kuro-gator.  
"I will!" said Toni as she tries to grab hold of him. The monster then bites her on her arm as Toni leaps away from him. Toni then summons her film energies to become one with a classic musical. She tries to use the movie "Flashdance" and the 'Maniac stomp" as she runs into place and the ground shakes. Before PinkScanner could upset the creature's balance, Kuro-gator swings his tail and whiplashes Toni, sending her flying about 50 feet.  
As Kuro-gator moves in to finish her, the other four Scanrangers shield Toni as Kunio/YellowScanner launches a few missiles with his "ValkyrieVancher";driving Kuro-gator back. Nick/GreenScanner activates his DiscLauncher as the explosive DVD's make impact. B.C./BlueScanner pole vaults over the monster,lunges towards it with his Speed-Bo Staff, and throws him over his head. Kuro-gator makes a hasty retreat. "You've won this round for now, Scumrangers, but I don't think your pretty friend is feeling too hot.." Kuro-gator teleports away. Vin/RedScanner tends to Toni.  
"Are you all right,Toni?"asked Vin."Can you at least stand up?"  
"I think so..I feel sort of woozy.." She passes out and transforms back into her civilian clothes.  
The team teleports back to Cape Paramount base and gets Toni into the containment room. Kunio notices that her skin begins to turn into a darkish green color.  
Back at MAYHEM's headquarters, Kuro-gator reports back to Anark Key. "Not bad, mate. You've succeeded in putting one of those rangers out of commission for awhile. It'll take just around another seven hours for my Kuro-gator's virus to take over her body. Then Scanranger will be ours for the picking." "In the meantime, to draw their fire, and to spread more of his virus,you,Kuro-gator,attack the city!" continued Key.  
Back at the base, Toni's condition continues to worsen, as her skin mutates to a scaly surface.  
"Is there anything we can do, Professor Alex?" asked a worried Vin.  
Dr. Markby enters the room and says, "The way this virus is spreading over Toni, we've no choice but to keep her in this chamber until we grab hold of the antidote. We've only six hours to reverse the process, or your friends condition will become permanent!"  
On the video screen, the Scanranger crew witness Anark Key and Kuro-gator lay damage to the city. "MAYHEM's calling us out," said Nick."and Toni's out of the picture.." "Key is calling us out indeed, guys." said B.C. "So let's get out there and pick up the phone!" "MAYHEM wants us next on their outbreak list, and scores of people are already being affected by the virus. I'ts like trying to fight in a smoke-filled room!"  
"A smoke-filled room, you say? That gives me an idea!" said Nick. "Check out this plan.." As the four race out to battle Key and his Cyber-Creature, Toni screams as if she were an actual alligator crying.

**Act 2**

Kuro-gator and Anark Key continue to attack the city, hoping to flush out Scanranger. Vin, B.C., and Kunio race toward the two on their Bijou Bikes. "I saw someone do this in an old war picture," said B.C.  
"You've got the smoke bomb ready?" said Vin.  
"Ready, Will Smith, and Abel Ferrara, dude!"  
"Hey, buddy!" as B.C. throws the smoke bomb at Anark Key."Got any smokes?" The bomb explodes in front of Key. 'What the hec-?" as Key coughs and is smothered in smoke. "He'll be out of there in a few seconds," thought Kunio.  
"Kuro-gator!" shouted Key angrily.  
Vin, Kunio, and B.C. confront the totally upset MAYHEM henchman. "We're here, Anark Key. What do you want from us?" "Just one thing, fool, Dead!" Take them, Kuro-gator!" "Ready for a little whiplash, boys?" said the monster. "Just a second! You need another jolt of fluid before you finish the job.." said Key as he gives him a shot of Kuronium. "Now, Rangers! Take him!"  
"What?"  
"ScanLaser!" cried the three. Their laser blasts make their mark on Kuro-gator's chest as he grovels in pain.  
"I don't understand, master.. What did you do to me?"  
"Simple, Simon.. I've discovered your weakness." Key then reveals himself to be Nick, who was disguised as Anark Key all along using his Holo-clone holograms.  
"It was only a matter of time after discovering that Anark had the antidote to your poison. While he was eating smoke, I punched his lights out, took the antidote and his Kuronium fluid."  
Anark Key wakes up from unconsciousness and confronts the four. "How dare you lay your hands upon me!" he cried. "No matter, for your girl has probably turned into one of my crocodile-skinned freaks now.."  
Suddenly, a flying shield intercepts Key and Kuro-gator, knocking them both down. It meant that Toni had returned, cured, clean, and ready for battle! "I don't think so! Didn't your mother tell you that you're not supposed to hit a lady? Ready, guys?"  
"You got it, sis!" said Nick as he and Toni transform into Green and PinkScanner respectively. The five task force members all pose with Vin leading the way. "Soldiers of the Silver Screen! Movie Task Force Scanranger!"  
"DON'T JUST STAND THERE,YOU STUPID LIZARD! DESTROY THEM!" cried a now frantic Anark Key.  
Blue smashes the monster with his Speed-Bo Staff, striking him in the stomach. Yellow, Green, and Red follow Blue and use their FilmBlades, driving Kuro-gator onto the ground.  
"All right, team! Let's take care of this overgrown handbag!" said Vin. "Time for the Cinemasher! Weapons together!"  
"Film Splicer!" said Toni.  
"Valkyrie Vancher!" said Kunio,laying his weapon on top of the Splicer.  
"Disc Launcher!" said Nick, laying his weapon on the side.  
"Swashbuckler!" said Vin, laying his weapon upon the Vancher, which acts as a rocket engine.  
"Speed-Bo Staff!" said B.C., laying his weapon in the back of the now completed Cinemasher, acting as a high speed propeller. The Cinemasher, targeting the cybercreature, blasts off toward Kuro-gator. As the newly formed weapon runs through the monster, it screams and then explodes.  
"Cut! That's a wrap!" Scanranger shouts as they claim another victory with thumbs up (Siskel & Ebert, of course).  
A little later, at the mall, the five rangers relax as they enjoy a cool drink at the food court. "You know. Toni, I still don't understand how you were able to recover from that virus so quickly.." asked Kunio.  
"Well, as you know, it was Nick's idea to disguise himself as Anark Key." said Toni. "As soon as he knocked Key out, Nick took the antidote and the "Kuronium" from him, then he teleported back to base, and gave the antidote to the professor. Dr. Markby and the scientists swiftly created the formula, and got me here in time to save your skins, not to mention my own."  
"Well," said Kunio. "Now that you're back to normal, you won't have to join the circus anytime soon.."  
"She won't, but you may have to, Kunio." said Vin.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Have you applied any lotion today? Your skin looks a little dry, especially your face." said B.C.  
Kunio looks at the mirror and sees his face half covered with alligator skin. "AAAGGGHH!" he screamed.  
"Hey, Mikey, Chill out.. I'ts only an optical illusion.." Nick used his handy hologram projector to make it look like if Kunio had scaly skin.  
"Psyche!" said Nick. "A hologram?" said Kunio. "When I get through with you, boy, you're gonna look like if I put you in the hospital!" He chases Nick around the food court tables. The rest of the Scanrangers laugh as they watch. Again the soldiers of the silver screen pull out another win for the good guys. But MAYHEM will continue to fight for world domination. However, we all know that the Movie Task Force Scanranger will rise to the occasion to defend the earth and win the day.

**To be continued...**

In our next Scanranger adventure, Commander Vixen sets up a fashion show on campus, and recruits Kuro-siren to seduce and hypnotize most of the men on campus, including Vin and Kunio. Can the rest of the Scanranger team break the newest cyber-creature's spell before Vin and Kunio become Vixen's personal love slaves?  
Next time-Episode 3 of Movie Task Force Scanranger  
"Model Misbehavior"  
Roll that film!


	3. Model Misbehavior

**Episode three-"Model Misbehavior"**

It's Fashion Week at Central New Jersey University, and while the entire campus dream of expecting a guest appearance from one of the supermodels, the rest of the Scanranger crew couldn't really be less interested. Vin and Kunio are no exception to this... As they check out a couple of 'homeboys' hanging out outside the dorm, the two hear a blast of rap music blaring in their heads. "You know,",asked Vin. "what kind of fashion sense is there when you're wearing an oversized pair of Tommy Hilfigers that almost go down to your knees?" "If you ask me," said Kunio."I can't see it. You've got people who like wearing all black, You've got people who like to wear clothes that go back to the Disco era," "Excuse me, Kunio,I resent that..I happen to be a big fan of the Village People and the Bee Gees.."Burn, Baby, Burn! Disco Inferno! Burn, Baby, Burn!" Vin sings. "I feel for you, bud." replies Kunio. "Big talk for a guy whose favorite musical group only lasted 5 or 6 shows on a major network." "Don't even go there, Vin! I still say Pink Lady was the hottest group back in the day! And besides, they're soooo cute!" "As I was saying, You've got people who like to wear clothes that catch your attention.." "Like those two pretty ladies coming up our way.." interrupted Vin.  
"Like those pretty ladies coming up-Whoa!" said Kunio as the two direct their attention to the two women looking around the campus.  
"Excuse me," the pretty dark-haired model said. "but do you know which way is it to Crosby Hall?"  
"Yes, miss.. It's the building on the far left corner.I take it that you're part of the festivities for Fashion Week," said Kunio.  
"Uh huh.." said the other model. "Can the both of you do us a favor and take our pictures?" "SURE WE CAN!" cried both Scanrangers. As they take a few shots of the girls, they thanked Vin and Kunio and surprisingly, kiss them. The two rangers feel as their breath was taken away, as in a daze. "By the way, my name is Melissa, and this is my partner, Susie.." Vin and Kunio formally bow their heads down to them saying., "Pleased to meet you both.." The two rangers bump their heads in the process. While the models walk away, the dark-haired one grins a very, sinister smile.  
Later, in B.C.'s dorm, Vin and Kunio walk in, still with their heads in the clouds. Toni asks them, "How about hanging out at the campus pub and watching the game tonight?" "We have to study tonight.." said Kunio. "Vin and I are getting ready for our first shot at stardom. Just think..my face adorning the cover of GQ, Esquire, and probably People..We might just become the sexiest hunks alive!"  
"How about, the sexiest chunk alive?" giggled B.C. and Toni."  
"Snicker all you want, but just remember this.. Don't expect us to help you guys out when we're famous and travelling the world." said Vin.  
"Besides, Kunio, you're an art major.. What good will it do to throw away your education just to go to some fake talent scout?" continued B.C.  
There was a knock on the door as B.C. answers it. It was the two models Vin and Kunio met earlier. "You guys ready?"  
"Ready for the world.." said Kunio. "Got to run, guys..Don't wait up for us.. They both leave out as Toni notices that one of the model's arms look somewhat shinier. "That girl must've put on too much makeup.." she thinks to herself.  
At Astaire Auditorium, the two rangers seem somewhat tense about the clothes they're wearing for the show. "You're too stiff, honey..said the dark haired model. "Trust me..You'll do great." The model plants another kiss on Kunio as the blonde-haired one does the same to Vin.  
They still see the two models, but it gives the two men the illusion as they were seeing a lookalike of Cindy Crawford and Tyra Banks. However..  
"I think it's time to expose ourselves, said the blonde-haired model. She strips off her clothes, and reveals herself as Vixen, while the dark-haired pretty reveals herself as MAYHEM's newest Cyber-creature, Kuro-siren. The two women has the two powerful rangers under her spell! Vin and Kunio, unaware of the treachery of the MAYHEM commander, still stand in a trance.  
"You two are devastatingly handsome.." sais Vixen."But you'll be the first to bear our children-the future warriors of the MAYHEM corps!" As soon as we get enough men on campus to follow my lead, and with our high technology, we'll be able to produce children, then they'll grow into adults at a rapid age..What would take you humans nine months to see newborn babies, it will take only nine hours for them to go from newborn to full-grown adults! All this with two powerful Scanrangers commanding the army of the future! Be proud, men.. You will become kings of our empire! Ohhh, yes!"  
Vixen then answers from her wrist video communicator. Lord Blackorg asks about her progress.  
"You have the two men?" he said.  
"It was easy.. Like a bee led to syrupy honey." Vixen replies.  
"Good..I assume all is going according to plan.. Once the university's men are all under my control, I can definitely see Kuro-sirens and Kuro-models(male) ready for conquest of the Earth.." Blackorg's throaty laugh echos through the campus atmosphere.  
The next day, Toni and B.C. head on their way to class, concerned about the two missing rangers. "They were supposed to call me last night.." she said.  
"They're not kids.." said B.C. "It seems that only for this week they want to be big men on campus. In Kunio's case, he's too short to be a big man.." An explosion hits the two rangers, knocking them to the ground.  
"I've got you under my spell.." Kuro-siren sings.  
"Oh, great..Another Cyber-creature.." said B.C.  
"That's Ms. Cyber-creature to you!" said Vixen as she makes her appearance. "Kinks, ATTACK!"  
"Trouble, B.C.?"  
"With a capital T, Toni.. Let's get busy!" B.C and Toni summon their FilmBraces and load their color-coordinated tapes. They both shout, "LIGHTS!CAMERA!ACTION!SCANRANGER!" B.C. and Toni transform into BlueScanner and PinkScanner respectively.  
The two rangers fight their way through the Kinks with very little trouble towards Vixen and -siren lands a double flying kick towards Blue and Pink. They leap back at the android and land a punch in its face,knocking Kuro-siren down. As the monster is temporarily down, the two rangers speed after Vixen. However, they are both shot down with an energy bolt. They look up, and shockingly, the beam came from two ScanLasers, which belong now to a hypnotized Vin and Kunio, in their Scanranger gear- RedScanner and YellowScanner!  
YellowScanner leaps and gets the jump on Pink as he attempts to strangle her. Toni knocks Kunio off with her Film Splicer shield. Meanwhile, Blue has to deal with Red as B.C. tries to reason with Vin.  
"Hey, Red! What're you doing? It's us!" cried Blue.  
BlueScanner tries to snap him out of his trance, as Red unsheathes his Swashbuckler in his attempt to slice Blue in two. Blue blocks his blow in time with his Speed-Bo Staff. "Wake up, dude! Snap out of it!"  
PinkScanner has her hands full with the hypnotized YellowScanner as he launches his Valkyrie-vancer missiles at her. Pink dodges and backflips out of the way, using her gymnastic abilities.  
"The two of your strongest rangers now belong to me .." said Vixen. "I could have them kill the both of you outright if I willed it.. However, I have a better plan in store for you.. Kuro-siren! To my side!"  
Kuro-siren launches a barrage of lipstick missiles towards PinkScanner and BlueScanner, hitting them both on impact. Once they recover, the cybercreature, Vixen, RedScanner, and YellowScanner are all gone  
"Blast it!" said Toni,pounding her fist to the ground. "I should have known that something was up when I noticed that cybercreature's arms last night!"

**Act two**

Back at the auditorium, Vixen plots the next scene in order to lure the other campus men to do her bidding.  
"Yeah! Yeah! I got them running for their lives! That proves they shouldn't mess with me!" said a still entralled Vin.  
"What're you talking about, man?" said Kunio. "You're trying to gain points just to impress my sweetheart! I got them going home to mother! Susie likes me best and you know it!"  
"You're just jealous because I'm the leader, I'm the man, and I've got the skills! Susie and Melissa like me both!"  
The two were about to go to blows before Vixen/Melissa breaks it up. "Just a second! Save your strength! You'll both need it to take out the other heroes later..And I know that you'll do anything for me,hmmmm?" Vixen says seductively.  
"I'll do anything for you.." sings Vin.  
"Anything you want us to.." Kunio follows.  
Nick makes his appearance as he had been searching for the two missing rangers. "I understand that you're looking for a future supermodel.. Perhaps I can be of service.."  
"Ohh, yes, we can.. The more, the merrier.." said Vixen/Melissa. Kuro-siren/Susie watches Nick's moves as he struts on the catwalk with his preppie-fashion style Dockers on. She approaches Nick and then kisses him as well. Nick is also under the spell of Kuro-siren.  
"You know, the two of you women are so awesome.. I have to get the rest of my clothes back at the apartment, so I'll be back to give you guys a hand.." As soon as Nick leaves the auditorium, he dashes back to B.C.'s dorm room.  
"Did you get your little smooch, Romeo?" said B.C.  
"You said it, pal..And how.. The plastic lips always keep me from catching something. Can't take any chances being poisoned from Black Widow back there."  
Obviously, Nick was not affected by the poison kiss from Kuro-siren, thus he, B.C., and Toni was able to teleport the plastic lip specimen to Dr. Markby, and patiently wait for the results.  
"If you noticed, when the creature kissed the two, their adrenaline reached far higher levels when they fought you, and it gave an illusion of the type of woman they desired. In this case, for Vin, it was someone dark-haired.. For Kunio, it was a brunette..To the naked eye, you saw them for what they really were-the enemy.."  
"How dare she! Vixen stole my ideas!" said Nick."However, we can't focus on that right now..The coating I'm spraying on you two will only last for an hour..We have to snap them out of that spell and get them back to their good side.."  
"Well then," said B.C. "Let's get busy!"  
It was eight o'clock, and the fashion show went in full the record, the sign outside conspicously read, "For Men's Eyes Only". The crowd is in awe as the different models strutted their stuff in casualwear, eveningwear, and even swimwear. Vin and Kunio walk out onto the catwalk, as does Nick.  
Vixen/Melissa and Kuro-siren/Susie address the crowd. "I would like to take this time out to thank the board, the staff, and the CJU Student Organization for making our fashion show a success!" Before we close out tonight, I have a very special treat."  
There is a mist of fragrant fog that spreads across the entire auditorium. All the men breathe deep and is entralled by the beauty of the two MAYHEM women.  
"Now, you are all under our spell, each and every one of of you! You will do my bidding as the future husbands and bearers of our future children, soon enough to be my MAYHEM warriors!"  
"I don't think so.."said Nick.  
"What did you say?" said Vixen.  
"Like I said, I-don't-think-so.. Three little words, meaning that your plot has ended."  
"That's what you think, fool..My MAYHEM men,Seize him!" The entire auditorium of men, about 12,000 to be exact, all disappear. Another illusion made by Nick's holograms. "What? Where's my army?" cried Vixen.  
"One good turn deserves another, villain.." said Nick."You gave the illusion that you were a well known supermodel bent on taking over the campus, now we gave you the illusion that you succeeded..Not!"  
"Vin! Kunio! Get him!"  
As they run towards Nick, he sprays the anti-mist on Vin and Kunio, finally snapping out of the cybercreature's spell.  
"What happened? What's going on?" said a confused but back to normal Kunio.  
"What're we doing here?" said Vin. "Do you always have to say that after you wake up from a trance?" said Nick.  
B.C. and Toni run up to join the other three rangers. "Vixen and her cybercreature happened! What's happening is that she's about to go out of style!"  
The five transform,"LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION! SCANRANGER!", and the battle begins. Kuro-siren attempts to snag Nick/GreenScanner with her hair and tosses him around.  
"FilmBlade!" Green shouts as he cuts the cybercreature's hair with his sword.  
PinkScanner goes one-on one with Vixen as she dodges her sword attacks. Vixen gets the upper hand as she shoots a "Beauti-Bolt"; a bolt of energy from her sword. Yellow gets in the way and takes the hit. An angered Kunio then charges after the MAYHEM mistress.  
"Wait!" pleads Vixen. "You would'nt hit a woman, would you?"  
"Two words,precious.."Equal Rights!" Noboby messes up my head! My mind is my own! Kunio prepares and launches his Valkyrie Vanchers at her, but Kuro-siren intercepts them, taking the hit. Vixen figures out that a retreat was the better part of valor and teleports away, leaving Kuro-siren.  
"Curse you Scumrangers! You've ruined my face! My beautiful face! You'll all pay for this! Pay most dearly!" cried the cybercreature. She wails her seductive song in order to hypnotize the male Scanrangers again. With the Anti-mist applied to the five, it has no effect.  
"Hey, baby!" said BlueScanner. "Now you're playing my song! Costello Cry!" Blue shouts "AAAABBBBOOOTTTTTT!" like the famous scream from the hilarious Lou Costello. Kuro-siren loses her voice and the shouting contest. She is unable to weave her spell.  
Now it's YellowScanner's turn to go for the final blow. He become s one with his favorite anime shows and his suit becomes a heavy-armored mecha. He goes in full thrust with his FilmBlade in hand while shouting, "WARP-SPEED SMASH!" Kunio runs through Kuro-siren as he poses out of the way. The cybercreature falls and explodes.  
As Scanranger claims another victory, Blackorg watches high above the Earth, angered about another of his cybercreatures destroyed by the soldiers of the silver screen. Vixen is afraid to look at him, much less speak to apologize fror her failure.  
A couple of days later, the five take a break in between classes at the caferteria."Well guys, now that Fashion Week is coming to an end, what have we learned all this?" said Toni.  
"Uhh, looks can be deceiving?" said Kunio.  
"Things aren't always as they seem...?" said Vin.  
"Beauty is more than skin deep, but in MAYHEM's case we'll make an exception." said B.C.  
"It's better to have love lost than to have not been loved at all.." said Nick.  
"You mean that you actually had feelings for that machine?" Toni replied.  
"I admit that I did, but what can I say? I could've used an escort for that ballroom dance tomorrow night.. Now it's too late to find someone else.."  
And as if on cue(shades of the ending of Dumb and Dumber), a bus full of pretty models open the window, looking for directions, but this time the women are Miss America contestants.  
"Excuse me, but this may sound awkward, but I'm looking for a date to this.. ballroom dance tomorrow night, and I'm running out of options.." said the pretty model. "Are you available?"  
"Just what we needed.. A sentimental(if not sappy) nice ending to a serious sentai episode.." said Nick. "Raita Oishi was only so lucky.(See Chojin Sentai Jetman Episode 8 to understand this) I'll let you guys on TV ,video, and the novel to figure out how this ends.."

**To be continued...**

In our next Scanranger adventure, Angered by MAYHEM's defeats at the hands of Scanranger, Blackorg takes it upon himself to battle the Movie Task Force. The result of the battle makes the team question themselves, and Professor Alex is the only one who can renew their confidence in each other.  
Next-Movie Task Force Scanranger-Episode Four  
"The Confrontation! Future Master of the World  
Roll that film!


	4. Confrontation!

**Episode four-"The Confrontation! Future Master of the World"**

As Blackorg, still steamed from his henchmen's latest defeat at the hands of the Movie Task Force, he pondered on taking matters into his own hands.

"The humans..have a very trite saying that I can apply to..They say,' If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself..'" It is time that I deal with these children personally. to see them eliminated from the face of this earth.." he continued.

"Yeah.." said General Ug. "We want to kill them, too."

"SILENCE, FOOL! That's exactly what I said!" shouted the overlord. "Consider yourself fortunate, because I'm involving you in my attack plan! Key, I need you also to go undercover to steal this piece of metal.." Blackorg showed Anark Key the description of the metal. On MAYHEM's sensors, Key detected it in an engineering class down at Central NJ University.

"While I confront these Scanrangers, seek out the metal and bring it back to me.." said Blackorg.

"As you say, my lord.." said Key.

"I intend to be the first to eliminate these so-called protectors of the earth..not to fail like those other predecessors who tried to do the same to another five member group.." "You mean that group called the Powe-" said Key.

"QUIET! NEVER EVER MENTION THAT GROUP'S NAME! IT INSULTS MY INTELLIGENCE!" cried Blackorg. "I remember how we eliminated that so-called Alliance of Evil.. how Vixen had easily slain the space pirate Divatox.. how Ug and yourself clipped Goldar's wings and sent his queen and her cohorts.. I believe that the witch's name was Rita something..sealed them into a bottle and sent into another dimension... and how I zapped that Zedd character into dust..Some so-called Alliance of Evil indeed..Let the entire planet know that MAYHEM is evil!"

Meanwhile, back on the CNJU campus, the five heroic students were in their favorite class (Film Appreciation 222) while listening to Professor Alex's lecture.

"Italian Neorealism..This was one of the well known film genres that took place after the second World War.."

Alex lectured as she wrote the movie period on the chalkboard. "As you have already seen one of these movies on assignment: 'Open City', 'The Bicycle Thief', and 'Shoeshine', you may have noticed that the endings were mostly left open.. In short, no happy ending, walking into the sunset..You may say that it was similar to the earlier Russian films, like Battleship Potemkin, which had a very propagandist nature.."

One of the other students asked Alex, "If the movie's intentions was to make the audience depressed, why did the ending leave us hanging?"

"Remember," the professor continued. "It was up to you to figure out if the story continued after the last reel.. For all we know, the father and his son may have found the bike, or they had caught the thief and sent him to the proper authorities. That was all up to you if you wanted to give a little hope for a better world."

Toni looked at the classmate and said to herself, "Yadda yadda yadda.."

After class, Professor Alex and the Scanrangers walked along the campus discussing the lecture.

"You know, when I was 13, I never realized that sometimes the good guys always loses or things don't go out the way they planned.." said Vin.

"That was the whole point." said the professor. "Some film directors intended to make movies to help other people think. Some moviegoers want to escape reality, while others want to see some gritty realism solely to shock people.."

At that moment, an explosion struck one of the main campus dorms. From a distance, the six were able to see that another MAYHEM attack was about to take place. They ran to the scene, while the other campus students and staff ran the opposite way for cover. What the movie task force witnessed was a giant cyber-creature destroying everything in sight.

"I wasn't anticipating them attacking so soon.." said B.C. "I think we need to get to the bottom of this.."

"Neither was I.." said Alex. "Transform into Scanranger while I try to get the others to safety.."

"Right!" the five said. They transform into their battle gear, and using their Bijou Bikes, they raced to the burning dorm.

"First things first," said RedScanner. "Get the monster's attention.. Let it know that the Scanrangers are here! ScanLasers!"

They fired all they have on their ScanLasers, but the blasts went right through the monster. The cyber-creature suddenly disappeared as does the flames on the dorm. The apartment complex did not show any evidence of fire or any attack.

"Another illusion? Looks like Vixen still has an attitude about my missing audience.." said GreenScanner.

"She does indeed, but now it's time to face reality!" Blackorg walked up to confront the Scanranger crew. Permit me to introduce myself.. I am the one who can change your reality, your order into mayhem..I am to be your Lord now and forever! I am Blackorg!"

"Blackorg, at last." said Red.

"I am impressed by the skill and the cunning you earthlings have done in defending your precious planet..You need someone to guide you in using that incredible power for conquering the universe..Why not serve me and join me in this soon to be glorious conquest?" said the overlord.

"Serve you?" said Blue. "We won't even serve you breakfast!"

"Very well, then..I want two things..I want this mud ball for myself, and since you chose to oppose me, you must die!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, tin man..but unless we have a say you can't have either!" said Red. "Let's go, Scanrangers!" Red began the attack as he leapt at Blackorg. Blackorg defended himself with his Metalstaff, blocking RedScanner's FilmBlade attacks. As Red held him by the neck, Blackorg released a jolt of electricity, about 20,000 volts, temporarily stunning RedScanner into unconsciousness. He then chopped Red's FilmBlade in half as if it was a toothpick.

YellowScanner went after him next, hoping to take Blackorg by surprise. "WARP SPEED SMASH!" YellowScanner shouted. But at the last possible second, Blackorg teleported Kunio into a temporal portal, making Yellow materialize in front of a brick wall. Unable to stop in time, he hits the side of the dorm building and was down for the count.

"I am not impressed.." laughed Blackorg. "This is the best your precious Earth has to offer? I've expected more out of you Scanrangers!"

"Expect this!" Pink and GreenScanner land a double kick in Blackorg's face. Blackorg quickly recovered.

"Not bad, earthlings..I almost felt that!" he said.

"You won't feel anything after we take you out, villain!" said Green. "It's Movie Time!" Green tapped into his movie logo as he summoned his special effects Film Energy. He created a bunch of snare traps in order to bind Blackorg. The MAYHEM commander broke out of it easily.

Meanwhile, Anark Key and Ug materialized in one of the technology labs on campus as the battle rages on. The two were to distract the movie task force as they fought Blackorg. They searched for the precious metal their master ordered them to retrieve.

"My scanners detect the thing we're looking for.." said Ug. "But which one is it?"

What Key and Ug witnessed was an exhibit on mini-robotics. The one that actually stood out resembled a robot spider, which similarly represented MAYHEM's symbol. "That's the one, Ug!" said Key.

"I don't understand, Key.. Why did our lord send us to get this robot-bug?"

"I don't know either, Ug, but at this time, we really need a competitive edge to eliminate the Scanrangers..I'm pretty sure that he's handling it very well.."

And sure enough, Key was right. Blackorg had his way with the movie task force as he used Blue's Speed-Bo staff against him, throwing him back. The other rangers recovered in the meantime. Using his Swashbuckler, Red was able to detect a chink in Blackorg's armor. He plunged his sword into the open area, as Blackorg screamed out in pain.

"This is nothing!" he said. "But can you top this?" The MAYHEM leader transformed right before their eyes. "You see, fools, you are not the only ones with incredible energy.." Blackorg became a fanged, squid-octopus like creature. "Your powers are nothing!"

"He-He changed into some mix of that creature from 'The Relic..' only it has tentacles.." said B.C.

The overlord struck the Rangers swiftly, tossing Blue and Green into each other, and another tentacle tossed Pink and Yellow also. Red decided that the Cinemasher could stop his attack.

"Nothing's fazing this guy!" said Red. "All right, then, team! Weapons together!"

"I am really scared.," joked Blackorg sarcastically. "It's Cinemasher time!" The Scanrangers used its combined weapon attack in order to stop Blackorg. As they launched it towards him, Blackorg froze it in its tracks before it touched him. He then telekinetically turned it around towards the rangers, hitting all five. The impact of the Cinemasher transformed all of the Scanrangers back to their civilian forms.

Before the overlord could finish them, Key interrupts him.

"We've got what you wanted, my Lord. Mission accomplished!"

"Excellent, Key.. Ug..I may reward you for this!" Blackorg out!"

"HA HA HA HA! I could finish you all with just a fraction of my Oblivion beam, but I have other matters to tend to, so I leave you to your fate.." Blackorg spoke to the semi-conscious rangers. "For now, I will permit you to dwell on your embarrassing defeat at my hands, for I have much on my agenda before I deliver an unimaginable fate worse than death. Farewell for now, Scanrangers..We shall not meet again!"

As the Scanrangers lay in defeat, someone else had witnessed the struggle. The stranger thought to himself, "Excellent! I shall personally see to it that Scanranger's reputation is destroyed!"

A few hours later, Vin, B.C, Toni, Nick, and Kunio woke up in a place with lots of beds in it. They were all in the infirmary ward at Cape Paramount. "Aieeeee...Did you get the license of that Stealth Fighter that hit us?" B.C. said.

Meanwhile, Nick screamed as if he saw a ghost. "NO! STOP IT! GET AWAY! GET AWAY!"

Vin himself felt very discouraged. "I can't believe that.. He went through us as if we were nothing.." A subliminal message told Vin,

"That's right! You are nothing!" A throaty laugh echoed through the Scanranger leader's head.

**Act two**

"I don't understand it, my lord.." said Vixen. "Why didn't you destroy them?"

"You see, my lovely Vixen.. The Scanrangers are much more honorable humans that are willing to die to defend their planet, not like the lesser humans who run away for their little lives...Piece by piece, I plan to throw a little bit of despair into their lives.. Once it spreads, it influences the next person close to them, and the next, and the next... I don't want to destroy Scanranger..yet..I want them to suffer!"

"Can I at least have a taste of one of the males, while they're still alive?" Vixen said.

"I told you," said Blackorg. This is not the time to mix business with your pleasure! Ug!"

"Yes my lord.."

"To make sure that you finish the job you started, take this with you.. If any human dares to get in your way, finish them! It will enhance your war-like powers." said the overlord. Blackorg gave Ug a can of what looked like a can of spinach. This can was similar to Popeye's source of strength, but it was tailored for General Ug.

"With Scanranger out of the way, the town should be easy pickings.." Ug thought. "The moment has arrived, my troops! Today is a glorious day for MAYHEM! Today is the day we lay claim to the first country of this planet! For the great Blackorg!"

"And you, KuroKhan, shall lead the way!" KuroKhan was an exact android version of Genghis, Kublai, and Shiwan Khan blended together. With his armored horsemen, the Riders of the Storm, they are poised to begin the first attack at once.

Back at CJU, the team was still trying to shake off the psychological effects of Blackorg. Professor Alex met with the rest of the crew in the gym. She thought to herself that if the team doesn't break out of the shell, the whole Earth would be at MAYHEM's mercy.

"So, Vin, are you embarrassed about what Blackorg did to you today?" she said.

"I've got n-nothing to say.." stammered Vin.

"Come on, Professor! Leave him alone.." said Toni. "He's been through a lot recently..We all have.."

"If that's the case, girlfriend, how come you're still up on your feet?" Alex said. "Like the rest of these kids..These boys probably want their mommy right now! You're the macho man, the 'player' of this group, Mr. Harlock.. You can't even play dead.."

Alex gave Vin a hard slap in the face. The other Scanrangers were shocked at this. Vin gets livid and charged at Alex. As he lunges towards her, she applied a judo throw over her head, as Vin landed on his back.

"Some 'player'..indeed! You're always trying to rush things instead of thinking ahead.." she continued.

"I don't aim to try!" said Vin. Alex threw a staff to him as she sparred with Red. The professor seemed to have the upper hand, but Vin knocked her over. However, she got back on her feet, and threw him on the mat again.

"This is pathetic, Vin.. The way you're fighting, even Barney the dinosaur could beat you to a pulp!" Alex continues to taunt Vin. "Got to keep him riled up, get the rest of the team involved.." she thought.

Vin missed again, as Nick got into the game and attempted to give Alex a half nelson in order to pin Alex down.. It doesn't work, and she broke free. Toni, upset about all this, back flipped towards Alex, but Alex got out of the way at the very last second, resulting in Toni crashing into Vin.

"Come on Mike! Stop her!" cried B.C.

"Uh-oh, for once, B.C. is serious. He means business. But so do I!" thought Alex. Kunai tripped up Alex as B.C. took her down, with Vin's staff in hand. The other rangers move in, until...

"Time out, people! Peace! I surrender!" Alex said.

"Forget it, Professor! You're not getting away Scot free!" said Nick.

"Hey, MAYHEM is still at large, so if want to get a rematch with your teacher, it'll have to wait.."

"What's the purpose of all this? Why did you start this crazy donnybrook?" said Toni. "You've got me all worked up in this fight!"

"I had to test all of you.. I was aware of the subliminal messages that Blackorg planted in your minds after the battle.. By you working off that negativity, you in the process were all able to build up your fighting abilities... It was your self-confidence that was responsible for shaking off his influence.." said Alex.

"And since the whole team was able to overcome, you're ready to take out anything that resembles a MAYHEM android."

"I really have nothing else to say, Professor.." paused Vin, and then smiled. "Except.. Thank you.. a whole lot.."

"You're all welcome..a whole lot.. You all know that I'm concerned about all of you, otherwise, Scanranger wouldn't be in existence today..I love you guys.. But, for right now, chat time is over!"

As if on cue, MAYHEM began the attack on the city. "MAYHEM didn't waste any time set on conquering the Earth. Guys, (and one gal)..You know what to do! Well, Scanrangers, Ready to ride?" said Alex.

"Let's do it!" they all shouted with great determination. With a renewed confidence, and of course with Professor Alex's help, the eiga sentai raced out to confront General Ug, KuroKhan, and his armored horsemen.

**To be continued...**

In our next Scanranger adventure, sparks fly as an off-campus activist stirs up the entire campus, turning the college against Scanranger. Of course, we all know that MAYHEM is behind all this.. but what is the secret weapon that they will use to finish our heroes?

Next time on Movie Task Force Scanranger-Episode 5 "With Maliss Towards All"

Roll That Film!


	5. With Maliss Towards All

Recap: After Blackorg single-handedly defeated Scanranger, the team had to overcome a major obstacle in order to regain their fighting spirit: their self-doubts. Alex was able to help the rangers snap out of their doldrums as they race to battle Ug and KuroKhan.

"This is too easy.." said General Ug.."The city is mine!" Even the National Guard couldn't faze the heavy armor of MAYHEM's metallic steeds. Cannon shells bounce off them as if it was nothing. One of the robosteeds fires a grenade at the tanks. It explodes, and as the dust clears, five angry and determined college students walk towards the troops. The Riders of the Storm fire consecutive blasts at the rangers. The five don't even blink.

"Ready to ride, team?" said Vin. "Let's do it!" "LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION! SCANRANGER!" The five transform as they attack Ug's army. YellowScanner transforms into his Super-Mecha as he tears through some of the Riders, while PinkScanner leaps onto one of the robosteeds and kicks the Rider off. "Ready to do a Triple Feature, guys?" said Vin. RedScanner, GreenScanner, and Yellow call up their individual film energies, and then become one with the epic movie,"Braveheart". Green adds an army of his Holo-clones with swords and spears to even the odds. "Blackorg may have taken away our confidence for a moment, but he'll never take away our freedom!" said Yellow.

Seeing the battle lost, the remaining Riders of the Storm make a hasty retreat, leaving just Ug and KuroKhan.

"That's it, Scanranger! That's all I can stand, because I can't stand no more!" said Ug. "Awww, so what're gonna do, eat your spinach?" said Blue. Blackorg calls to Ug, "Now, Ug! The can I told you about! Open it and eat it!" As Ug crushes open the can, which was indeed MAYHEM spinach, he gulps it down, giving him enhanced strength. Then, he merges with KuroKhan to form a two-headed 10-foot giant. Ug/KuroKhan's fist comes down hard, shaking the ground. Then they swat Blue and Yellow aside.

"Sometimes, Blue, you need to keep your big mouth shut!" said Yellow.

"Geez, sorry!" said Blue.

Green tries to shoot the combined creature with his ScanLaser, but is punched in the stomach. Pink calls up her film energies, as Yellow inspires her with music (Heavy metal music, of course) "Not bad, but are you ready to feel the Earth move under your feet?" she said. Toni goes back to her "Flashdance Maniac Stomp"(last used back in Episode 2) She dances in place, shaking Ug/KuroKhan off balance. Red moves in next, summoning his Swashbuckler sword and engages them in battle. However, the combined might gains the upper hand as they knock Red's weapon out of his hand. They charge towards Red, screaming, "Fall! Fall before us! You cannot win!" Remembering the judo move that Alex applied to him earlier, Vin falls back, grabbing Ug/KuroKhan's hand, and throws him over. Swiftly, he gets his Swashbuckler back, and goes into his final attack.

"ABARENBO ATTACK!" Red cried as like the samurai hero Yoshimune, he twists his sword blade, then the blade gets charged up with his film energy. As they battle, the Swashbuckler shatters Ug's sword blade. The other rangers shout, "Punish them!" as Red slashed the creature in two down the middle, separating them into their normal forms. The other four rangers charge up their ScanLasers, hitting KuroKhan, and destroying him. Ug makes his escape.

The Scanrangers gives the thumbs up sign again. "Cut! That's a wrap!"

Back at Nebutopia, Ug begs his forgiveness, to his master. "Please, please forgive me, my Lord." "Congratulations, Ug!" said Blackorg. "Huh? What for?" said the befuddled general. " For once, you did something right! Not only that you and Anark Key gave me the opportunity to distract Scanranger, for I knew that the Riders were going to fail me anyway. The fact remains that you got me the metal, which is installed within this robot spider. This will be the key to finish off Scanranger once and for all! This will be the beginning, which will lead to MAYHEM domination forevermore!" As Blackorg laughs, sinister cackles comes from the robotic spider, somewhat like an annoying evil Steve Urkel laugh.

Back at the IMAX briefing room at Cape Paramount Base, our five intrepid campus students use the weekend to practice on their "HV Project."

"You know how the astronauts have to be solely trained for space flight, and the same applies for pilots in the military.," said Alex. "You'll be doing the same as you take this test.. This test will show you how you can handle flying, unless you've never been at Six Flags amusement park..Also, Nick..I want to congratulate you on getting your driver's license. This is important because I need you to ride this machine to pass the test." Each Scanranger goes into the room as they each ride the gravity machine. The G-forces are strong as they take the test.

Toni: "YAAA-HOOOO!"

B.C.: "Nyahh-haahh!" like Curly from the Stooges.

Vin calmly goes around.

Kunio doesn't say anything, but covers his eyes.

Nick: "Like, wheeee..." he says nonchalantly.

"Even though the tests were lower than I expected, you've all passed! Congratulations!" said Alex. Alex brought the five to the hangar area. "Vin, this is your Hollywood Vehicle..TS Pegasus-based on the symbol of Tri-Star Pictures. B.C., yours is TP Seahorse, coming from your homeland, representing Tatsunoko Productions. Kunio, HP Sphinx will be at your command, the Hollywood Pictures symbol. Nick, the brave man that you are, will ride MGUA Lion, the symbol of MGM-United Artists Studios. Toni, you will command NS Peacock.. Swift, beautiful, and proud as the NBC studio. There is extra credit, and it is a take home test for later.

Cut again to Nebutopia, where Blackorg and his henchmen begin the next phase of their sinister plan.

"It's done, my Lord.." said Key. "I just have to go over a few more tests and it will be ready. It should take approximately two days to square everything away." "Good, Key.. but not good enough.. I'll give you until tomorrow!" said Blackorg.

"As you say, my Lord.."

Vin, Kunio, and B.C. are back on campus when they notice a group of people gather around hearing some off-campus student speaking. It wasn't good for he was speaking on the condition of the school.

"Already it's been the first month of classes, and already this school is in bad shape!" said the speaker. "Look around you! Central Jersey University is supposed to be one of the safest schools in this country! But this is not the case! Since this group called Scanranger has come to town, they've been destroying untold thousands of dollars in school property! What's the board of trustees doing about all this? Nothing! What's the administration doing about all this? Nothing! What about us? We're the ones who are paying for all this! Since these so-called heroes have been here, they are responsible for sending at least 100 people to the hospital! No consideration for those who came to get a great education! I say, we deal with these interlopers at once!"

"What's he talking about?" said B.C. "The professor got everyone to safety.. And even if they were at the hospital, no one was seriously injured.." "I don't know what's going on, but I'm getting to the bottom of this!"

"Wait a minute, man!" said Vin. "You've got these Scanrangers all wrong! Have you forgotten about how they saved the town from those rampaging horsemen? Or how they saved the college president after he was kidnapped? (Note: The story he mentioned will be told for another time) I think you should look at the good stuff instead of focusing on the problem!"

"Wait a minute.." said the speaker. "I know you.." "So do I, Malcolm Lord." said Vin. "Vin Henderson.. I heard you changed your name.." said Malcolm. "Still savoring the defeat I gave you at the fencing tournament three years ago?"

"I.. don't recall.." Vin said coldly. "I didn't come here to open old wounds, man.. What have you got against these vigilante type heroes?"

What's up? You're a fan of these "heroes", or you yourself happen to be one of them in the flesh?" said the activist.

"I didn't say that, Malcolm." Vin continued.

"Who's paying you to say all this?"

"It's my job for the Crusader Chronicle. It's my duty to write the facts..said Malcolm.

"Yeah, like the National Enquirer.." whispered Kunio to B.C.

"Besides," Malcolm continued. "the campus has enabled to share my freedom of speech.. Now, if you will excuse me, Vin Man..I'm due to get my next deadline to the paper.."

"Don't worry about him, Vin.." said B.C. "You did what you could in stopping him in spreading negativity against us.."

"Yeah," said Vin. "but that's not the Malcolm I knew..To this day I'm trying to prove that he cheated me at the saber match. An underhanded move cost me the state title."

Later that afternoon, heading back to Professor Alex's office, the three noticed campus police outside her office as they go in. It looked like a struggle had taken place.

"What happened? Where's the professor?" "That's what we're trying to find out.." said one of the cops. "About two hours ago, there was a band of students marching through Professor Alexandria's office. They said that the teacher were Ranger-lovers.. some group called Scanranger.. Witnesses said there was a struggle, and before I could get backup, the leader escaped with the professor, while the other protesters scattered. In short, Professor Alexandria has been kidnapped!" The three are all shocked at this turn of events.

Act Two

"In fact, one of the suspects fit your description, young man.." the campus policeman continued. "I'm sorry, but all of you have to come down to the station with me for questioning.."

First, an anti-Scanranger rally begins, then we're called in for questioning? What's going on here? the three thought.

"What's going on here?" said a chair bounded Alex. "The last thing I remembered was that I was grading my papers for Film class, the Vin and Toni ran into the office, and said that one of the rangers was in trouble. Then someone knocked me out. I saw Toni's face, then it transformed into Vin's face.."

Rise and shine, Commander Alexandria!" said an authorative type voice. "Who are you? What's going on here?" Alex demanded. "Who am I? The name is Malcolm Lord..but you can call me Lord Maliss! What's going on? I am plotting the downfall of your precious Scanranger group!"

"Who sent you, Blackorg? And how did you know about the project? It was supposed to be top secret!" "Some Darth Vader like character came up to me and offered me a full amount of cash, and 'power beyond imagination..' I was able to mimic one of your friends and had one of my Kinks knock you out for a while.. Blackorg gave me the ability to morph into any face at will.. That's why I was able to witness your defeat at the hands of my master.. Cool, isn't it? It should take some time to get them all here, after they realize that you're gone."

At the police station, the five all gather together, as the three suspects explain to Toni and Nick what happened. "I have no idea who kidnapped the professor, but priority number one right is to find her!" said Vin. "Toni, Nick, and B.C., Search for any clues and let me know if you find anything. Kunio and I have to wait here.."

"Right!" said the three.

The three Scanrangers run back to the scene of the crime, until they hear laughter in the next classroom. And sure enough, Malcolm (Lord Maliss) and Professor Alex were there.

"Malcolm! I figured you were behind all this!" shouted B.C. "Well, I figured that it'd be good to return to the scene of the crime. I see just three of you, but no matter, I'll eventually deal with them.."

"How did you know about us?" said Toni.

"I know everything! I used your commander as bait to get you all here.. Now that the trap's been set, you are as good as dead!"

"What's your plan, Maliss? Release her now!" said B.C.

"You, boy, are not in the position to demand anything! I hold the cards now.. Surrender your FilmBraces to me, and I will be merciful.. I'll even let your commander go free.."

"Never!"

"It's her funeral, then.."

"Wait! All right!" said a reluctant B.C. Toni, Nick, B.C. talk it over for a minute, and decide to throw over the FilmBraces to Maliss near his feet. Maliss cuts Alex's bonds as she then walks towards the three rangers. But without warning.. Maliss shoots her twice in the back!

"NOOOO!" Toni screamed as Alex collapses in front of them. "YOU BASTION! YOU SAID YOU'D LET HER GO FREE!"

"I lied..." said Maliss calmly. "Professor! Professor! She's been hit point blank! Got to get her out of here!" Toni presses the FF coordinates to teleport Alex to Cape Paramount Base infirmary, signaling an emergency to Dr. Markby.

The three angry rangers run towards Maliss, transforming in the process. The FilmBraces they surrendered earlier were decoys. They get thrown back as Maliss throws up a force field. The MAYHEM spy then transforms into a blended image of Blue, Pink, and GreenScanner as he uses their weapons against them. He uses Green's Disc Launcher against Blue, the Film Splicer to knock down Green, and the Speed-Bo Staff to bush back Pink. Maliss the uses a fire attack to counter their ScanLasers.

"Blue! He's too powerful!" said Pink. "It seems as if he's actually mimicking our powers by watching us in action!"

"Then," said Green. ".. if he has to be in sight of his target a hasty retreat is in order.. Let's scramble out of here!" The quick thinking GreenScanner encouraged the two to escape and run away, but as the three went around the corner, with Maliss in pursuit, they disappear.

"HA! These Scanrangers are sissies! I made them run away like the cowards they are..with the irresistible power of Maliss!" Suddenly, Maliss is hit from behind, but he sees no one. The three rangers are attacking the spy while invisible, thanks again to GreenScanner's special effect energies.. They communicate via their helmets, not hinting to what they're doing to Maliss. Blue hits Maliss in the stomach with his staff, while Green follows through with his Disc launchers, hitting him at every angle, and Pink follows with her shield, smashing his face.

"Like a taste of your own medicine, villain? You can't mimic what you can't see!" said Green. "Your move, Deep Blue!"

Blue sets up his final move by focusing his Film energies once again to set up the Hyper-Moe-Attack! As in custom, he slaps his face, runs into place, slaps and double slaps Maliss with a deep, vented anger, then finishes him off with the energy hammer punch, saying, "SEE THIS?" Blue comes down smashing Maliss on his head as he falls.

"You're through, Maliss! This is nothing compared to what we're about to do to you for murdering the professor!"

"That's what you think, fools!" said a beaten and bruised Maliss. "BYTE!"

Coming out of a portal, the former science project of Kunio's appeared before Maliss. It was the robot-spider that Ug and Key stole from the lab. The spider proceeded to grasp on Maliss' arm, piercing him with its metallic legs.

"Hi-de-ho, Mr. Maliss! Having problems, big guy?" Byte speaks in an annoying Steve Urkel type voice.

Maliss screams as Byte fills him with energy.. Suddenly, he is transformed as a giant Cyber-creature. Exit Lord Maliss, Enter, the giant KuroDragon!

"NOW! WHO'S THE ONE WHO'S THROUGH, SCANRANGER? PREPARE FOR YOUR DOOM!", cried the now transformed KuroDragon. He then breathes fire at the three rangers as they dodge out of the way. They couldn't teleport to safety because Toni loaned her VCP to Alex, and Green and Blue can't leave her behind.

"We have a serious crisis on our hands, guys.." said Green. " Somehow we've got to fight back.. The big question is, could it get any worse than this?"

And not far away, while Vin and Kunio wait, the campus police captain checked out the abducted Alex case, as he is on the phone with someone. "What's this? Are you sure? I'll look into it right away.." He hangs up the phone.

"What's the matter, officer?" said a concerned Vin.

"Mr. Harlock and Mr. Mikimoto, as of right now I have no choice but to detain you.." "Detain us? For what?" said Kunio. "You two are under arrest.." said the captain ..for the murder of Professor Alexandria.."

In our next Scanranger adventure, Professor Alex is dead.. Vin and Kunio are arrested for her murder.. The other rangers are held at bay against MAYHEM'S giant cyber-creature.. How can the movie task force overcome these obstacles? The teams only hope lie in their secret weapons-The Hollywood Vehicles! Can these super machines turn the tide for our heroes on time?

Next time on Movie Task Force Scanranger-Episode 6

Hooray for Hollywood Vehicles! Enter: THUNDER DOLBY THX!

Roll that film!


	6. Enter Thunder Dolby THX

Previously, the Scanranger crew found themselves the main protest of an anti-rally against them.. MAYHEM had sent a spy named Malcolm Lord, who was one of Vin's high school rivals, to influence the crowd. As Vin and Kunio investigate, Professor Alex had been kidnapped by Malcolm, who revealed himself as Lord Maliss. The remaining rangers fought to rescue Alex, but is shot in front of their eyes by the MAYHEM spy. Now, with Vin and Kunio arrested for alleged murder, Toni, Nick, and B.C. are defenseless against the now enlarged KuroDragon.

Vin and Kunio pace around in the town's prison cell, about to be indicted.

"The professor can't be dead!" said Vin. "I'd break my back to risk my life for her!"

"At this rate, my man," said Kunio. We can't do anything, and we don't have any proof to show our innocence!"

"Excuse me fellows," said the police captain. "..but your lawyer is here.."

"Well, guys," said the lawyer. "I'll make it simple for you.. It's an open and shut case..You've been framed!"

"No kidding!" said Kunio.

"Listen up, fellows!" said the lawyer. " sent me. My name's Inspector Axel Rosewood. Like I said, you've been framed, and I've got a tip for you.. Meet me outside.."

Rosewood secretly hands Vin and Kunio their VCP players and FilmBraces and teleport out of the cell. The captain in charge saw the empty shell.

"They're gone! But how? There's no evidence of a break out!"

"Your friends are in danger.." said Rosewood. "Check out the video screen.." They see the other rangers fighting a losing battle against KuroDragon.

Meanwhile, back at Nebutopia, Blackorg, Vixen, and Ug gloat at their victory, seeing the movie task force on the run.

"HA! Look at that! The two rangers are arrested by the Earth's forces, and the other three are about to be terminated by my KuroDragon!" said the overlord. "And now that their precious Professor is finished, victory shall be ours!"

"I'm critically low on power, Pink.." said GreenScanner. "Can't hold out much longer.."

"Same here, Green.." said BlueScanner. "Where's Vin and Kunio?"

At that moment, a portal opened up as Red and Yellow call out the three Scanrangers.

"Red! Yellow! You're all right!" said Pink. "Narrow Escapes, Retreats, and Counter-attack plans for later- This way, watch your step!" said Red. Yellow gives Pink back her VCP teleporter. The five barely escape being crushed by KuroDragon's foot.

"No! They've escaped me! But KuroDragon is still under my control! Find the Scanrangers! Level the city until you find them and stop them!" said Blackorg.

Back at Cape Paramount base, the rangers meet with Inspector Rosewood and Markby as they plan a counter attack.

"TS Pegasus.. HP Sphinx.. NS Peacock..MGUA Lion..and TP Seahorse..Your Hollywood Vehicles are almost ready.. We are 3 hours ahead of schedule.. and they're in post-production.. This should give us a couple of hours to get the bugs out.. We are extremely sorry about Commander Alexandria.. She gave her life for this entire project. Yet, we must move on, and we shall dedicate the next battle to her.."

The siren goes off as the Cape Paramount crew view the video screen.

"Attention, Earthlings! Soon we will claim this planet in the name of the MAYHEM Corps!" Ug's voice is broadcast all over the world.

"Even now, our giant cyber-creature is wreaking havoc in your cities! Unless you surrender the Scanrangers to us, your entire world will be destroyed by our monster cyber-creatures and this Earth shall become a living tomb! You have 12 hours! Do choose wisely!"

"Blackorg's calling us out again, guys," said B.C. "so let's pick-"

"Don't say it, B.C." interrupted Nick. "We got the joke.."

"Wait, rangers!" said Rosewood. "There is still one more thing that needs to be added to your Hollywood Vehicles.."

KuroDragon terrorizes the city. Scores of people run for the nearest shelter, as the National Guard attempt to slow the monster down. Cannons, missle launchers, even fighter jets couldn't slow it down. KuroDragon swats the fighters out of the sky, and ignites the tankers with his fiery breath. Dr. Markby and Rosewood finish downloading the coordinates for the Hollywood Vehicles.

"It's completed!" said Rosewood. "Now, get your butts out there and save our planet!"

"Right!"

Act two

As the Scanrangers transform into their battle suits, RedScanner begins the command. "TS Pegasus! Ready to ride like the wind!" Pegasus snorts, rising from the top of Cape Paramount.

"TP Seahorse! Hatsu Shin!" said the zealous BlueScanner as the mecha rises from a nearby lake.

"HP Sphinx! Ready!" said YellowScanner, calling his mecha from the sand dunes of the Jersey Shore.

"MGUA Lion! Hear the Roar!" said GreenScanner. His mecha came from the east side of Stokes State Forest.

"NS Peacock! Ready to fly!" said PinkScanner, calling her mecha from the side of Cape Paramount.

"All right! Roll 'em! Hollywood Vehicles!" shouted RedScanner.

Nebutopia descends towards the city preparing the attack. "These Earthlings had plenty enough time to surrender!" said Ug. "In this case, we'll start the invasion earlier.. Too bad the Scanrangers was stubborn and didn't surrender.. I want to taste the satisfaction of their sweet defeat.."

Suddenly, the base was interrupted by heavy gunfire. It was Red in Pegasus slicing the bases' engines with his Wing Cutters. Nebutopia ascended back into the stratosphere back into space.

"Okay, people! We have met the enemy and he is big! Target: KuroDragon!" Sphinx fires his missiles to get started with the giant.

"Yeah! Wham! Bam! Crash! Ready to spin with the Sphinx, baby!" cried Yellow.

Green goes in next with his Lion Shock from the mecha's tail; a jolt of 200,000 volts, stunning the cyber-creature. Blue and Seahorse make the next move, slicing into KuroDragon's metallic legs. Pink and Peacock use the Peacock Flash to blind the monster, then Pegasus smashes into the giant, knocking him down.

KuroDragon gets up quickly, grabbed Pegasus, and with his fiery breath, attempted to roast Red's flying mecha-horse. Seahorse swiftly uses his Water Beam to put the fire out, letting Pegasus go. But Seahorse is kicked aside and is thrown towards Pegasus. The trees break their fall, however. KuroDragon flew Top Gun style. The cybercreature chased after Peacock, hitting her with his fire, as she goes in for a landing. The monster then uses his wings to blow Lion and Sphinx away like a hurricane. The vehicles lose power and cannot start up.

"I can't start the mecha!" said Red.

Back at Cape Paramount, the two crew members watch the battle. "Don't just stand there, Markby, help them!" cried Rosewood. "I can't.." said Markby. "They've got to find the power on their own.. Trust me on this, they'll find it.." KuroDragon moves in for the kill.

"Just a second!" Red said. "That's right! Our Film Energy! The power came within us all this time! Guys! Concentrate all you've got on your favorite films! You know that's where our film energies come from! Focus on your favorite movie sequence!"

As that happens, the mechas had been recharged, and out of their console comes out two DVD discs.

"What's this? I guess we're supposed to play them.." thought Blue. The five load up the first DVD, and get a video message- Professor Alex- from the grave!

"Congratulations, Scanranger! You've just passed the extra credit course! I knew you'd find the power source, all within your favorite movies.. This is why I chose you as my pupils...The final step requires you to now load the second DVD into the console..Your Hollywood Vehicles will then transform and merge into the invincible Thunder Dolby THX! To activate the robot, as you load, shout out, 'SuperImpose! Thunder Dolby THX! Good luck, Scanranger, and Godspeed!"

As the video fades out, Red gets everyone together to listen. "Well, what're we waiting for? Let's take the dragon by the tail!"

The five members shout out, "LET'S DO IT! SUPERIMPOSE!THUNDER DOLBY THX!"

The Hollywood Vehicles begin the transformation sequence with Sphinx's mecha lowering down, with its head turning up towrds the sky, and its arms and legs widen themselves as if it was making a split. In the process, Sphinx's hind legs become the arms, and the rest become the lower torso.

Lion and Seahorse fold their legs into each other into a rectangular form, with both of their heads forming the feet. They dock onto Sphinx, forming the feet and legs. The three HV's stand up erect(like RV Robo's docking sequence) Pegasus folds its arms and legs and lands into the middle of Sphinx, as the horse's head folds back to reveal Dolby's head.

Final docking sequence: Peacock transforms to form Dolby's helmet, with the rangers, of course, come together into the head as the cockpit. It is complete as Scanranger shouts,

"ROLL 'EM!THUNDER DOLBY THX!" They prepare for battle.

"It can't be!" cried Blackorg. "How? How can they be ready for my attack?"

The MAYHEM captains and KuroDragon are taken aback at the new giant robot. "KuroDragon!" shouted the overlord. "Melt that robot into slag!"

Thunder Dolby gives KuroDragon a few right hooks to its face as it knocks the creature down. KuroDragon retaliates by breathing fire. The next fire shot, Dolby throws up its Dolby Shield.

"That creature really burns me up!" said Pink.

"Well, then," said Green. "Fight fire with fire, I say! DOLBY BEAM!" A powerful optic beam hits the monster, then uses said beam to cut down KuroDragon's wings so it couldn't fly.

"GATLING REEL GUNNER! FIRE!" said Red. Dolby THX then reveals Sphinx's shoulders to show double barrel machine guns shaped like a film reel, spinning and shooting down the cyber-creature.

"Let's finish this!" Slay the dragon!" said Blue.

"And so we shall!" said Red. "GREAT EDITOR SWORD!" The sword materializes as Thunder Dolby wields it, then zooms in at hyper-speed, then spins like an old movie reel rewinding, in a buzzsaw style.

The rangers shout "FINAL CUT!" as they slice through KuroDragon. While the mighty robot poses out of the way, KuroDragon falls and explodes!

"Five thumbs up! Way up!" shouted the rangers.

Meanwhile, Blackorg is totally enraged."AAARRRGHHH!" he cried. He shot his electric bolts all over Nebutopia. Byte cringes behind Ug.

"This is madness!" he continued. Even with their commander dead, these humans find a way to defeat us! The war is far from over, Scanrangers! I'll see you all suffer at my hands! The next time you won't be so lucky!"

Byte sheepishly comments to Ug and Vixen, "Cheee! What a grouch!"

Later, back at the base, the Scanrangers, Dr. Markby, and Rosewood are excited about their victory, but still lingering over their advisor's death.

"This has been a great victory," said Vin. "but unfortunately, it won't bring Professor Alex back.."

"True.." said B.C. as he comforts a grieving Toni. "but we must remember that nevertheless, we have to carry on...to fight on..dedicate this victory to her..She'll always be with us in spirit.."

As the rangers console each other, a figure slowly walks inside the IMAX briefing room. "Would you settle for me in the flesh?" a voice spoke.

The five rangers are in shock as they see Professor Alex alive and well, none the worse for wear.

"I can't believe this! It's a ghost!" said Nick.

"But..but we saw you shot point blank by KuroDragon!" said B.C.

"In the military, you can't take any chances..Why else would I invest in a bulletproof vest?" said Alex. She showed them the vest with the two slugs remaining inside.

"That was part of the test for you in order for myself to lay low.. to give you the last instructions to activate Thunder Dolby THX..Blackorg thinks I'm dead, but I'm not concerned about that right now."

"I will stay away from teaching Film Appreciation class for a couple of weeks, however.." she continued. "Vin, in the meantime, continue to watch after the team."

"Yes, ma'am." Vin said. "We were all worried.." said Kunio. "But now that you're alive, I feel stronger than ever.." "Better, stronger, faster..Steve Austin.." said B.C.

Shortly afterward..Alex, the Scanrangers, Dr. Markby, and Rosewood celebrate with sparkling apple juice. "To Movie Task Force Scanranger and Thunder Dolby THX.." said Alex. "for an awesome victory!" They all raise their glasses.

"And there's more where that came from!" said Vin.

"Cheers!" said Toni. "Here's to you..Mrs. Alexandria! Kompai!" sings Kunio.

"Skoal!" said B.C.

"Skoal? Uhhh, whatever.." said Nick.

With the help of the invincible Thunder Dolby THX, the rangers defeated MAYHEM, and the professor returned, none the worst from this harrowing experience. Being with all this excitement going on, with five college students tested beyond what they could bear; today can indeed be called just that..an awesome victory!

To be continued..

In our next Scanranger adventure, the rangers trip to the zoo end up more than unusual, with MAYHEM stalking in the wild, anything goes! Vixen sends in her new pet KuroAnaconda to take the rangers' breaths away..What will be the outcome?

Next time on Movie Task Force Scanranger-Episode 7

"Kunio's Excellent Adventure in Babysitting"

Roll That Film!


	7. Kunio's Excellent Adventure

**Episode seven-"Kunio's Excellent Adventure in Babysitting"**

In the cafeteria, Kunio finishes up his breakfast as he looks through the current issue of the Crusader Chronicle for a campus event update.

"Hmmm..Let's see.." he said. "Trip to see 'Bring in the Noise, Bring on the Funk'..'The Music Man' is playing in the 'Awesome Anime Festival' today..TODAY? Omigosh! I almost forgot about that!"

"Hey, Mikey!" called Nick as he enters. "You didn't forget about the festival, did you? They're going to be playing the new, updated Speed Racer from Japan, Gundam, Sailor Moon, and the newest Dragonball Z movie out! It's gonna be hot!"

"Yeah, man.. I can hardly wait myself.. Meet me back at the dorm in about an hour or so.." said Kunio.

Later back in his dorm room, Kunio double-checked his schedule, and..

"AIIEEE! I forgot that I was supposed to baby-sit my sister's niece today! I can't take her to the festival, and I can't break a promise to her either! Blast it! I'm stuck!"

After the sentence, the doorbell rings, and it was Kunio's older sister Mari with her 5-year-old daughter, Kay.

"Hey, little brother, how are you? Are you ready to play with Uncle Mikey today, Kay?"

"Oh, great.." Kunio thought to himself. "It's bad enough that Nisan's spoiling the girl, now she's starting to dress like her mother.."

"Uhh, yeah! Let's have a blast, Kay-Kay!" said Kunio.

"I'm going to be at the hair salon for a couple of hours. Don't forget about taking her to the zoo as you promised.." said Mari.

"Not only that.." Kunio continued to mumble. "I've got to spend my entire weekend cash flow to take her to the zoo..In addition to souvenirs, candy, popcorn, etc. I'm going to be broke at day's end.." Kunio sees his sister off.

The other Scanrangers enter in. "Are you ready, Kunio?" said Vin.

"Sorry, guys.." said Kunio. "I won't be able to make it.."

"Why not, dude?" asked Vin. Kunio points to his five-year-old niece.

"What? You're a daddy, and you didn't tell us? What else have you been hiding?" joked Nick.

"Get a grip, Nick.. That's Kay. She's my niece.." continued Kunio. "I forgot that I was babysitting her for my sister today while she gets her hair done..

"So why not bring her to the film festival with us?" asked Toni.

"Think about it, Toni..Cartoons in our day and age plus hyperactive child..plus the 'Pokemon' incident a few months back..Not a good combination."

"Oh, I get it..can't take any chances, huh?"

"Sorry that you can't hang with us today.." said B.C. "but we'll give you the highlights later..Take it easy, and don't throw out the baby with the bathwater..HA!"

As the four leave, Nick smacks B.C. on the back of the head. "What?" B.C. cried as they head out the door.

"I'm stuck with a five year old spoiled princess, and I have only enough money for the weekend.." Kunio mumbled to himself. "..and it's all going to be blown in two or three hours...Unless I can save my money and go someplace else cheap here in Leewood Park..or even watch some videos here to keep her occupied. Then again, I'll be neglecting a child..can't do that.."

Hey, Kay! How about watching Aladdin on the VCR here?"

"No! No! Uncle Mikey! You promised me the zoo!"

"Oh, all right! The Leewood Park Zoo it is!" Kunio sighed.

Meanwhile, high above the Earth on the fortress stronghold satellite Nebultopia, MAYHEM once again plots a plan to take over the planet.

"My Lord.." said Commander Vixen. "I assure you... the Earth's zoo is a perfect breeding ground to wreak havoc on the humans..With these pills, I can induce any deadly predator to do our bidding, and with our MAYHEM science, we can alter them with our cybernetics and robotic technology, spreading panic in those cities. I've sent my cyberbodyguards to plant those pills in the zoo down in that city above us.. The first mammal or creature that eats it will be used for the next attack."

Blackorg looks at her passively and replied, "For your sake, my lovely Vixen, it'd better work!"

Cut back to the zoo, where Kunio and Kay run around the different sections of the park (with Kay outrunning poor Kunio as he tries to keep up with her). They run through the North American animal section, then to the exotic birds, and finally, to Reptile World.

"Kay!" cried Kunio. "Uncle Mikey's tired! Are you sure you don't want to sit down for a moment?"

"I wanna see the snakes! I wanna see the snakes!" she said.

"Snakes..sure..for once I can see the real ones instead of MAYHEM for at least one day.."

Inside Reptile World, however, one of Vixen's cyberbodyguards, PB Floyd, was posing as a zookeeper. The cyborg model plants one of the MAYHEM growth pills into the snake pit. Floyd then walks out quickly, waiting for the pill to take effect.

"Miss Vixen..." he called in his communicator. "One of the snakes have eaten the pill.."

"Ohhh,yes!" she said. "Which one was it?"

"I believe it was an anaconda or python.. one of the bigger snakes, milady."

"Excellent, honey. They'll do.."

Floyd bumps rudely into Kunio, knocking him on the ground. As Floyd walks away, not stopping towards the exit.

"You're excused!" Kunio cried, "See, Kay, see how rude that man was? He didn't even say 'Excuse me!' " Suddenly afterward, the people inside Reptile World run out in a mad panic.

"What's going on here?" Kunio asked the security guard.

"An anaconda's on the loose! I'm trying to call the authorities to take care of it right now!"

"Hey! Do me a favor!" said Kunio. "I'm a specialist on snakes! Watch my niece for a second! I'm going to investigate!"

"But, sir! You can't-" cried the guard.

Kunio looks around the displays and sees the floor covered with snakes. No further than that, he looks up and sees.. "Another CyberCreature?" sighed Kunio. "Geez..I can't catch a break!"

Yes, it was another MAYHEM monster. Vixen used her bodyguards to plant the pills in different animals. The first pill that came in contact was an anaconda. the pill was fused in with MAYHEM cybernetics, making the creature part reptile and part machine. Hence, Kunio meets KuroAnaconda!

KuroAnaconda strikes by stretching its snake arms and binds Kunio. The monster throws him out of Reptile World. The CyberCreature grabs him again, throwing Kunio into a bear pit. In mid air, he transforms shouting, "CAMERA! ACTION! YELLOWSCANNER!" YellowScanner leapt out of the pit and charged at the monster. KuroAnaconda then uses its snake hands again to spit out more poisonous snakes. With his FilmBlade, Kunio slices them before they reach him.

"All wrapped up in your work there, honey?" Vixen cries out to Yellow.

"Vixen! I knew I saw something slimy here in town!"

"You're too late, Scanranger.." Vixen continued, "The pills my MAYHEM cyberbodyguards planted will enable me to control and to create more CyberCreatures to take over your city., I know that you want to stop me, but since you've entered the serpent's lair, all I can say is 'Anaconda to my parlor, said the spider to the fly'..Ha! Ha! Ha!" Vixen then teleported away.

"Valkyrie Vancher!" Yellow cried as he launches his missiles at KuroAnaconda. However, the monster swallowed the missile and launches it back at him, hitting him on impact. Yellow transforms back into Kunio after the hit. The monster snake ran away, as the security guard watching Kay is knocked out, and sprays a knockout mist at Kay, putting her to sleep, then kidnapping her.

Kunio runs after KuroAnaconda, but the monster disappears. He goes back to the fallen guard.

"I'm sorry.." said the guard. "I tried to stop it, but it was too swift.."

"Blast it!" said Kunio. "What am I going to tell the guys? Worse, what am I going to tell my sister?"

"Hey, Mikey! Are you all right?" called B.C. as the rest of the Scanrangers join their teammate.

"I'm okay, but my niece isn't.. Another CyberCreature attacked and kidnapped her...My sister will have my hide if she finds her missing.."

"I think we should split up.." said Vin. "This way we'll cover the whole perimeter of the zoo..Mikey, backtrack your steps over at Reptile World again.. Toni, search the exotic bird section..Nick, Look through the African Animal section..B.C.,check out the Asian animal section, the Bengal Tigers-"

"And bears! Oh my!" finished B.C. Nick slaps him on the back of the head again. B.C. replies, "What?"

"I'll go through the North American animal section.." said Vin. "If you see the monster, give a holler.." The rangers search through the different sections of the park, calling for Kay. Down below in the zoo sewers, KuroAnaconda grabs one of its many victims hanging upside down, and squeezes one of the guards to death. Then it slowly opens its mouth to swallow him whole. Kay is still out from the mist, and is unaware that the cybercreature is setting its sights on her to become its next meal.

Act two

Now that the zoo had been abandoned, the rangers continue their search. Kunio notices some shedded snakeskin near the scene of the kidnapping. "Of course, Kunio thought. "Snakes hate cold weather, and since the temperature dropped an hour ago, they need warm air, and that means it had to go underground!" He then opens up a manhole, using his augmented strength, and goes under. He finds more snakeskin in the sewer, and to his horror he finds the other victims of the cybercreature, either strangled to death, or was swallowed and regurgitated.

"Please, God..Don't let Kay die.." Kunio thought. "I'm sorry that I didn't want to baby-sit her in the first place..She just wanted to have a good time with her uncle. He finds Kay, hanging in a dark corner.

"Kay! Kay!" Kunio runs to her, waking her up. "Thank heaven you're all right! Did the monster hurt you?"

"No, but I'm scared.." she said.

"Now, come on," Kunio continued. "Let's get you washed up and go home."

At once, a giant anaconda attacks and grabs Kunio by its coils, attempting to crush him to death! "Uncle Mikey! Uncle Mikey!" cried Kay.

"This snake has a grip that can put a vise to shame!" said Kunio. "Can't reach my FilmBrace..no way to transform!" But before he loses consciousness, a sharp object strikes the snake's head, and lets Kunio loose. It was RedScanner's FilmBlade! The other four Scanrangers join Kunio as the giant snake turns back into KuroAnaconda.

"Are you all right?" said Red.

"I'm almost crushed to death by a giant serpent, and you ask I'm all right?" said Kunio sarcastically. "Figure it out for yourself!"

"Enough talk, guy!" said Red. "Mikey, transform!"

"With pleasure! LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION! YELLOWSCANNER!"

"Pink! Green! Get Kay and the others to safety!" said Yellow. "I've got a serious score to settle with the serpent!"

Red and Yellow attack with their FilmBlades, striking the snake. Blue shouts, "Speed-Bo Staff!" propelling the snakes KuroAnaconda spits at him. Yellow races to smash the cybercreature fast and hard, venting his rage on it.

"You like picking on innocent little girls, don't you? Try picking on someone your own size!"

Yellow then summons up his film energy, calling up the power of Ryu(from the Street Fighter II anime and movie-)becoming one with it. He strikes mercilessly at the monster, then uses one of Ryu's famous moves, upper cutting the creature.

"SHO RYU KEN!" Yellow shouts. As he hits the monster, it flies up and out of the sewer up to the ground above.

"Ready to finish this?" said Red. "FilmBlades, everyone!" The FilmBlades are charged up with pure energy, becoming energy whips as each member snag on the cybercreature's arms, legs, and neck.

"PAN-SCAN-SHOCKER!" the rangers shout out as the whips zap KuroAnaconda, destroying it.

"Curse those Scumrangers!" cried Vixen. "I need to start something big..BYTE!"

Byte, the cybernetic spider jumps through the portal to the remains of the cybercreature.

"Never fear, my slimy sweet..Help is here!" Byte cackles and pours his Kuronium energy into the monster, and enlarges it to a giant KuroAnaconda!

The Scanranger crew swiftly summoned up their backup. "ROLL OUT! HOLLYWOOD VEHICLES!"

As the five mecha come from their different landing docks, Red gives the command to combine them.

"Let's play 'connect five'! SUPERIMPOSE! THUNDER DOLBY THX!"

The mecha come together as the HV's merge together into Thunder Dolby, forming the Scanranger's mighty robot once again!

Thunder Dolby charges after the giant cybercreature and lands a few blows on the face, knocking it down. Yellow gives the call to activate the 'Sphinx Knuckle'.

"SPHINX KNUCKLE!" he cried as Dolby's fist rockets toward KuroAnaconda, decking the monster.

The creature gets up and launches its poison snakes again and jams the limbs on the robot, making it unable to move. KuroAnaconda knocks Dolby down, and transforming into snake mode, it coils up the bounded robot. The creature proceeds to crush Dolby and swallows it whole, and succeeds!

Seconds later, using its Sea Cutters on Dolby's left leg, it rips its leg on KuroAnaconda's side and forcing the monster to regurgitate the robot. As it does so, the cybercreature returned to its creature mode.

"Iiichh! Gross!" said Pink.

"Bleahhh! We've been slimed!" said Blue.

"So this monster wants to get down and dirty, huh?" said Red. "Well, so will we! GREAT EDITOR SWORD!"

Despite its wounds, KuroAnaconda charged at Dolby. As before, the mighty robot zooms toward the monster, spinning like a film reel.

"FINAL CUT!" the task force shouts. As the Great Editor Sword slices through the cybercreature, the monster falls one final time and explodes. Thunder Dolby THX once again wins the day.

A little later, the crew rushed back to Kunio's dorm, and Kunio puts little Kay to sleep. "I'm glad that's over with.." said Kunio. Mari entered. "So, how was my little angel today?"

"Uhhh..very quiet..." replied an anxious Kunio. "I took Kay to the zoo, as promised..and as you can see, she's all tuckered out.."

Kay woke up, and ran to her mother. "Mommy! Mommy! Guess what happened? There was this big, big giant snake that tried to get us, and Uncle Mikey saved me!"

"He did?" said Mari.

"Yeah!" continued Kay. "Uncle Mikey helped me, and he called the Power Rangers to beat up the bad snake and destroyed it!"

The five Scanrangers cringed and gagged as they replied, "The Power Rangers?"

"I tell you, we just don't get no respect!" said B.C. doing his Rodney Dangerfield impression, pulling his collar.

"Well, honey, guess what? Mommy's got a surprise for you.." said Mari. "We're going to see Sailor Moon on campus today!"

"Yay!" Kay responded.

"You mean the 'Awesome Anime Festival' didn't start yet?" said Kunio.

"No, man.." said Nick. "The Campus Cinema Club said that the films didn't arrive until an hour or so ago.."

"EXCELLENT!" said Kunio. "I didn't miss it after all! Well, guys, c'mon! What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Kunio, this time with Kay in tow, runs with his niece to the campus movie theatre with the other four rangers and his sister behind them. Things had worked out for the better, Kunio thought. The entire day wasn't a total loss, and in the process, Mr. Mikimoto had gotten closer to his little niece.

To be continued...

In our next Scanranger adventure, B.C. has to clear another student's name after being accused of theft on the campus. He battles Anark Key's newest cybercreature. The newest monster discovers a flaw in BlueScanner that can possibly finish him! What is it?

Next time on Movie Task Force Scanranger-Episode Eight

"Gangsta's Paradise Lost"

Roll that Film!


	8. Gangsta's Paradise Lost

**Episode eight-"Gangsta's Paradise Lost"**

On campus as usual, Kunio and Toni hang out at their favorite spot-the cafeteria at the Crusader Campus Center.

"Everything's okay, Mikey?" asked Toni. "Why the long face?"

"I'm sorry, Toni, but I'm really ticked off.. My professor flunked my class project!" said Kunio. "I left my project in the lab in order to pick it up the next day, since it was too heavy for me to carry.."

"What was it?" "It was a robot spider.." continued Kunio. "I'd called him Kooky Kumo (Japanese word for spider)..and the professor accused me of not turning in the project..I couldn't get another one made in time.."

"A robot spider?" said Toni. "Wait a minute, that's weird, because.."

Kunio and Toni paused for a moment, and flashed back to the times when the Scanrangers fought their last two cybercreatures-KuroDragon and KuroAnaconda. They put two and two together, and..

"My Gosh! I don't believe this! MAYHEM stole my robotic experiment!" cried Kunio. "No wonder Blackorg tried to distract us when we fought him!"

"I'm sorry, Mikey..but had it not been for that incident, Thunder Dolby wouldn't be in existence today.." said Toni. "And besides, you still have at least a B average in the class.. It's only the first part of the semester, and you can make up for the project. Let's go downtown and check out that new sci-fi flick at the Leewood Park Superplex.. Anything else I can get you, buddy?"

"A chin.." said Kunio meekly.

"How about some hot milk?"

Later, outside the outskirts of Leewood Park, a cable TV van drives through the neighborhood, with three suspicious characters plotting a break-in. They proceed to climb upon the roof of the house, enter in and cut the wires of the security system, then begin to load up the valuables. Meanwhile, a part time CJU student named Omar Johnson walks from school and witnesses the commotion.

"That's Lisa's house.." he said. "She didn't say anything about having the cable guys coming over to her place. He checked out the open door as he sneaks in passing the driver in the van. Omar sees the TV gone, and the place ransacked.

"HEY!" shouted Omar. The two thieves run out of the house, making their getaway, with Omar hot on their heels. A police car zooms by and the chase begins. A shootout occurs on the highway as one of the cops shot one of the van's tires. It skidded and crashed in a tree, with two of the crooks hurt. The driver injured by the crash, attempted to make a getaway, but passes out after the crash. The cops continue its pursuit of the other guys, and eventually catch them.

"I need an ambulance fast!" said one of the cops, calling up one on his radio. The driver, named Gee, was critically injured. The ambulance came minutes later, and took 'Gee' to the local hospital. However, the first aid truck doesn't go to the hospital, and the EMT personnel is not who they seem...

"Yo, man..My boys left me hanging..What...What.." said Gee.

"Try not to talk, my man..." said the paramedic."

Please, yo..This stuff can't happen to me.." Gee continued. "I..I don't wanna die.."

"Relax, bro..You're not going to die.." said the tech. "Don't worry..You're going to be fine..just fine.." As the tech gives Gee a shot from a hypodermic needle, Gee loses consciousness and falls asleep. At that point, the EMS tech takes off his mask, and reveals himself as Anark Key, while the other techs in the ambulance turn into Kinks!

"In fact, I will guarantee that after tonight, you will live forever!" Anark Key laughs.

The next day, Omar runs into B.C. at the library, sorting out books back on the shelves.

"Hey, B.C.. You wouldn't believe what happened to me last night.."

"What's up, Omar?" "Somebody tried to break in my girlfriend's place last night.." Omar continued. "I thought that area was supposed to be safe.."

The head librarian comes in, and approaches the two students. "Excuse me, Mr. Johnson, you can take a break..Can I see you in my office before you go?"

"It's the boss, B.C.." Omar said. "I hope its for that raise I asked about...I remember you saying, 'I want a raise..' to Mrs. Marion, and she replied ,'How much do you weigh?' That was funny.." Omar goes into the head librarian's office and is approached by a campus cop as well.

"Mr. Johnson.." said the cop. "I need to speak to you about a break-in last night.." "That's right, officer.. I was the one who reported it.." said Omar.

"Well, there was three suspects, and possibly a fourth. Two are in custody, and one is in the hospital. The fourth person fits your description.."

"What the heck are you talking about?" said Omar. "I weren't an accomplice!"

"I didn't say if you were or weren't.. I need for you to come with me to headquarters."

"What's going on here?" B.C. thought.

"This gun that was found in the house has your fingerprints, does it? Is it yours?" said the cop.

"I tell you, sir! That's not mine! The guy threw a gun to me, and I dropped it as soon as I saw what it was!" continued Omar.

B.C. cuts them off. "Omar was with me last night. We had finished studying for our mid-terms..."

"I'm sorry, but again, until we get more evidence, you have to come down to the station with me.."

The policeman takes Omar and drives away. B.C. ponders on what's going on here, seeing his friend arrested.

Meanwhile, on Nebultopia, Anark Key and General Ug tends to the patched up Gee. "I told you that you'll be good as new.." said Key. "Now you can pay back those who left you alone to die.."

"I'll have my revenge?" said Gee. "Soon enough, my brother...I'm giving you an extra formula.." continued Key. "Your face was also messed up after the chase. So I'm giving you some mechanical and electronic parts to help ease the pain.. And, I'm giving you a face-lift..you can't see it just yet..I'll tell you when at the right moment..The police won't even recognize you.." Key spoke to himself. "Just the fact that your face, body, and soul now belong to MAYHEM..Heh Heh Heh Heh.."

Back on campus, B.C. sees Omar at the 2nd precinct.

"B.C." said Omar. "I didn't steal nothing! I can't even call my aunt out in California, and she won't talk to me until I'd proved that I've gotten my life straight.."

At that moment, the police station started to shake. "What's happening?" said one of the patrolmen.

A figure crashes in through the wall, knocking down a few cops. When the dust cleared, another CyberCreature came within their midst-KuroGangsta! Using his hood, he zaps an eye beam towards another wall.

"My homies! Where are my homies?" the monster cried.

"What the heck is that thing?" said one of the cops. "I don't know, but we need to stop it right away!" said another. The policemen fire their guns, but he bullets bounce off it.

"5-0 shooting me/can't be eluding me/Homeboys getting it/Try to stop me, just forget it.." rapped KuroGangsta. The CyberCreature sprayed a paint can from his arm, blinding the cops, then threw them to the wall, knocking them out in the process.

B.C. hears the commotion and sees the downed cops.

"You all right, officers? Who did this?"

"Some monster! Keep away from the area! It's too dangerous!" said the first cop.

"Don't worry, sir.." said B.C. "I'm a trained professional!"

Meanwhile, KuroGangsta finds the other two robbers who left him. He broke the steel bars with its bare hands.

"Yo, what the heck is this, some jailbreak?" said the first crook.

"Gee! Is that you, man? Where did you get the Halloween costume?" said the second.

KuroGangsta pauses, and then slays his two accomplices in cold blood. The creature jumped out the window and confronted B.C.

"Homies sold me out now /Won't be hanging bout now, You better run, Charlie Chan/you know that I'm the man!" KuroGangsta raps.

"Ex-squeeze me, homeboy, but I'm Japanese.." replied B.C. "You should be the one running!" The agile student in command leapt and threw a flying kick to the CyberCreature. In mid-air, KuroGangsta spits out a beam that resembled curse words (abbreviated like Taz's words when he speaks).

The beam falls B.C., making him feel somewhat weakened.

"Not bad, bro.."said B.C. "I almost felt that! Play time's over, you hip-hopping homie!"

Calling up his FilmBrace and VCP, B.C. transforms."CAMERA! ACTION! BLUESCANNER!"

BlueScanner leapt into the air again, as KuroGangsta brought the ranger down again with his curse word beam. "BLAGGAHHHHBLAAA!" it screamed.

In the process, Blue turns back to B.C.! "What happened? I'm back in my civilian form!" At that moment as 'gangsta'' rap music blares in the background, a chorus of Kinks dressed as dancing women chant:

"Ranger, ranger, can't you see?

The gangsta says that you can't stop me!

You'll be smoked, think ahead..

You'll get choked and you will be dead!"

(sung to the chorus of "Hypnotize" by Biggie Smalls)

"You're rocked, shocked like the disco jock/Gonna keep banging, gonna leave you hanging!" continued KuroGangsta. "See ya,and I wouldn't wanna be ya!" KuroGangsta teleported away.

"Now I've seen everything!" said B.C. "Dancing robots and a Coolio wannabe!" He pondered on what will happen next after being so easily beaten by MAYHEM's newest CyberCreature.

Back at Cape Paramount Base, B.C. explains to the other rangers about the previous battle.

"An urban warrior, huh?" said Vin.

"In more ways than one, dude.." said B.C. "This guy can even frighten 'Ghostface Killa'..I don't understand it..My willpower was at full peak when I fought this guy, but with those curse word beams, it left me powerless."

"Just a minute.." said Nick. "Your film energies involve comedies, right?"

"Not all comedies. I prefer classic slapstick.." said B.C.

"Like the Stooges, the Marx Brothers, Martin & Lewis, etc." said Kunio.

"Right.." continued Nick. "Now in society today, what can totally mess up a good, clean, fun-filled gag? Rosewood, do you still have that old Eddie Murphy-Raw tape?"

"Yep, I do, Nick.." said Inspector Rosewood. He plays the tape, and as it runs, "Now, B.C. transform into BlueScanner.. Try to absorb those film energies.."

He does so, but he struggles mightily and is in pain. "Earth! I-I can't!" B.C. cried. He reverts back to his civilian form once again.

"Sorry, B.C., but I needed that just to prove that my theory was correct.." said Nick. "Anything with strong language will weaken you.. That was why that CyberCreature defeated you so easily.."

The emergency siren goes off as the Scanrangers witness KuroGangsta and a few Kinks terrorizing downtown Leewood Park.

"The CyberCreature wreaking havoc on the city! I need you guys to scramble out and stop him!" said Rosewood.

"Right!" said the five rangers.

"Except you, B.C." continued Rosewood. "You're still too weak from the last battle.. I need for you to stay behind..."

"But, they need me!" pleaded B.C. "I still need to find out what happened to Omar! You can't-"

"I'm sorry, guy.. This takes priority. The rest of the crew can handle him.. Come with me for a moment..I want to show you something."

"The Paramount base technicians was installing a special weapon which can help you in your next battle. Special earplugs will be planted in your helmet. It can shut off the coarse language and its words will come out as if you were watching a feature film edited for network TV.."

As B.C. walked with Rosewood, Dr. Markby tackles B.C. to the ground. "LOOK OUT!" Markby cried.

"W-what was that? B.C. notices that his hair was barely singed by a heat ray.

"Our newest weapon system-the 'CamZooka'!" replied . "I've been testing it for the past two weeks, and it's almost finished."

The CamZooka was a giant human scaled video camera with the lenses acting as the cannon barrel.

"Cool!" said B.C. "but I still need to find my friend! After that attack in the police station, he was said to have escaped during the chaos.. I hope that he didn't get into any more trouble!"

**Act two**

B.C. teleported back to the scene of the crime, and found a mini tape recorder, which Omar had dropped when he chased the crooks.

"A clue!" he said. "This is it! This should prove Omar's innocence! But where is he?"

"Right here.." said Omar as he comes out from hiding in the closet. "Omar! What are you doing here?" asked B.C.

"I ain't going back, man!" said an angered Omar. "You know I didn't steal anything! I had nothing to do with this!"

"But you've got to turn yourself in," said B.C. "Even if you didn't steal anything..You don't realize how much more trouble you're in now that you broke out.."

Omar replied, "What do you know about the law here? At least your country doesn't have a gun problem! My friends have been oppressed for years, and to this day it's no different! Because of the way I dress, a lot of people around campus and on the job get the impression that I'm a thief! I'm surprised that you made that suggestion to go back! You're no different than the others, looking down on me!"

"Omar! It isn't like that at all!" B.C. replied. Omar then ran from him. "Omar! Wait!"

Meanwhile, actually not far away, the other four Scanrangers had their hands full with KuroGangsta. GreenScanner leapt at the monster, and the creature flipped him backwards and landed on his feet. As Green pulled out his ScanLaser, KuroGangsta was quicker on the draw with his weapon.

"GRAFFTTI GUN!" KuroGangsta shouted, shooting Green with a multi-colored AK-47 that sprayed a high-pressure paint, knocking him to the wall.

Red tries to get the jump on the CyberCreature, but he gets hooked on his leg and gets thrown to the side.

"My brother, you're totally off the hook!" KuroGangsta replied. "Now Kinks! Deck them!"

The dancing Kinks dance around the Scanrangers. "Dancing Kinks? If they start doing the Macarena, start running for the hills!" said Yellow. The Kinks sing:

"Rangers, Rangers, can't you see?

Invincible and mighty is he;

Time to lose, time to flee;

He's gonna get away scot free!"

"Ready to get smoked?" said KuroGangsta. It gets out an AK-47 machine gun with an extra grenade launcher. It then shot Red, Green, Pink, and Yellow. All flew through the air.. The CyberCreature moved in for the kill.

While B.C. continued to chase Omar, they both run into the midst of the battle, seeing KuroGangsta about to finish the Scanrangers off.

"B.C...Yo, what's happening?" asked Omar. "I recognize those clothes! It looks like that guy who framed me!"

"Just as I figured.." thought B.C. "MAYHEM brought that dead criminal back alive and redone him with android and cybernetic parts.."

Omar ran to confront the monster. "Wait, Omar! Stay away from him! It's too dangerous!" cried B.C.

"HEY! Stop it!" cried Omar. "You screwed up my life and got me arrested, you bastion! I'm gonna kick your sorry butt!" KuroGangsta replies by spraying Omar with his Graffiti Gun full blast, and he flew to the wall, knocking the student out cold.

"You heard the man! Stop it!" said B.C.

"It's B.C.!" said Pink as B.C. runs to help up the other fallen rangers.

"It's now round two/I'm running you through! LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION! BLUESCANNER!" As B.C. transformed into BlueScanner once again, the others strike a pose with Blue leading the way.

"SOLDIERS OF THE SILVER SCREEN! MOVIE TASK FORCE-SCANRANGER!"

The Rangers, of course, mow down some of the Kinks, with the rest making a hasty retreat. As KuroGangsta pulled out its gun again, Pink's Film Splicer parries it.

Green pulled out his weapon. "DISC LAUNCHER!" and hits KuroGangsta's face. The monster attempted to use its curse word beams on Blue again. But with his earplugs on now, it has no effect. Blue then leaps and lands a flying sidekick to its face, knocking it down.

"DOUBLE FEATURE, RED!" Blue shouted to Red. They both call their individual Film Energies, becoming one with the movie, 'Lethal Weapon. Red calls up his Bijou Bike, and with Blue on top of the bike, they go full speed (do not try this at home), and like from a scene from the movie where Mel runs way ahead of Danny in his squad car, stopping the criminal. Blue Runs full speed past Red, about 200 mph, and lands an energized punch at KuroGangsta. Red follows by running the CyberCreature over.

"Phew.."said Red, ready to quote Danny Glover. "I'm getting too old for this-"

"Don't say it!" said Blue. The monster struggles to get up as the rangers regroup.

"Yo, homeboy.." said Blue. "You've got some big guns, but we've got the heavy artillery! CAMZOOKA!"

The new weapon materialized as Blue and Pink hold the CamZooka on one side, Green and Yellow hold it on the other, Red is in the back. The five load the machine up with their film energies.

"SET THE FOCUS!" said Red as he lined up KuroGangsta in its crosshairs.

"FAST FORWARD! FIRE!" the rangers shouted. With alarming speed, the plasma beam from the CamZooka zapped the CyberCreature.

"You...You dissed me big time, you Scumrangers..I'm..I'm gonna k-kick your aaAAAGGGHHH!" KuroGangsta falls and explodes into smithereens!

"CUT! THAT'S A WRAP!" the rangers shout, claiming once again another victory.

Later, B.C. visits Omar at the city hospital.

"Yo,B.C...What hit me?" Omar awakens seeing him.

"You mean you don't remember?" replied B.C. "You don't remember saving my life from that monster you fought? I almost got killed! The guy who framed you got arrested, and was taken into police custody awaiting trial. It's a good thing that I found your tape player, after you mistakenly recorded the crook's voices, it matched his voice, not yours. In short, you're free! The guards have dropped all charges against you!"

"Are you serious?" said Omar.

"For once, dude, I am!" said B.C.

"But what am I going to do about work? They've fired me, you know!"

"Not a problem, man.." B.C. replied. "I know one of the professors who can hook you up with a job."

Professor Alex enters in. "Word came around the campus that you have some serious culinary skills.." said the professor. "I have an opening in a cafeteria up in North Jersey, if you're willing to travel..As soon as you're released from the hospital, call me.. Here's my card.. tell them "Alex" sent you."

"Thanks, ma'am.. I appreciate that.." replied Omar.

"You see, Omar?" said B.C. "Not everyone has a one dimensional view of you. especially pertaining to your background, or the way you dress, or how much money you make.."

"You know, B.C.?" continued Omar. "You're all right! You stuck in there with me..very few people have ever done that for me..you didn't give up..Your friends are all that, and a bag of chips.."

"No." said B.C. "Nacho Cheese tortillas, actually.." Omar and B.C. then shook hands.

**To be continued...**

In our next Scanranger adventure, the rangers get a chance to show their acting chops. They perform in the Shakespeare festival, and it turns out to be a comedy of errors. However, Anark Key wants to lower the curtain on the Eiga Sentai-permanently!

Is this their final bow? Next time on Movie Task Force Scanranger-Episode Nine

"Good Morrow! The Joker Is Riled"

Roll That Film!


	9. The Joker is Riled

**Episode Nine-"Good Morrow! The Joker Is Riled"**

A drama student runs for his life after he is knocked down by an unseen stalker. Sweating nervously, he throws chairs and other theatre props in the stalkers way to make his escape. The student then runs up the stairs of Astaire Auditorium to the top of the walkway stage. Thinking that he had gotten away from him, the man turns and sees the stalker in front of him.

"Thinkst thou, good man, my evil master's will to thwart?" the stranger spoke in broken Old English. "Thou fate shalt be sealed, with your own blood!"

"Get away from me! Leave me alone!" cried the student. He loses his footing on the narrow walkway, and falls 75 feet to the stage, killing him. The mysterious stalker laughs, with its eyes glowing blood red.

Three years later-present day at Astaire Auditorium, a director walks on the stage, near the very spot of the murdering, looking back as he holds the three year old article in his hand. 'CJU STUDENT FALLS TO DEATH ON STAGE'. He then looks at a recent issue of the Crusader Chronicle and reads, 'STAGE MURDER STILL UNRESOLVED'..

"Despite brother's death, director will visit campus to prepare for Shakespeare Festival." read Vin as the Scanranger crew sit around the cafeteria.

"This is interesting.." said Mikey. "I've even heard that many theatre group had declined to come touring on campus because of that incident..as if there was some curse on that stage.."

"Well.." said B.C. "In spite of all that has happened in the past, at least this guy has decided to go against what people think..We're talking about a bold guy here.."

"Check it out, guys.." said Toni. "They've got auditions for actors, dancers and other volunteers for the festival!"

"Coolness!" said B.C. "This will finally give me a chance to practice my acting skills and my endless jocularity.."

"Jocul- what?" said Nick.

"He meant sense of humor, Nick.." said Vin. "I say, we should all give it a shot.. It can help us to get a little taste of culture, class, comedy, and romance.."

And meanwhile, up above the Earth.. Anark Key is being hurled to the wall by one of Blackorg's electron bolts.

"KEY! What happened? You failed me again!" said Blackorg. Vixen, Ug, and Byte witness their master grabbing the punk rock dressed lieutenant.

"It..It wasn't my fault, m-my Lord.. Those Scanrangers got in the way and messed things up! Otherwise, e-everything would have been perfect!"

"Enough, fool! I want this planet! I do not want your excuses!" continued Blackorg. "I'll give you another chance to redeem yourself, otherwise, I shall get in the way and truly mess things up, more than you can expect!" The overlord released Key and walked away.

"More than I can expect?" mumbled Key to himself. "Someday, Blackorg..someday you're going to push yourself too far.. Vixen and Ug approach Key.

"Making more excuses again, sweetheart?" said Vixen. "I don't need to hear anything from you, woman! You've never fared any better against those meddling Scanrangers!"

"Ah, but like Lord Blackorg, as a woman, there are ways to get into their minds.. For all their bravado, except for the lone female, they still have a weakness for the opposite sex..like myself.." Vixen replied.

"Blackorg's giving you a break because you're a woman!" said Key. "Why else he would favor you over me?" As Key argues with Vixen, Ug and Byte get in their way.

"Enough!" said Ug. "We're here to destroy the Scanrangers, not ourselves!"

"Yeah! For once the big guy is right! You have something in mind to do them in, right?" said Byte.

"As a matter of fact, I do!" said Key. "There's an android that was missing while we prepared for the invasion years ago. It's probably wandering about right now.."

Back on the campus, our five intrepid heroes meet up with the director as they prepare for the auditions. "What I require for you to be part of this festival is to do your favorite Shakespearean scene.." said the director. "You can go ahead and start..."

Various students one by one quote from different plays. One student performs, "To be, or not to be.. That is the question.."

"Forget it..Everyone knows that one.." said the director. "Next!"

Another one comes and quotes,"Friends! Romans! Countrymen! Lend me your ears!"

The director replied, "Been there, done that..Next!"

B.C., the accurate theatre major he was, breaks his audition down as follows:

"To be or not to be. That is the question.

Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer

The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune,

Or to take arms against a sea of troubles

And by opposing, end them. To die..to sleep

No more. And by a sleep to say we end the

heartache and the thousand natural shocks

That flesh is heir to. 'Tis a consumation

to be devoutly wished. To die..To sleep,

To sleep, perchance to dream; ay there's the rub,

For in this sleep of death what dreams may come,

When we have shuffled off our mortal coil,

Must give us pause."

The four rangers applaud and woof it up for B.C. As B.C. bows, the director is amazed and impressed.

"What can I say?" said the director, applauding B.C. as well. "You're in! And so are the rest of your friends...Meet with me in about another half hour for your assignments.."

Later, the five soon to be stars get their positions and compare to each other. "Looks like you and I are going after the main part, Nick.." said B.C.

"Why are you making this such a big deal, B.C.?" replied Nick. "It's only going to be for a few hours this weekend.."

"I'm the theatre major, you're just a computer major.." said B.C.

"And your point?" replied Nick. "Are you insinuating that you're the better star? Get a grip, man.. For a comedian, you are taking this way too seriously."

"Come on guys.." said Vin. "The fact that we all was successful is enough to get more exposure on campus.. besides saving the world and all that, but think how great it'll look on our resumes.."

"So what part are you playing, fearless leader?" asked Mikey.

"Yes..my part..I play a dashing debonair role.. a role that provides intensity and a lot of action.."

"You're playing a mere palace guard?" laughed Toni, looking at Vin's card.

"Ex-squeeze me, Vin Man, but does that episode from The Brady Bunch ring a bell? You know, 'Halt! Who goes there?'" said B.C.

"Perhaps to you it's a very small part, how do you think Harrison Ford got his big break?"

The director gets B.C. and Nick prepared for their parts. As he hands them the scripts, he warns them, "I just want to let you know that I appreciate you helping me out on this project. As you may or may not know, everytime the main star tires out for these performances, someone gets injured, or worse, my brother killed. One guy, who performed as Romeo the year before, started babbling about some fool stalking the Romeo and Juilet performance.."

"MAYHEM perhaps, B.C.?" asked Nick.

"It's a possibility, but let's listen on. Tell us what we need to do, and we'll make sure that there isn't any trouble." said B.C.

In a dark corner, the mysterious murderer, hidden in the shadows, watches the three.

"Report back to me after your classes tomorrow, and we'll get things started." continued the director.

Back up at MAYHEM's flying fortress, the mysterious being reports back to Anark Key.

"Mine Lord..what is thy bidding?"

"Continue to terrorize the future actors as you have done so before three years ago. The so-called curse of the campus will never be resolved, and not even those vaunted Scanrangers will even solve this mystery!"

Nick returned to his dorm room, and relaxes on the couch, while the being, sneaking in earlier, slipped a mickey into his orange juice. Nick gets up, pours himself a glass, and takes a sip. He later tries to get back to the couch, but starts to get groggy..

"Wh-What's going on?" Nick said to himself. "I don't feel too good.."

The next morning, before rehearsal, the others ponder on where Nick is.

"What happened to Nick? He's 30 minutes late.." asked Mikey.

"Well, the director had a brief meeting, so he told us that we can go over our assignments for the festival..B.C., take Nick's part for now.. I'm going to check his dorm room to see if he overslept.." said Vin.

"Hey, Nick! Wake up!" shouted Vin as he bangs on Nick's door. Noticing that it was open, he goes in and suddenly discovers the second-in-command rendered unconscious. "NICK!"

**Act two**

"Nick! Nick! Wake up, man!" Vin shouted. Nick slowly opens his eyes,and instead of seeing his friend he sees some skull-faced creature out to take him out.

"AAAGGGHH!" Nick screamed. "It was you! Don't come near me! Nick punches Vin in the stomach and tries to run.

"Nick! What's the matter with you? Snap out of it!" "So! It was you all along! Trying to kill me, you cybercreature, you! I'm going to get you! I'll kill you! Kill you!" cried Nick franticly. He then pinned Vin down on the ground and attempted to strangle him.

"Nick! Stop it! Right now!" Vin cried, trying not to hurt his friend, but he goes to his last resort. "I really don't want to do this, but like they say, it's for your own good!" Vin punches Nick in the stomach, rendering him out cold for a few moments.

B.C., Toni, and Kunio rush up to the dorm room. "Hey, Vin Man!" asked B.C. "Are you all right?" "I am," replied Vin. ..but Nick isn't. Let's get him back to Cape Paramount before he comes to.."

The Scanranger team then all teleport back to headquarters. "It seems as if Nick's been drugged.." said Alex.

"I remember the director mentioning about some guy auditioning for Romeo and Juliet two years ago, and some guy was mentioning about some creature terrorizing the set. In fact," said B.C. "There is a MAYHEM connection after all. Now we have to expose that cybercreature and stop it."

"Back at the base.." said Alex. "I'll give you three guesses on who was responsible.."

"You don't have to tell me twice, Professor.. Let me at 'em!" said Nick.

"Wait!" said Toni. Keep in mind that in order to flush out this bad guy, we have to go back to the scene of the crime. And the only way we can stop this villain is to return to rehearsal. The director's expecting us right now.."

"In this case, guys," replied Vin. ...let's go! The rangers return back to Astaire Auditorium. "There you are!" said the director, turning around but not noticing them behind him.

"Time's a wasting..Nick, pick up that skull and recite the next line.." Nick picks up the skull, reciting Hamlet. "Alas, poor Yorick-Huh?"

The skull begins to glow and attempted to bite Nick. He kicks it towards the amplifier. As it explodes, the skull finally reveals itself as KuroJoker, the one responsible for the CJU murdering. This newest cybercreature was dressed in Shakespeare gear, with a court jester type hat on.

The director, in total shock, runs frantically to call the police. "Friends! Romans! Countrymen! Lend me your doom!" cried KuroJoker. He threw exploding skulls at Nick as he dodged them.

"Need a hand, Nick?" said Vin as the other rangers gather to his side.

"What fools these mortals be, attempting to take on me!" said the cybercreature.

"We know who you are now,creature!" said Vin. "Get ready for your curtain call! Let's do this!"

The gang summon their Film Braces and VCP's. LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION! SCANRANGER!" They all transform into the Movie Task Force once more for battle.

KuroJoker attacks with his skulls again, but the rangers dodge them. GreenScanner gets the jump on the monster, but it tosses some type of gold dust in Nick's face.

"Thou art an amusing person.." said KuroJoker. "Thou needest to lighten up!" It was a hallucinating dust that made Green see the other Scanrangers as skull-faced minions. He then attacks them.

"What? More skull faces?" said Green. "You can't escape me! Out of my way!"

"Not again!" said Blue as he is knocked aside by Green's FilmBlade. Pink and Yellow follow as well.

"Here I go again.." said Red. Taking Blue's Speed-Bo Staff, he fanned the dust off Green.

"You all right, Green?"

"Thanks, Red.." said Nick. "The monster wants to play, huh? Well then, foul creature, Have at thee!" Green ran towards KuroJoker. The monster tries to zap him with his skull staff, but as soon as it gets rid of Green, another one comes. Using the staff again, another popped up, and so on, and so on. When the Holo-clones surround and pummel KuroJoker, the real GreenScanner punches him out of Astaire Auditorium, and on the grass.

"DISC LAUNCHER!" cries Green, zapping the monster, with its staff destroyed. "All right, let's smite this CyberCreature, guys!" said Red. "CINEMASHER!"

"FILM SPLICER!" said Pink.

"DISC LAUNCHER!" said Green.

"VALKYRIE VANCER!" said Yellow.

"SWASHBUCKLER!" shouted Red.

"SPEED-BO STAFF!" shouted Blue, using his weapon as a propeller. The rangers combine their specialty weapons once more into one powerful weapon. Launching it, it runs through KuroJoker.

The monster cried "Foul! Foul! I am defeated! AAARRGHH!" The CyberCreature then exploded.

"I don't believe this! I don't flaming believe this!" cried Key as he snatches Byte off Ug's shoulder. "BYTE! Make it big!"

Byte filled the cybercreature's remains with Kuronium, enlarging it to about 200 feet tall. The monster then attempted to crush the rangers under foot, but they dodge out of the way.

"ROLL OUT! HOLLYWOOD VEHICLES!" shouted Red. As Pegasus,Seahorse, Lion, Peacock, and Sphinx roll onto the battle scene, the rangers fade in their mecha, and load in their DVD disc. "Let's put 'em together, guys!" said Red.

"SUPERIMPOSE! THUNDER DOLBY THX!" The mecha merge, and the invincible robot enter into battle mode. The titans grapple each other, as KuroJoker pummels Dolby back with its skull staff.

"DOLBY BEAM!" shouted Yellow.

However, the monster's staff puts up a force field, reflecting the beam back at Dolby. KuroJoker laughed, "HAHAHAHA! Cry havoc! And let slip the dogs of war!"

"Are we going to let Mr, Bones get the best of us?" said Blue. "It seems that he has a counterattack move for everything we throw at him."

"That monster relies so much on that staff." said Pink. "Once we find a way to destroy that staff.."

Then it will be without any type of defense.." said Red. "Yellow! We need a distraction!"

"One distraction, coming up! SPHINX KNUCKLE!" The flying fists rocket towards KuroJoker, and as the monster puts up its force field again, they zoom over its head. As the cybercreature lowered its shield, then..

"NOW! GATLING REEL GUNNER! FIRE!" shouted the rangers. The machine guns fire away, blasting the cybercreature. Dolby swiftly jumps in the air towards KuroJoker, landing a 'Dolby Sonic Smash!' into its face, knocking it to the ground.

"All right! GREAT EDITOR SWORD!" shouted Red. Dolby wielded its mighty weapon, chopping KuroJoker's staff in two. The robot goes into its final attack.

"HEAVY EDIT SLASH! FINAL CUT!" shouted the rangers.

KuroJoker is sliced in half as it mutters its last words. "Et tu, Brute? Then fall KuroJokkeerarggh!" The creature falls exploding.

The next day, with the Shakespeare festival out in full force, the students and faculty read an article about '3 YEAR MURDER SOLVED-KILLER DESTROYED IN FREAK ACCIDENT'..

"Hmmm..I wonder how that happened?" replied Professor Alex.

"Search me, teach.." said Vin jokingly. He, Alex, and Toni were about to witness Nick about to perform in Hamlet.

"Well, it actually worked out that B.C. decided to give Nick the main part.." said the director. "He took it rather well.."

"You guys ready for a great performance?" said Nick as he gets ready to go backstage.

"We sure are.." said Vin. "I know that Toni will be dancing in the other play, and Mikey is out hawking fliers for the activites."

"So what will B.C. be doing? I'm curious..." said Alex.

"You'll find out soon enough.." Nick secretly snickers, heading backstage. As the play began, the director decided to add a twist to the performance. He added a chorus to get things started. There were B.C.,trying to hide his embarrassment, with three other men dancing on the stage, singing..

"Oh, we are the chorus/We hope you like our play/We know you're rooting for us/But we must now go awaaaay!"(based on the final scene of Bugs Bunny's classic cartoon,' What's Up, Doc?')

"Like they say," said Alex. "All the world's a stage.."

"As you like it.. Professor.." replied Vin, laughing along with the audience.

**To be continued..**

In our next Scanranger adventure, Toni falls in love.. Yet for some reason, the new CJU student is not whom he seems.. Meanwhile, Vixen plots a deadly revenge, namely on Nick after he thwarted her evil plot long ago What sinister plan does the evil villainess have?

Next time on Movie Task Force Scanranger-Episode Ten "Revenge of the CyberCreature"

Roll That Film!


	10. Revenge of the Cybercreature

**Episode ten-"Revenge of the CyberCreature!"**

A beautiful sunny afternoon in Leewood Park, where at the hospital, a patient is waking up in great condition. Prior to today, the inpatient had awakened from a coma the week before. The nurse tends to him as he is served dinner.

"I'm very impressed by your fast recovery after last week, Mr..Uh.." The nurse looks at his record on the bed.

"Mr. Hayata..It's a miracle, and you've improved 85% last time I've examined you.. Your friends and family will be excited about this.."

"I..I..I'm sorry, miss, but I have no friends, nor any family.." the man replied.

"Try not to talk too much.." said the nurse. "Just get some rest after you've finished eating. Meanwhile, do you want to watch TV?"

"Please.." said Mr. Hayata. As he watched the local news, he caught a news flash.

"Here I am at Central NJ University, where the buzz of the semester is this new vigilant crime fighting group.." said the reporter. "Recently, they have helped the Leewood Park Police in arresting suspects in a brief robbery weeks ago. At the exact moment, through this file video, these five heroes has battled weird monsters and creatures straight from a Star Wars movie..."

"Nani?" replied Mr. Hayata. The reporter continues. "These Power Ranger wanna-be's have already saved the city from total destruction with their weapon arsenal and their giant robot. The only problem is that once they accomplish their goal, which to this day is unknown, they disappear into the night. Reports from reliable sources call this commando squad: Scanranger.."

"Kore wa? Could it be..them?"

"Again, they have saved the town countless times, but what is their true motive? We will see everything revealed in the many days to come.. Reporting live from Leewood Park, this is Daniel Chen, Channel 7, Eyewitness News.."

"Scanranger..It's..It's slowly coming back to me.." said . A flashback! For a brief mill-second, he recalls an explosion! In the background, he remembers the last thing he saw..a shadowy figure standing tall, giving a hollow throaty laugh, echoing in his head.

To his left, he witnessed a child by the other hospital bed playing with some action figures. The seven-year old boy was playing with an Ultraman type doll against some monster action figure, replying, 'Take that, Skull monster!', making the hero figure kick the bad guy.

"That looks so familiar.." Hayata said to himself, since he remembered watching super hero shows back in his country. He laid his head down and watched the rest of the news.

Back in Nebultopia, up in Anark Key's lab, a cybercreature sitting in the darkness on the operating table. Vixen entered and turned on the lights. "KuroModel? What are you doing here?"

"Master Key has reprogrammed me.." the cybercreature replied. "Mistress Vixen, where is my mate? You promised me a mate.."

Vixen tried to cover up the fate of KuroSiren (episode 3). After the botched effort of controlling the males on campus, she didn't deactivate KuroModel. The warrior woman decided to lie about the incident.

"I'm so sorry, but your fiancée` had been destroyed in battle weeks ago." said Vixen.

"What? Who's responsible for all this?" cried KuroModel. "Our mortal enemies..Scanranger..." Vixen said. "They killed her while she tried to save me.."

"AAAAGGGHHH! MURDERERS! HOW DARE THEY!" cried the creature.

"Yes.. I know.." continued the evil woman. "But you must avenge us! If they are not destroyed, they will surely take over this planet, and the universe! They have special powers beyond imagination..."

Vixen then showed him a picture of one of the Scanrangers. "This is your target..You must destroy him, avenge your fallen lover, and salvage the honor of the MAYHEM Corps..Now, I shall prepare you for the journey, but you must disguise yourself as a regular human.." Vixen then loaded the cybercreature inside a synthzoid machine, where it covers KuroModel with artificial skin to cover its face and arms.

"Now, for the great Lord Blackorg, avenge us! For MAYHEM!" "Yes!" said the creature. "For my lover! For MAYHEM! For me!" As KuroModel teleported down to Earth via the Nebutopia Vortex,

Vixen shouted, "PB Floyd! Andy Roy!"

Her two android bodyguards kneel before her. "Yes, Miss Vixen..What can we do for you?"

"I've already sent my cybercreature to attack one of those accursed Scumrangers.." said Vixen. "I need for one of you to spy their every move..After KuroModel takes care of them, escort me to the school to help me insure their defeat! And I know that you two will do anything for me, yes?"

"Yes, Miss Vixen," replied the two. "Anything for you.."

"Good, then..Now,go!"

KuroModel arrived in his disguise near a corner of one of the campus buildings. He looked around and seeing the students walking to class. He then suddenly bumps into Toni and her classmate Monisha..

"Oh! Excuse me! I'm sorry about that!" said KuroModel. Can I get your books?"

"It's all right.." Toni replied. "I figured that you're new to this campus." The disguised android picks up her books. "Thank you..uh.. I'm sorry..I didn't get your name..

"Ku-" the android hesitated. "Kirk..My name is Kirk.. I'm still trying to get familiar with this here school.."

"Like you said, girl," Monisha said to Toni. "He's definitely a freshman.."

"I know that being on campus and all, I really haven't made any friends here.. Being from another..planet." said Kirk/KuroModel.

"You're pretty funny..you remind me of my friend B.C." said Toni. Kirk looked at Toni, as she went into a trance, making her irresistible to her charms. "I heard that there's a game on campus later this afternoon.."

said Kirk.

"Really? That's a coincidence!" said Toni. "Moni, myself and a friend of mine are supposed to be out there this afternoon.. I'll probably see you up there!"

"Well, it was nice meeting you both.." said Kirk as he kisses Toni on the cheek." Likewise.." said Toni and Monisha.

"Ain't that too soon, Toni?" asked Monisha. "You just met the guy.."

"Being around the rest of the crew on campus, I figured it'll be cool to get to meet someone new." sighed Toni. "Why not? If he shows up, it's cool.. If not, we move on.. Besides, he's cute!"

"That new kid looks like he wants you, and he had that look like he wants to get hitched, and start a family..You sure he's not steering you wrong, girlfriend?" said Moni.

"I'm positive.." continued Toni. "I'm also looking for an excuse to go out on a date.."

On the way to the ball game, Toni and Nick walk to meet Kirk. "You met this freshman about three hours ago, and already you've set a date?" said Nick.

"And what's so wrong about that?" "I don't know.." continued Nick. "When you have a guy who already want to go out with you, the first thing comes to mind is being picked up at a bar, not love at first sight.."

"What's the matter, Nick?" Do I sense some type of jealousy in your system? You guys get to hang out with different women in your class."

"That's beside the point, Toni..What I'm trying to say is to be careful..It's a good thing I get the opportunity to keep an eye on you anyway.."

"Sure, that's all I need, a Kevin Costner-Whitney Houston mindset.." said Toni to herself.

Later, at the game, Toni, Nick, and 'Kirk' all sit together getting to know each other better.

"So, Kirk.." said Nick. "What's your major?" "Major?" replied Kirk. "I..I.." " Oh,I get it.." said Nick. "Still undecided..Well, you still have some time to declare a major, but I would suggest computers, the wave of the future!"

"Well, I know some..programs that you don't know about yet..In fact, I've heard about the new CAD software that hasn't been released.. It's back at my dorm.. Wanna check it out after the game?" said 'Kirk'.

"Why not? I've got nothing planned after my class.."

From a distance, Vixen's bodyguard Andy Roy scoped the three, hiding in a building, watching every move they make. After the game, 'Kirk saw Toni off.

"Hey, Toni, I'm going to hang out with Kirk at his place for a few minutes.." said Nick. "Tell the guys I'll catch up with them later..."

"See you later, guys.." Back at 'Kirk's' apartment, he and Nick check out some information on his computer.

"Here's the disc.." said Kirk. "Load it and read the instructions. The terminal read, "TIME TO DIE, NICK SIMONDS!" "What the-" said Nick. He was then struck by Kirk, and flew to the other side of the room.

"Who are you, really?"

"Yes, fool!" Now Kirk decides to reveal himself. "I am a cybercreature! I am KuroModel! And I am your death!"

"Wanna bet?" replied Nick. "I've got big news for you, bunkie!"

As Nick prepared to transform into GreenScanner , KuroModel, using his belt, zaps Nick's FilmBrace off his wrist.

"My bracelet!" cried Nick.

"It's your fault! All your fault! You destroyed my mate! We were to be together forever!" shouted KuroModel. "And now I shall destroy you!"

"I don't think so! I don't need my bracelet to take on the likes of you!" Nick tries to stall for time as he grappled with the cybercreature. He clips the monster and locked him in a full nelson.

"I was defending my friends! Give it up!"

KuroModel flipped Nick over his head, and uses one strand of his long hair to bind him, and the other to strangle him. "Hey!" said Nick. "What are you doing? Put me down and fight like a man! I mean android! I mean, whatever!"

"I won't kill you..yet!" said the cybercreature. "I'm preparing your ultimate demise.. Then, after I take care of your other Scanranger mates, you shall suffer an unimaginable fate!" KuroModel then electrocutes Nick with his hair. Nick screamed in agony while passing out by the jolt of electricity.

**Act two-interlude**

Somewhere in deep outer space, we cut to a space cruiser called the Dark Fortress. Inside, a slew of decapitated robot body parts are lying all over the ship. A quintet of unseen warriors surrounds a certain warrior queen who is cornered by the five fighters and a sharp dressed leader shown only from the chest down.

The woman cried out, "My master, Dark Specter, will make you pay!"

"You mean that gill-man type creature that looked like Marygore, Malificent or something like that? Heh Heh Heh Heh.." said the leader of the five. "He's already been toasted to a crisp by my mightiest warrior! We told you if you'd surrendered to me, I would be merciful..But you resisted..Now it's time to pay the price!" One of the henchmen encases the warrior woman in ice up to her neck. For the first time since she faced a band of five rangers in space, the evil longhaired woman knew fear. The leader goes to her slowly, attempting to give her the kiss of death. She screams, 'You can't do this, don't you know who I am? You..can't! NOOO!'.. He succeeds, kissing her on the lips, and draining her life energy, and leaving her a mindless vegetable. The six leave the Dark Fortress, blowing it up.

**End of interlude**

Back on campus, Toni was trying to find Nick. "Where's Nick? I haven't seen him all day." The other three rangers see her by Film Appreciation class.

"What's up, guys?" asked Professor Alex.

"Nick's missing," said Toni.". I haven't seen him since he went over Kirk's dorm last night.. The last thing I remembered was that Kirk would call me for another date.. He said to meet him at the gym, but he stood me up.."

"Was that the actual last time you saw him?" asked Mikey. "..because I need to detect the last time the two was on campus."

"Well, if you have to," said Alex. "Find him as soon as possible..I don't want anyone to suspect us being here together, otherwise, your identities will be exposed.."

"Come on, guys!" said Vin. "Let's go!"

Meanwhile, off campus, Nick slowly wakes from consciousness, and is hanging upside down over a vat of chemicals. In addition, he was blindfolded.

"Where am I?" he said.

"You're in my secret hideout, Mr. Simonds.." said KuroModel, dressed up as Kirk again.

"How are things hanging about up there? Ha Ha Ha!"

"I'm gonna hang your metal faced puss after I get out of this!" replied Nick.

"But you can't..and your pretty face is going to be so disfigured not even your mother can tell you apart.. I want you to die slowly just as you caused my lover to die slowly.."

"Geez!" thought Nick. "How Batman cliffhanger can you get? Even though I can't see you, creature, I can still hear your voice.." he continued to himself. " If only I can reach my mini-hologram projector..then I can stall for time till the rest of the gang can rescue me.." Nick squirms and grabbed his projector from his left pants pocket, landing in the back of his hand.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Scanrangers arrive at KuroModel's hideout. They find the cybercreature, disguised as Kirk.

"Help me someone! I saw you coming! For pity's sake, help!" Kirk cried.

"Are you all right?" asked Pink.

"Not quite..Nick and I were studying last night, and these creatures took us to this warehouse. I was able to break free and I tried to help Nick, but he's about to be tortured to death.."

"We've found our victim.. Let's go!" said Red. As soon as they entered the warehouse, they found Nick over the vat of chemicals.

"Nick! We'll get you out of there!"

"I don't think so, rangers!" Kirk replied, transforming back into KuroModel.

"What have you done to him?" said Pink.

"Nothing yet..just about to give your pretty boy a face-lift. Now that I have all of you, surrender now, or your friend is doomed!"

Meanwhile, with Nick hanging, he then activates his mini-hologram projector. "There! I hear his voice.." said Nick to himself. "Now to distract him.." He signaled to Blue while distracting the cybercreature.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, KuroSiren appeared. The other Scanrangers appear in shock, as does KuroModel.

"KuroSiren! You're alive!" cried the cybercreature.

"Yes, my honey..I want to help you finish off those do-gooders.." said the female.

"I don't believe this!" said Yellow. "I thought we destroyed her! I'll take her!"

"Wait, Mikey!" said Blue. "Not so fast!"

"Huh? What gives?"

"Nothing, just wait one moment.."

At the same time, Vixen and her two cyberbodyguards witness the trapped rangers from a distance. "Excellent! KuroModel has trapped them all! It's only a matter of time till they themselves are destroyed! What's this? KuroSiren's alive? Ohhh, yes! Now those accursed Scanrangers are as good as dead!"

"Come with me my love.." KuroModel said. "We shall finish them together." Suddenly, the cybercreature walks through KuroSiren like she was a ghost. Nick used his projector to make a hologram of the female cybercreature.

"What? It can't be! Where's my mate?" Swiftly, Blue teleported behind the monster, and snatches Nick's FilmBrace from him. Then he whacked him aside with his Speed-Bo Staff.

"I'll relieve you of that, if you don't mind!"

"You..YOU TRICKED ME AGAIN!" cried the monster. Now, your friend shall die!" The cybercreature released the rope as Nick falls. However, BlueScanner catches him in the (pun intended) Nick of time..

"Are you all right, dude?" said Blue. "I guess I am.." replied Nick. Blue unbinds Nick, cutting off his shackles with his FilmBlade.

"I do believe that you belong to this.." continued Blue, giving Nick his FilmBrace.

"Much obliged, buddy.. LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION! GREENSCANNER!"

"FLOYD! ANDY ROY! Get them!" cried Vixen. Vixen's bodyguards battle Yellow and Red. Yellow attempts to slice the cyberguard with his FilmBlade, but Floyd blocks the sword, and punches him. Meanwhile, Red, using his Swashbuckler sword, was able to hold his own against Andy Roy, as the two fighters engage in a sword duel. Roy slashes Red in the back, but Vin recovers quickly, grabs Roy's sword arm, twists and breaks it off his body. RedScanner uses this as an opportunity to test his new move.

"FLYING FLYNN FINISH!" he shouts. The 'Flying Flynn Finish' is used as Red utilizes his Swashbuckler to spin in a spiral, and with the sword charged with his Film energy. Becoming one with an Errol Flynn movie, 'Captain Blood', he thrusted the sword into the victim. He does the same to Floyd.

"Touché, Le bodyguards!" joked Red. The cyberguards retreat, with Roy carrying his dismembered robot arm with him.

Meanwhile, Pink landed a punch at KuroModel. "You lied to me! I trusted you, and you've used me! I'll never forgive you! CHARISSE KICK!" As Pink smashed his face in triple sequence, Green once again uses his favorite weapon.

"DISC LAUNCHER!" His Film Energy weapon struck KuroModel in the face. Red gave the call to the finishing weapon.

"CAMZOOKA!" The rangers target the cybercreature in its crosshairs. "SET THE FOCUS FAST FORWARD! FIRE!" KuroModel was blown to pieces via the mighty plasma blast.

"You won't get away with this, Scanranger!" shouted Vixen. "Byte! You know what to do!"

"Indubitably, my sweet!" replied the robot spider. Byte is thrown towards the destroyed CyberCreature, and pumps it up with its energy. "Need a big face lift, big guy?" Byte joked. KuroModel grew into a giant.

"Here we go again, guys!" said Blue.

"No problem!" said Red. "It's our turn now! ROLL OUT! HOLLYWOOD VEHICLES!" shouted Red.

The HV's scramble, the call,' SUPERIMPOSE! THUNDER DOLBY THX!' goes out, readying for battle. KuroModel, using his hair to bind the robot, knocked around Dolby. KuroModel then lifted it up in the air, slamming Scanranger's mighty warrior back and forth to the ground The monster then electrified his hair to zap it.

"Don't worry, guys!" said Red. "We'll get out of this! Yellow!"

"Right away, Red! SPHINX KNUCKLE!" The flying rocket punches made their mark on KuroModel as the knockout blows stunned the cybercreature, and fell to the ground.

"Okay! GREAT EDITOR SWORD! The sword materialized as Dolby rushes to cut KuroModel's hair so it wouldn't bind the robot.

"I'm the Barber of Seville! Figaro! Figaro!" joked Blue.

"Why did I get a feeling he was gonna say that?" thought Red to himself. "Let's finish this!" Dolby zoomed towards the cybercreature, spinning like a film reel once again.

"FINAL CUT!" the rangers shout, slicing the monster as KuroModel fell at the GE sword strokes.

"Five thumbs up! Way up!" they shouted.

Back in space, Vixen was watching the events on the video screen. Obviously, she was ticked off about another failure. Banging her fist at the screen, she storms off into another room without a word.

"Do you think she's mad?" said General Ug to Anark Key.

"Well, Ug, I think she's taking the failure..how can I say it? Rather well..." snickered Key to himself.

Lord Blackorg himself began to laugh as well. "Perhaps it's time to call in..reinforcements.." The sinister enigmatic being grinned very slowly.

The next day, back at Cape Paramount Base, Vin, B.C., Mikey, and Rosewood all get in a hot game of 2 on 2 basketball. Meanwhile, Toni looked over the mountains, still in disbelief after learning that Kirk was a cybercreature. Nick goes out to join her to console her.

"Toni..I.." "Say no more, Nick..I really don't feel like talking right now..

"Come on, sis.." continued Nick. "We were all fooled.. The same way in which Vin and Kunio were used not too long ago..not to mention my bad times in finding romance. Unlucky in cards, unlucky in love .That's the story of my life.."

"The point, Nick, that I never even said thank you for finding out and saving me in the process.." said Toni.

"You're welcome. Come on, girl..You're a smart woman and you can lick this..And may I remind about the countless number of times that you've saved all of our skins? As Howard Jones once said, 'Things can only get better.. Which reminds me.. I've got an extra ticket to that WCW/NWO match at the Meadowlands this weekend-"

"I love to.." replied Toni.

"Just a second!" said Nick. "You've supposed to let me finish asking you! We've got a few hours, so let's join the game over here.." As Nick and Toni walk over to the court with the other four, Professor Alex looked out the window, encouraged about Nick encouraging the lone female Scanranger. She smiles, hoping that things can and will get better.

**To be continued...**

In our next Scanranger adventure, a team from another dimension ally themselves with MAYHEM, plotting to do in our heroes. Meanwhile, who is "Mr. Hayata", and what role this human has in saving the Movie Task force from grave danger?

Next time on Movie Task Force Scanranger-Episode 11

"Arno Benedict-The Wandering Dimensional Fiend!"

Roll That Film!


	11. Arno Benedict

**Episode Eleven-"Arno Benedict-The Dimensional Wandering Fiend!"**

On a quiet Saturday afternoon, the Movie Task Force relaxed and was taking it easy in their dorm rooms. Some of them spent time out with family, while the others continued to study for their next test during the week.

Meanwhile, Lord Blackorg and his lieutenants ponder yet another plot to take over the world.

"Look at those pathetic humans.." said Blackorg. "They take time out to engage in their leisure activity, while we plot to pull this planet off under their feet..This is a great opportunity to take care of the Scanranger team right here and now. I have summoned Arno Benedict and his cohorts from the Kagamirron sector to give us a hand.."

Vixen and Ug were startled at this turn of events, while Anark Key wonders who this 'Benedict' character was. "So, who is this guy that puts some seeming fear in you guy's hearts, Ug and Vixen?" he questioned the two lieutenants.

"Lord Blackorg.." said Vixen. "Surely you didn't call them to help eliminate the Scanrangers.."

"With all due respect, my Lord.." said Ug. "I'm not comfortable with this decision. Why did you call them? And after he and his fellow warriors were responsible for causing dissension against two of our other armies.. In the process, they 'accidentally' destroyed two of Kagamirron's moons without any remorse. Let us not forget his five so-called warriors who take joyrides in different starships, and wasted a year's supply of Kuronium energy by warping into different sectors of the galaxy .." continued the general.

They have no respect for authority and enjoy fooling around with our Kumomech women..Such is why Benedict is called the dimensional wandering fiend!"

"Really?" said Blackorg, pretending to be shocked. "They destroyed two of Kagamirron's moons?" The MAYHEM leader pauses for a moment and then.."Excellent! With that power, we together can take this planet once and for all! HA HA HA HA!"

The Nebultopia computer announced six forms about to board onto the satellite. They all teleport and step out, walking towards Blackorg, Byte, and the three lieutenants.

"My Lord Blackorg..Arno Benedict reporting for duty, sir!" speaking with a heavy British accent, similarly voiced like a younger Alan Rickman. "I and my team, the Brigade, are ready to serve you.."

"Excellent!" said the overlord. "You have done splendid work of salvaging my former Riders of the Storm..upgraded with special powers to counterattack the Scanrangers.. What were mindless menials before, are now competent mighty warriors fighting for the sake of the MAYHEM corps. With KuroFrost, KuroBuzzer, KuroLectronn, KuroFire, and KuroGrappler leading your Brigade, no one can withstand you! For now, Benedict, you and your team remain in our guest quarters until I call for you..."

As they wait, Benedict briefed his team about the movie task force.

"These young children think they can protect their planet from the likes of MAYHEM..Well, they've got another think coming!" he said. We can defeat them as easily as we destroyed the Dark Fortress.."

"Yes.." said KuroGrappler. "It seems like yesterday when we did away with that evil witch..They reflect back on their invasion. A few months ago, a certain space queen had come back to her mother ship after being defeated by six ranger members.

She discovered her crew members dead or its robotic servants decapitated.

"Who dares to defeat my army so easily?" she demanded. Immediately after the comment that, her right hand alien Elgar came flying through the ship while being beaten to a pulp.

A voice spoke. "You are such a fool, Zelmoda (his original Japanese name from Gekisou Sentai Carranger), to join up with these losers...You had your chance to stay on Earth with your new Japanese friends and keep out of our way..But I guess you want to die!" KuroLectron made his appearance as he electrocuted Elgar, and blew him to pieces.

The rest of the Brigade appeared before the space queen. Benedict walked in front of the five.

"I've heard about you and your quest of trying to eliminate a group of former high school kids. Face it, love, you failed..However, unless you want to join your banana-head shaped friend, I suggest that you yield all you possess on this ship, and we would be merciful.."

"Never!" said the woman. She used her diamond shaped staff on the team. The brigade teleported behind her and ambushed her. KuroGrappler, the cad that he was, slapped the queen towards the console of the cockpit. Seeing that she was no match for them, she tried to land a kick at Benedict, but he easily blocks it. The Brigade closed in onto the queen as she shouted,"My master, Dark Specter, will make you pay!"

"You mean that gill-man type creature that looked like Malificent, Marygore, or something like that?" said Benedict.

"Sorry, sweetheart, but your master has been toasted to a crisp by our mightiest warrior, the Demolisher!" said KuroFire.

"We told you that if you had surrendered to me, we would be merciful." said Benedict. "But you resisted. Now it's time to pay the price!"

KuroFrost used his ice powers to freeze the warrior woman in place, while Benedict walked up to kiss her.

"You can't do this! Don't you know who I am? You..can't! NOOOO!" she screamed. By kissing her on the lips, he drained the life force out of the frozen warrior queen, leaving her a mindless vegetable.

"We could have been perfect together, but you wanted all the glory for yourself.." continued Benedict.

"KuroLectronn! KuroFire! Prepare to detonate this space cruiser! We don't need it anyway.."

As Benedict's Brigade blast off into deep space, the Dark Fortress blows up. Benedict's last reply to the doomed ship was, "Farewell forever...Astronema! Heh Heh heh heh heh..We have new orders to report to our master, Lord Blackorg!" said KuroGrappler. "Set a course for Nebultopia!"

"Well, now that that scheme was finished, we-" said KuroGrappler before he was interupted by Blackorg on the guest quarter's video screen. "The plan will be simple, Arno Benedict.." said the overlord. We will send down one of our CyberCreatures to wreak havoc on the city, hoping to call out the Scanrangers.. After which your team can proceed to do what you will with them.. General Ug, proceed to send down your monster.."

"As you command, my Lord.." replied Ug.

"Thank you, Lord Blackorg.." said Benedict. "We shall not fail you.." As Benedict and his army blast off for Earth, Blackorg saw them off, yet there was some envy crossing through the three lieutenants, Vixen, Ug, and Anark Key.

"Do you think that they will truly succeed?" said Ug.

"They know what will happen if they don't.." replied Vixen.

"And after all this time we had finally won Blackorg's favor, he calls up a team to do our work?" said Key. "Personally, I, for one, am not going to sit idly by and let them get all the glory..We'll let the brigade go on with their plans, and if they do succeed, we'll make certain that we intercept their plans, and Blackorg will win us back over.."

The three walked away from Blackorg as he looked out into space.

And back on Earth,(didn't think we'll get back to our heroes, huh?) "", recently released from the hospital, took care of his number one priority- teaching college courses, and completing graduate school,. The place-Central New Jersey University.

At last, it feels great to be back in school.." he thought to himself. "All I need now is to get back to the dean, and I'll be set for the rest of the remaining semester.."

Kunio happened to be walking down the hall, when he noticed ''. He went over to talk to him.

"Another new student looking for class?" he said.

"No, no.." said Hayata. "I know this campus..I've just returned from a leave of absence."

"Oh, sorry about that..You're a professor?"

"Ee..Yes..I'm an adjunct professor, I teach Asian Studies."

"That's cool!" said Kunio. "You're Japanese?"

"Hai." replied Hayata.

"Well, so am I!" Mikey presented himself. "Mikimoto Kunio.."

"Hayata..Hayata Takeshi.."

"I couldn't help myself, but seeing that Ultraman pin on your cap got my attention..I'm an art major. Very few people remember the entire team, let alone the monsters they fought-"

Suddenly, without warning, Takeshi's head started to ache. He grabbed his head as it throbbed with pain..

"Takeshi! Daijobu?" said Kunio.

"No, no.. I'll be all right..I get these..migraines occasionally ..I was trying to remember something, but it felt like there's some kind of mental block..." Takeshi remembered the explosion again from some hidden lab, and the dark figure for just a milli-second.

"Sure you don't need anything?" said Kunio.

"I said I'll be fine.. said Takeshi. Excuse my rudeness,but it was nice meeting you, though, Kunio.."

"Likewise..Things that make you go Hmmmm.." Kunio thought to himself.

Back on the campus, Kunio returned to the gym and met up with the rest of the team. Professor Alex was along with them. The emergency alarm sounded, and the crew responded by going to the video screen.

"Geez," said Kunio. "It seems like it's time to punch out the clock again.." "What's happening, dear teacher?"

"I'm not surprised.." said Alex. "Another one of Blackorg's CyberCreatures.." "Who did they send down this time?" asked B.C. They witnessed a new monster in the form of KuroPirate, commanded specially from General Ug. Instead of the downtown area of Leewood Park, it, the general, and a couple of Kinks wreak havoc at the Six Flags Super Park outside the city.

"All right, guys..Do your thing!" said Alex.

"Right!" replied the team.

As the rangers jet out to the amusement park on their Bijou Bikes, the park-goers ran out of the gates in panic. KuroPirate looked up and saw a Buccaneer ride, the one that swung back and forth until it moved faster and faster.

"Arrg! There be a ship we can use for our attack! Prepare to board, mates!" said KuroPirate. General Ug used his axe to blast away the supports of the pirate ride. They board on, and tried to figure out how to make it fly.

"We need water to float on this thing..No matter..Lord Blackorg will make it go.."

Two Kinks gathered a pair of rocket boosters and installed them on the pirate ride. Ug used his remote control device to lift it off into the air. The MAYHEM crew then boarded the ship.

"Argg! Our maiden voyage has succeeded! Now we shall attack the city by land, by sea, and by air!" said KuroPirate.

One of the Kinks informed the CyberCreature of the Scanrangers, who all confront the newly flying ship.

"Avast there, Scanrangers! Prepare to be deep-sixed with my flying machine!"

"You're kidding us, right?" said Yellow. "These guys expect us to go down so easily? Let's show them what for and forsooth!"

Before our heroes begin to open fire, KuroPirate's hand transformed into a cannonball hand,and fires. It made impact on the Bijou Bikes, and the Scanrangers dodged out of the way.

"Another Redbeard wanna-be, eh?" said Red. "One side, guys! I'll take care of him! Take care of Ug and the others!" Red leapt onto the ship, and dueled with KuroPirate. The cybercreature's hand turned into a rapier sword, while Red summoned his Swashbuckler sword, in the rapier mode as well. They battle, and seem to be evenly matched.

However, Ug, remembering the early defeat by Red before, used his battleaxe and blasted Red in the back. As Red turned, KuroPirate slashed him. Red fell off the ship, and landed in the parking lot of the amusement park.

"Hey, fearless leader!" said Green. "You all right? Are you hurt?"

"I'm okay, Green..That monster only hurt my pride..I should've anticipated Ug attacking from the rear.. These MAYHEM guys don't believe in playing fair." The ship headed out into the city. "Come on, guys, let's get going! We got a city to save!"

"Again.." joked Blue to himself.

Act Two

"Excellent work, Ug, KuroPirate.." said Blackorg back in Nebultopia. "Now, Benedict! It's time to begin your first phase of your attack! You and your Brigade teleport down to the industrial area of town at once!"

"Yes, my Lord." they replied. As Benedict's Brigade prepared themselves, the rangers were still in hot pursuit of the flying pirate ship, riding on their Bijou Bikes.

"We've got to stop them before they destroy the industrial area of Leewood Park!" said Red. "If anyone has a plan to stop Ug, I'm open to suggestions!"

"Why not call up Thunder Dolby to take the ship out?" suggested Pink.

"Or, better yet," said Yellow. "Send out one of the Hollywood Vehicles to deal with Ug and that monster.."

"Good idea, Yellow.." Pink and I will use TS Pegasus and NS Peacock to slow the creature down. The rest of you can take on Ug and his cronies..Let's do this, guys!"

"OK!" replied the others.

"Roll out! TS Pegasus!" shouted Red. His mecha flew from the top of Cape Paramount.

"Roll out, NS Peacock!" shouted Pink. Her mecha flew from the side of the mountain. Meanwhile, Blue, Green and Yellow prepare to board the flying ship.

"Prepare for boarding party, mates! We're ready to kick buccaneer butt!" said Blue. KuroPirate used the opportunity to leap out of the boat and growing into a giant, He was about to attack the town. The other three rangers confront Ug and a few Kinks.

"You are not a chivalrous guy, Ug.. Hitting people when they're not looking." said Blue.

"Thank you, fool.." said Ug. Prepare to defend yourselves, humans!" With their FilmBlades, the three rangers attack, with Green taking on the general, and Yellow and Blue taking on the Kinks.

"I..am the very model of a pirate individual.." sung Blue as he clipped a Kink with his sword, then punched it in the chest. Yellow had little problem with them as well, slashing away. Meanwhile, Green battled Ug, yet the general had the upper hand. As before, Ug knocked Green's FilmBlade out of his hand. A Kink attempted to attack Green from behind, but Nick pulled out his ScanLaser to take care of the robot grunt.

"Like BlueScanner said, you are not a chivalrous guy.."

GreenScanner used this opportunity to summon his Film Energy, but Ug blasted him in the chest. "Where is your bravado now, fool?" said Ug. "You may be tough, but I am stronger, and more powerful than you!" Ug continued to slash away at Green, and punched him.

"Wait! Stop it! Please!" pleaded Green.

"Heh! Any last words, Scanranger?"

"Yes..Just one..SUCKER!"

"What?" Ug sees Green disappear before his eyes. "What happened? Is he gone?"

"Nope..Right here, General Ug-ly!" The SPFX powered Scanranger used one of his Holoclones to distract the general, while Green was behind him, invisible all along. Green landed a drop kick in Ug's face, knocking him out temporarily. Blue and Yellow join their Scanranger partner.

"This isn't over yet, Scanrangers! I'll be back! Count on it!" cried Ug.

"As Seinfeld would say, Yadda, Yadda, Yadda.." replies Blue.

Meanwhile, Pegasus and Peacock kept KuroPirate at bay. They flew around the CyberCreature, zapping them with missiles. Pink used her "Peacock Flash" to blind the monster briefly. KuroPirate's hand transformed into an old-fashioned gun and winged Peacock. She made a rough landing.

"Pink!" cried Red.

"Arrg!" said KuroPirate. "Did I hurt the pretty little birdie? Good! Now it's your turn!" KuroPirate's hand now turned into a cannon, and made a direct hit, also winging Pegasus. The mecha lost control and made a slow spin towards the mountains. Suddenly, MGUA Lion makes a great save of Pegasus, catching him on his back.

"Thanks, Green..I owe you one!" said Red.

"Technically, you owe me three, but I'll let this one go.." said Green. KuroPirate ran towards the two Hollywood Vehicles, but BlueScanner and his TP Seahorse leaped out from underground and slashed the monster with his Sea Cutters. Lion then proceeded to blast it with his Lion Shock. The three HV's then rushed after the CyberCreature, but as soon as they were about to leap on it, KuroPirate disappeared, making a quick retreat back into space.

"Like they say, If you can't stand the heat, monster, stay out of the kitchen!" said Blue. The rangers rendezvous back to downtown Leewood Park and assisted the other Cape Paramount techs in repairing the amusement park.

"It's a good thing that our crew has enough dough to make repairs to this park.." said Vin. "But can you imagine how much it'll cost Tokyo every year to get their city back together after a monster nearly destroys it? No offense, B.C..."

"None taken..The Tri-state area had its equal share of disasters, especially being invaded by aliens and asteroids..definitely a deep impact, indeed.."

As soon as B.C. finished his sentence, an energy field surrounded the rangers. It was Arno Benedict and his Brigade. They surrounded the five as Benedict walked to them.

"Who are you?" demanded Vin.

"I guess after the attack on your city, you thought that MAYHEM was behind this..Well, you're half right.. We are here to help our Lord Blackorg finish the job...Permit me to introduce myself..My name is Benedict..Arno Benedict..And these five warriors are my Brigade.." Benedict presents KuroBuzzer, KuroGrappler, KuroFire, KuroLectronn, and KuroFrost.

"Our mission is relatively simple.." he continued. "We are here to destroy the Scanrangers and to steal your lives!" The five intrepid heroes were poised to defend themselves against this new threat.

To be continued...

Editor's Note: When I wrote this story (and this series), I was once a so-called Super Sentai purist and frowned upon specific Power Ranger adaptations. I was unaware of the ongoing plot during PRiS, otherwise Andros and company would've came after me and handed my butt to me. Now that I'm older, wiser, and open-minded, I'm watching the Power Rangers more and giving Saban (not Disney) a different level of respect to this present day. So for all you Astronema fans out there, please don't take this personally…

In our next Scanranger adventure, the rangers confront their biggest rivals yet in the form of Benedict's Brigade. Meanwhile, more will be revealed about the mysterious Takeshi Hayata, Kunio's new friend. What is his secret, and how will he save the Scanrangers from their ultimate defeat?

Next time on Movie Task Force Scanranger-Episode 12

"Back to Action! The Shining Silver Hero!

Roll That Film!


	12. The Shining Silver Hero!

Previously, Blackorg summoned a group of allies from the planet Kagamirron in order to stop the Scanranger crew. Enter: Arno Benedict, the "Dimensional Wandering Fiend", and his cohorts, the Brigade. An adjunct professor named Takeshi Hayata met one of the Scanrangers. He still had a very foggy memory about his past as he tried to remember who he really was. Meanwhile, MAYHEM once again attacked the city, but the Scanrangers was able to thwart General Ug and his latest CyberCreature's attack.

Now, Benedict's Brigade, confronting the Scanrangers at last, make their next move..

"Back to Action! The Shining Silver Hero!" "My name is Benedict, and these five warriors are my Brigade..Our mission is relatively simple..We are here to destroy you Scanrangers and to steal your lives!" "Steal our lives? Destroy us?" replied Vin, preparing himself. "We've had monsters that attempted to do the same! You have no idea who you're messing with!" "Very well, then.." said Benedict. "Prepare to defend yourselves!" "Let's do this, guys!" said Vin. "I'm with you, Vin Man!" said Nick. The five gallant heroes summon up their FilmBraces and VCP'S, and struck a transforming pose. "OKAY! LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION! SCANRANGER!" they shout as they transformed into their battle suits. "Athlete of Action! RedScanner!" "SPFX Soldier! GreenScanner!" "King of Comedy! BlueScanner!" "AnimeManiac! YellowScanner!" "Musical Mistress! PinkScanner! "SOLDIERS OF THE SILVER SCREEN! MOVIE TASK FORCE-SCANRANGER!" They all pose in the usual super sentai fashion, ready for battle. "Excellent.." Benedict thought. "Now this shall be a battle for the ages..BRIGADE, ATTACK!" The entire brigade fired at the rangers, and they all dodged their shots. "What now, Red ?" asked Pink. "Well, pick a partner and kick some rear end..We'll sort everything later.." Red took on Benedict and KuroLectronn, Blue went after KuroBuzzer, Green took on KuroGrappler, Yellow dueled it out with KuroFire, and Pink with KuroFrost. Meanwhile, Takeshi Hayata was in his office watching TV. As he flipped through a couple of channels, he surfed through an Intel commercial, the one that had the dancing computer chip men in their 'silver spacesuits.' "AAARRGGHH!" he screamed. Takeshi remembered a guy in a bodysuit for a millisecond. The commercial subliminally brought back a major turning point in his life. "Those blasted headaches again! It's still a vague memory.." He heard a woman scream his name, "TAKESHI! TAKESHI!" and saw a laboratory in flames. That was all he could remember. As the headaches lessened, Takeshi was unaware of a bracelet that materialized on his left wrist. It faded in and out.

"If only I can remember what my true purpose was.."

Back to the battle, Red and KuroLectronn went at it. Vin shot at the Brigade member, and he ducked the shot. KuroLectronn zapped Red's ScanLaser out of his hand, then leapt and kicked him. Red recovered, and clipped the villain. Green was holding his own with KuroGrappler.

"I've been waiting for this match for a long time, GreenScanner!" said KuroGrappler. They gripped both hands in a test of brute strength. Green powered himself up, and had the Brigade leader on his knees.

"Well, Mr. Stone Cold wannabe, so have I! I appreciate you giving me a fair challenge!" replied Green.

"There's only one problem.." said Grappler. He grabbed a foreign object (sand) from his pocket and tossed it at Nick, blinding him and then kicked him in the chest. "I don't play fair!" KuroGrappler picked Green up onto his shoulders and gave him a helicopter spin, tossing him to the ground.

Yellow protected himself with a force field as KuroFire surrounded him with an intense ball of flame.

"I see you have the power to change into any type of armor.." said the flaming Brigade member. "I wonder if that armor can melt? Let's put it to the test, eh?" He raised the temperature to about 700 degrees.

Yellow begins to wilt and falls on his knees. The next thing anyone else realized is that Kunio was engulfed in a dome of flame.

"The poor child, couldn't stand the heat..One ranger down.."

KuroFire lowered the flame and then..

"WARP SPEED SMASH!" shouted Yellow, smashing KuroFire's face in, knocking him out for the count.

Blue dodged KuroBuzzer's sharp blades. The saw handed brigade member did not speak, since he was a mute robot. He shot one of his mini circular saws at Blue, missing the ranger by only inches!

"Hey! Watch it with those blades, Mr. Tool Time!" Somebody might get hurt! Like myself!" KuroBuzzer continued tossing saws at him.

"Speed-Bo Staff!" shouted B.C., blocking KuroBuzzer's hand, now transformed into a chainsaw. The saw hand began to cut into Blue's staff, with the ranger struggling mightily. Blue was on his back, yet he pushed him off by kicking him in the chest.

Pink battled with KuroFrost. "You are an excellent fighter, Scanranger..A pity that I have to destroy such a lovely one as yourself.."

"I bet you tell that to all the girls!" replied Pink. She threw her Film Splicer shield, intending to knock him out, but she missed him.

"As I was saying.." said KuroFrost. Pink threw a roundhouse kick at the icy villain, but he blocked her kick, and slapped her a few feet. Toni recovered and in mid-air, KuroFrost shot a freeze ray at her, entombing her in ice.

"Pink!" cried Yellow. "What have you done to her?"

"Not much..I've just created an ice queen to rule with myself..as king! Heh Heh Heh.." The Film Splicer shield flew back, and knocked KuroFrost out cold.. In the process, the shield smashed the ice that trapped Pink.

"Pink! Are you all right?" said Yellow.

"Yeah, remind me not to drink any Diet Coke on the rocks anytime soon..."

KuroGrappler was about to defeat Green and deliver a flying elbow smash from top of the roller coaster. Green awakened and dodged out of the way. The ranger recovered by delivering a drop kick to his face. As the evil wrestler stood up, Yellow and Pink apply a double drop kick to him also.

"Thanks for the double team-up, guys.." said Green.

"Don't mention it.." said Yellow. Green summoned up his Film Energy. This time, Green sets the stage for a WCW/NWO ring and becomes 'Hollywood Hulk Hogan'(as Thunderlips from Rocky III), Becoming one with the Rocky movie, Green applied one of Hogan's classic moves. He jumped from the top rope and brought an elbow smash to KuroGrappler's chest.

Red dueled it out with Benedict. As Vin attempted to slash him, Benedict uses his dimensional powers, teleporting away. Red tried again, teleported behind him, and slashed Red in the back. Benedict kicked Red, and with his sword, he planted it on the ground, giving the Scanranger leader an electric ground shock. Benedict ran towards Vin and was about to cut him, but Blue's Speed-Bo Staff, Green's Disc Launcher, and Pink's Film Splicer shield parried the blow. Yellow then kicked Benedict in the chest.

"The little child dares to lay his hands on an aristocrat? How dare he! No one is permitted to touch my person!"

"Your Brigade has been beaten, Benedict!" said Red. "Give it up!"

Back up in space, as Blackorg and the three lieutenants watched the battle, the overlord gave his next command. "Now! Begin Phase Two!"

"You may have won, Scanrangers, but the war is far from finished.." said Benedict, gathering up the rest of his team. "Keep this in mind, heroes..I'd watch my back if I were you!"

"What are you taking about?" said Red. The rangers were unaware that the Brigade was trying to distract them, enabling another CyberCreature, KuroParrot, to appear behind the rangers. The monster shot feather darts laced with poison to knock out the Scanrangers in the back, one by one.

"Grrr! Let's finish them off now!" said KuroGrappler.

"No, not yet, Mr. Grappler." said Benedict. "Phase two has been successful, thanks to our new ally..And to make sure that the next phase shall be completed.." said KuroLectronn. The Brigade member applied a tiny piece of transparent tape on the back of the unconscious ranger's helmets. The rangers reverted to their civilian identities.

As Benedict's Brigade and KuroParrot returned to Nebultopia, a confused KuroFrost asked Benedict, "I don't understand, Lord Benedict..Did we win or lose this battle?"

"The answer to that, Mr. KuroFrost is, Yes!"

Act two

After the battle, the Scanranger crew made their way back to base, still pondering on the MAYHEM ambush three hours earlier.

"Cowards!" said Nick. "This definitely proves that these guys couldn't engage themselves in a fair fight!"

"Maybe so, Nick," said Vin. "I have a feeling that we're going to see Benedict and his team very, very soon.."

Meanwhile, the man named Takeshi was out in the park pondering on his life, trying to put things back together. "Why am I being tortured like this? Why can't I remember anything?"

Takeshi was unaware that a trio of hoodlums was behind him listening to his conversation. "Well, pal, it's probably because you're about to get the tar whomped out of you.." said one of the hoods.

"What?" said Takeshi.

"Yo, that's a pretty cool platinum watch you got there, man.. You shouldn't be wearing stuff like that around this side of town.." said another. "Let's have it, .." Two of the crooks walked behind him, about to rob Takeshi from the back.

"Don't come any closer.. You don't know what you're doing!"

"Get him!" One of the hoods leapt at Takeshi, but he flipped him over on his back. The other two try to grab him, but Takeshi grabbed both of their wrists, breaking both of them, and then punched their faces using the palm of his hand, knocking them out. The other hoodlum recovered and pulled out a butterfly switchblade knife, lunged at Takeshi, and as before, broke his wrist and dropping the knife.

"Listen, guys, I told you I didn't want a fight!"

"AAARRGHH!" screamed the crook. He leapt again, Takeshi dodged with the hood hitting his head on the tree. Barely conscious, he and the other two guys ran for cover.

"Now why did they want to start some type of trouble?" Takeshi wondered.

Meanwhile, back at Cape Paramount base, the Scanrangers witnessed KuroPirate returning to Leewood Park, and was attacking in the same area where Takeshi was hanging out.

"He's back again, guys.." said Alex. "I don't see Ug or any of the other henchmen with him..Stop him! And this time, watch your backs!" she says sarcastically.

"Very funny, teach, very funny, ha-ha.." said Vin. "Let's do this!" The team transformed and raced to take on the cybercreature.

"All right, Metalbeard! It's time for round two!" Red said. "En Garde!"

"Aye, Scanranger! But ye shall be the first to go under Davy Jones' Locker!" The two duel with their swords like a classic swashbuckling battle.

From the other side of the lake, Takeshi witnessed the other rangers trying to help Red out.

"What the-..It's them! Could it be?" KuroPirate swiftly transformed his sword hand into the old-fashioned pirate musket gun and grabbed Takeshi.

"Har! Scanrangers! Stand back! One more step, or the man shall sample a taste of my cutlass! Drop your weapons!"

The team dropped their weapons, as KuroPirate released Takeshi. However the cybercreature began blasting cannonball shots at the rangers one by one. Suddenly, Takeshi's head started throbbing with intense pain once again.

"ARRGHH! What's going on?" he cried. Takeshi heard another cannon shot, with Green and Yellow flying in the air.

Another flashback! Takeshi remembered a similar explosion in a lab!

A dark armored being rose above him, giving a throaty laugh! Alex also was there ! She screamed, 'TAKESHI! TAKESHI!' He remembered a bracelet, and a belt! He remembered most importantly the name..MAYHEM! Another explosion from the cannon hits a now flying Pink and Blue.

"The lab..MAYHEM..Scanranger, .." The bracelet materialized on his left wrist again. A belt materialized around his waist. One more cannon shot hit Red, almost out for the count.

The images came together, and he saw a glare of reflected metal, which hit Takeshi in the face. Suddenly..

"Silver! SILVER! That's it! I know! I know who I am! I remember! I remember! I REMEMBER!"

Without warning, the belt flashed, and a cassette ejected out of it. Takeshi grabbed it with the bracelet on his left hand, swung his arms to the right and raised it to the sky!

He shouted, "I REMEMBER! HENSHIN! EIGACHANGER!" He loaded the cassette, and before his eyes, Takeshi transformed into a silver body suited warrior similar to the Scanranger's uniforms. The only difference was that he had a chest plate that resembled strips of film with the Scanranger logo in the middle.

KuroPirate was about to finish the rangers. "Farewell, Scanrangers, ye be about to be deep-sixed with my mega cannonball!" He shot it, and before it made impact, Takeshi stopped it with one hand.

What?" said Red. "How dare ye! Who be ye?" said KuroPirate.

I AM THE PROTECTOR OF THE EARTH! THE DESTROYER OF EVIL! Watashi wa gin no senshi o kagayaka sete imasu! I AM THE SHINING SILVER WARRIOR-SILVERSCANNER!"

Takeshi leapt into the air and struck the cybercreature and threw him over his head. The other rangers watched in amazement. KuroPirate tried to shoot him with his gun again, but the silver warrior dodged and blasted him.

"MagnumSilver!" he shouted with his laser pistol. Takeshi then transformed his laser gun with the trigger finger, now becoming a sword handle. It became what he called "MagnumSabre!" He slashed away, cutting off KuroPirate's mechanical hand. Takeshi then used the opportunity to power up.

SilverScanner, like the other rangers, tapped into a show, becoming one with it. It happened to be the legendary Kamen Riders. Using his special move, he leapt into the air and shouted.

"SILVER PUNCH!" An energized punch knocked the monster for a loop.

Now came SilverScanner's final blow. "SILVER KICKKK!" The kick fatally wounded the cybercreature, landing in the lake. KuroPirate breathed its last, and exploded!

Ug, witnessing the cybercreature's defeat, snapped his fingers and called, "BYTE!"

The robot spider flew down to the remains of KuroPirate, poured its energy into the monster, and enlarging it to about 200 feet.

"Hey, we appreciate the hand in this battle, but let us take it from here.." said Red. "Roll out, Hollywood Vehicles!"

And as per custom, the HV's came together, and with the call, "Superimpose! Thunder Dolby THX!", the mighty robot armed itself for another fight. KuroPirate ran toward Dolby with its sword arm, but at the last second, the Scanranger's robot stopped it in its tracks, and delivered a judo throw over his head. The giant cybercreature retaliated with its cannon arm, but Dolby quickly protected itself with the Dolby Shield.

"DOLBY BEAM!" shouted Red. The laser melted KuroPirate's arm, grafting it so it couldn't change.

"GATLING REEL GUNNER! FIRE!" shouted the rangers. The automatic machine guns made its mark, about to bring the cybercreature down.

"OK! GREAT EDITOR SWORD!" Dolby went into its finishing move. Spinning like the movie reel, Red shouted, 'FINAL CUT!', slashing into the middle of KuroPirate. The cybercreature went down one last time, blowing up into smithereens.

"Five thumbs up! Way up!" shouts the movie task force.

Moments later, the five rangers talked to the new hero. "Hey, pal.. We appreciate you saving our lives.." said Green.

"Are you who I think you are?" asked Yellow. "Takeshi? Is it you? Is it really you?" The rangers approached him, but Takeshi/SilverScanner glowed in a blinding light and disappeared.

"It had to be him.." thought Yellow, recalling the brief headaches that Takeshi had recent problems with.

Back up in Nebultopia, Benedict's Brigade also witness the battle. Benedict laughed, "HA HA HA HA! You Scanrangers fell for my trap just as I had anticipated! Now that I know how your precious Thunder Dolby THX works, this shall give us the opportunity to put Phase Three into action! And we will insure that your vaunted robot shall be finished as well! HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

The Scanrangers, after a long conversation about their new ally, returned to the campus base.

"Well done, my students, as always.." said Alex, walking in the classroom.

"It wasn't what you thought, Professor.." said Toni. "We got by with a little help from a friend.. We can't say although we did defeat the cybercreature, this person named SilverScanner is either friend or foe. For all we know, ma'am, he could be the one to try to finish us instead of MAYHEM."

"I'm quite certain that SilverScanner is Takeshi.." said Kunio to himself. "Like Toni said, are you our greatest ally or are you yourself our greatest foe?"

To be continued...

In our next Scanranger adventure, Benedict's Brigade launches its greatest attack yet! The sinister dimensional wandering fiend counters the mighty Thunder Dolby THX with its own giant robot-The Demolisher! Can even the mysterious new hero SilverScanner assist the rangers against MAYHEM's latest threat? Or will Dolby finally meet its match?

Next time on Movie Task Force Scanranger-Episode 13

"Debut of the Demolisher!"

Roll that Film!


	13. Debut of the Demolisher

**Episode thirteen-"Debut of the Demolisher!"**

In a hidden underground base somewhere off the Atlantic, the MAYHEM crew- Blackorg, Benedict's Brigade, the three lieutenants, and Byte look up at a shadowed hangar, with a crew of Kinks working up on top.

"Behold, Lord Blackorg, my greatest mechanical creation.." said Benedict. "to help give the MAYHEM corps a sharp edge in their next battle-Phase Three-The Demolisher! The Kinks shall be putting the finishing touches on this mean machine.."

"Amazing.." said Key.

"Incredible.." said Vixen. "I've never seen anything like it.." Ug, looking passively, just grunted.

"My goal.." continued Benedict. "..is to do some damage..I stand corrected..major damage...then again..DESTROY! that meddlesome Scanranger robot: Thunder Dolby THX...seeing all the cybercreatures that has thus far failed to finish those children, I believe, my lord that it is necessary to fight fire with fire..."

"Hmmm..Indeed.. I like and approve of this plan, Benedict.." said Blackorg.." Vixen, Key, and Ug look at the brigade with contempt.

"Once I am done, the deadliest phase of all will go into action..since I've told you what we're going to do with these Scanrangers." said Benedict.

"Not unless we've have a say, you won't.." replied Vixen to herself. The shadowed robot's eyes glowed eerily.

Back on the campus of Central NJ University, Kunio scanned a few of his newest sketches on a disc, about to use them for his Illustrator II class. While he does so, he pondered back on the battle a few days ago. He reflected back on the mysterious hero-SilverScanner, who saved the ranger's lives. After Kunio heard the fighter shout out his final attack, he recognized Silver as his friend Takeshi as he disappeared out of sight. He suddenly gets a message on the IRC screen.

邦夫は、デビートホールの背後にある階下私に会ってください...私はできるだけ早くあなたと話をする必要があります。武

"Kunio-san, Please meet me downstairs in the back of DeVito Hall..I must talk to you ASAP..Takeshi"

"And he wrote it in Japanese.." thought Kunio to himself. "I want to talk to you too..I want some answers.." The yellow Scanranger didn't tell anyone about SilverScanner's secret identity, being he was the only one who spoke to him closer. Kunio ran over to rendezvous with Takeshi in the hallway of the DeVito Hall dorm. Takeshi walks up behind him.

"Why? Why did you run away like that? We just wanted to help.." said Kunio.

" I-I'm sorry..but after the shock of remembering who I was and my purpose, I needed to gather my bearings.." said Takeshi. "So, if you have the same type of uniform as with the other Scanrangers, then you must know Lt. Alexandria.."

"Daphne's alive? Thank heavens! After all that has happened in the past three years, she'll be surprised to know that I'm alive as well.."

Meanwhile, on the other side of campus, Professor Alex and Vin walked over to the TV lounge.

"Remember that picture you saw on my desk a few days ago?" said Alex. "It's possible that you've saw your predecessor in battle.."

Predecessor?" said Vin. "What do you mean?"

"Three years ago, as you know, I was in charge of the top secret project you know now as Project: Paramount. My husband Roger, his assistant named Takeshi Hayata, another apprentice, Damien Borghum, and myself were part of this team.."

"Kunio was mentioning to me about a guy he met named Takeshi.." thought Vin. "I wonder if he's connected with all this?"

"Anyway," continued Alex. "Roger stumbled onto some sort of glowing stone, possibly from a meteor shower that occurred a few months before.. The scientists had tested the piece of rock, and once Roger held on to it one day, the next thing that I saw, he was clothed in 'Indiana Jones' garb; whip, gun and all. As you see, that was one of his favorite movies. What made it all intriguing was that the rock enabled the bearer to make solid light objects come to life!"

"Something along the lines of Green Lantern, eh?"

"Precisely..Roger, Damien, Dr. Markby and myself used Takeshi in the next experiment..He imagined himself as a Japanese super hero, and used its super powers to disintegrate the wall..Needless to say, the test was a success.."

Takeshi, at the same moment, explained to Kunio about his origin. "The next few weeks, after completing the tests, and also getting government funding for Project: Paramount, our untrustworthy apprentice tried to use the rock's energy for himself..Grabbing the rock, he was then bitten on the hand by some strange alien insect. As the three of us confronted Damien, he was then engulfed by the energy, and he quoted the following:

'Hear me, humans! The time for chaos and mayhem has arrived! By unleashing the power and freeing me on this planet, you have the thanks of your lord now and forever, BLACKORG!'

"Blackorg?" said Roger. "What the devil are you talking about, Damien? Why are you talking in riddles for? Release the stone!"

"Insolent fool!" continued the possessed Damien Borghum. For all intents and purposes, the human named Damien Borghum is no more! His shell has served its purpose, and it shall be a mere sacrifice in the name of the MAYHEM corps!"

"Murderer! You won't get away with this!" Roger went for his stun laser pistol. He hits the alien, but the laser had no effect.

"A brave show, human, but a foolish one! Now pay the price for your impertinence!" Damien/Blackorg blasts Roger with an eye beam, critically wounding him.

"Curse you, Damien! We trusted you!" cried Alex, embracing Roger's broken body. "If Roger dies, I'll kill you!" Alex lunged towards the alien but was brushed back by a force barrier created by it.

"I've no time to deal with the rest of you!" Blackorg/Damien shot more blasts, setting the lab on fire.

"Let darkness fall on the end of this human planet, while dawn rises on the new era of mechanized humans!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Takeshi tackled the alien. "NEVER!" he said. Blackorg then electrocuted Takeshi, then struck him toward the wall with one hand, knocking him unconscious as well. The creature then teleported out of the lab. "TAKESHI! TAKESHI!" Alex shouted.

Firemen rushed in to extinguish the fire, and rescued the victims. "The next day.." Alex choked up emotionally and tried to hold in her tears.

"Roger died..by internal bleeding. He left me to continue the project, which brought the five of you here.."

The scene switched back to Takeshi and Kunio. "That was the last thing I remembered, until I saw the team on the local news.."

"I'm sorry about your husband," said Vin. "but surely this battle with MAYHEM isn't all about revenge?"

"Not at all, Vin..The good news, despite my personal tragedy, was that we had discovered the meteorite was split in different parts of the world after the shower..and the other rocks were not contaminated. Only Damien was the sole victim..which led to the five of you, since my Roger was a big movie buff. He, as well as you guys, enjoyed movies.."

"Besides the five Scanrangers and myself," said Takeshi. "..it is assumed that there are at least three or four others that possess Film Energies.."

Back at the underground MAYHEM base, Benedict's Brigade prepared to launch.

"Brigade! Your orders are as follows: terrorize the region called New York City!" said Blackorg. "You will find much to destroy and also to call out the Scanranger robot!"

"As you say, my lord.." said Benedict. "Demolisher! Ignition!" The evil robot's eyes lit up, and then blasted off across the Atlantic Ocean.

Once more, we cut back to CJU. The Scanranger crew was at their campus base. Some reviewed their homework assignments from their other classes, while the others were studying. Benedict's robot burrowed underground to the middle of Central Park. As it approached New York's largest playground, it rose up, standing in the middle of the Great Lawn.

The deadly MAYHEM robot stood 250 feet tall, with silver and black armor.

"And now, Demolisher! Commence attack! Destroy the city!" said the dimensional fiend. Hundreds of citizens and tourists alike flee in panic for their lives. The demonic mecha tore through Fifth Avenue, smashing department stores and skyscrapers. The alarm sounded at the campus base.

The rangers witnessed the carnage in the Big Apple.

"What the-?" said Kunio.

"What's happening to the city?" cried Vin.

The video monitor showed the Demolisher wreaking absolute havoc in Manhattan. Without hesitation, Professor Alex ordered, "Scanrangers! Scramble! You know what to do!"

"You don't have to tell us twice, ma'am!" said B.C. The eiga sentai teleported to their Hollywood Vehicles.

Meanwhile, Demolisher continues to stomp through downtown Manhattan, leaving scores of injured citizens in its wake.

**Act two**

Down in City Hall, the mayor (who for some strange reason looked like Roger Ebert) prepared to evacuate the town, again.. The mayor's aide(who for some reason looked like the late Gene Siskel) was by his side. "I don't believe this!" he said. "We've just spent 200 million last summer to rebuild this town! First a tidal wave, then a big giant iguana, then a meteor, now a robot! I can't win!"

"Perhaps we can call Reed Richards at the Baxter Building to keep these disasters happening in the future, sir!" replied the mayor's aide.

"If I wanted your opinion, I'll ask for it! Shut up!" the mayor said. "In the meantime, LET'S GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!" The mayor and his aide bolted out to safety.

The Hollywood Vehicles zoom through North Jersey, about to reach the Hudson River. and set their sights on the brigade's robot.

Benedict and his five henchmen watch in their cockpit. "That's right, rangers! Come and meet your doom!"

As in regular fashion, the HV's transformed. Sphinx lowered itself down, Lion and Seahorse folded up their limbs, becoming the feet and legs, Pegasus folded up and landed into Sphinx, and finally, Peacock formed the helmet.

"ROLL 'EM! THUNDER DOLBY THX!" the rangers shouted.

They land back in Central Park, confronting the Demolisher.. Demolisher walks up to Dolby. Yellow gave the call to attack.

"DOLBY BEAM!" The plasma blast made impact, knocking the Demolisher to the ground.

"My turn!" said Pink. "FILM REEL WHIP!" The whip slashed through the robot's chest, and then overthrew it over Dolby's head.

"Lord Benedict!" cried KuroGrappler.

"Patience, Mr. KuroGrappler.. Just giving Thunder Dolby an opportunity to build its confidence, until we tear them down.." said Benedict.

"SPHINX KNUCKLE!" shouted Red. The left hand of Dolby rocketed toward the Demolisher.

"NOW!" said Benedict. The demonic robo chopped Dolby's rocket fist in half.

"What the?" said Red. The other rangers were shocked at this.

"DEMO SAW!" shouted the Brigade. The Demolisher's right hand became a buzz saw, similar to Kurobuzzer's appendage. It slashed Dolby continuously with blurring speed, and finally slashed the Scanranger robo in the back. Next, the Demolisher's hands elongated and pinned Dolby to a skyscraper. It sent out a jolt of electricity as it shorted out Dolby.

As the team struggled, YellowScanner thought about Takeshi. "Takeshi..If we need you, we need you now!" Back in New Jersey, Takeshi awakened, as if he heard Kunio's voice in his head.

He heard the TV reporter mention about a war zone in midtown Manhattan. "It's a war zone down here near Central Park South!" said an News 4 reporter. "Absolute chaos is reigning as two giant robots duke it out near the reservoir area! The great Scanranger robot is trying its best to keep the peace, but the enemy robot seems to have the upper hand! I recommend for anyone in the Midtown area, TAKE COVER! Get to the closest shelter as quick as possible!"

"The Scanrangers!" he thought. "How in the world could I reach them in time? I have to try!" He ran out to the football field, and focused his Film Energies. "IMA! HENSHIN! EIGACHANGER!" Takeshi's belt charged up as he transformed into the Shining Silver hero: SilverScanner!

He barked out another chant, "SILVERSCANNER! J MODE!"('J Mode' is short for jumbo). Silver enlarged himself to 225 feet, similar to the Ultra Heroes. He flied without hesitation to New York.

Meanwhile, Thunder Dolby was still struggling to escape from the Demolisher's clutches.

"This demon robot is powerful! How was MAYHEM able to counter us with this monster?" said Green.

"The answer is quite simple, Scanranger.." said Benedict. "As I mentioned before, I come from the planet Kagamirron, a mirror Earth many light years from here.. We were able to study your plans and attacks when my Brigade destroyed a similar Thunder Dolby robot on our world. Now that we're here on Earth, your so-called invincible robot shall meet the same fate!" The Demolisher pulled out a laser javelin, in an attempt to impale Dolby.

With only the right hand to work with, Dolby struggled mightily to push the DemoJavelin back, yet the robot couldn't hold on.

"Guys! Don't give up!" said Red. "Push them back! Push them back!"

"We're losing power!" said Blue.

"Can't we utilize our energies to heal up Dolby?" said Green.

"I'm trying, guys!" said Red. "..but there seems to be some electrical interference that keeps us from counter attacking..Every time that robot punches Thunder Dolby, it sends a shock up in my brain! I can't concentrate enough to even summon the Great Editor Sword!"

"Thunder Dolby's in Condition Critical! It's overloading!" shouted Pink. Dolby was on critically low power.

"It's over, Thunder Dolby! When we get through with you, you're going to look like a metallic piece of shish kebob! HA HA HA HA!" laughed KuroLectronn. Demolisher was about to finish Dolby, until..

"STOP!" shouted Silver, landing a kick into Demolisher's head, knocking the MAYHEM robot aside.

"Who the devil are you?" said KuroGrappler.

"THE SHINING SILVER HERO! SILVERSCANNER!"

"Another ranger? This shall be interesting!" Benedict replied. "You're too late, silver hero! Your friends are about to bow for their curtain call!"

"Not if I have a say, you won't, villain!" The Demolisher shot an energy blast at Silver, but using his 'Silver Aura', his force field blocked the beam.

"SILVER BOOMERANG!" shouted Takeshi. The silver weapon knocked out the controls on the Demolisher.

"Give me tactical!" shouted Benedict.

"Main turban engine hit! We're losing power!" said Kuro Frost. The mute KuroBuzzer and KuroFrost dashed over to the engine room to extinguish the fire.

"Blast it!" said Benedict. "We had the Scanrangers and Thunder Dolby within our grasp! I'm no fool to battle the both of you right now! Pull back!" The Demolisher retreated and burrows underground. Back in Dolby's cockpit, the rangers, with the mighty robot in major damage, were about to abandon ship.

"B.C's right!" said Red. "We have no choice but to abandon Dolby! I'll try to call Dr. Markby to send his crew over!" The five ran out of the cockpit, and were about to leave through the escape exits, until a crew of Kinks block their way. Benedict and the Brigade appeared before them.

"Benedict!" said Red. "Greetings again, Scanrangers..I take it my Demolisher has served its purpose in wrecking Thunder Dolby..My Brigade shall do the same after we're done with you!"

"On the contrary, Benedict!" cried Blue. "We're gonna wreck you!" The Scanrangers ran towards Benedict's Brigade until they froze with a jolt of electricity that rushed through their brains.

The five rangers screamed in intense agony. "M-MY mind! Everything's blacking out! Can't keep-keep..." said Pink. They reverted to their civilian forms in the process.

"The electric transparent tape was, please pardon the expression..a stroke of genius, Mr. KuroLectronn.." said Benedict.

"You weren't aware of my trap last time we met..It was child's play to apply the tape on the back of your helmets after the cybercreature distracted you...The electric shocks in your brains enabled us to keep you from utilizing your so-called film energies.. You are now ours, Scanranger!"

"You-You won't g-get away w-w-with this..Benedict.." said Nick, struggling and crawling with a lot of difficulty towards the Brigade. "We-We'll s-stop you-" Nick passed out underneath Benedict's feet.

"I think not, Scanrangers.." Takeshi runs into the escape exits and confronted the Brigade.

"Benedict! How dare you show your face again! What have you done with the Scanrangers?"

"Nothing yet...But I will tell you this..Your friends are under my power.." Each of the Brigade members gather up one of the now unconscious rangers and all teleport save Benedict. "And when I'm finished with them, we will steal their lives! HA HA HA HA HA HA!" The dimensional fiend turned and teleported out of sight.

"SCANRANGERS! NOOO!" Takeshi cried, helpless to stop Benedict in time.

**To be continued...**

Editors note: The mayor and his aide was a shout out to the 1998 American Godzilla movie characters (the less said about that movie bomb, the better).

In our next Scanranger adventure, we find out about Benedict's Brigade master plan. Meanwhile, the rangers, without their powers, are stranded on a distant planetoid, forced to fend for themselves. Can Professor Alex and Takeshi save the rangers in time?

Next time on Movie Task Force Scanranger-Episode 14

"Marooned!"

Roll that Film!


	14. Marooned

Previously, Benedict's Brigade had unleashed the power of the deadly Demolisher- a MAYHEM robot. Scanranger countered with Thunder Dolby THX..Dolby would have been soundly destroyed had it not been for the timely rescue by SilverScanner-in his giant-sized mode. Takeshi was able to temporarily drive the Demolisher back. However, as the rangers bailed out of the damaged Dolby robot, the brigade abducted them. Silver was too late to save the Scanrangers as they are taken back as prisoners of MAYHEM. Back at Cape Paramount base, Alex, Dr. Markby,, and Rosewood ponder on the whereabouts of the Scanrangers. "Vin! Toni! Nick! Anybody! Come in! Can anyone respond? Is anyone there?" she said. "It's no use, Alex!" said . "We've lost all contact with the team! Either the frequencies are jammed or worse..They're way out of range for us to keep in touch with them!" "Wait!" said Sarita, a CPB techinican. "I'm getting a visual! It's clearing up, but I don't know how long it will last!" "Punch it up, Sarita.." said Alex. Alex, Rosewood, Sarita, and Dr. Markby witness a damaged Thunder Dolby THX in midtown Manhattan, slumping aside a now abandoned skyscraper. "Thunder Dolby! The Scanrangers! Where are they?" shouted Alex, witnessing the empty cockpit. "Dr. Markby! Send Damage Control to fix up the midtown section immediately! Also make arrangements to set coordinates to teleport Dolby back to base for immediate repairs!" "Yes, ma'am!" replied the doctor. "My gosh, what happened to you guys?" said Alex concerningly. "They've been kidnapped.." replied a voice behind her. Alex looks, and sees SilverScanner. The CPB crew arm themselves at the ready to open fire, but Alex tells the to hold their fire. "Wait! Stand your ground! He wants to talk.." "Yes..the rangers have been abducted by Benedict.." said Silver. "I tried to save them, but I was too late.. "That voice.." thought Alex. "Could it be?" "But before we can help them, I think we need to talk..face to face.." said Silver as he transforms back to Takeshi Hayata in mid sentence.

Episode Fourteen-"Marooned!"

"T-Takeshi! You are alive!" They embrace briefly and try to focus on the danger at hand. "How did you know about the project continuing to this day?" "It's a long story, but we have to talk about that later.." said Takeshi. "Right now, we need to find a way to rescue these college kids.." Meanwhile,the five team members wake up from unconsciousness, all strapped in a machine that resembled a roulette wheel. "What happened? Where are we?" asked Vin. "Live from Nebultopia..Welcome to our ship!" said Blackorg, with the rest of Benedict's Brigade aside him. "We would like to make your stay here as very uncomfortable as possible! HA HA HA HA!" Blackorg then walks away, leaving Benedict's Brigade in charge. "Should we break down the details of Phase Four, Lord Benedict?" asked KuroGrappler. "Of course, Mr. KuroGrappler.. being that they will not live to tell anyone about it... As you see, Scanrangers, I've see that your powers are based upon movies and other different forms of media." While he rabbles on, the three field commanders, Vixen, Ug, and Key sneak behind the machine with a pin connector, and connecting a few wires upon themselves. "You have incredible power..Power that will soon belong to us!" Benedict continued. "With your film energies drained into our bodies, and adding it with our own capabilities, Benedict's Brigade-Excuse me, MAYHEM will be invincible!" "I told you, Vixen..He's not concerned about the honor of MAYHEM, he wants the glory for himself.." said Key. "No matter, all I neen do is to connect these last couple of wires, and we shall have the power to capture Earth for Blackorg.. "Yeah! Yeah! Go Go Power Mayhem! Mighty Monstrous Powered Mayhem!" sung Byte. "Quiet!" said Ug, slapping Byte on his shoulder. "Let me tell you something, Benedict," said Nick. "As long as our minds exist, you have no idea who you're messing with! You have no idea on what is our true source of power! Even as we speak, once the professor finds out we're missing, our people shall retailate!" "Oooohh!" said KuroGrappler sarcasticly. "I guess we'll be shaking in our boots when the power transfer is completed.." "Once we steal your lives, Scanrangers," said Benedict. "you'll be just plain normal humans, helpless before our power! Mr. KuroFrost, pull the switch!" As he does so, the machine drains the eneries of the rangers. The five struggle with all their might, but to no avail. The energy flows through the five brigade members, but the rest are intercepted by the three field commanders, taking the rest of their film energy. "It's incredible!" said KuroFire. "All right! That's enough, brigade!" said the dimensional fiend. "Let's see what develops! ! Attack KuroGrappler!" "What?" "You heard me! Get him!" The fiery brigade member uses fireball attacks to strike KuroGrappler. He is knocked out by one of the blasts. "All too easy.." thought KuroFire. He goes to him and is about to strike the final blow, then.. "You're right! It was too easy!" replied KuroGrappler, knocking KuroFire out. He used Green's Holoclone techinques to then gang up on him and beat him up. "ENOUGH!" shouted KuroFire. He leaps away, and using Pink's Maniac Stomp, the ground shakes, and KuroGrappler and its clones lose their balance. "All right!" Benedict thought. "Now that I've seen a sample of your new power, this means whomever you fought recently, those particular Scanranger's powers are yours...The transfer is indeed a success!" "So, Lord Benedict.." asked KuroLectron. "What do we do with these children?" "They are no further use to us..With their powers drained, they've served their purpose... Brigade! Proceed to board the Scanrangers in the space pod! And to insure they will never again interfere with the Brigade, I shall hereby sentence them to their final fate..the planet Kabutle!" "What! You don't mean the planet with..I mean, the one with the-" "Yes! It shall be a fitting fate on that piece of floating rock, and I've heard that the natives are restless tonight..and very hungry! Heh heh heh heh...Set the coordinates for blast off, .." "Yes, sir..Countdown commencing..5..4..3..2..1..0! Blast off!" "Goodbye! So long, Scanrangers! Farewell forever, rangers!" said the various Brigade members. "Don't forget to write! Heh heh heh hee hee hee hee hee.." The pod lifts off, with the five rangers still unconscious, blasts out into deep space into a time warp-to the other side of the galaxy, landing on the planet Kabutle, albeit very roughly. "What happened?" Toni was the first to awaken. "Vin, guys..Wake up.. "What happened?" said Vin. "The last thing I remembered was that Benedict blasted us into deep space..Where are we?" "Let me put it this way, guys..we're definitely not in Tokyo anymore.." replied B.C. "Cute, B.C., But I'm serious! It looks like.." Vin turns his head and sees the Earth from a far distance. "Wait..wait a minute.." Vin pauses. "We're on some marooned planet!" "Not a problem, fearless leader.." said Mikey. "I'll just whip up a handy dandy armored Veritech fighter, and...What's going on? My energies are depleted!" "All our energies have been drained! Benedict was serious abou draining our power! How can we contact Cape Paramount Base and the professor? They have no idea that we're not on the Earth at all!" As Nick speaks, Mikey looks, thinking to himself.."Takeshi-san..I don't know where the heck we are, but..Taskete...Help us.. At the same time, Nick looks across the horizon. "I thought I heard something..like a clicking sound, like a cockroach running across the floor.." Back on Earth.. types away a design from Mikey's Illustrator II class. "It'll take another hour for the design to become solid form.." Takeshi feels a shock to his head, 'hearing' Kunio. "This may sound weird, Alex..but I believe I know where the Scanrangers are..All this time, our satelites been searching far and wide around the globe, even in the deepest hideout.." That's it! It's a possibility that the rangers may be in another dimension..somewhere in outer space.." said Sarita. "Which means.." said Rosewood. "They're not on the earth at all!" And back on the marooned planet.."I've heard it again.." said B.C. very nervously. The next thing they hear was a clicking, chirping sound. "Quit it, B.C., we're in serious trouble here.." said Nick. "That wasn't me!" B.C. replied. He and Toni look over the cave, and in total shock, they see in front of their face, a giant Stag beetle! B.C. was petrified with fear, while Toni screamed..

Act two

Back at the base, the downloads are completed, as well as the rescue ship. "Professor Alex! The ship is ready!" said Rosewood. "Excellent! Now it's all up to you, Takeshi..Somewhere in this universe, the Scanrangers are out there..This craft has a mega hyper-warp drive and all the trimmings in order to get to your destination..We're all counting on you!" "Right away, ma'am!" said Takeshi. "I hereby christen this spaceship..Widescreener!" Widescreener has ignition! Hatsu Shin! Set coordinates on following five lifeforms.." The list of the rangers and their data appear on the WideScreener monitor. "What's wrong, To- OH MY GOSH! GUYS! RUN!" shouted Vin, looking up at the giant insect. The planet Kabutle was actually an asteroid populated with giant insects(Editor's note:hence the mixed name Kabutle-Kabuto=beetle in Japanese). "I don't believe this!" said Mikey. "Stuck on a distant planet with no film energies, and we've stumbled on the real set of 'Starship Troopers II'!" "VIN! LOOK OUT!" cried Nick. He tackles Vin out of the way as the beetle spits out flame. Nick was thrown to the rocks on impact. The spacecraft jets through space, setting its coordinates on the rangers. "What's this?" said Takeshi. "I'm being pulled into some time warp! Can't pull away!" The ship is pulled into the warp zone, and into another universe. However, it gets the silver hero right where he wants to go- the planet Kabutle. "All systems back on line.." replied the Widescreener computer. "Five lifeforms are locked in.." "Excellent! I'm on my way, guys! Hang on!" Back on Kabutle... "Nick's out of it!" said B.C. "We've got to get out of here!" "We can't leave him here, either!" said Vin. "Get to that cave, quickly!" The team, with Kunio and Vin carrying Nick, run inside the cavern. The giant beetle reached out its arms to capture them. It then was about to use its flaming breath. "My gosh! There's no way out! It's going to roast us!" said Toni. The rangers cringe in a corner, awaiting the end. As the bug was about to emit its flame, it suddenly explodes! "Wh-what happened?" said B.C. Takeshi makes his appearance, jumping out of the spaceship. "I happened!" he replied. Seeing the dead beetle, Takeshi's response: "I hated that movie,anyway.." (referring to 'Starship Troopers.')Takeshi said mockingingly like Tommy Davison on "In Living Color'. "You figure that with all that technology, the soldiers couldn't use lasers instead of bullets?" "Amen to that, brother..." said Kunio. "But how did you find us across the other side of the galaxy, and how will we get back to terra firma?" "One..You called me, Mikey..when the Demolisher almost destroyed Dolby, and just recently here on this planet..Two, meet 's recent creation-I call it, the Widescreener!" "This..this is too much for me..Takeshi-san..You're telling me that I'm mindlinked with you?" "Whoa..Professor X action or what?" said Vin. "Enough talk, rangers..Time's a wasting, and we've got an Earth to save.." continued Takeshi. "So how, pray tell, are we to save the world without any film energy?" said B.C. "Benedict drained us dry!" "Alex will just refuel the lot of you..It's that simple..." The other habitants from Kabutle see their giant insect dead and begin to go after the team. Dragonflies, beetles, grasshoppers zoom in on them. "I have a feeling that we've worn out our welcome here, guys.." said Vin. "Let's get the heck out of here!"

"And so we shall!" said Takeshi. The Scanrangers load up in the spaceship, with the semiconscious Nick fastened in the chair.

"All right! Set course for Earth..Like..Right now!" said Takeshi. "Widescreener! Hatsu Shin! Ignition!"

The ship blasts off, and escapes the giant insects clutches! "Once the Professor rejuvenates you guys, I've a score to settle with MAYHEM!"

With Takeshi's and Alex's help, the Scanrangers were saved from destruction. But the question remains, how will the Movie Task Force battle Benedict's Brigade without their film energies?

To be continued...

In our next Scanranger adventure, It's round two with the Demolisher! Thunder Dolby does battle once more with MAYHEM's malevolent mecha. However, with the help of SilverScanner again, we shall witness Scanranger's greatest triumph, although it doesn't look like it right now..What plan does Takeshi have to stop Benedict's Brigade?

Next time on Movie Task Force Scanranger-Episode 15

"The WideScreen Presentation!"

Roll that Film!

Previous Episode

Episode 15


	15. The Widescreen Presentation

Previously, the Scanranger crew was prisoners of Benedict's Brigade. The dimensional teleporting captain had drained the ranger's film energies, leaving them for dead on the planet Kabutle, an insect infested world. The quick thinking crew from Cape Paramount base sent SilverScanner to rescue them in the nick of time..Now, the rangers zoom back to Earth, despite their lost power, with a vengeance..

**Episode Fifteen-"The Widescreen Presentation!"**

Unaware of the rescue, Arno Benedict and KuroGrappler report to Blackorg about their victory. Blackorg looks out into space at the deck of Nebultopia.

"Lord Blackorg.." said Benedict. "Mission accomplished!"

Blackorg turns and blasts the two with an Oblivion Beam from his eyes. "AAAGGHH!" they screamed. "MISSION UNACCOMPLISHED, YOU UNMITIGATED FOOLS!" shouted the overlord.

"I-I don't understand, my Lord.. We had left them to be cut to ribbons by the giant insects on Kabutle.."

"Consider yourself fortunate that I set my Oblivion Beam on low power...While you fools were celebrating pre-haste, I received a report from Anark Key that the SilverScanner saved them and have returned to Earth!" continued Blackorg. Even now, word also came to me that their accursed Professor is still alive as well!(Blackorg presumed Professor Alex dead way back in Episode 5-v.j.)If your team wants to live after the dawn, I suggest you find those Scanrangers! They're powerless now! Search the city! Level them all if you have to! Unleash the Demolisher again and finish them off! NOW!"

"Y-Yes, my Lord.." replied Benedict in fear, with KuroGrappler bowing to the enigmatic being also.

Back at Cape Paramount Base, Professor Alex has the power-depleted rangers inside a containment room. Takeshi wonders what's going on. "Keep in mind, Takeshi, that after all the tests we went through, the rangers actually didn't lose their powers, but the fact that the recent attacks they've used against MAYHEM are no more...

"You mean, their most powerful attacks have ceased to exist?"

"Precisely...According to what you've told me, the film energies are within the other five villains...I can't tell them right away that the Brigade has their stolen energy, but with their restored movie knowledge, the Scanrangers can create new attacks! For example, suppose one of the MAYHEM members have RedScanner's Abarenbo Attack..it means he needs another action movie scene to counter it..Once a movie scene ceases to exist, the storer of that film energy can create another, depending on his or her willpower..." said Alex.

Vin and the other four rangers have headphones on, as well as a TV console in front of each of them. "In order to shock them back in full power again, I have to do what I really regret doing.." continued Alex. "..but to revive the Scanrangers again, I have no choice..Rosewood, go into the film vault and retrieve 'Tape X!'"

Rosewood does so, and puts it into play. The five hear rock music basting into their ears as they wake up, then watch in horror the worst possible TV show that they tried to escape from. Instinctively, they all let out a blood curdling scream and destroy the consoles. Without delay, the five re-powered Scanrangers run out of the containment room in a panic.

"Professor Alex! Help us! It was terrible!" cried Mikey.

"What happened?" said Alex, pretended not to know.

Nick replies, "The last thing I remembered was that we were on this deserted planet full of giant bugs, and I tried to save Vin, then I wake up, and hear this corny music and that dreaded TV show..it w-was..it was..."

"Don't hold back, I can handle it, guys..." said Alex.

Said the five members together, "POWER RANGERS!"

"The only show that the entire team despises...I told you, Takeshi..that was the only show/movie that shocked your film energies back into their systems...

"I don't get it.." said B.C.

Alex replied, "You don't have to, B.C...the way you destroyed that console, the first thing that came to mind was a huge cartoon-type mallet, and you smashed the set two..

"Cool!"

Meanwhile, back in New York City, the Demolisher materializes and attacks Manhattan again. "Where are you, Scanrangers?" said Benedict in a panic. "We're calling you out! Show yourself, or we'll destroy what's left of New York!" The rangers heard the emergency siren sound, and watch the demonic robot attack.

"Is Thunder Dolby THX repaired and ready to go, Dr. Markby?" asked Alex.

"Just say the word, ma'am, and you can get the team in action!"

"Rangers! Scramble! Stop the Demolisher!" Alex said.

"Yes, ma'am!" said the team. The movie task force, as in regular fashion, summoned their FilmBraces and shouted, "LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION! SCANRANGER!" They race to the cockpit of Thunder Dolby.

"Do me a favor, Takeshi-san.." said Mikey. "In my dorm room, up on top of the computer, there's a CD-ROM there...Bring it back to the professor as soon as possible! The CD will read 'EMERGENCY!' In case Thunder Dolby is in danger again, load it in your battle cruiser! Make sure that it doesn't fall into the wrong hands!"

"You got it, Kunio!" Mikey ran to join the rest of the team.

Takeshi teleports in Kunio's dorm, and dashes in to retrieve the CD. "Where is it?" he said. He said it was near his computer..There it is! That's the one..it says 'EMERGENCY!' Now to get back to the base as soon as possible..." As soon as runs around the corner, a pair of Kink soldiers intercepted him.

"What the?" said Takeshi. Anark Key made his appearance before him.

"What's the rush, mate?" replied Key. " Looks like you've got something important in your hand there..Top secret info, right? Well, we can't have that CD fall into the wrong hands, can't we? I'll take that CD, if you please.."

"Over my dead body!"

"We can arrange that! Hold him, Kinks!" The Kinks grabbed Takeshi from behind as Key swiped the CD from him. "Stop! Don't do it! Don't destroy it! In fact, that's not the real CD! It's here in the book bag!"

"Ha! Some hero! You were willing to sell out your allies in order to permit MAYHEM to rule supreme! Thank you, fool..and for the record, I'll destroy the fake one! Ha ha!" Takeshi glances in shock as Key smashes the CD-Rom. "Thank you, now that you've helped us seal the Scanranger's doom! Ha Ha Hah!" As Key and the Kinks release Takeshi, they teleport, and he falls on his knees, feeling very disillusioned.

Act two

Takeshi, with his head hanging, lifted it up. He ran back to Kunio's room, and grabs the real 'EMERGENCY!' CD. "Ha! Who's the fool now, Anark Key? I figured that you anticipated myself having two discs, I never took the real one.. even if he did, it was set to be teleported to base anyway." Immediately, he warped to Cape Paramount and handed Markby the disc.

"Sorry about that, Dr. Markby," said Takeshi. "I was caught in traffic."

"No problemo, sir..I think your friends are going to need a little help in Manhattan..." They witness Thunder Dolby and the Demolisher battle toe to toe on the island.

"They still might need a hand just in case. I'd better get over there as soon as possible." said Takeshi. He runs outside of the base and gets into his transformation pose. "IMA! HENSHIN! EIGACHANGER!" Takeshi becomes SilverScanner once again. With a second command, "SILVERSCANNER! J MODE!"; he enlarged to size of Ultraman, and flew off to Manhattan.

Meanwhile, back up in Nebultopia, Blackorg and the three lieutenants watch the battle. "We cannot have that interloper get in our way like before..Unleash the Kuroparrot, and enlarge it to stop him!" Blackorg commanded.

"There they are! Now I can-" Silver was slashed from behind by KuroParrot, then fell to the ground. Swiftly, KuroParrot sped in rapidly to slash Silver with its wings back to back. Silver quickly recovered.

"Get out of my way! I don't have time for you!" said Silver. The cybercreature responded by attacking. Silver grabs his wings and applies a 'SILVER CHOP!' on KuroParrot's left wing, disabling it, and flipping it over his head.

KuroParrot shoots its feather darts again, but the 'Silver Aura' stops them in its tracks. The monster swings at Takeshi with its other wing, trying to slice him, yet Silver suddenly disappeared.

"What happened?" said Silver. "I was just about to punch him, and now I'm back to normal size!" The next thing Takeshi saw was that he was about to be crushed underfoot by the cybercreature. Suddenly, he was teleported in the cockpit of his space cruiser.

"SilverScanner, listen!" said Alex.

"Hey, Professor! What happened? I seem to have lost my giant power!" said Takeshi.

"Don't worry!" she said. "I'll explain later!" Sorry to get you out in the heat of battle, but I've made a new adjustment to your cruiser...You're back in the cockpit again..Load the disc that you retrieved earlier today and shout out 'Presentation! Widescreener!' and take that metal bird out! Dolby's in trouble! And one more thing..Good luck!"

"I've had enough out of you, already, bird! Time to even the score! PRESENTATION! WIDESCREENER!"

The wings of the WideScreener released itself during the transformation. The booster rockets become the feet and legs, and the middle engines become the arms. The nose flipped forward and the head rose out from inside. The WideScreener was ready for the first time in robot mode!

"SCREENER HAWK!" Silver shouts as he uses his giant tomahawk to slice KuroParrot, and in the process, slashed its right arm so it wouldn't fly. Next, he utilized the 'SCREENER MAGNUM!', a laser rifle that fired 300 rounds a minute. KuroParrot was weakened, unable to stand.

The Widescreener then called up its final attack. "Polly want a cracker?" said Takeshi. "Well, I've got something better..Focusing all its might in its fists, WideScreener unleashes the finishing blow.

"SCREENER CROSS NOVA!" The aforementioned attack with SilverScanner crossing his hands, and releasing a powerful laser blast, is based on the great Ultraman's Spacium Beam, blasted a clean hole through the cybercreature. KuroParrot fell to the ground and explodes.

Meanwhile, Thunder Dolby was holding its own against the Demolisher, this time evening the odds with its Great Editor Sword. Dolby slashed away at the evil robot.

"Lord Benedict!" shouted KuroFire.

"Relax, ...We're not defeated yet! KuroBuzzer! Release the side saws!" From the Demolisher's knees, a flying buzz saw ejected and clipped the heroic robot. Demolisher then shot a missile underneath Dolby's foot to trap it beneath the ground. Using the DemoJavelin, the robot knocked the GE sword out of Dolby's hand, then beat on it with the javelin.

"Hang on, team!" said Alex from the cockpit console. "Silver's going to give you a hand!"

"We need more than that, Prof!" said Red. "We need help!"

And sure enough, Demolisher was about to thrust its DemoJavelin through Dolby. "It's over! Scanrangers!" said Benedict. "Prepare for the end!" As the javelin was thrown, WideScreener intercepted it and threw it back at the Demolisher.

"NO! NOT AGAIN!" shouted Benedict.

"Step up, Dolby!" said Silver as WideScreener lifted Dolby from the ground. "Swing your partner, and do-si-do! Jump up, Dolby! Time to go!" WideScreener swung Dolby in the air towards the Demolisher and delivers the...

"DOLBY SONIC SMASH!" The Demolisher was critically damaged.

"The engine room is damaged!" said Benedict. "KuroBuzzer! Fix the problem immediately!" The mute Brigade member nodded and ran to the control room.

WideScreener continued to do damage to Demolisher. "SCREENER STARS!" shouted Silver as he threw explosive shurikens at the robot. "Red! Look!" said Yellow. "There's its weak spot!" He pointed at the torso area where Dolby smashed, and was the same area where KuroBuzzer was fixing the engines.

"Scanrangers! SilverScanner! Wait!" said Alex from their consoles. "This is an opportunity to use Dolby and WideScreener in a combination attack! I'll download the info and take out that evil robot before it recovers!"

Meanwhile, the Demolisher was almost at full strength. KuroBuzzer gave the signal to the rest of the Brigade.

"Ready to do this, SilverScanner?" said Red.

"Issou!" Let's go!" Thunder Dolby and WideScreener line up back-to-back of each other, locking themselves arm to arm, then both blast off in the air.

"What are those fools doing?" thought KuroGrappler. "They're leaving themselves open for us to destroy them!" Suddenly, the Demolisher was being dragged along with them.

"Remember the tests, guys!" said Red. "Can you take this, Silver?" "No problem.." Silver said. "Let's go!" The two robots make a freefall, and began to spin like a tornado towards the Brigade robot.

"I-I can't get Demolisher out of this wind tunnel! It's locked in! We can't move!" said KuroGrappler. They're heading straight for us!"

"CURSE YOU, SCANRANGERS! I CAN'T BE BEATEN LIKE THIS!" cried Benedict. The two robots target the torso area where the damage was made earlier, and KuroBuzzer was still trapped in the engine room.

"NOW!" shouted all the rangers. "DOLBY SCREENER CYCLONE!" Like a spinning Category 5 hurricane (times ten), Dolby and WideScreener smashed through the Demolisher. While the cockpit exploded, KuroBuzzer was engulfed in flames inside the engine room, unable to escape. Demolisher fell toward the ground, exploding on impact!

"ALL RIGHT! WAY TO GO, SILVER! THAT'S A WRAP!" shouted the rangers.

"As you Americans say, Thumbs Up! It is ended.."

Meanwhile, on the moon, five forms teleport to the surface. It seemed that Benedict's Brigade had escaped at the last possible second.

"All present and accounted for, Brigade?" asked Benedict, almost hyperventilating. "Wait! Where's KuroBuzzer?"

As soon as he asked, KuroBuzzer's severed robotic head warped aside the Brigade, bouncing from hyperspace. "No! He's dead! KuroBuzzer didn't make it! He's dead!" cried KuroLectronn.

"BLAST YOU, SCANRANGERS!" shouted Benedict. "YOU DESTROYED OUR PRECIOUS DEMOLISHER! YOU DESTROYED KUROBUZZER! WE ARE BEATEN FOR NOW, BUT ITS ONLY A SMALL SETBACK! INDEED, MY BRIGADE SHALL BE AVENGED! YOU HAVEN'T HEARD THE LAST OF US! YOU WILL PAY, SCANRANGERS! I SWEAR YOU SHALL PAY MOST DEARLY!" Benedict's voice echoed along the surface of the moon.

Back on terra firma, the Scanranger crew met up with Takeshi and Professor Alex on the CJU campus. "Takeshi, mere words can't describe how much we appreciate your help.." said Vin.

"Just say, thank you, Vin..I'm honored to help you guys out in any way, now that my full memory has returned..I think you should thank Kunio-san..He's actually the one who helped give MAYHEM a punishing defeat."

"Everyone had a role to play in this victory.. It was all a team effort, in the same way on how a feature film, or a TV sitcom is made. The stars of the movie didn't do it by themselves. The director, or the writer, or the producer didn't do it by themselves.. Everyone made the movie possible. In the same way, the CPB 'Second Unit', you guys, and Takeshi all have their part."

"However, I think it's high time to get back to campus life.." said Alex. "A lot of your instructors are probably worried sick about your disappearance from classes.."

"Which is probably a good idea, since I have a paper due..tomorrow.." said B.C.

"And I have an oral exam to finish up for Physical Therapy 200.." said Vin. The other rangers thought about their studies and other things. Swiftly, the five-member team rushed back to their dorms.

"I'm glad that everything had all worked out for the best.." said Alex. "One more thing, Takeshi..What happened to the phony CD-ROM that Anark Key was supposed to destroy?"

"Funny you should ask that, Daphne.." chuckled Takeshi.

Cut to Nebultopia, the MAYHEM satellite stronghold:

"The Brigade had lost the battle, but the war will be won by MAYHEM!" thought Key. "Once I load this top secret information, the secrets of the Scanrangers shall be ours!" Key loaded the disc, and on the screen it read: "THIS IS A CLASSIFIED CD-ROM REVEALING THE CODES TO THE MOVIE TASK FORCE-SCANRANGER-"

"Yes, yes..go on.." he said.

The screen then read: "YOU ARE SMART, BUT I AM SMARTER! YOU ARE SMART, BUT I AM SMARTER!", like a child's taunt.

"What the devil is this stuff?" said Key in shock. "B-But all the classified information was supposed to be there!" As Key watched the words repeat down the screen, Blackorg entered the room.

"ANARK KEY!" shouted Blackorg. "YOU MORONIC FOOL! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE COMPUTER SYSTEMS?"

"I don't believe this stuff.." Key thought. "I wanted the Scanranger's secrets, and what did I get? A gosh-darned computer virus!" The next thing we hear outside the Nebultopia satellite was Oblivion beams blasted all along the stronghold..with Blackorg punishing Anark Key for yet another failure...

To be continued...

In our next Scanranger adventure, a new day begins as our campus heroes are back in classes. However, MAYHEM unleashes a deadly computer virus that nearly destroys the campus students at CJU! Can the Scanrangers stop MAYHEM'S latest threat, or will the Y2K panic become an early reality?

Next time on Movie Task Force Scanranger-Episode 16

"O, What a Tangled World Wide Web We Weave!"

Roll that Film!


	16. O, What a Tangled Worldwide Web We Weave

**Episode sixteen-"O, What a Tangled Worldwide Web We Weave!"**

Up above the Earth, MAYHEM once again pondered a plot to terrorize the Earth, but what means this time do they plan to execute said plot to succeed?

"Mercy... For once Lord Blackorg decided to 'grant' me mercy.." said Anark Key, talking to Ug and Byte. "This plan has to come through.." He watched on the monitor a late night informercial with a salesperson hawking classic CD's and cassettes. "Everyone's doing it, why couldn't I?" Ug and Byte looked at each other puzzingly, trying to figure out what Key was talking about.

"I think our favorite punker's decided to go Hollywood like those Scanrangers.." said Byte.

A Central New Jersey University student was surfing the Internet, searching for his favorite web site. "I've heard so much about that new supermodel page that Joe told me about, I've gotta check it out!"

"Oh, wow!" the male student sighed in awe as he checked out the newest Vendela snapshot. He then loaded in his disc in order to download the picture, then took it out, and then was given a brief electric shock. He got up, and looked at the screen once more. The student screamed unknowningly.

Another student, female, also was surfing the net on the other side of the campus. She found her favorite page, on the recent super hot artist Ricky Martin.

"Oh my gosh! I'm in! I'm in!" she giggled with glee. "Where's his pictures? Where's his pictures?" She retrieved them, and like the others, downloaded them on the discs. The woman also got a shock, and looked at the screen. She too, let out a blood-curdling scream.

And back with our favorite campus heroes, Kunio himself surfed the Internet after his English class, checking out one of his favorite pages.

"Alright!" he said. "Now I can check out the new photo that "Mr. Rick Hikaru" sent me in my e-mail."

Mikey was unaware of the happening danger that was about to occur. He was about to download the photo. Before he clicked, he heard a knock on the door, and answered it.

"Hey, Kevin! How's it going? I thought you said that you'll be here in another hour.."

"Sorry, Mikey.." said Kevin. "..but my roommate left the dorm room a mess last night, and I couldn't bear to look at the place after his friends totalled it.."

"I guess then, the download can wait..Let me turn off the computer.." Kunio and Kevin head over to the study area.

Back in downtown Leewood Park, Anark Key readied his plan.

"It's very simple, Vixen.. I buy advertising time on their cable access channel, and during the commercial break, I come on and hawk MAYHEM's product..Plus, when they surf the Internet with my web site, the users shall be contaminated with our virus with a click of the mouse, once they access the page to buy my product!" Key explained this to the warrior woman and his newest cybercreature, KuroSpider.

"Remember, KuroSpider..When the commercial ends, be ready to take any and all phone calls and web hits once you see the orders are taken!" The cybercreature nodded.

Dressed in a suit and obviously groomed hair, Key began his broadcast. "Hello, I'm Eric Mehyam..President of Meyham Software, Inc.!Campus people! Have you been having problems accessing the Net lately? Are you tired of booting and rebooting your system again because of slow graphics? Well, for a limited time only, I have the student's answer to the Norton Anti-Virus system! Much cheaper than Norton, this software will wipe clean all those nasty viruses!"

The CJU students and staff watched on TV. "I'll even give you free Internet access! All it requires is for you to download the anti virus.." Key continued. "Once you're done, then you can use my free Internet. It's important that you follow these simple instructions. Any questions, you can call the help desk at 1-800 555-ANTI.."

Alex and Rosewood also watched the commercial in her faculty office. "Or you can go online at .com..for more details.." Key added.

"Where did this come from?" said Alex.

"Probably another one of those boring to death infomercials..." replied Rosewood. "Life was much simpler when K-tel used to sell products like that.. I'm gonna check up on that dude..For some reason, he doesn't look too cool.."

Kunio and his friend came back to his dorm. He turned the computer back on.

"Whoops..forgot my hospitality..Can you do me a favor, Kevin? I had my picture ready to be downloaded..Click on the page for me..I'll get some soda for us!"

As Kunio went to get the soda from the refrigerator, until Kevin screamed. Kunio ran back to his room, and it looked like he was in a catatonic state. "Kevin! Kevin! What's wrong, man?"

Kevin turned his face at Kunio, his face slightly changing pale.

"What's wrong, Kev? Just a moment, let me get the RA..we'll find out what's the matter..." Kunio ran to the Resident aide, and explained what happened. They both come back to the room, and found Kevin gone.

"You sure that your friend was here?" said the RA. "He wasn't drinking or anything?"

"Kevin wouldn't do anything like that.." replied Kunio. "Why would-" He noticed the window was open, and saw Kevin run across the campus. "Geez, Kev, what the heck happened to you?"

At the same time, other students at the computer lab who had listened to the commercial, also went online at Eric's/Key's website, with the same result. The pale-skinned web surfers all screamed from shock for a few seconds, and all ran out of the lab.

Back at Alex's faculty office, Rosewood types in the Mehyam web site, unaware of Anark Key's evil plot. Rosewood saw the page, and was also jolted, screaming at the same time, and fell face front on the keyboard.

"ROSEWOOD! ROSEWOOD!" shouted Alex. "What's wrong?" The professor tried to revive the police captain. He arose, but he, like the other victims, had a pale look on his face, but looked mutated. Alex stepped back in shock.

**Act two**

The possessed Rosewood shoves Alex aside and ran away. "Rosewood! Wait!" shouted Alex. He loses Alex around the corner. "He disappeared!"

Later, the rest of the rangers met with Alex. "The same thing had happened to a couple of my friends after I came out of Physical Therapy class.." said Vin.

"You know.." said Kunio. "My friend Kevin was just only checking out this new web site..He told me after he saw the commercial he was trying to upgrade his system..I think that he started acting funny after he got in.."

"So did Rosewood..He was curious about the web site himself and wanted to see it..The question remains..where did he and the other students go?" said Alex.

"I have no idea, Profess, but..Wait a second!" said Nick, looking at the web site name Rosewood wrote. "Guys! I should've caught on this all along!"

"What's up, Nick?" asked Vin.

"Look at the address very carefully...com."

"Whoa!" said B.C. "We've all missed it! Meyham happens to be MAYHEM spelled backwards! No wonder your friend Kevin and Rosewood was acting so strange, Kunio!"

"A computer virus..hypnosis used to contaminate the campus?" said Toni.

"Then the entire city, the country, and the world.." said B.C.

"No doubt..We now know that Blackorg has a hand in this..Now we've got to stop their scheme..."

The answer to that was in a classroom not far away from the theater. Key and the cybercreature was about to release the other victims. "Now, the last part of my plan shall come into play..I shall make another campus commercial, but this time, via satellite on the college information screens, thus completing my revenge!"

Alex called up Sarita back at base. "Yes, ma'am?" Sarita replied.

"Listen, Sarita..I need a favor from you..I must find out when will the next time the Mehyam commercial will appear on campus..We've tumbled on Anark key's plan, and we've got to stop the commercial from playing, or it'll be a major crisis on campus!"

The Indian born tech immediately retrieved the information from the TV campus station. "At exactly 3:36 pm..Three minutes from now!"

"No time to lose, gang!" said Alex. "Stop that broadcast immediately!"

"Right!" said the five.

The Scanrangers teleport to the station, but was suddenly stopped by an electrical force field.

"What's going on?" said Red.

Anark Key entered the room. "You're too late, Scanrangers! I anticipated that you were to find out about my little web site/anti-virus commercial! Thus, I set this little box trap to keep you all from interfering with our plans! Even as I speak, my virus carriers are in full force contaminating any and all on your precious school! KuroSpider! Proceed with the broadcast!"

The cybercreature proceeded to activate the taped commercial, and it injected the electronic virus all over CJU. At the same time, while Alex waited, she noticed the students attacking each other, proceeding to corrupt other bystanders with Key's virus. Alex plotted to make a quick getaway, but was stopped by a group of students, including Kunio's friend Kevin,and Rosewood; both contaminated and was about to do the same to the professor!

"Rosewood! What's the matter? Snap out of it!" Alex tried to slam the door behind Rosewood and the students, but the virus ate away the wooden door with a touch.

"Good Lord.." she said to herself. "Wherever you are, Scanrangers..Hurry!"

Back at the studio, the Scanrangers tried to find a way out of Key's trap, but they saw the squared force field slowly getting smaller! "It's getting a little cramped in here, guys!" said Pink. "Any suggestions for escape?"

"Let me try.." said Red. Using his FilmBlade, he attempted to slash the field, but it melts the sword. "Good thing it wasn't my Swashbuckler..But now the field's getting smaller!"

"Exactly!" said Key. "While my revenge is being completed, your friends shall lay dying at my hands! And while the five of you shall soon be toast, no one's around this time to save you now! Heh Heh Heh!"

As soon as Key finished his boast, a laser blast hit the force field, and then ricocheted towards the power source on the ceiling. The energy pack exploded, the force field dispersed, and Key tumbled over.

"Who dares?" shouted Key.

"I dare!" The response came from SilverScanner, coming to the rescue. "Rule No.1 in the villain's playbook.."Never quote the saying, 'No one can save you now' after revealing your diabolical plan!"

"Thanks a lot, Silverscanner!" said Blue.

"Curse you, SilverScanner!" shouted Key. "KuroSpider! Destroy the Scanrangers!

The monster attacked and ran through most of the rangers, including Red, Pink, and Yellow. It then snagged Blue swinging him over to the classroom desk and breaking it.

SilverScanner landed a kick at Key, knocking him out of the open window. Green followed by doing a drop kick at KuroSpider, kicking it outside through the wall. The others recover, and with their FilmBlades, slashed the cybercreature. Yellow went first, then Red and Pink follow thereafter. KuroSpider got back on its feet (its 8 legs) quickly. Red began to summon his Film Energy. He prepared his Swashbuckler for his final move.

"ABARENBO-" Suddenly, RedScanner's power reached its limit, and then his sword and energy disappeared. He fell six feet in front of the monster.

"What the-?" said a puzzled Vin. KuroSpider used that to its advantage, spraying Red with its web and entangled him.

"Red!" cried Yellow. "I'll get him, don't worry!" Kunio charged up and blasted off to finish KuroSpider. "WARP SPEED SMA-" Yellow fell with his Film Energy gone as well. KuroSpider spun its web, and now the Anime-based Scanranger was also captured!

Green shouted, "I'm not that easy to take out, Spidey! HOLO-" Nick's energy was also gone, and he was snagged in the web. There was Pink, who tried to kick Kuro Spider from behind, but her energy was depleted. She fell down, and is entangled, leaving only Blue and SilverScanner.

"Who's next to be trapped in MAYHEM's web, huh?" said Key. "Should it be you, SilverScanner, since you interfered with our plans once too often? Or you, BlueScanner? You want me so badly, gotta wait your turn! Heh heh heh heh!"

"That remains to be seen!" said Silver. He and Blue attacked, with Blue evading KuroSpider's web, and with him flipping over, he kicked the cybercreature, and Silver followed, shooting Key's energy chains.

"MagnumSilver!" he shouted.

The monster spat its web again, snagging on the end of Blue's Speed-Bo Staff. "Look out, you fool!" shouted Key. Blue ripped the web out of its mouth, and tosses it, which landed on Key. The web was still fresh, and it immediately bound the MAYHEM captain.

"KuroSpider!You idiot! Get me out of this!"

"You're a tad too slow, Ta-rann-tula!" said Blue. Calling up his Comedy Film Energy, he used a comedy prop, becoming one with the classic Warner Bros. Cartoons. Up above KuroSpider's head, was an anvil! "Hey, Spidey! What's the magic word?" he said.

The monster hesitated and then grunted. "Is that your final answer? Oh, I'm sorry..The answer was incorrect..You have to pay the penalty! The answer for today is..'May I have an anvil on my head?'" Blue dropped the anvil, pounding it on the head. He followed with a few more, clobbering the cybercreature. The anvils smashed him in the melody of 'The Anvil Chorus'. KuroSpider was groggy, barely able to stand.

"He's yours, Silver..Take him!" said Blue.

Silver had already freed the other Scanrangers from the monster's web. The sixth ranger then made his move. With his Tokusatsu Film Energy called up, he becomes one with the mighty Kamen Riders once again! Leaping into the air, he threw a "SILVER PUNCH!", smashing KuroSpider's face.

He followed up with the final blow. "SILVER KICK!" On impact, KuroSpider flew to the ground, gets up once more, then fell down exploding.

"AAAGGH! BYTE! GET DOWN HERE!" cried Key.

Byte obeyed, and approached the cybercreature's remains. "Oooh, you dirty Scanranger rats! You killed my brother!" he said. The robot spider filled KuroSpider with energy, enlarging it!

"Get me out of here, you stupid spider!" shouted Key, still entangled in the monster's web.

"Oh, what a tangled web we weave, eh, Anark Key?" said Byte.

Byte then cuts Key loose. "KuroSpider! Finish them off!" said Key as he and the robo-spider teleported. The giant cybercreature prepared to squash the rangers.

Red then shouted, "THUNDER DOLBY!"

Thunder Dolby THX made its appearance, flying in to attack the monster. The mighty robot began to throw a kick at KuroSpider, but it caught Dolby in mid air, tackling it to the ground. KuroSpider knocked the Scanranger robot down again and spat its web in the robot's face.

"What happened? Can't see a thing!" said Green. We need to get this silly string off of us!"

The cybercreature then tangled up Dolby, and encased it in the monster's web. As KuroSpider stepped up to finish the job, it was stopped by an laser blast, courtesy of WideScreener!

"Don't worry, gang! I'll get you out! PRESENTATION! WIDESCREENER!" Silver transformed the ship into robot mode, and ripped off the web off Dolby.

"Thanks, Silver!" said Red.

"Don't mention it..Want to squash a spider?"

"You bet!" said Blue. "Let's do this!"

WideScreener blasted off to distract KuroSpider, and as the monster looked, Dolby attacked! "DOLBY BEAM!" Red shouted. The creature was knocked down on its backside.

Silver continues the assault. "SCREENER STARS!" The exploding shurikens made their mark on the cybercreature. Dolby continued to blast the monster, then WideScreener does the same, this time using his.."SCREENER MAGNUM!"

The Scanrangers were about to deal the finishing blow. "Now! GREAT EDITOR-"

"Wait, Red!" said Silver. "I'll take care of him this time! You've helped me before! Let me return the favor!"

"Go for it!"

WideScreener prepares its final attack. KuroSpider, obviously angered, ran towards the robot. Silver programs WideScreener to cross its arms to form...

"SCREENER CROSS NOVA!" The powerful spacium-like beam blasts KuroSpider through the chest. It fell on its back, exploding on impact! Another hard won victory for the Scanranger crew.

Meanwhile, back on campus, with the destruction of KuroSpider, the electronic virus that had plagued the school was no more. The diseased civilians on campus were cured, clean as driven snow. Back in Alex's office, the virus disappeared just in time before the contaminated Rosewood and Kunio's friend Kevin was about to touch her.

"W-What happened to me?" said the puzzled police captain.

"Yeah, man, what's going on?" replied Kevin. "The last thing I remembered was that I was surfing the net with Mikey, and now I'm here.."

"Well, whatever it was, it's over.." Alex whispered to Rosewood. "Your suspicions were right on the money..Unfortunately, you too got caught in Anark Key's trap.." The five rangers rushed back to her office.

"Is everyone all right? You okay, Kevin?" asked Kunio. Kevin nodded.

"Yes, Kunio..." replied Alex. "With all of you here in one piece, that would mean you've defeated Anark Key..."

"And the cybercreature with it, also.." Kunio whispered to Alex, lest anyone else in the room finds out about their true identities. 

As the students and some of the rangers departed, Vin looked very perplexed.

"You all right, Vin?" asked Toni.

"I..I'm fine.." Vin reflected back on how he was easily beaten by the cybercreature when his Film Energy depleted so quickly. He then forgets about it and shrugged it off. "It's nothing..."

With the exception of BlueScanner and SilverScanner, all of the rangers energies dissipated. How was that possible? For now, that would be a question for another time...

**To be continued...**

In our next Scanranger adventure, Valentine's Day is afoot, and a certain quartet of males play suitor to a certain lone female of the team. Meanwhile, another classmate has an obsession with Toni as well..How is MAYHEM involved in this romantic interlude?

Next time on Movie Task Force Scanranger-Episode 17

"There's Something About Toni"

Roll That Film!


	17. There's Something About Toni

**Episode seventeen-"There's Something About Toni"**

**-Special Guest Star Danger Woman!**

Our story opens in Modern Dance class at Central NJ University, where our super heroine Toni, is rehearsing a few new dance steps with her classmates. Under the tutelage of Professor Lydia Allen, a professional dancer on Broadway, the students practiced for the upcoming recital at the end of the semester.

"Back two three four! Side two three four! One,two, one two, left right, hip hip!" Professor Allen choreographed the steps. Toni was able to keep up with the other dancers.

"That's it, people! See you next week!" said the dance professor.

"I'm glad that's over with.." said one of Toni's classmates. "The drill sergeant shows no mercy..."

"Well, this is what you're going to expect when you audition on Broadway or for the next Janet Jackson music video.." replied Toni, wiping her face with a towel. "This isn't exactly the School of Performing Arts, but she expects excellence from everyone, including the novice dancer who never set foot out on the dance floor.."

Toni then noticed one of the students in the Modern Dance class, near the corner of the room. His name was Dean Rayborn, a Dance Arts major himself.

Dean was a very introverted guy. To most people on the outside, he looked like a typical Gen X 'slacker'..doesn't get involved, a TV couch potato, and enjoyed extreme mountain sports.

On the inside, Dean was opposite those things. He was a well to do, very sharp guy, yet extremely shy. He admired Toni and her hard work and dedication to her major. Now, if only he had the nerve to talk to her...

Toni and another student walked by Dean and said, "Hi.." Dean nodded in response.

"Geez, Toni's so cool..I really would like to get to know her better..but how?" questioned Dean while walking through the hallway. "At least if I talked to her, she'll know that I do exist.."

Not far away, was a dark haired lass with sunglasses on. She was another student who heard his thoughts. The female went over to follow him, slowly showing a sly smile on lips.

Dean then read a poster on the bulletin board at the CNJU Student Center:

VALENTINE'S DANCE AT STEPHEN J. CANNELL HALL-FEB.14

Entertainment by DANGER WOMAN-The Sentai Songbird of Justice! GET YOUR TICKETS NOW!

"Yes! That's it!" said an excited Dean. "I know who will accompany me! I'll ask Toni out! But..I'm too scared to try.."

The woman with dark sunglasses approached Dean. "Mmmmm...How about letting me assist you in getting what you want, fanboy?"

"Huh?"

"Toni is a very lovely lady.." the woman continued. "I know her very well, and all you have to do is to ask her.." She put her arm around the guy. Seeking out a pressure point in his shoulder, she pinched his shoulder firmly like a vise!

"AAGGHH! What are you doing? DON'T! STOP! HELP! YEARRGHHHH!" Dean collapsed.

The woman shouted, "Andy! Floyd! To me!"

The dark haired woman removed her glasses, revealing herself to be none other than Vixen! "Help me get this boy back to this room!"

The two cyberguards replied, as they were dressed like college students themselves to cover their disguise.

"I thank you, Mr. Rayburn..for revealing to me your lovely notion.." said Vixen. "You want this classmate for yourself...And you shall get your wish, but on my terms..Ohhh, yes!"

The cyberguards loaded the unconscious Dean onto a table. "All I want from you, my sweet, is your hormones..." said the evil woman. "My machine shall drain them into my newest cybercreature..Then, I shall transfer those hormones back into your feeble body, and I shall increase your adrenaline system to its maximum peak..Once that's done, you will burn out, and so shall your life force once you've served your purpose! Andy! Turn on the machine!"

"Yes,Lady Vixen.." Dean's hormones were drained into another chamber. The chamber churned and glowed. A cybercreature was formed from the robotic skeleton stored within the machine. The monster rose from the chamber. This time, Vixen had created KuroCupid, her deadliest monster yet!

"According to the humans customs here, Lady Vixen, I understand that they indulge in a ritual called Valentine's Day, and they utilize that day to show their appreciation for their loved one by giving flowers, candy, and the like.." said Andy Roy.

"It was also on that date where most humans are in a depressed state because they have been spurned by someone they loved as well..." said P.B. Floyd. "

And I can use that day to spread another epidemic, not like what that foolish teammate Key, tried to do..But this time, I shall use KuroCupid to spread not love, but all-consuming hatred in this city! Ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed Vixen.

The next day, at Professor Alex's faculty office, the six rangers all gathered together for an important announcement.

"A date for the Valentine's dance?" responded Toni surprisingly. "Professor! I know that you're concerned about me, but do I have to pick between these four guys here?"

"What's wrong with that, Toni? Personally, I think it's beautiful..Four handsome guys to be your escort, and one of them will be your date for that night.."

"HEY!" said Takeshi. "What am I, chopped tofu?"

"Don't worry, Takeshi.." said Alex. "I've already have someone in mind for you.."

"And now you're playing matchmaker for one night? Who gave you permission to be the host of 'Love Connection'? I'm outta here! I'll find my own date for that night!" Takeshi leaves.

"Hey, Takeshi-san!" shouted Kunio. The other four rangers followed Alex outside the door. "Don't worry, Mikey.. Let him go..I think to an extent that I may have pressured him, and he's older than the four of you.."

"One question, Profess!" asked Nick. "Since you're playing matchmaker, suppose Toni picks one of us, what's to happen to the other three that doesn't have a date?"

"Good question..That's a really good question.." Alex pretended to be clueless about the whole thing, but she did have a surprise for all of them. B.C. sang a catchy tune from 'Fiddler on the Roof'. "Matchmaker, matchmaker, make me a match! Find me a find! Catch me a catch-"

Nick smacked B.C. in the back of his head once again. And once more B.C. responded, "What?" The rangers promptly received an alert from their communicators.

It was Rosewood on the computer video screen. "Scanrangers! MAYHEM's on the attack again! They're in the Crosby Hall area!"

Vin responded for the others. "Right! Let's get going!"

"Right!" said the other four. The five campus heroes teleported to the Crosby Hall area per Rosewood's instructions. As they arrived, they were greeted by a band of Kinks.

"So, the cannon fodder's come to greet us, huh?" said Nick.

"Take care, Nick.." said Toni. "They're not as easy to beat as before..."

"Enough, guys!" said Vin. "Let's bend a couple of kinks into these Kinks!" Vin went ahead and twisted a couple of Kink arms, while Kunio threw one over and smashed his chest. Toni threw a smashing kick into a Kink's face, KO'ing it, and B.C. threw a punch in a Kink's stomach, applying a roundhouse kick to two others. Nick twisted a robot's arm, and elbowed it in the neck area, taking one down. After the last Kink went down, an energy blast came in the way of the rangers.

"What the-?" said Vin.

"Hello, Scanrangers.." Vixen and her two cyberguards made their appearance. "I've come back to your part of town to spread a message of hate and hate!"

"What?"

"I believe my plan is somewhat too much for you children to comprehend. KuroCupid! Spread your message of hate!"

"As you command, Lady Vixen!" the cybercreature responded as it was about to terrorize the students.

"It's that time, right, Vin?" said Toni.

"You know it! Come on, guys! LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION! SCANRANGER!" The Scanrangers transformed into their power suits. They prepared to attack with their FilmBlades.

Vixen sent her cyberguards to battle. "Floyd! Andy! Stop them!" she shouted.

The three villains attacked the Scanrangers, with the goal to allow KuroCupid to carry out his sinister plan. Vixen slashed through Red, Green and Pink, stopping them temporarily, while the cyberguards took out Green and Blue. Kurocupid witnessed a campus couple walking from class.

"So, Joe, what do you think we shall do for tomorrow?" said the girl. "I don't know, Karen.. Maybe we should check out that new movie over at the Leewood Multiplex..They've got this flick with Ben Aff-" The cybercreature shot one of his arrows at the guy. He fell over, with the arrow grafting on his arm, and transforming into a MAYHEM mark, with a broken heart shape.

"Joe! Joe! Are you all right?" said Karen.

"Yeah, I'm all right..But you won't be!" Without warning, he shot an energy arrow from his hand, and the arrow also grafted onto her skin. Karen rose and also shot an arrow towards another campus couple holding hands. Suddenly, they began to argue.."So, just because I'm an A student and you yourself are a C- student, what am I doing hanging out with the likes of you? I don't need to be going out with your kind!" said the girl.

"Jenny! What are you talking about? We've been together for a few months!" said the other guy. "You mean we were together! This relationship is over!" The girl slapped the guy and walked away. KuroCupid proceeded to shoot a similar arrow at the male. He then ran after the girl.

"No, you don't! That's how the way you're gonna treat me? I don't think so!" said the guy as he slapped his girlfriend.

"Heh ha ha ha ha!" laughed KuroCupid. "I'm in the mood for hate..Simply because you're not near me!" The various arrows he shot brainwashed the victim, and enabled them to turn against each other. Instead of the legend where the arrows represented love, the cybercreature's arrows were filled with bias and hate!

Meanwhile, the battle continued where Vixen and her cyberguards had succeeded in distracting the Scanrangers. "My creature has just begun the first phase of our plan! As you see, KuroCupid has spread the message of bias and hate! Soon enough, your special love festival will be just a memory! Your friends will eventually begin a riot all over the city! You have a choice, rangers! Stop us now, or save those helpless humans!" said Vixen.

"Shoot! We have a chance to take them out now! We must-"

"Don't do it, Red!" interrupted Blue. "First priority needs to be the students! There's gotta be a way to stop them fighting each other!"

"Hurry, Scanrangers.." continued the warrior woman. "The school is in chaos and you're running out of time..Ha ha ha ha ha!" Vixen, Andy, and Floyd teleport.

"Not so fast, Scanrangers!" said KuroCupid. "Before I continue, I want you to meet your fan club!" He gave instructions to the victims to stop fighting. "Now, these heroes have caused enough trouble in your school! They are not welcome here! Attack them! Get them out of here!"

The six students then attack the rangers as they chanted, "Smash the rangers! Smash the rangers!" Green was about to retaliate, but RedScanner stopped him. "No, Green! BlueScanner's right! Don't attack them! You'll provoke them even more!" The students then began to beat on them, although they were no match for them. Suddenly, the team were about to be mobbed by them.

"Wait! Stop!" cried Pink as she held one of the students. "Stop it! Don't!" For a brief moment, the guy named Joe hesitated and stopped attacking her. The others continued to grab on to them.

"Rangers!" shouted Alex back at her office. "Pull back! Pull back for now!" They teleported back out of harms way.

Meanwhile, Dean woke up after being held captive. "W-What happened? What's going on?" He stumbled, feeling very weak. Dean saw the cybercreature from a distance, attacking the CJU students. "That monster..it came from my imagination? I-I must do something..but I..I must rest..rest a bit.." He dragged himself back to his dorm room.

Later, back at Cape Paramount base after classes were done, the worn out movie task force plan a counterattack in the IMAX briefing room.

"We have a serious problem on our hands, everyone.." said Alex. "After the battle where those students attacked you against their will, I've heard a report that some students almost started a riot at the cafeteria.." She then activated the video monitor where a news report began.

"We have a breaking news report on the CJU campus.." began the NewsCenter 4 anchorwoman. "Scores of students nearly trashed the campus cafeteria soon after the mysterious Scanranger team failed to stop a monster wreaking havoc at the school. Windows and doors have been smashed for no clear motive as of yet... So far, no injuries have been reported, but Newscenter 4 will update you for further details..."

"Blast it!" shouted Nick, slamming his fist on the table. "What can we do? It's my fault that I didn't stop that cybercreature when I had the chance!"

"Don't blame yourself, Nick.." said Alex. "Vixen had put all of you in a serious position, and with B.C.'s help, you made the right choice..now we've got to find a way to stop those kids from even much further damage.."

"Wait!" said Toni. "Something did happen when I tried to stop one of those possessed students. He stopped fighting after I unintentionally embraced him for just a second..I think the answer is obvious..That KuroCupid character was speaking in riddles, talking about spreading the message of hate..And how does one combat hate?"

"Oh no!" cried all four guys. "Another no-brainer..Love!"

"The young kids would've gotten the answer even before you thought about it..He-Man used it on one episode, and even I dare say, the Smurfs even used that as a weapon.." said Alex.

"So how are we to cure all of those riot-induced campus people?" asked Nick.

"That's where you come in, Nick..Your Holo-clones should be enough to bring them back to their state of mind.."

"I'd love to explain..Don't worry..I won't hurt you..You've just had a bad mid-term day or something.. Vin and Toni teamed up to stop the second couple from attacking another love pair.

"Wait! Don't do this!" said Vin. "You'll wreck the school!" They embraced the couple with a group hug. The girl named Jenny and her boyfriend ceased to wreck more serious damage. "What happened?" said Jenny's boyfriend.

"It's all right.." said Toni. "You and your partner just had a brief quarrel..Things should be back to normal.. "Billy, I'm so sorry..I didn't mean to hurt you..Please forgive me.." said Jenny.

"I accept your apology.." Billy replied. Toni and Vin nod, seeing that her 'love potion' had worked.

Not far away, Dean saw Toni from a distance. "There she is!" he said. "This may be a great opportunity to talk to her about the dance!" As Dean walked on his way to chat with Toni, Vin then put her arm on her shoulder. Dean was under the impression that Vin was her boyfriend.

Feeling that he didn't want to interfere, he turned back. Actually, Vin was about to let Toni know about the status of GreenScanner's HoloClones. "How's thing's topside, Nick?" "So far, so good, Toni..I've got a group of my clones about to stop a few more students from trashing the cafeteria.. Mikey's giving them a hand, embracing them also..." Nick listened on his headphones, noticing the hypnosis had worn off on the CJU students. Kunio signaled to Nick. "That's it! Everyone's back to normal!"

Toni saw Dean from a distance, walking away dejected. "That's the guy from my Modern Dance class..I hope he's okay.."

Meanwhile, back in Nebultopia, Vixen, Ug, and Anark Key witnessed the Scanrangers curing the college students. "It can't be!" said the warrior woman. "My plan was foolproof! How could've they figured out the antidote?"

"You forget, lady, that these people are the future leaders of the world.." said Key. "The humans figured out that even a crazy little thing called love can conquer all. I even remember a time where I had a little girlfriend, until she turned me down because of my views of how the government was corrupt.."

"Quit babbling, you idiot! The fact that those blasted Scumrangers stopped the ongoing riot means that I have to step up in the next phase of my plan, where that wimpy human male will be celebrating at that school dance later this week. As he and those humans dance the night away, we shall cause absolute mayhem and terror to that town! Andy! Explain to Key about our operation, the 'Central Jersey Culling!'"

The cyberguard showed Key a history book, which had a section on infamous gangsters of the 1920's. Key looked at the article, and slowly smiled, which turned in a chuckle, then a hearty diabolical laugh. Vixen and Ug looked over his shoulder, also laughing.

"This is your assignment, KuroCupid.." said Vixen. "The message shall be delivered at this place on February 14th.." She showed the cybercreature the Valentine's dance flier. "You will be rewarded well when you succeed in this mission.."

The next day, back on campus, Alex approached Toni. "Well, did you make a pick just yet?"

"Well, uh..I..uh..You know what, Professor? I..I've decided to surprise you..You know, wait until the first dance got started..." Toni was unaware that as Vin, Kunio, B.C., and Nick was on their way over to see them, Dean approached the group from around the building. Toni, without looking, was about to point to one of the guys, but inadvertently pointed to..

"In fact.." Toni continued. "I choose...you!" She pointed to Dean, who beat the other four to the punch. The four male Scanrangers was trying to figure out what was going on..

"T-Toni?" stammered Dean.

"Hey! I know you! You're the guy in my dance class!" Toni then whisked Dean away from Alex and the others.

"Listen..." whispered Toni. "I need your help..My instructor was trying to play matchmaker with me for that Valentine's dance tomorrow..and I don't want to go out with those guys.." Dean was very tense and almost couldn't speak."Could you be my date for the dance?"

Dean was in shock, nervously smiling as he attained his dream date. "I-I-I.." He then suddenly fainted. Toni catches him. "I take that as a yes?" she continued. Dean nods.

"Disappointed, Profess?" said Vin.

"What do you think? You four aren't out of the woods yet..I still want all of you to go..Make sure that she has a good time..."

Nick sighed. "But I wanted to date her!" He whined like he was going through a temper tantrum. "I'll probably never get married!"

The night of the dance, and the ball on Stephen Hall went in full swing. Scores of students and instructors dress their best for the semi-formal affair. Even our heroes dressed for the part. Vin and Kunio each dressed in a tuxedo, Nick with a brown two-piece suit, and B.C. with a double breasted pin-striped suit. Toni and Dean entered in, with the lady stunning the males, including the male rangers, with a lovely strapless pink dress, something similar to the gown Marilyn Monroe wore in the movie 'Gentlemen Prefer Blondes.' Dean himself had a regular gray three piece suit on.

"Whoa! Hey, B.C.," said Vin, stunned at Toni's appearance. "How do you say, 'Helloooo, Nurse' in Japanese?" B.C. couldn't answer as he was going ga-ga over how beautiful Toni looked.

"Chikyu(Earth) calling B.C.." said Kunio. Are you there? Are you there?" He waved his hand in front of his face, All he could say was, "Utsukushi.." Beautiful..."

The MC came up to the stage. "May I have your attention, please? Welcome to the 3rd annual Valentine's Day dance at CJU! This year, the theme of this dance will be dedicated to the 'Big 80's!' It's a privilege to bring everyone together for one special night in the name of love!"

Vixen, the two cyberguards, and KuroCupid watch from the roof. Vixen giggled with glee. "Yes! Those fools shall enjoy their special night..For them, however, it shall be their last!" Floyd! Did you take care of security?"

"Yes, I have, Lady Vixen..In fact, their 'replacements' are about to change shifts right now!" The cyberguards had earlier bound and gagged the private security firm who were to oversee the ball for safety reasons. The real guards were locked up or unconscious outside the campus.

"Good! Take your places, everyone! We're going to crash a party! Ohhh, yes! In about 5 minutes! Wait for my signal!"

Down on the floor, the MC introduced the musical guests. "Ladies and Gentlemen, in keeping with the theme of the dance tonight, I would like to introduce to you our entertainment for the night...Danger Woman!"

"CENTRAL JERSEY U! ARE YOU READY TO ROCK THE HOUSE TONIGHT?" DW shouted.

The crowd responded, YEAAHHH!"

"ARE YOU READY TO PARTY LIKE IT'S Y2K?" "YEAHH!" "ALL RIGHT! LET'S KICK IT!" she said. DW and her band start off with a rousing version of Janet Jackson's hit, 'Control'. Takeshi and his date entered the room and meet up with the rest of the Scanranger crew.

"Hey, guys!"

"What's up, Takeshi?" said Vin. "I see that you didn't have a problem with finding that special someone tonight.."

"Nope..In fact, she's also an Asian Studies professor. Professor Lin, these are my friends.." Takeshi introduced her to the gang. "And not only that, I've got some other friends to introduce to you too, guys. Takeshi introduced the boy's dates as they come through the door. "This is Angel, Terry, Lisa, and B.C., I believe you know this woman..Kimiko.."

"Kimmy-san!" said B.C. "It is so good to see you..You look beautiful!"

"Thank you, B.C.. I've been thinking about you since we last met.."

The others began to get better acquainted with their dates. Dean, nervous as he was, got up. "Excuse me, Toni..Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure..."

"I'll be right back..Before I do that, I need to fix my tie.." Dean went to the men's room to straighten up. However, crashing from the top of the glass roof came Vixen and KuroCupid.

"What the-?" said DW. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" shouted Vixen. "I come to give greetings and salutations from the MAYHEM Corps! We're here to make your Valentine's dance a very bloody valentine tonight!"

"Is this part of the show? I don't remember rehearsing for this!" said the MC, running for the door. The rest of the party-goers ran out of the room to escape, but was stopped by security. Or was they really security? Andy Roy, posed as a security officer. Meanwhile, while the patrons panicked, the six rangers and the villains remained behind.

"Only you can spoil a special night like this in order to achieve you goals for world domination! This time, Vixen, we're ready for you! Right, guys?" said Toni.

"Right!" the five male rangers respond. Toni shouted, "Let's do this! LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION! SCANRANGER!" The movie task force was back in action once again, as was..

"HENSHIN! EIGACHANGER!" Takeshi transformed into SilverScanner.

"You can't stop us this time, Scanrangers! KuroCupid! Attack!" shouted Vixen.

"Let's go!" shouted Red. The five male rangers battle the cybercreature, while the lone female ranger confronted the sinister lady commander.

"I've got something in store for all of you! I shot an arrow in the air, where it will land I don't know where! Ha ha ha ha!" KuroCupid shot one of his special arrows in front of the five. It was a smoke arrow with a chemical which altered everyone's minds, forcing the guys to gag and cough, then was compelled to fight each other.

"What's wrong with me?" said Yellow. "I..I feel compelled to attack SilverScanner.

"It seems that I can't resist, either.." said Silver. "I don't want to..to fight you, but my limbs say otherwise!"

"I'm sorry, GreenScanner! I'm making every effort to stop..Can't help myself!" said Red. "Me too..RedScanner! But I must..must attack!" said Green.

"No! Guys!" cried Pink. She stopped her attack on Vixen and attempted to keep the boys fighting each other. "Fight it! Fight that cybercreature's control over you!" But it was to no avail. GreenScanner attacked RedScanner with his FilmBlade, while SilverScanner took on Yellow and Blue with his SabreMagnum.

"PLEASE! STOP IT! STOP!" yelled Pink.

"Resistance is useless! With my hate arrows, those Scanrangers shall pummel each other until they're dead! Ha ha ha ha ha!" KuroCupid turns to the pink Scanranger. "And now for you..Heh heh heh heh heh.." The monster pointed his arrow at PinkScanner, about to shoot her, until..out of nowhere, a wired microphone pounded KuroCupid in the jaw before he shot the arrow. "OWWW!" he cried. "WHO DARES? SHOW YOURSELF!"

From the top of the stage came a woman with a blue bodysuit and cape. PinkScanner was surprised and saw someone else coming to her rescue.

"HEY, EVIL MONSTER DEMON! YOU LEAVE PINKSCANNER ALONE!" shouted the woman.

The lady replied, "I am Danger Woman! The Sentai Songbird of Justice, and the heroic Karaoke ally to those in need! On behalf of the zoo-going children of the world,I will right wrongs and punish evil monster demon robots! And that means you!"

At the same time, unaware of the ongoing battle, Dean came out of the men's room. He noticed the other Scanrangers battling each other.

"What's all the commotion? Hey! It's the Scanrangers! But why are they battling each other?" Dean then saw the cybercreature about to attack Danger Woman while PinkScanner was down. "I may not know these guys, but I've got to help them somehow.."

"Ha! You challenge me? Take this, Capegirl!" KuroCupid was about to shoot the hate arrow. As it fired, Pink attempted to shield DW. She does so, but out of nowhere, Dean jumped in Pink's way, taking the arrow meant for DW!

"Oh no! DEAN!" cried Pink.

"A brave heroic show, human, but a foolish one.." said KuroCupid. "Now you shall be the one to continue to cause all-consuming chaos! Spread the message to everyone in the city! But first, kill those interlopers!"

Vixen stood by and laughed. "Yes! Ohhh, yes! What a surprise! The same weak-minded human who's responsible for our creature creation! and now with his increased hormones at his peak, he shall destroy the Scanrangers with that extra energy! Glorious!" Dean fought off the effects of the hate arrow. He struggled on his knees for a few moments. Yet, somehow, he got back on his feet, remembering the command KuroCupid gave him. "Yes..Kill..Kill!" He blasted off his energy, but not at Pinkscanner and DW, but right back at the cybercreature! Dean collapsed again. KuroCupid was stunned and temporarily out. In the process, the Scanrangers ceased fighting each other.

"It stopped! I can use my arms freely again!" said SilverScanner. The others were whole and of their own free will.

"What? That's impossible! No one can't resist the effects of the hate arrow!" cried Vixen.

"Except for a pure heart, villainess! You should know that any one with a strong will and an innocent heart can fight off any type of hate and bias!" said PinkScanner.

Vixen ran to the other end of the hall. The male Scanrangers pursued her. KuroCupid rose again to take on PinkScanner and Danger Woman.

"Try and stop this, little girls!" shouted KuroCupid.

Danger Woman makes her move. "Prepare to get another serious headache, demon monster robot! DANGER KARAOKE MICROPHONE!" DW sang her rendition of the 80's hit 'Axel F', from the 'Beverly Hills Cop' trilogy; as Pink joined DW in this routine...

The cybercreature, unable to focus or aim because of the music, gets disoriented. "We're going to do the Axel F..with a Rodeo Slide by Rodeo Drive!" DW and Pink let him have it with the music blast, in addition to a Whirlwind dance until the end of the song.

"AAGHH! MY MIND! CAN'T CONCENTRATE!" cried KuroCupid. "That blasted music is killing me!"

Before the women continued the attack, Danger Woman stopped for a moment. "Wait! I've picked up something from my Danger Sense! I heard Vixen's sinister plot! The doors are locked, and security has the guests trapped!"

"What's wrong?" asked Pink.

"That's it! That's what she meant by making a bloody valentine! That evil woman's about to murder everyone at the dance, like in the St. Valentine's Day Massacre!"

Listening on their communicators, the five rangers replied. "Don't worry, Danger Woman! We're on it! Let's go, fellows!" said Red. The men raced to the exits.

The 'security' was about to shoot the scared party goers. "The Scanrangers will not stop us this time!" said Vixen. "On my command, Ready, Aim.." Before Vixen gave the command to fire, a laser blast parried Andy's and Floyd's guns out of their hands, while a DVD disc takes out two other guards, a bo staff smashes two others square in the jaw, and a missile hit one more, exploding in the guard's face. Aside from Vixen's cyberguards, the other security men were revealed as Kinks posing as gangsters! The rangers stopped the massacre in time!

"NOOO! BLAST YOU, SCANRANGERS! YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING!" shouted Vixen. "NOW YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" The warrior woman charges at the rangers, but was stopped by a stray shot in the arm coming out of nowhere.

"WHO DARES?"

"Trust me..You don't want to know..." said a voice. Vixen looked up, and saw a mysterious long-haired swordsman.

"Are you another ally of these accursed Scanrangers?"

"Friends call me the Phantom Highlander.. the leader of Clan MacVal, and the sworn protector of DangerWoman, whom you are threatening..I understand that you fancy yourself a great swordfighter, not unlike a certain warrior princess I once knew through my travels in time. Now, let's see how good you really are.."

"You talk much to prove a point, stranger!" said Vixen. "And here's my answer!" She shot a blast from her sword. PH somersaults over and kicked her in the chest. With his special mind control powers, he retrieved his sword and dueled with Vixen.

"I don't believe this!" said YellowScanner." It feels like we're stuck in the middle of a 'Sailor Moon' episode!"

Pink and DW run to join the others. "How about a 'Highlander' episode?" replied Pink. The duel came to a close as the Phantom Highlander delivered another kick to Vixen's chest, knocking her aside.

"I call on the power of the Phantom Saber! Prepare for your quickening, you evil sorceress!" PH ran to finish off Vixen.

"Sorry, swashbuckler, but my schedule is full..Got to go.." Vixen and her cyberguards teleport to escape.

"Darn it! Vixen got away again!" said GreenScanner.

"It's all right, Scanranger.." said PH. "You'll defeat her as always.. Now go, my sweet Danger Woman! You and PinkScanner can defeat that monster!"

"Curse you, Scumrangers!" cried KuroCupid. "I shall spread my message yet! You're finished!"

"Danger Woman! I need a favor from you.." said Pink.

"Anything.."

"Do you have Celine Dion's 'My Heart Will Go On' in your music collection?"

"Yes..the club version..Why?"

"I need you to distract that monster. We'll defeat him together..The guys gave me the OK.."

"Great! Let's do it!" As Danger Woman sang the chorus to Celine Dion's greatest music hit, PinkScanner summoned her Music film energy. This time, in keeping with the song, she became one with the romantic movie epic, 'Titanic'. She called upon a giant-sized tidal wave that surrounded KuroCupid, leaving him with nowhere to run.

"NOW!" PinkScanner shouted. "TITANIC ATTACK!" The wave pummeled the cybercreature, drowning it, directing him on its way to a giant iceberg! KuroCupid collided head first through the iceberg, outside of Cannell Hall and landed back on the ground, almost out. The new attack was similar to Sailor Neptune's deadly attack called 'Deep Submerge.' The other Scanrangers and DW head outside near the trees to confront the fallen monster.

"All right!" said Red. "It's the guy's turn to rock! CAMZOOKA!" The camcorder-shaped cannon targeted the critically wounded cybercreature. "Set the focus! Fire!" The plasma blast all but disintegrated KuroCupid. With a loud cry and electricity cracking around him, he fell to his knees in a large explosion!

"Excellent job, my Danger Woman! Fantastic finish as well, Scanrangers!" said the Phantom Highlander. "So long!"

As the rangers celebrated their triumph, Danger Woman looked away, seeing PH disappearing once again. SilverScanner said, "Who was that masked man?" "Ahhh, he's so dreamy.." she sighed.

Back up in Nebultopia, Vixen and her two cyberguards reported back to Blackorg. "I cannot explain what happened, my lord.." she said bowing to the sinister leader. "We had the Scanrangers firmly within our grasp! Had it not been for those two strange interlopers, the entire city would have been ours!"

"SILENCE, VIXEN! I did not permit you to make excuses! The point is that you failed me!" shouted Blackorg. The warrior woman cringed as the dark master pointed his hand directly at her. He aimed at her, and zapped a force blast at Andy and Floyd instead, electrifying them. They both cringe on their knees. "But for now, you are dismissed, until I find an appropriate punishment for you!" He then disappears.

"CURSE YOU, SCANRANGERS! If I survive, you shall all pay dearly for this!" said Vixen, clenching her fist.

Moments later, back at the dance, Takeshi tended to the fallen Dean. He slowly wakes up from unconsciousness. "W-What the heck happened?"

Toni and the others went to him.."Hey, Toni..You all right? What happened here? I had some weird dream where I rescued the Scanrangers, and for a moment, PinkScanner sounded just like you.. I really must be out of it.."

"That must've really been some dream.. Are you all right?"

Dean got back on his feet, without a scratch from the arrow. "Yeah! So you still want something to drink?"

Danger Woman and the rest of the band play a rocking club version of 'The Gatchaman Song'(by special request) in the background. "Yeah, but I'm not thirsty..Let's get out with the guys and cut a rug!" said Toni. "And one more thing, Dean..Thank you..." She then landed a soft kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" questioned Dean.

"For being yourself.." she replied. "..and for also saving my life.." Toni said to herself. Meanwhile, the rest of the team danced the night away with their dates.

Vin, with his date, Angel, gave a secret thumbs up to Danger Woman and the band, thanking her for the assist during the battle. "Thanks, sentai songbird.." he said to himself. "I'm sure we'll hook up again pretty soon..You can count on that.."

**To be continued...**

And now, a Scanranger Valentine interlude...

Vin:That was some party..I didn't know you had the moves to get down like that, Dean..

Dean: I learned from the best..My most excellent classmate..Toni! I tell you, there's something about her that brings the best in someone..It was nice meeting the rest of you, and thanks!(Dean leaves, as the rest of the Scanrangers looked over a scattered pile of valentines back at Vin's dorm room. They all sort them out through each person.

Nick: So what you've got there, Vin man? What special someone has been nice to you?

(Vin opens his cards)I got one from..Tyra? HOW DID SHE KNOW WHO I AM?(surprised look on his face)Well, I got a valentine also from Halle and one from Tatiana, and one from Angela..and from Amy Jo, and Katherine, even one from..Irene! My girl! She still loves me! What about you, Toni?

Toni:Give me a sec..(Rustles up the envelope the card was in) My gosh! I got one from Enrique! And one from Freddie Jr.! And Jude, and Leo, and..

Nick: Just a second! You didn't get a valentine from Leo!

Toni:(with a shocked look on her face)I didn't? Didn't Leo send me a valentine this year? (Toni whimpers) Leo doesn't love me anymore! Oh well, and Tyrese, and Tetsuo, and Jet, and..

B.C: You think you've got someone special? Well, let me show ya something! (imitating Jim Carrey's Fire Marshal Bill) I got one from Kristi, and one from..Oh my Gosh! Sayuri! She's still thinks of me!(sighs)And Youki, and Seiko,and..

(Nick interrupts)Here's my girlfriends! In no particular order, mind you! I've one from Rachel, one from Britney, one from Brandy, one from Heather, and..

Kunio: What's that one with the tiger-striped design, Nicky?

Nick: I don't know, Let's check it out..(opens the valentine and reads it)Be mine, GreenScanner! You Wild Thing! You make my heart sing! I want to engage in a winner-takes-all match! No holds barred! (tiger growl) Growll! Hugs and kisses, Denise (Nick's mouth drop- like the cartoons)

Vin: And last, and definitely not least, Mikey! Show us the valentine!

Kunio: (sighs)The usual, One from Seiko, Oooh, even one from Mie and Kei! They still love me! (Imitates Jeff Altman from the lamented favorite 'Pink Lady and Jeff') YEA-YEH!

Toni: What's that box there? Looks like a video..

Nick: (smiling in a sinister fashion)Oh oh..Let's check it out..what do you think is in the tape?

Kunio: Baka! Idiot! This is a kid's show! The one who created us would not even permit it! We've got scruples, too, you know!(Kunio loads in the tape, and the rangers watch to their shock, a woman serenading to Kunio..) (In the tune of Happy Birthday)Happy Valentine's Day, Kunio-kun, you're the only one who makes me swoon, You're a man who peachy-keen and OK, Come back to Japan and let's play..Tamlyn

Nick: I hope we're talking about video games..(For once B.C. smacks Nick in the back of the head) What?

B.C.: She WAS talking Playstation video games, genius! (shows Nick a pair of Dragonball Z Playstation cassettes)

Nick: (embarrassed) Uhh..My bad?

(Kunio still in a tranced state) Vin: I think that's the best Valentine's Day card yet! What do you think, Mikey? (Kunio smiles then falls faint)

ALL: Well, fellow sentai fans, Happy Valentine's Day! See you next episode!(The gang then perform a sign-off impression of 'The Dating Game', throwing out a goodbye kiss to the audience)

In our next Scanranger adventure, the gang is on vacation in sunny Hawaii! No more schoolwork..No more books, no more professor's dirty looks..for a week! They take a break from the MAYHEM madness..but the bad guys have devious plans for the sun-soaked students! Can the Scanrangers stop their sinister plot?

Next time on Movie Task Force Scanranger-Episode 18

"Hit the Beach! The Super Sentai Spring Break!"

Roll That Film!


	18. The Super Sentai Spring Break

Episode 18-"Hit the Beach! The Super Sentai Spring Break"

It was a quiet weekend in downtown Leewood Park. The town was bustling with shoppers at the mall, until..

A car explosion ripped through the once peaceful square! Another explosion followed! The citizens ran for safety towards the nearest shelter. Out of the smoke came General Ug, within a few Kinks terrorizing the people! MAYHEM chose the opportunity to attack the earth in broad daylight!

"Ha ha ha ha!" laughed the general. "This time the city shall be ours, and the entire country to follow! Ug used his battle axe to destroy a nearby skyscraper. He also grabs an innocent bystander and kills him instantly.

Ug and the Kinks look up and witness.

The Scanrangers, motoring in for the rescue on their Bijou Bikes! "I've been waiting for all of you.." said Ug. "I was concerned that you wouldn't show up!"

RedScanner shouted, "UG! I can't believe that you dare to attack the city now! Your master really must be desperate to take our world! There's only one problem..It's not going to happen!"

At the same time, Vixen, Andy Roy, P.B. Floyd, and Anark Key appear from the vortex, confronting our heroes. "The score is even now!" continued Ug. We've got you outnumbered, five to five! ATTACK!"

"LET'S GO, SCANRANGERS!" shouted GreenScanner. The battle raged in the heart of the townsquare; a no-holds barred fight to the finish! The Scanrangers had the upper hand, but suddenly, as our heroes began to call upon their film energy attacks, they dissipate and return back to their civilian identities!

"What happened?" said Kunio. "Our powers are gone! Our Film Energies have been depleted!"

"Ha ha ha ha!" laughed Vixen. "Which now belongs to the MAYHEM Corps! Now you shall get a taste of your own medicine! Ohh, yes!" As Vixen used her new power, in mid sentence, she transforms into a copy of Jennifer Lopez, distracting Mikey with a 'come hither' look. For that brief moment, he hesitated to attack. Yet, that brief moment was enough for Vixen to thrust her sword into his chest, killing Kunio instantly.

"KUNIO! NOOO!" cried Toni, also in her human form. "YOU KILLED HIM!" She ran to try to revive him, but it was too late. "BLAST YOU, YOU WITCH!" Emotionally distraught, she dashed to attack the warrior woman.

"That's right, Scanranger.." replied Anark Key. "And you're next!" Key used his energy chain to strangle Toni. With a swift yank, he broke her neck.

"Good Lord! Toniii!" cried Vin, also noticing that B.C. and Nick had also been slain by the hands of Vixen's cyberguards. They tossed Blue and Green's dead bodies aside like trash on the ground. "SilverScanner! Professor! Anybody! Help us!"

"Sorry..if you're waiting for the calvary to arrive, it's gonna take awhile.." said Key. Cape Paramount base laid in ruins, as Takeshi was buried under heavy rocks, and Professor Alex strangled by Blackorg, standing triumphant over the dead CPB bodies.

Swiftly, without warning, Ug grabbed Vin by the neck, with a crowd of shocked onlookers witnessing the battle. Ug pinned the now former RedScanner to the wall.

"As of now, human, this city, this planet, this universe shall belong to MAYHEM, now! And forever! GOODBYE, SCANRANGER!" Ug was about to split Vin's head in two like a ripe fruit! Vin screamed, and...woke up!

Fortunately, it was only a dream, but it startled the Scanranger leader. In a cold sweat, he again recalled the time he lost his special Film Energy attacks fighting KuroSpider. "That was some serious nightmare! What if MAYHEM actually had the same power as we did?" As Vin straightened himself up, he got dressed and noticed a pamphlet that was slid under the door. He picked it up and immediately forgetting about the had a startled look on his face after he opens up the pamphlet.

In the other dorms, B.C., Nick, Toni, and Kunio received the same package under the door. Even Takeshi got the same pamphlet from his faculty mail.

The campus was almost quiet. Only a few students and faculty members remained there. After the last class finished, Central NJ University will go on Spring Break.

A little later at Cape Paramount Base, the six meet up together. "Can't you believe this?" said an excited Vin. "Professor Alex gave us a ticket to Hawaii for our break! Isn't this cool?"

"Indeed.." said Takeshi. "I may even get an opportunity to see Mom and Dad after all these years! What do you think, Kunio-san?"

"It's all right...For one thing, it beats being on those crowded beaches in Florida, you know, , Miami Beach..It was all right until those beach parties made Spring Break so decadent..in my humble opinion.."

"That's what I like about you, Mikey..Always thinking with a pure heart.." said Vin.

"I ask you, What's the catch?" said Nick, questioning the round trip plane tickets that Alex sent them. In addition to the tickets, Alex left a note that read:

Scanrangers..Although I've been a pain in the butt working you through these life-threatening adventures,

you deserve a 'spring' break today..So get up and get away! Professor Alex

"Sorry to spoil your plan, but for me, myself, and I..this is a great opportunity to meet girls!" said Nick.

Kunio sighed, shaking his head.

"Why am I'm not surprised?" said Vin.

The next day, the six rangers take off on a plane out of Newark Airport, and fly on their way to the islands. Takeshi shared jokes with Nick aside each other. Behind them, Mikey closed his eyes for a brief cat nap, with B.C. by the window killing the time reading manga.

Vin sat near the window aside Toni. He asked, "Toni..How were you able to create that attack a few days ago?"

"Well, fortunately, with our new ally Danger Woman, I was merely inspired and thought about that movie..The 'Titanic Attack' was something I've been working on since we first lost our initial film energies from Benedict and his henchmen. I still can't utilize my original attacks, like the 'Charisse Kick', for instance.."

"That's it! That's why I couldn't use the 'Abarenbo Slash' on that cybercreature..But I guess it won't matter for the time being..Number one, we do indeed have an entire film vault where we can summon our special movie genre fighting techinques..Number two, Arno Benedict and his Brigade were destroyed with their robot..We don't have to worry about those villains anymore..."

Unfortunately, Vin was half right..because on a remote base on the dark side of the moon...

"SOON! VERY SOON, SCANRANGERS! WE SHALL HAVE OUR REVENGE!" said Arno Benedict, obviously alive and well with his four remaining Brigade members aside him. "It'll be a matter of time until I recover from my wounds..And once we provide you with our special surprise, Then I, at that moment, shall finish you forever!"

Meanwhile, on the Nebultopia base...Anark Key was ogling the TV screen, watching the women on the Florida beaches in their bathing suits via the MTV Spring Break special. "Heh! One advantage to being a terrorist and having wealth beyond imagination..You get your own choice of satellite channels beamed from any part of the world!" he thought. Key gets a holographic message from Blackorg. "Key! Report to me at once!" said the overlord.

"Key, Ug..I have a very special mission for the two of you..I am in the process of experimenting certain humans on your planet.." Blackorg noticed the TV show which Key was watching.."May I ask what was that you were viewing, Key?"

The earth villain was somewhat nervous. "Uhhh, nothing my lord, uhh, just watching and viewing how females enjoy themselves on the beach."

"Where is this ritual occurring at?"

"Tropical beaches..Not just the state what we call Florida, but also other 'hot spots' like California, the city of Rio de Janeiro, even Hawaii.."

"Interesting..Anark Key..As I was saying..I am experimenting on certain humans and I want you and Ug to bring me two humans..male and female..The right human may prove worthy for possible future subjects from our army to be..Heh heh heh heh heh heh..."

Hawaii..a tropical paradise..(if not a very expensive paradise) While most college students travel to Florida or Mexico for campus antics, a few choose to go further out to the islands. After the team rested up and settling down in their hotel, they hit the sands about two hours later. Kunio, not content with going swimming or meeting girls, broke out his sketch pad to draw the beautiful scenery. Vin relaxed aside him. Nick, as expected, went out to flirt with the women. Toni gets involved in a hot beach volleyball match with a few other athletic students around the country. Takeshi and B.C. ride the wild surf. Takeshi (the pro) showing B.C. (the novice) how to hang ten.

"YEEEHAAAA! COWABUNGA, BABY!" shouted B.C. adjusting to riding a surfboard. He then started singing the 'Hawaii-Five-0' theme song.

"YOU'RE GETTING THE HANG OF IT, B.C.! KEEP IT UP!" said Takeshi.

"Thanks! It's not so bad at all! How long have you been doing this?"

"My dad taught me when I was only 12..He claimed to be the best hotdogger this side of the Pacific! To get to where I'm at, I just want to give you a quick tip, B.C..."

"What's that?"

"Look out!" As Takeshi surfed away from the oncoming giant 25 foot wave, B.C. however, wasn't so lucky. He gets swallowed by the wave, causing a wipe out, and was about to make impact towards a couple relaxing in the sun; unaware of the impending danger.

"This is gorgeous, Kotaro.." said the woman as he rubbed suntan lotion on her. "Who recommended this vacation getaway for us?"

"My friend, Mieko, helped me to arrange this as a gift for our fifth year anniversary, Rika..And I've got it for a very inexpensive price, too..We-" Suddenly, a flying body was about to crash on their parade.

"AAUGHH! ABUNAI! LOOK OUT! HEADS UPPP!" cried B.C. He crashed on top of the couple, landing with his head in the sand. "Forgive me! I'm sorry..Are you all right?" B.C. stared at Kotaro for a brief second. "Sorry..You looked like someone I met very briefly.." He ran back to the water.

"Are you all right, Kotaro-kun?" said Rika.

"I guess so..For some reason, I thought I'd seen that face before myself.." He brushed the sand and spilled lotion off his body. "No..Couldn't be him..We're probably been in the sun too long ourselves.."

On another part of the island, Anark Key and General Ug made their appearance. They search the island hoping to find two able bodies for the experiment. "I don't get it.." Key said. "Where are the bikini babes? I thought I'd set the coordinates for Daytona Beach..It looks like we're on some deserted island.."

Byte crawled out of Ug's scabbard. "Excuse me, ..but did you ask the general to set the controls?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Didn't Lord Blackorg tell you that Ug can't r-e-a-d?" Key realized his mistake and curses himself. Ug heard them and grunted. "Arggh..No wonder..he hit the wrong button..." he said.

"According to my calculations, we're on one of the Hawaiian Islands.." Byte pointed to a dormant volcano.

"Hawaii, huh? Well, it'll have to do, since they're also bodies beautiful over here as well..No thanks to this neanderthal and a Steve Urkel wanna-be.." Key muttered. "I'm surrounded by idiots.."

Meanwhile, Nick was checking out the view of the women himself. Attempting to meet someone, the unlucky lover set his sight on another college student soaking up some rays. She was wearing a Stanford University T-shirt. "Hmmm.." he thought. "She looks like she has a very 'quiet' type personality like myself.." Before Nick made his move, two tanned muscular guys, slightly taller than him, gets in his way.

"Hey! What gives? I just want to introduce myself to this young lady.."

One of the men grabbed Nick's wrist. "Sir..Miss Clinton does not prefer to be disturbed at this time..If you will, please step back.." Nick then briefly noticed that the two had earphones. Then it struck him. He then recognized who was the pretty lady.

"I could think of nineteen different ways of removing that guys hand off my wrist...but 'out of respect..' I'll cut them a break..for now.." Of course, the bodyguards wouldn't have been aware of Nick being GreenScanner. He then non-chalantly walked back to where the rest of the crew was sitting.

"Back from the hunt, lover boy?" said B.C.

"Yeah, yeah..No such luck..Aquaintance with a new friend from another campus was firmly within my grasp.."

"And then the girls ran for their lives.." replied B.C.

"You wouldn't have done any better!" said Nick in a very defensive tone. "I...Aggh, never mind!"

"Chill out, Nicky.." said Vin. "I think you've had enough excitement for one afternoon.. Hang out with us..."

"Yeah, whatever.." Nick sat down on his stomach and drew on the sand.

"Think he's a little steamed after not being picked to go out with Toni recently, Vin?" asked Takeshi.

"Probably so, but let that be our little secret, okay?"

Toni had finished her volleyball game. She joined Vin and Kunio near the water. "That was exhilarating. I need a rush after that long trip."

"Hey! Hey! Down in front! I'm trying to sketch here!" said Kunio. He brushed Toni out of the way.

"What's wrong with you, Mikey?" she replied, snatching Mikey's pad and pencil. "Ever since you've set foot on this tropical paradise, you haven't let go of that pencil! Come on, man! Put the sketch pad aside! Lighten up and play! This is a vacation, you know! Relax and have fun!"

Nick rose from his brief pity party. "You know what? The pretty lady has a point..Like the old saying, 'All work and no play makes Mikey a dull boy..' You need to cool off a little yourself, sketch boy.." As Nick lifted up Mikey above his head, the others watched.

"AAGHH! HALP! SOMEBODY CALL HIM OFF! Hey, Takeshi-san! Do something! Help me! Call me a lifeguard!"

Takeshi watched and replied, "Okay.. You're a lifeguard!" Nick threw poor Kunio into the water. "Someone's gonna pay for this!" said the drenched ranger.

On the other side of the island, the three MAYHEM minions continued their quest. Anark Key detected two lifeforms approaching. "Two people are coming! Ug! You know what to do! All you have to do is to press that button, and we'll have two captives for Lord Blackorg!" Key handed Ug a remote control device of some sort. The general was also dressed up in some native witch doctor type outfit (Key's idea to scare the victims).

Ug grunted, "That's all?"

"That's all! No need to worry!" A couple had wandered away from the other side of the island hoping to spend some romantic time alone. "Are you sure you know where we're going?" asked the girl. "No sweat, baby! Joe told me about this getaway island when he and his wife went away here..No one else knows about this piece of beach, but us!" said the guy.

At once, Ug jumped out of nowhere, surprising the two lovers. They made a 160 degree turn to escape his clutches. Soon thereafter, something else jumped in their way. The man immediately got in front of his woman in order to protect her.

"What the devil are you?" he said. In response, the thing slapped the man a few feet. The being revealed itself as another MAYHEM cybercreature: KuroShark! The monster approached the fallen couple slowly, laughing as it was about to capture them. The woman then screamed.

**Act two**

The next day back at the hotel, Kunio finished his e-mail back to Cape Paramount Base. 'Having a blast here in Hawail, Profess! Thanks again! Signed, The Scanranger crew'

"So, gang! What's on the agenda, today?" asked Takeshi. "Window shopping? Back to the beach? Maybe downtown has some big events going on.." He picked up the paper, and read the front page. The headline read, 'COUPLE SLAIN NEAR REMOTE BEACH AREA..Possible Shark Attack'.. Takeshi sighed. "That's very sad for those tourists, considering the north part of the island was infested with deadly sea creatures.. Takeshi paused. "Wait! What's this? ' No sign of foul play, the dead bodies seemed to be mummified but authorities admit to being puzzled.. "This requires checking out..Come on, Mikey.." The two run down to the scene of the crime.

The general, Key, and Byte were getting very impatient as they stack up two more bodies intended for Blackorg. "They're not the ones we're looking for, either!" said Key. "These victims' will seem to be weaker than what Lord Blackorg wanted!"

"STOP!" shouted Takeshi. He and Kunio ran towards the edge of the hill, confronting the MAYHEM crew.

"The Scanrangers?" shouted Byte.

"What the devil are you doing this time, Anark Key?"

"Just collecting a few samples of weak-minded humans for the next phase of world domination..Any objections? KuroShark!" Key ordered the cybercreature to attack.

"Yes, Master Key!" KuroShark replied. "THRESHER TORPEDOES!" The monster fired his double barreled missiles at the edge of the cliff Takeshi and Kunio were standing. They leap in the air and transform.

"CAMERA! ACTION! YELLOWSCANNER!"

"HENSHIN! EIGACHANGER!"

Yellow and Silver prepare to battle the cybercreature. They attack with their swords, but didn't faze the monster. KuroShark slaps Yellow aside, then grabbed SilverScanner and overthrows him near the edge of the water. Kunio recovered and fired his Valkyrie Vancer missiles at the monster, but it also didn't dent its skin either.

"What?" said a surprised Yellow.

"Heh heh heh heh!" laughed KuroShark. "You can't hurt me! Not as long as Master Key protects me with his Scanner-Proof cartilage formula! You can throw an A-bomb at me and still can't scratch this body!" Out of nowhere, a DVD disc lands and explodes in KuroShark's mouth. This signaled the appearance of GreenScanner and the other remaining Scanrangers.

"As you were saying, Misterjaw?" Green said.

"We're got to stop them before they find out about our diabolical plot! Ug! Do something!" Ug hesitated for a moment and actually thinks for once! He remembered watching Key's satellite TV and saw a war scene, not knowing what it was all about.. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Ug remembered seeing a high-tech 'Maser Cannon' from a Japanese movie. It materialized as the Scanrangers had the upper hand against KuroShark. Ug created a thought for the cannon to fire, and it does! It hits Red and Green, causing them to fly in the air!

"What the-?" said Key. "Good grief, Ug! What did you do?"

"I don't know..I thought about how to destroy those rangers and a cannon came about.."

Key thought, "Wait..if Ug was able to think of a battle scene from that dim-witted mind of his, then I could do the same thing, but for now, let's shake them up a little more.." He then commanded, "Ug! Fire another volley!" He does so and hits the other rangers!

"Ha ha! We've got you right where we want you, Scanrangers!" said Key.

Red then flashed back on the dream a couple of days ago. "No..It can't be real!" he thought. "If the three MAYHEM captains possess the same film energies as we do, the project would be doomed! I've got to-"

As soon as the two MAYHEM captains were about to make the next move, Blackorg interrupted the fight via hologram. "Key! Ug! I have the human specimens necessary! Return to base!"

"My lord! The Scanrangers are down! Now is the opportunity for you to finish them off! They're defeated!"

"Do not question me, Key! We can destroy those accursed Scanrangers at our leisure, when I will it! Return to Nebultopia! I shall not ask you again!" Blackorg's hologram fades out.

"Blast it! Rather I feel his wrath than these beaten fools! Come on, Ug!" Key said, replying to the rangers. "But we're not yet finished..I shall leave all of you a parting gift to remember us by! Byte!"

Byte then charges KuroShark with Kuronium energy, enlarging the monster! The robot spider joined Key and Ug in their escape.

Silver was about to call in WideScreener. Before he could complete the call, the giant cybercreature slapped him towards a cliff face, rendering him unconscious.

The Scanrangers promptly shout out, "THUNDER DOLBY!"

The Scanrangers' mighty robot prepared for battle once more. Using its Film Reel Whip, it focused on KuroShark's most vulnerable spot: Its mouth! The cybercreature shot its Thresher Torpedoes at Dolby, throwing the robot off balance.

SilverScanner recovered in the meantime. "That was a humbling experience.. No time to get WideScreener..SILVERSCANNER! J MODE!" he shouted. He enlarges Ultraman size to help out Thunder Dolby. He kicked KuroShark on the chin nearby an active Hawaiian volcano, knocking the monster to the ground.

"GATLING REEL GUNNER! FIRE!" shouted the Scanrangers. Silver gives the crew a hand and holds KuroShark. "Finish him off, RedScanner! Do it now! Can't hold him much longer!"

"Right! GREAT EDITOR SWORD!" Red shouted. "Make sure you don't get in the way of the blade!" "Don't worry!" Silver replied. "I'll be all right! Dolby started to spin. At the same time, Silver lost its energy, shrinking back to regular size. He ran to get out of the way.

"FINAL CUT!" the rangers shout. They slice through KuroShark, and the monster falls into the volcano's mouth. It exploded on impact of the molten lava. Dolby then reached out to pick up SilverScanner.

Days later, the gang prepare to pack at their hotel. "Some Spring Break this turned out to be!" said Kunio. "I was looking for rest and relaxation, and what happens? We barely escaped with our lives near an active volcano!"

"Sorry you were disappointed, Mikey.." said Vin. "As the old saying goes, We need a vacation from a vacation!" To encourage the two, B.C. decided to lighten them up a tad.

"Hey! Mina! Guys! Theres always summertime! We've only got about a month to go! Meanwhile.." B.C. breaks out a ukelele, doing an impression of Bugs Bunny's Hawaiian song(Think of the end of 'Acrobatty Bunny') He sings, "", pineapple shag, withtommagnum p.i, some Don Ho, aloha poi, k-i-k-utveeee!"

Seeing that B. to lift up their spirits, the other five gave in to his humor, and sang along. He concluded.."Also available for comic cons, lodge meetings, children's parties, and smokers.." The rangers sing to the camera, "Good evening, friendsss!"

(Editor's note A: Special cameo by a recently married couple at the end of a certain Super Sentai-1991-92-Three guesses on who said couple is..

B. If anyone can also figure out the characters and Hawaiian connections in B.C. garbled ukelele tune, e-mail me! Good luck-lol)

**To be continued..**

KuroGrappler: GreenScanner..I'm going to kill you in the next Scanranger adventure..I can hardly wait! (laughs maniacally)

Benedict's Brigade is back with a vengeance! In the meantime, KuroGrappler focuses on one target: GreenScanner! Can the Scanrangers help Nick in this drag down, one fall, steel cage, Texas Death Match?

Next time on Movie Task Force Scanranger-Episode 19

Power Upgrade Part One-"One Shall Stand:One Shall Fall!"

Roll That Film!


	19. One Shall Stand, One Shall Fall!

Episode 19-"Power Upgrade"(Part One) 'One Shall Stand-One Shall Fall'

Central NJ University-where the students, undergraduate and graduates alike prepare for their finals, term papers, and the like. Our heroes are no exception, even Professor Alex had her hands full preparing her students for the finals in her film/cinema classes.

Alex was talking to Takeshi on the phone. "So, are you ready?"

"For what?"

"You mean that you've forgotten about your trip to London? The one where you and a few college deans from the East Coast go to a special Asian Studies Conference?"

"And to make things so bad, I didn't even send in for my hotel room..How absent-minded can I get?" As Takeshi asks, one of the deans entered through his office. "Dean Perry's in my office, Alex..I've got to go..We'll touch base before I leave..Thanks!" Takeshi hung up and discussed the conference plans.

Meanwhile, the civilian Scanrangers are all around various parts of the campus studying. Nick and Vin were involved in different study groups in the Warner/Mayer library. B.C. was stocking books upstairs, and Toni was practicing for her recital. Kunio was on the second floor library doing some hard research.

"All right.." Mikey said to himself. "Where's that text book on Impressionist Paintings? I need that for extra credit..Plus, if I don't pass, it'll mean a temporary suspension off the team until I take the class again next fall.." Mikey found the book on the top shelf, but it was so tightly wedged in that it couldn't move. "There it is! Now...I can..drat..It's really stuck!" Pulling with all his might on the stool, he gets the book out, but not before at least three heavy books hit a student below as she walked by.

"Ah! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! Those books were too tight on the shelf! Are you all right?" said Mikey.

"No thanks to you.. I'll be okay.." said the girl.

"Carmen?" Mikey recognized her as one of his classmates in the Illustrator II course. She was a very attractive Hispanic lady, but had a very selfish personality, unlike Mikey, yet opens up when she talked about her favorite thing: anime.

"Let me help you up there.." Mikey said. "Don't sweat it, I'm cool.." said Carmen. "I'm just ticked cause I'm trying to find the last copy on Impressionist Paintings...and everyone has grabbed a copy already.." Except for the one Mikey happened to have in his hand. Mikey, with great reluctance, decided to give Carmen the book. "You mean this one?" he said, handing it to her.

"Yes! Yes! That's it! That's the one!" Carmen was so excited that she ran to the circulation desk and ran out to get started on her term paper. Meanwhile, Mikey felt as if he was left holding the bag. "Uhhh, You're welcome, Carmen..." The poor guy didn't even get a 'thank you' for the unselfish act. "Oh well, I can always go to North Orange University's library to get the book..."

Meanwhile, on the dark side of the moon (no pun intended, Pink Floyd fans), Benedict's Brigade prepare for departure. "My fellow Brigade teammates...Today shall be a glorious day! A day where victory shall be claimed to us! A day where we shall see Lord Blackorg's plan for conquering Earth to reach fruition! But most importantly, this will be a day where we shall see those blasted Scanrangers defeated and destroyed!"

The other four remaining members, KuroGrappler, KuroFrost, KuroFire, and KuroLectronn cheer heartily. "Behold, Brigade! Our newest and most improved weapon of destruction..." The lights come on, and behold a 250 foot robot, a model similar to the Demolisher, the Brigade's first robot. The color scheme was a blood red color instead of silver and black.

"Now, Mr. KuroGrappler..." continued Benedict. "Prepare for departure! Begin Phase One of 'Operation: Splice'!

"Of course, Lord Benedict!" KuroGrappler teleports.

Back at Nebultopia, Vixen received a telepathic call (which she had never possessed before)and gasped. "What? They're still alive!"

"Who's still alive?" replied Anark Key.

"Benedict and his brigade..They've sent one of their members down to Earth! To what purpose, I don't know..."

"Time out! You've never possessed that kind of power before...You've somehow gained the power of telepathy."

"You are correct, Key.." Blackorg entered the throne room. "And with your new powers awakened, my lovely Vixen..in addition to the film energies that you partially stole from the Brigade via the Scanrangers..."

Vixen asked, "How did you know, my Lord? Then again, I shouldn't question that, for you know everything..."

"The day where Benedict tried to steal the Scanrangers' powers for their own, I knew that their plans would go awry..Thus, I planted a thought within Anark Key's mind to intercept that power (Episode 14)I can arrange to make those heroes powers and make it your own..."

"That explains how General Ug was able to summon that laser cannon the last time we battled them!" said Key.

"Indeed...For the time being, let us see what the Brigade can do..Yet Benedict should have informed me of his plan before going on his own..His rebellious aristocratic nature shall be his undoing, if anything goes wrong..." Blackorg then chuckles.

Back on campus, the Scanranger crew hang out at their usual meeting spot at the cafeteria. Mikey walked in to join the other four.

"What's up, Mikey?" said Vin.

"Nada, compadre..Just finishing up my research on that history class..I realized that I've got to add on at least seven more pages to my term paper.."

"But didn't you get the sources according to the syllabus your instructor gave you?" asked B.C.

"Yes..and no.."

"What do you mean, yes and no?"

"I mean, I had the chance to get the last art history textbook, but I kept on putting it off and putting it off..Now, I've got a week until the paper's due.."

"You know what that means, do you, Mikey?" continued Nick. "A temporary suspension from the team and you also have to take the class during the summer..Professor Alex wouldn't appreciate that.."

"I know..I know..But I've no choice but to get started on this thing.." Mikey grabbed his bookbag and leaves. "I'll catch up with you guys later.."

"What's up with the anime maniac? He's acting very weird.." said Nick.

"It's a girl.." replied Toni. "This classmate of his has been distracting him..I'm concerned about him..Mikey likes her.."

"Are we talking unrequited love here?" said B.C.

"Absolutely..."

Meanwhile, KuroGrappler landed outside the Leewood Park area. "All I need is a distraction in order to bring the Scanrangers here... What shall I do?" He then thought about the last time he fought GreenScanner. Beaten by his own tactics, it brought out an all-consuming anger..

He then disguised himself as a biker. The other students look up and stared at him. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" he shouted. "You haven't seen a motorcycle person before?"

"I remember his face..About my height, with brownish hair.." He saw a guy with light brown hair from a distance.

"There he is! I'll take outthat blasted ranger before he can even transform into his battle gear! You're mine, GreenScanner!" He grabbed the man, but it wasn't Nick!

"HEY! WHAT'RE YOU DOING, MAN?" shouted the man.

"Grrr! You're not the one I'm looking for! Away with you!" KuroGrappler threw the man onto the grass. "No matter..I'll find him yet..."

**Act two**

Meanwhile, Toni and Nick walk through the park to meet up with the gang. "So, how's the finals coming along, Toni?" Nick asked.

"It's all right..Aside from the recital that I have to get ready for Thursday, I've finished with that Bio class..I thought I'd never get that out of the way..That instructor is even more dramatic than Professor Alex when she gets hyper.."

KuroGrappler, still in his biker guise, found the two rangers. "That's him! That's that goody-two shoe rascal!" He teleported a few feet near the two, where they turned the corner near the park office, with Nick in front.

"All I have to do is to make sure that-" In mid-sentence, Toni disappeared. Nick turned his head, and noticed her missing. "Hey, Tone! Hey! Where are you? Toni!" he called out.

"Looking for your girlie-girl, GreenScanner?" replied KuroGrappler, with Toni's neck locked in a choke hold. "She can't hear you now, she's unavailable at the moment. Heh heh heh.."

"Let her go!" replied Nick. "It's me you want!"

"I know that, Scanranger..but to make sure she doesn't cry out to her fellow teammates.." He reached for Toni's FilmBrace, but she grabbed KuroGrappler by his jacket and threw him over. She had feigned unconsciousness for a few moments.

"Typical no-brain robot.." Toni said. "..thinking that this female is helpless..Welcome to the twenty-first century, you idiot! She ran back to Nick. "Ready to do this, Nick?"

"And then some!" he replied. They shout out, "LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION! SCANRANGER!" They transform into GreenScanner and PinkScanner. Toni went out to attack KuroGrappler first.

"Stay out of this, PinkScanner! Like your friend said, it's him I want!" The Brigade member threw an explosive device at Pink, blinding her briefly. A second later, KuroGrappler and GreenScanner were both gone.

The other rangers, Red, Yellow, and Blue meet up with Toni. "Toni!" said Red. "Are you all right? Where's Nick?"

"I-I don't know..but KuroGrappler attacked us, and then the two of them disappeared!"

Red was stunned. "It's true, then! Benedict and his brigade are back!" Benedict himself was watching the battle up on his moon base.

"That's right, you fools! We have returned, and we're here to make you all pay..with interest!" , your turn!" He sent him to the campus for the next attack.

Back on Earth, BlueScanner called up Sarita. "Sarita! This is an emergency! Can you detect Nick's whereabouts?"

Sarita responded by getting a crew of 'Second Unit' techs. "Everybody! I need you all to search for GreenScanner immediately!" The techs do so, yet nothing showed up on their radar, or via their special satellites all over the world. Sarita replied back to Blue. "Negative, BlueScanner..I can't locate him even within the 500 mile radius of this area... I'll keep on scanning away.."

Suddenly, KuroLectronn appeared in front of the rangers..only 200 feet tall, laughing at them.

"KuroLectronn!" shouted the rangers.

"That's right, puny humans! I'm large and in charge! To charge you up with a bolt of electricity..Like this!" The Brigade member blasted the team with his electric bolts, sending them flying in the air!

Alex watched the battle back at base. "RANGERS!" she shouted.

"ALL RIGHT! THAT'S IT! YOU WANT THUNDER AND LIGHTING, YOU GOT IT!" shouted Red. The team yelled, "ROLL OUT, HOLLYWOOD VEHICLES!"

While the HV's combine into Thunder Dolby THX to battle the giant KuroLectronn, in the meantime, Green and KuroGrappler landed in what looked like another dimension.

"What? Where are we?" demanded Green.

"No place important.." replied KuroGrappler. "..except that this will be your burial ground, GreenScanner.." During the warp, Nick returned to his civilian form, and noticed that both of them were in a wrestling ring, with barbed wire at the top ropes.

He tried desperately to battle the cyborg wrestler, taking him to the ground. As Nick attempted to put a choke hold on KuroGrappler, he retaliated with a kick onto Nick's back. flipping him over.

"That was a big mistake, pal! I'm about to give you a can of whoop-butt on your behind! CAMERA! ACT-" Nick's FilmBrace was covered with a blob of glue shot by the Brigade monster, making him unable to complete his transformation!

Back on Earth, Thunder Dolby fought valiantly against KuroLectronn, but the villain had the upper hand. "This is shocking, eh, Thunder Dolby? This next trick is really going to be positively shocking! LECTRONN ARROW!"

He threw the lighting bolt at Dolby, but the Scanranger robot reflected it just in time with the Dolby Shield.

The rangers shout out, "GATLING REEL GUNNER! FIRE!" They follow up with the.."DOLBY BEAM!" The blast knocked down KuroLectronn.

Back in the other dimension, Nick tried to get the glue off his FilmBrace, but his other hand was stuck in the process! "Fool!" said KuroGrappler. "I figured you would try to transform and then call up your pathetic Holo-clones!"

"WHAT? How did you know?"

"Just give thanks to Lord Benedict and the machine that drained your original film energies..What you had once possessed is now mine! Within moments, I shall finish you! And not even your teammates will be able to prevent it! Before I do so, I would like to introduce to you my tag team..The Grappler Gang!"

They were evil clones of KuroGrappler, used from Green's SPFX film energies. Nick struggled to transform despite the glue, and was able to load the disc to complete the GreenScanner change. He pulled out his Disc Launcher, attempting to scatter KuroGrappler's clones. However, one of the gang members kicked Green's weapon away. Nick did his best to fight them all off, but the Grappler Gang pummel him non-stop.

Cut back to the giant battle, where KuroLectronn was weakened, using up his energy while in giant mode. Dolby pulled out the Great Editor Sword, but KuroLectronn blasted the robot! Thunder Dolby raced to finish off the giant. The only difference was instead of the usual spinning attack, the robot stood on one leg, which was the leg of TP Seahorse, for the fact that electricity can't affect rubber while in motion, and using the sword as a lighting rod, charging the sword with extra energy!

"FINAL CUT!" shouted the rangers, slicing the Brigade villain in two.

"NO! IT CAN'T BE! YOU CAN'T BEAT ME!" cried KuroLectronn. "YOU CAN'TTT!" He went down exploding.

Later, the crew searched for the missing GreenScanner.

"Nick! Nick!" The four shouted his name.

Suddenly, out of an unknown portal came a flying body falling from the sky. Toni looked, and found Nick; bloodied and defeated.

She screamed, attracting the attention of the others. "NICKK! NO! IT CAN'T BE!"

Vin, B.C. and Mikey approach him slowly, in shock and in all-consuming anger. Back at Cape Paramount, Professor Alex, Dr. Markby, and Rosewood stare silently in shock at the screen, also in disgust and sorrow. Vin embraced the unconscious and possibly dead Scanranger tightly in his arms. A lone tear fell from his eye.

To be continued!

(Editor's note: This episode introduces a character who will impact the entire Scanranger team. Within ten more chapters, you will see how..And no peeking!- V.J.)

In our next Scanranger adventure, the fallen GreenScanner lies in critical condition. And as if the movie task force didn't have enough to worry about, the worst is yet to come when the Brigade attacks again! This time, a new and improved Demolisher has arrived to finish off our heroes! Is there no stopping Benedict's ruthless Brigade? Next time on Movie Task Force Scanranger-Episode 20 (Power Upgrade Part Two)"Chaos Will Be! The Destruction of Thunder Dolby THX?" Roll That Film!


	20. The Destruction of Thunder Dolby?

Previously, Benedict's Brigade, whom was presumed dead after the battle with the Scanrangers, had returned to avenge their loss at the hands of the movie task force. The mercenaries for hire immediately ambushed the team by distracting them, attacking with a giant KuroLectronn, while KuroGrappler fought GreenScanner in a no-holds-barred death match. The four remaining Scanrangers were able to defeat KuroLectronn with Thunder Dolby THX.

Unfortunately, GreenScanner was not so lucky. Using Green's stolen energy, the Brigade member turned the tables by using his special attack, the Holo-clones. Like the typical pro wrestling villains ambushing the hero, Green was overwhelmed, beaten and left for dead.

**Episode 20-Power Upgrade (Part Two) "Chaos Will Be! The Destruction of Thunder Dolby THX?"**

At a nearby hospital, the paramedics swiftly roll the critically injured Nick on a stretcher. Vin and Toni was right behind them. The surgeons rushed Nick into ER to prepare for possible surgery. The four Scanrangers rendezvous with Professor Alex in the waiting room.

B.C. was completely furious. Although Nick had always teased him, he was totally concerned for his life. He tried to make the most out of a serious matter by joking about him to stay sane, but it was no good.

"Curse that stupid bastion!" B.C. said, referring to KuroGrappler. "He can't! He won't get away with this! I swear..he's gonna pay!"

Vin tried to console B.C. "B.C., We're all upset about this..I actually believe that Nick will pull himself out of this...Please..get a hold of yourself.."

"Why are you so calm about this? Besides, Vin, this is not the time! I want to kill that son of a butthead!"

"Guys, please.." Alex gets in between B.C. and Vin. "Like Vin said, I actually believe that Nick will pull himself out of this..Right now we can check Nick's status day by day, but later on, we must find a way to counterattack Benedict's Brigade without GreenScanner's SPFX skills.."

Alex paused and examined her folder, which vaguely read 'Blockbuster'. She closed the folder and sat down.

Outside the hospital, a cab screeched up to the main entrance. Takeshi ran inside to the desk. Moments later, he met with the other Scanrangers.

"I took the next flight out of London as soon as I could, Professor!" he said. "How's Nick?"

"Not good at all..He's still in critical condition..It'll only take a miracle for him to pull out of this..."

The chief surgeon approached the team. He takes a deep breath before he could speak. "Well, doc, how is he?" said an exasperated B.C.

"Right now, Mr. Simonds is not in the condition to speak..However, there was a brief moment of brain activity..In short, he's still critical, but now in a comatose state. At this moment only time will tell if he can recover.." said the doctor.

And back on the moon, where Benedict's Brigade had succeeded in taking out one of the rangers, plans their next move.

"Well done, Mr. KuroGrappler..Well done, indeed.." said Benedict. "With one of the Scanrangers out of the way, we can continue to terrorize them one by did do a great job.." Benedict went to the Brigade leader, and then punched him square in the jaw!

"...but you didn't kill him! Even as we speak, those Scanrangers are probably arranging a counter move to avenge their friend! They forget that we're avenging our loss of Mr. KuroBuzzer."

"What about KuroLectronn, Lord Benedict?" replied KuroFrost.

"Don't be too concerned about Mr. Kurolectronn..He's already served his purpose by sacrificing himself for the cause! Now, I insist that you search GreenScanner's whereabouts and make certain that he stays in another dimension! See to it, Mr. KuroGrappler!"

"As you say, Lord Benedict!"

The next night, the hospital was quiet, and Alex stood by Nick's bedside. "Forgive me, Nick..I had not anticipated this to happen to you..I know that I said there will be risks and dangers being a Scanranger.."

She reflected back on how her late husband Roger perished during the production phase of Project: Paramount. "I swore that after he was gone, I'd made certain that no harm would come to any of you..ever.." Alex, with deep concern, puts her hand on his. "Please, Nick..fight this..Dear God..bring him back..I beg of you.." For the first time since the beginning of Project: Paramount, the no-nonsense lieutenant commander shedded tears.

Nick, still in a coma, breathed through an oxygen mask.

Outside the hospital, as Alex left, KuroGrappler began to make his move. Moments later, the head nurse watches overnight at her desk. She was awake, yet couldn't keep her eyes open. The nurse was knocked out by a mist full of sleeping gas, which also knocked out the CPB guard watching Nick.

KuroGrappler opened the door and removes the gas mask, approaching the comatose ranger. "You're still barely breathing..Well, I'll make certain that you stay in the next dimension!" The sinister Rider was about to deilver the fatal blow, until..

"STOP!" shouted a voice. KuroGrappler turned his head and was astounded.

**Act two**

"WHO..WHO ARE YOU?" replied KuroGrappler, blinded by the intense light.

"Who I am is of no concern to you..Begone!" The stranger sent KuroGrappler out of the hospital out of harm's way. The light faded out, and Nick and the stranger was gone as well.

The voice calls GreenScanner. "Nicholas..Nicholas Charles Simonds.."

He awakened..Wha-who called me?"

"I have.."

"What the blazes is going on here? The last thing I remembered was that a group of androids attacked me.." Nick said.

"Don't fear..I mean you no harm..I've come afar to help you..

"Help me? How? You're kidding, right? I'm nearly dead and you're saying that you'll help me? Surely I'm not at the pearly gates, am I?"

"No...but you do need to know this..Your body is still in serious condition now although to the human eye it may be critical, but in order to save your body and your mind, I insist you come with me.." continued the voice.

"And if I decline?" asked Nick.

"Then your friends will die at the hands of MAYHEM.." Nick grabbed the being's hand and both disappear in a flash.

Back at Cape Paramount Base, the remaining Scanrangers attempt to unwind after a long day. Mikey and Takeshi watch TV, while Toni caught up on some reading. Vin was still trying to bring B.C. out of his doldrums.

"You know what, B.C.?" said Vin. "Aside from the battles we had against the bad guys, this is the first time that I've personally seen you in this mood.."

"Why should you be surprised? Okay, I'm a total looney tune when it come to being in battle, but very few people take me seriously..even dare I say..you.." replied B.C.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Mikey has seen me in one of those rare moods..but as far as the rest, hey..I need to balance my life to let people know that I'm not one dimensional, just a typical funny guy.."

"That's not true, B.C., and you know it! There's been many times that you've proven your worth in this group! I know seeing Nick hurt has affected you, and I'm upset too! However, this is the time where Nick needs us most! You can't afford to be emotional, especially in this crazy battle!" B.C. looked at Vin sternly. Before he responded, the alarm rang. Vin and B.C. joined the others in the IMAX briefing room.

They watch the screen and witness Benedict and the Brigade make an announcement.

"Hear me, people of Earth! You are commanded to follow these specific instructions! You will surrender all that you hold dear on this sector called America! Already your military has fallen at the hands of our mightiest weapon! Even your so-called nuclear arsenal cannot faze our lumbering robot!"

"Robot?" replied Alex. "Could it be?"

Benedict continued. "You have only till midnight tomorrow to answer my request! Otherwise, my weapon of destruction shall level every major city in this country, starting with Newark! Do decide wisely!" The video screen immediately faded out!

"Kisama! How dare you!" said B.C. "You're gonna pay for this! Do you hear me?"

"B.C., Calm down!" said Alex. "We've already prepared to counterattack! I've made arrangements with the government and the overseer of the project! They know that we will take on Benedict's threat! By 2330 tonight, you will all roll out for the battle!"

"2330?" asked a confused Mikey.

"You forgot already, Mikey? 11:30 pm!" said Takeshi.

"Oh..."

It was 11:59pm, and the Brigade was poised to attack in the hills miles away from Newark. Their weapon was hidden in the darkness. "Can you explain what had happened to you at the hospital, Mr. KuroGrappler? Why didn't you finish GreenScanner off?" said Benedict.

"It was exactly as I explained, Lord Benedict..As I was about to kill him, someone..or something blinded me for a milli-second, and he was gone..You must believe me.."

"Right now, we shouldn't be concerned..I haven't heard any response back from those Scanrangers! Why aren't they in defense of their precious planet?" The response came via a force blast from the sky, hitting the Brigade, courtesy of Thunder Dolby THX's beam. The robot landed in the countryside. It was exactly midnight.

"BENEDICT!" shouted RedScanner in Dolby's cockpit with Blue, Pink, and Yellow. "You're sorely mistaken if you thought that we've given up! If you want to take our mother Earth, you'll have to go through us!"

"An idle threat, son.." Benedict replied."It was a mistake coming back to fight us! Now you have all sealed your doom!" KuroFire and KuroFrost activated the hidden robot, burrowing out of the ground to confront Thunder Dolby.

"PREPARE TO DIE, THUNDER DOLBY! FOR YOU SHALL PERISH AT THE HANDS OF..CHAOSDEMOLISHER!" shouted Benedict

ChaosDemolisher was an updated version of the Brigade's original Demolisher, only it was now a blood-red color and slightly bigger. Without a break, the villainous robot attacked, and the two grapple. ChaosDemolisher strikes a punch in Dolby's chest, pushing it back.

"Whoa, this is the most powerful yet.." said Pink. "Thanks for the challenge!"

"All right, then.." said Red. "Once more..DOLBY BEAM!" The blast zapped the robot, but it didn't dent its armor. The beam reflected back at Dolby.

"I had a blast, Thunder Dolby.." said KuroFire. "Now it's our turn! "CHAOS INFERNO!" ChaosDemolisher blasted an intense plasma beam at Dolby and making impact! Its arms elongate, clamped on Dolby, and began draining its energy!

The rangers cry out in intense pain. Back at the base, Alex shouted an urgent call to SilverScanner. "WIDESCREENER! Give Dolby a hand!"

"W-what's happening?" said Blue. "Is that snake trying to drain us again like last time?"

"The energies are a-actually being drained out of Dolby, not us!" said Yellow. "We've got to break free!"

"I can't let you do that, Scanrangers.." said Benedict. "The harder you struggle, the more your energy will be lost! Soon your robot's might will be ChaosDemolisher's, and it plans to use that strength against yours!" As the Brigade robot continued to drain Dolby, WideScreener tried to attack from behind with a kick!

"Hang on, rangers! Here comes the cavalry!" said Silver. ChaosDemolisher's head turned 180 degrees, and blasted WideScreener with the same Chaos Inferno beam!

"Not very sporty to attack behind our backs, SilverScanner!" said KuroGrappler.

"You should talk! I won't forgive you for what you've done to GreenScanner!" cried Silver.

"I see that you're hopping mad, pal..Well, if you want revenge on us, feel free to do something about it..Heh heh heh.."

"All right, then! RedScanner! We've beat them before with the same technique! Let's try it again!" Silver said.

"RIGHT! Prepare for the Dolby Screener Cyclone!" Red shouted. Dolby and WideScreener blast off in the air together and spun in a spiral. Taking ChaosDemolisher with them, they attack!

"DOLBY SCREENER CYCLONE!" the rangers shouted. But, before they made contact, the evil robot sheathed a hidden claw from its hand, ducked under the attack, and separated Dolby and WideScreener, slicing Silver's robot down the middle! Takeshi wasn't able to control the robot, which flew into the mountains, exploding on impact!

"NO!" Red shouted.

"SILVERSCANNERRR!" cried Yellow.

Alex and Dr. Markby watched from Cape Paramount. "Takeshi!" she shouted.

"A foolish move on your part, Scanrangers.." said Benedict. "Dolby is low on power..I would allow the opportunity for you to surrender.." ChaosDemolisher slashed the now helpless Dolby's right arm off. "..But, in this case, surrender is not an option!" The Brigade followed by thrusting the claw through Dolby!

There were multiple explosions inside the robot, up to the cockpit! "SCANRANGERS!" shouted Alex. "GET OUT! PULL BACK! GET OUT OF THUNDER DOLBY RIGHT NOW!"

"Dolby's about to buy the farm, Vin! We've got no choice! We've gotta get out of here!" said Pink.

"BLAST! LET'S GO, RANGERS!" Red replied, hitting his fist on the console. The three rush out of the cockpit. BlueScanner stood in his seat.

"What in blazes are you doing, B.C.? We've got to escape!" Blue stood there motionless in his chair. "LEAVE ME!" Blue said. "We can still hold them off!"

"I'm sorry about this, laughing boy.." Red knocked out Blue with a chop in the neck, rendering him unconscious. They all teleported out of Dolby.

ChaosDemolisher was about to deliver the finishing blow. Completing his sentence to the Scanrangers, Benedict said, "..And this battle was..TO THE DEATH! DIE, THUNDER DOLBY!" With those words, ChaosDemolisher's claw sliced down Dolby's cockpit! Thunder Dolby dismembered body falls, and explodes! The Brigade robot raised its hands in triumph, as did Benedict's Brigade themselves! They laugh heartily, reveling in their victory.

Meanwhile, the four remaining Scanrangers, with B.C. still unconscious, back in their civilian forms, watched the fire from a distance in disbelief..

"It..it can't be.." said Vin in shock, as well as the others.

"Bakana..I-I c-can't believe it.." said Mikey, with his eyes beginning to water. He fell to his knees.

Alex, Dr. Markby, Rosewood, and Sarita solemnly watch the screen in disbelief also. They all bowed their heads, consoling each other, and paying their respects to the fallen robot.

"Thunder Dolby THX..destroyed...W-what can we do now?" said Toni, with Vin holding her. "What can we do now?"

**To be continued!**

In our next Scanranger adventure, this is not a joke, this is for real! Thunder Dolby THX has been destroyed! What has happened to SilverScanner? Has he met a grisly end as well? And what has happened to the hospitalized Nick? Has he been sent to the choir invisible? To make matters even worse, a Scanranger quits the team! How can our heroes recover?

Next time on Movie Task Force Scanranger-Episode 21

Power Upgrade Part Three

"Benedict Triumphant!"

Roll That Film!


	21. Benedict Triumphant!

Previously, Benedict's Brigade had returned to attack the Earth. They made good on their threat by attacking the Scanrangers! First, by critically injuring GreenScanner, now lying in a coma, and then destroying Thunder Dolby THX. SilverScanner and WideScreener fought a losing battle against Brigade's upgraded mecha-ChaosDemolisher! Soon after that, the treacherous robot tore into Dolby limb from limb, destroying the Scanranger's mighty warrior! Now, with two Scanrangers out of action, the depleted team's morale had fallen to lower depths in the effort to protect their planet...

Episode 21-Power Upgrade-Part Three "Benedict Triumphant!" The next morning, after the tragic battle, Vin, Toni, Mikey, and a search party of CPB guards sought out the missing SilverScanner. "TAKESHI! TAKESHI!" the three rangers shout out. Two hours later, they postpone the search. "We've done all we can, sir.." said the CPB search captain. We've found only the remains of the WideScreener, but no Takeshi." "Thank you.." said Vin. "We'll continue the search tomorrow.." He puts his hands on his hips, feeling doubtful about his role as a leader of the team. Toni and Mikey go over to him. "Whatever it was, Vin, it's not your fault.. You did everything in your power to save Dolby.." said Toni. "Toni's right.." said Mikey. "Don't be hard on yourself, dude..I doubt that Takeshi's dead..I would know..I would have felt it.." "The question remains, guys.." said Vin. "How do we stop the Brigade, without Dolby? There must be an answer..I just don't know what it is now.." Alex signaled the three on their communicators. "Scanrangers! Report to the IMAX briefing room immediately! We have much to discuss!" The three teleported to the base. During the meeting, Alex reprimanded B.C. for his role during the battle. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, B.C.? WHY DID YOU TRY TO PULL A BONEHEADED STUNT LIKE THAT? TRYING TO SACRIFICE YOURSELF?" B.C. responded calmly, "I did what I had to do, professor.. fight to the end..I wanted to put things right! Am I right? Am I right?" "B.C., listen..You're getting emotional right now..Is it because Nick is out of the battle? You're letting your feelings cloud your judgment! This is not about revenge!" said Alex. "WHAT? You told her, Vin? How could you?" "I found out eventually, B.C..." Alex continued. "It's obviously seen all over your face..Vin never told me a thing..Let me explain to you, just in case you've forgotten..The Scanrangers are a team..in body as well as in spirit..Even with Nick and Takeshi out, they're still with us in spirit..No one, as a cast/crew member work by themselves! The movie task force, like the real life movie industry, work together, from the star of the movie to the director! I won't tolerate any more kamikaze wanna-be's here on this team! Nor I will allow anyone on this team to fight out of revenge, myself included! I've been there, done that! What did revenge get me? Emptiness! Outright loneliness!" "For the time being, B.C., while we salvage whatever we can in this fight, I suggest you calm down, stay behind and concentrate on your studies for a few days.." B.C. didn't want to listen. He cried, "I AM CALM! I just want to recover and attack! We can do this! I'm all right!" Vin went over to him. "B.C., you're losing control..Take the professor's advice..All you have to do-" "SHUT UP!" B.C. landed a right cross in Vin's face! Mikey held B.C. back. "STOP IT! What in blazes are you doing?" Toni went to Vin, and B.C. realized what he had done. He was about to apologize, but gave in to his emotions again. "Y-you know..You're right..I need to stay behind..I will..permanently! I'M OUTTA HERE!" B.C. ripped off his FilmBrace and communicator, running out of the room, and off the base. "B.C., NO!" cried Toni. "Let him go, Toni.." said Alex. "He needs to think things through..Trying to comfort his pain now will make things even worse..Eventually, he has to come to his senses.. Toni and Mikey picked up the Scanranger leader, with Vin responding, "That.. was a humbling experience.." Meanwhile, up in Nebultopia, Blackorg, Vixen, Ug, and Key watch the screen of the ongoing struggle. They gloat at the possible Scanranger breakup. Alongside them were Benedict, KuroGrappler, KuroFrost, and KuroFire. The dark MAYHEM leader laughed, summoning up a wine glass, and holding it for a toast while the rest of MAYHEM do the same with the others aboard the ship. "I commend you, Arno Benedict on a spectacular job..The Scanrangers are finished! There is no way they can call up even more reinforcements to protect their planet!" Key, Vixen, and Ug looked at each other, envious of the Brigade defeating the movie task force.

"Indeed, my lord..I can even arrange for your other lackeys to take on the other three, and there will be no one to stand in your way! But first, I have to complete one other task in order to achieve this victory..." said Benedict confidently. Vixen was about to sense an attack, but it was unclear.

"...DESTROYING YOU, BLACKORG!" Benedict blasted the dark lord with his sword.

"HOW DARE YOU?" cried Blackorg. "You dare to attack my person, even after the assistance we've given to you?"

"I DARE!" Benedict replied. "You have reached the end of your reign! Now, it is time for the next generation, the next generation to take over this motley crew of morons!"

"Not if we can help it!" replied Key. He attacked Benedict with his energy chain, yanking his sword out of his hand. KuroFrost retaliated, but Vixen stopped him in his tracks with a copy of a KumoMech woman. Easily distracted by the woman's wiles, Vixen then landed a kick in KuroFrost's face.

"Ug! Call up that tank like you've done before!" cried Key. "Protect Lord Blackorg!" Ug, dim-witted as he was, wasn't able to think fast enough, and as a result, KuroFire used a version of YellowScanner's Warp-Speed Smash and knocked out the general! KuroGrappler, summoned his Grappler Gang clones, subdued Vixen and Key.

"Nice try, Blackorg.." continued Benedict. "..but remember, we're the one who stopped the Scanrangers..It's only a matter of time when we figure out how to deal with you on the grounds of high treason..."

**Act two**

Meanwhile, in what possibly could be another dimension,(this is what happens when one watches too much Dragonball Z), Nick's spirit and the strange being began their next phase.

"So, you're saying my spirit's alive, but my body's still out of whack? And why am I here?"

"Yes, to the first question, and you are here because one of my agents heard of your plight.." said the stranger. "Years ago, MAYHEM sent Benedict's Brigade to subjugate my home planet..Those who stayed behind were made his slaves, the others who rebelled against him were slain, even women and children.."

"How dare he!" replied Nick. "However, what's this got to do with me?"

"My race, the Futurais, are well known throughout the galaxy for our high technology..I happen to one of the last of that given race..My mission, is to supply that technology to one who can be trusted to keep the spirit of our world strong..I choose you, Nick Simonds to carry on that fighting spirit..This will require, however, a power upgrade in order to help your friends.."

"I'm all ears, sir.." said Nick. "Go on.."

"As I've mentioned before, Nick, I am the last of my race..and because of your sacrifice and willing heart, you shall receive this upgrade, after which you shall transfer the remaining power to your companions. As I do so, the process will be briefly painful.." The Futurai being touched Nick's forehead, and in seconds, movie images flashed swiftly before his eyes, even to the point where he observed the destruction of Thunder Dolby.."No way..Dolby's been smashed to pieces, and WideScreener with it.."

"The time shall come when your body will heal, and you can transfer the knowledge to the other Scanrangers..For the Futurais, for the universe, protect your planet! Do not let it suffer the same fate as mine! Use your power well, my friend.." The Futurai began to fade out.

"Wait! Wait! Don't go!" shouted Nick. "When will I recover? When will the time come?" The alien faded out, with his last words, "Farewell..Stop the MAYHEM Corps..Stop Benedict, no matter what the cost.." Nick bowed his head, and in rapid speed, his spirit returned to his body, and awakened back in his hospital bed.

"Man, what a dream! H-How long have I've been out? Gotta call the professor.."

Professor Alex received the call moments later. "Takeshi? Is that you?"

"Keep it down, Profess.." Nick said. "Whatever you do, when you go to sleep tonight, I need for you to meet me at these coordinates.."

"Nick..Oh, thank God..You're alive..I'll-"

"Don't tell the rest of the team..not yet..I believe we've got an answer to your evil robot problem..."

Meanwhile, B.C. was silently sitting alone on a boat pier, upset, watching the reflection on the water.

Later that night, as Alex was resting in her office, Nick appeared to her in a 'dreamtime' state. "Nick? Are you sure that's you?"

"In the spirit..My body has been upgraded to stable condition, but I can still help the team in my absence.."

Alex handed over the folder she had earlier at the hospital.

"This is it, Nick..'Operation: Blockbuster'..In the case that Thunder Dolby was in grave danger, this project will help as a backup to Dolby, but.."

Nick looked through the blueprints of the mecha."I know, Professor..It was destroyed, but I have an idea.." He touched one of the blueprints, and a tiny three-dimensional prototype of one of the mecha appeared in front of them..It resembled a Veritech fighter in Battloid mode. Alex was amazed.

"How..how did you do that?" Alex asked.

"Believe it or not..an alien..Somehow he upgraded my power of Special FX, and made it to an even solid form..It's like something out of 'The Matrix'.. B.C. will flip once he finds out.."

"What?"

"After seeing you out of commission, he cracked and went crazy..swearing revenge against Benedict's Brigade.."

"We'll get back at MAYHEM..in our own way..but it's going to be as a team..We've got to bring him back, and I think I know how.."

Later, back at CJU, B.C. was watching TV, and since it was very late, he left the TV on, falling asleep in the process. He was smacked in the back of his neck, the usual way how Nick hits him after one of B.C.'s bad jokes.

"I can't believe you did that, B.C...Why?"

The third in command thought he was seeing things. "It can't be! Nick? You're supposed to be recovering! You're in the hospital! I must be dreaming!"

"Sort of..What do you mean by quitting the team, you knucklehead? If I knew that you were so concerned about me, why didn't you say so? What..you like me picking on you all the time?" Nick said in his spirit form.

"Right..Prove to me you're really Nick Simonds.."

"Don't change the subject..It's enough that you almost made a boneheaded move by staying back in Japan in the past, but not this! Whomever you hurt by quitting the Scanrangers, you need to apologize..on one condition!"

"What's that?" asked B.C.

"You don't tell the rest of the team that I'm fully recovered..yet..I don't want MAYHEM to think that I'm back... Professor Alex and I have a plan for the ultimate counterattack.."

"I..I guess I did get overemotional..I'm sorry that I got out of hand.." B.C. said humbly. "What do you think I should do?"

"Do what you must...and you know I pick on you just for fun..It's just my way of expressing myself..I guess after the battle, it showed me that I have a lot to fight for and not being so focused on me..We were chose to help protect the earth..We are indeed the chosen ones, B.C...Now get your butt ready and help the gang or else!"

"Or else what?" B.C. said jokingly.

"Or else this!" Nick using his upgraded film energy to create a copy of Moe Howard, and hits him on the head with a monkey wrench. "Now get back with those Scanrangers before I moider ya, ya lamebrain!" the Moe copy said. Nick faded out as B.C. awakened.

"That was Nick all right.." he said. "Okay, B.C.-san, time to redeem yourself, Scanranger style!"

The next day, Vin, Toni, and Mikey went over the plans to prepare Nick's strategy. As Alex watched as B.C. walked in. The three rangers briefly ignore him and continued with their work.

Pretending to be angry after B.C. walked out on the team, "I thought you were going to lay low and sort things out for awhile, B.C..or are you still upset?" said Alex.

"I will..but first..Vin, listen to me..you were right, I was wrong..I let this whole thing go out of proportion..It's been stressful of late, winding up classes, not balancing my schedule in order to study..I let it affect me, because I didn't seek help..But now I've got all of this off my chest..And for the record, Vin, I apologize for blowing up like that.."

B.C. held out his hand.

Vin looked at B.C., still seemingly upset. "Let me ask you one question!"

"What's that?"

"Are you gonna treat us to the Leewood Park Multiplex next week?" Vin said jokingly, and reciprocated by shaking B.C.'s hand. Alex nodded with her approval, while Toni and Mikey smiled.

"Now that we're working together again, let's hurry up! We've still got a world to save! This is for Nick and Takeshi, wherever he is! Dr. Markby is working on the other blueprints! If Benedict's Brigade attack again, I assure you, we'll be ready! Let's do it, Scanrangers!"

Meanwhile, back on Nebultopia, the Brigade has taken over the flying fortress. Blackorg and the three captains are imprisoned in an energy cell as Arno Benedict makes his next move.

"To complete the final goal and annihilate those heroes..we shall deliver the coup de grace..Benedict said. "I've located their headquarters at last! With our all powerful ChaosDemolisher, we shall deliver the final blow."

"Once and for all, we shall destroy Cape Paramount Base!"

**To be continued..**

In our next Scanranger adventure, the movie task force finally strikes back! What is Nick's secret weapon against the Brigade? How will our heroes battle the mighty ChaosDemolisher without Thunder Dolby THX and WideScreener? All shall be revealed in the incredible conclusion to the 'Power Upgrade' saga!

Next time on Movie Task Force Scanranger-Episode 22

Power Upgrade-Part Four

"Payback! The Spectacular Blockbuster Debut!"

Roll That Film!


	22. The Spectacular Blockbuster Debut

Previously, the Scanrangers had been defeated at the hands of Benedict's Brigade. Their morale began to sag deeper, especially when B.C. quit the team. Meanwhile, Nick, whom was still recovering got help from a Futurai, an alien whose race was enslaved by MAYHEM years ago. Meanwhile, with the help of their dreaded robot ChaosDemolisher, the Brigade began a coup of Nebulatopia, overpowering Blackorg and the three captains, taking over the MAYHEM Corps.

Nick received extra power from the mysterious Futurai, and is miraculously healed. He warned each member in spirit form to prepare for a counterattack, including B.C., whom Nick persuades him to rejoin the team. In the process, Nick gives the team extra powers. Now, the movie task force prepared themselves for the climatic showdown with Benedict's Brigade.

**Episode 22-'Power Upgrade'(Part Four) "Payback! The Spectacular Blockbuster Debut!"**

The Cape Paramount Base techs were hard at work preparing for a possible assault from MAYHEM. At that time, four mechas had been prepared. Alex and Dr. Markby take the four rangers on a tour on their unfinished machines.

"It is very important that all of you be ready for this battle." he said. "You have already found ChaosDemolisher a powerful foe..We can't afford any mistakes as you can see here. Once the "Box Office Smashers" are complete, you will witness the fruits of CPB's labors.." The four Scanrangers looked up and see their machines being tinkered.

Dr. Markby continued the demonstration. These "Box Office Smashers" are used as an extension of your special skills, as you have shown in using Thunder Dolby THX...I shall introduce to you..."

"ShogunScanner-piloted by Vin.."

"ClownScanner-piloted by B.C., of course.."

"JetScanner-piloted by Kunio.."

"..and DivaScanner-piloted by Toni.."

"Doc.." asked B.C. "What about the fifth mecha over there?"

"Still under construction..Originally, CosmoScanner was to be piloted by Nick, but since he is still disabled-"

"I shall go into battle to drive Nick's machine.." interrupted Alex. "Right now, we shall only use the mecha in a dire emergency.."

"But, Professor, this is a dire emergency! What happens if MAYHEM decides to attack soon?" said Vin.

"Right now, Vin..you worry about how to handle the new machines! We'll worry about MAYHEM!"

"And what about Thunder Dolby?" said Mikey. Don't you think we'll be on even ground if we could recreate him to battle that monster robot?"

"As I told you earlier during the briefing, for all intents and purposes, Thunder Dolby THX is dead!"(The rangers were unaware that Alex had another surprise for them, with the help of Nick, but she did not want to divulge the secret)

"We'll have to fight the best that we can without the robot..Besides, all of you have the power of Hollywood in your hands..You can't expect Dr. Markby, Sarita, or myself to think about these plans all the time...Vin, you're the leader of this campus crew..Go lead!"

Alex excuses herself to her office, sat in her chair, and it automatically motored down a secret passageway not far from the base. She reported to Nick, still in 'spiritual' form.

"'s helping them to test the new mecha. The others are none the wiser.." said Alex.

"As planned.." said Nick.

Meanwhile, Benedict and the other three Brigade members, KuroGrappler, KuroFire, and KuroFrost search the area for Cape Paramount Base. "Lord Benedict! We've found it! These are the following coordinates of the Scanranger base!" KuroFrost yelled.

"Excellent!" said Benedict, looking at the map printout. With the stealth device built within ChaosDemolisher, we shall take out the other teammates unawares! Now that Blackorg and his crew have served their purpose, they shall soon be the ones to serve me, after we have destroyed their headquarters! Prepare ChaosDemolisher to proceed full throttle!"

As the other rangers rest up, Vin was half asleep, but he awakened and saw..

"Nick?" Vin was puzzled. "Is that you? Are you still alive?"

"In the spirit only, Vin Man.. I need your help..You have the power to motivate others; to help them to keep fighting against the odds..which should apply to your schoolwork, too..Anyway, I need to get something off my chest..in my case, my fingers.."

Nick touched Vin's forehead, as he had previously done before with B.C. and Professor Alex, releasing a surge of enormous energy channeling through Vin. The Scanranger leader was stunned for a few seconds, shaking his head afterwards.

"Now, keep this under wraps..We can detect Benedict's Brigade approaching even as we speak..When you go into battle, I'll be standing by with specific instructions for the entire team.." As Nick shared the plans with Vin, he does the same to Toni and Mikey moments later; releasing untold power to them, and giving them directions.

Back at the base, Professor Alex continued to brief the rangers. "Kunio, continue the testing for your mecha..Toni, B.C., the two of you are in post-production stage..Give Dr. Markby these blueprints and a status report.."

"Yes, ma'am.." they replied. Suddenly, the emergency alarm goes off! Sarita looked on her monitor. "What in the name of..ENEMY MECHA APPROACHING! My gosh..It's big!"

"What?" said Alex. "It can't be! Benedict's attacking already! We're not ready! Scanrangers! Battle Stations! We're under attack!"

Benedict's Brigade were piloting ChaosDemolisher from their cockpit as they ascended down to the base. "So.." said Benedict. "The Scanrangers' base is here in North America..As we eliminated the Scanranger counterparts back on our home planet Kagamirron, we shall do the same on their planet Earth!" The dimensional wandering fiend barked out the following order: "CHAOSDEMOLISHER! COMMENCE ATTACK!"

The Brigade's robot attacked Cape Paramount Base, and it used its cannons to blast away at the mountain range, ripping through the ground, and setting the forest on fire, ChaosDemolisher went underground in case there were any underground hideouts. An hour later, the base had lain in embers and smoke. The Brigade abandoned ChaosDemolisher, invading what was left of the Scanranger base of operations.

"There is no way anyone human could have survived that assault!" said Benedict. "Anyone working for their team that's still breathing are to be given a straight choice..to join us or die! If there are any wounded Scanrangers to be found, what happens, Mr. KuroGrappler?"

"Right! They don't get the first option!" The Brigade leader then found what looked like a video message left behind. He showed it to Benedict.

"Terms of surrender? These children are thinking ahead..I like that, but it still won't save them!" Benedict played the video as it read, 'When are terrorists like a bag of lollipops?' He divined the answer with a shocked look on his face. "When they are suckers!" The burning base disappeared, which turned to be a three-dimensional illusion.

"Gotcha!" said Nick, back in his hospital room. Using his SPFX Film Energy, he made an illusion of Cape Paramount, which was actually 10 miles from the attack site. He still gave orders through Alex to get to the other Scanrangers.

"BLAST IT! BRIGADE! WE'VE BEEN TRICKED! IT WAS A SETUP! THE BASE WASN'T PLACED IN THIS ARE-" Benedict's sentence was disrupted by an explosion!

"There!" cried KuroFire. He shot at anything that moved. Suddenly, out of the gray smoke, similar to a scene from a John Woo movie, came four angry, determined, and confident Scanrangers, walking slowly to confront the Brigade.

"Who did you expect, the Power Rangers?" said RedScanner.

"Last chance, last dance, Benedict!" said Pink.

"We have not even begun to fight!" said Yellow.

And finally, Blue replied in a defiant fashion, "ON BEHALF OF HOLLYWOOD, WE WILL PUNISH YOU!"

"Four Scanrangers, one Scanranger..It doesn't matter.." said Benedict. "If you recall, we have your Film Energy..Thus, anything you throw at us, it will avail you nothing! We'll savor the pleasure of wiping you children off your planet! Prepare yourselves!"

Nick was standing by, about to direct the rest of the team. "On my signal, guys, you know what to do!"

"Right!" Red replied.

"ATTACK!" cried Benedict. He and the three Brigade members charged at the Scanrangers. They stood only a hundred yards from each other. Vin via Nick directed the orders as they were like on a battlefield. "Steady..."

The Brigade approached them fifty yards.

"Hold.."

25 yards..

"Hold..."

10 yards.

"NOW!" As the three were about to dash through our heroes, the rangers disappeared!

"Where did they go?" said Benedict. "What happened?"

The answer came via a flying roundhouse kick in Benedict's face, and does the same with KuroGrappler. "THIS!" replied Red.

The strike enabled the others to do the same, catching the Brigade unawares.

B.C. and Toni threw a double kick at KuroFire, while Kunio utilized a judo throw at KuroFrost.

"How stuff, baby! Hot stuff!" said Blue.

"Glad to have you back, Blue.." said Pink.

"Thanks, Pink. I owe it all to a friend.."

"Blast you, Scumrangers! Now you're going to feel the heat! Stop this attack, if you can!" KuroFire used YellowScanner's stolen energy to create his own flaming armored mecha. He dashed full speed towards the two.

"If you insist.." Pink used her Film Energy, calling up once more her most powerful attack.

"TITANIC ATTACK!" With the giant tidal wave quickly surrounding KuroFire, he then tried to escape the 100 foot tsunami by going up, but he got caught in the white capped wave. The fiery Brigade member, with its armor doused, then was sent through the incoming iceberg. He fell back to the ground, damaged armor and all.

"Fire! Water! Water puts out fire! Duhh!" said Blue, quoting an old 80's toy commercial.

"Go, BlueScanner!" said Pink. "He's recovering!"

"Right! But what should I choose?"

"NOTHING!" cried KuroFire! "I CHOOSE TO DESTROY YOU! HYAHH!" He attacked Blue, but B.C. didn't budge. Before KuroFire laid a hand on the third in command, the creature was pounded on the head with an anvil! Once more, in the rhythm of the 'Anvil Chorus', Blue leveled KuroFire to the ground, knocking him out cold.

Yellow took on KuroFrost. The icy android blasted a cold beam at Kunio, but he blocked it with a force field. Kunio summoned up a new attack with his Sci-fi Film Energy. Becoming one with a Dragonball Z movie, he imitated one of Son Goku's famed energy attacks. YellowScanner concentrated all of his energy into both of his hands, putting them together. Glowing like a 'Super Saiyan', he decided to give it a new name. Instead of 'Kaioken', Kunio called it..

"EIGAOKENNNN!"(Movie King Fist)Yellow blasted KuroFrost with almost all his might with a tight energy blast, nearly melting the icy fiend. The beam pushed him semiconscious towards the trees.

RedScanner took on Benedict and KuroGrappler. "I've already stolen your skills, child, and it will avail you naught!" Benedict said boldly, with the fight evenly matched as before. "Now, you shall get a taste of your own medicine!"

The wandering fiend, using Vin's extra energy, applied his 'Abarenbo Slash' at our hero. He gets the best of our leader, slashing Vin across the chest. Benedict threw a right cross at him. Benedict then ran towards Vin, about to finish him. At the last possible second, parries Benedict's sword attack with his Swashbuckler sword, while Benedict pushed him down to his knees.

"The grand finale comes now, child! Prepare for the end!" Swiftly, Vin double kicked Benedict in the chest, pushing him back in order to buy some time.

"Three seconds was all I need.." Vin said. "And now, for something completely different!" With RedScanner's recharged Action Film Energy, Benedict got back on his feet, and ran towards Vin. Red's sword in hand, and in his rapier mode, he called up the movie 'The Mask of Zorro'. Becoming one with the Tyrone Power and Antonio Banderas versions, the sword charged up with thunder and lighting. Using the same signature swordstrokes of the caped hero, Red slashes the shape of a Z in the air, blasting the Z beam at Benedict. The villain stopped for a brief second, and gets hit in the chest!

Vin does the move once again. KuroGrappler helped Benedict up on his feet. Blasting the beam, Vin shouted, "ZORRO ZLASH!" It made impact on Benedict and KuroGrappler, knocking them on the ground, with their clothes singed. The Brigade was almost out for the count, struggling to stand on their feet. The Scanrangers walked to them to finish the battle.

"THAT'S IT! IT'S OVER, SCANRANGERS!" cried Benedict. "I'VE HAD ALL I CAN TAKE AGAINST ALL OF YOU! YOUR PRECIOUS EARTH IS HISTORY! SCANRANGERS, YOU'RE FINISHED!" Benedict's Brigade teleported back to ChaosDemolisher and prepare to destroy our heroes!

"WE'LL CRUSH YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!" ChaosDemolisher's fist crashed down towards the Scanrangers, but they disappear.

"All right!" said Nick. "That takes care of the opening act! Now for the coming attractions!"

"Dr. Markby! Prepare the Box Office Smashers!" said Alex, inside one of the machine's cockpits.

"You got it!" Dr. Markby activated the consoles of the new mecha. "GO!" he shouted.

The five mechas, with Alex piloting a green spaceship mecha called CosmoScanner, blasted off towards the battle site.

ChaosDemolisher looks and saw the machines about to attack. The monster robot blasted a beam at them, but missed. The rangers then teleport to their individual Box Office Smasher.

Red led with his mecha, ShogunScanner. "Okay, ShogunScanner! Show that Gundam wanna-be what you've got!" The robot sheathed its sword and slashed ChaosDemolisher in the back of its leg.

Next came Blue. As Red distracted the Brigade robot, B.C. shouts, "How about a nice Hawaiian punch?" ClownScanner, pulled out his staff, similar to Blue's Speed-Bo Staff, which changed into a mallet. He pounded ChaosDemolisher in the face, then swiftly flew away.

With Pink piloting DivaScanner, the machine spun towards its target. She spun so fast that it began to split into six DivaScanners. It was an illusion to also distract the robot. At the same time, ShogunScanner threw its sword towards the back of ChaosDemolisher, hitting it in the back of its neck!

"What was that?" said Benedict.

"Engine problem in Section 9.." said KuroFire. "I'm unable to conrtol ChaosDemolisher's head movements! It won't turn 360 degrees as before!"

"Crush them, ! Crush them like the annoying insects they are!" The robot shot at DivaScanner, but misses the fake targets also. Yellow flew in JetScanner.

"MATINEE MISSILES!" he shouted, using the missiles to create a smokescreen above the robot. It then shot a glob of paste at ChaosDemolisher.

"What the blazes is this?" cried Benedict. "I can't see a thing!" Finally, CosmoScanner makes its appearance, with Alex at the cockpit.

"Great job, everyone, but we're not finished yet!" She shot another glob of paste at ChaosDemolisher. The Brigade struggled to get the paste off.

"Professor! You've got skills, lady!" said Red.

"Thank you..You weren't so bad yourself!"

Nick, back at the hospital shouted, "All right, guys! The feature presentation is coming up now! We've got one shot at this! Take the mini-video which is located on your right, and load it in the TV slot in the middle! To activate the video, Red, shout out, 'BOX OFFICE FORMATION, BLOCKBUSTER!' You know what to do from there!"

"Well, Scanrangers, what are we waiting for?" said Red. "LET'S GO!" Each ranger and Alex loaded in the mini-video as they shout..

"BOX OFFICE FORMATION! BLOCKBUSTER!"

Flying in a V, over the famed Hollywood sign, and the Hollywood Hills superimposed in the background, ClownScanner and DivaScanner both fold up, forming the feet and legs. ShogunScanner folded his head down, then the legs sideways only showing its torso. CosmoScanner was above ShogunScanner, and the mecha split in half to connect on each side of Red's robot, forming the arms. Finally, JetScanner's wings pop off, and it transformed into a head (think HeadMasters, TF fans) ,the helmet is formed, then Alex and the four rangers ascend to the cockpit area!

"WHOA!" said Red. "I love this!"

"This is wayy wicked cool, guys.." said Pink.

"Incredible..." said Yellow.

"I like it! I like it!" said Blue., doing an impression of Jerry Lewis.

"For the first time, the world premiere of..BLOCKBUSTER!" said Nick. The new Scanranger robot stood proud and tall, slightly taller than ChaosDemolisher.

"What the blazes-" said KuroGrappler. The Brigade was in awe of the combined Box Office Smashers.

"Right!" said Red. "Activate Cine Vortex!"

With the press of a button, the two opponents travel into another dimension. It was similar to a giant monster movie set filled with buildings and tall towers. This new power was to protect other citizens from harm.

"Now, Scanrangers!" shouted Nick. "GO OUT AND KICK SOME GLUTEUS MAXIMUS!"

ChaosDemolisher began its attack by stretching its elongated arms at BlockBuster. The robot dodged its head sideways, and the Brigade robot's arms hit the side of the mountain. BlockBuster then grasped the arms and swung ChaosDemolisher around and around, and then releasing them as the evil robot crashed on the ground.

BlockBuster then launches a barrage of blows at ChaosDemolisher, and finally, smashed its chest!

"Lord Benedict!" said a panicked KuroFrost. "Our shields are also down! ChaosDemolisher doesn't have enough energy to generate our defenses!"

"Blast them! Blast that Dolby phony to pieces, Mr. KuroFrost!"

"Right! CHAOS INFERNO!" The fire beam was shot, but BlockBuster's force field was able to block the attack.

"Our turn now!" said Red. He pressed another button. "BLOCKBUSTER V BEAMM!" The robot's chest beam hit ChaosDemolisher's chest area, and the demon robo fell again! As our heroes approached the Brigade, ChaosDemolisher rose again. Using its claws like the last battle, it tried to slash BlockBuster, but surprisingly, the claws break! Next, the Scanranger robot applied judo throws constantly at ChaosDemolisher, throwing it over its head.

"Let's see.." said Blue. "What other kind of deviltry we should use next?"

Alex intervened. "Pull the left lever, Vin, and press the button on top!"

"Right! BLOCKBUSTER BARRAGE!" The double barreled guns were almost similar to Thunder Dolby's Gatling Reel Gunner. The only difference was that the cannons were mounted on each of BlockBuster's wrists. The extended fire power blew away the now helpless ChaosDemolisher!

"NO! NO!" cried KuroFire. "We're losing power! We can't hold them much longer!"

"No! No!" said Benedict. "We shall recover and attack! Our robot is invincible! We'll destroy them just yet! Watch!" As the dimensional fiend charged the robot with more power, it then suddenly ran out! Their cockpit was darkened because of the brief blackout. "WHAT? No more power? That's impossible!"

Nick barked, "Professor! Do it! The attack we discussed earlier! Activate it!"

"Right!" Alex informed the others on the upcoming attack. "You're going to love this, guys! Vin! Next move!"

"Got it!" BlockBuster extended its right hand at ChaosDemolisher. "PSI-TEK WAVE!" The new attack enabled BlockBuster to levitate the monster robot in the air, using telekinesis! With BlockBuster's hand glowing, Benedict noticed something under the robot's hand.

"What's this? No! It's not possible! The symbol of the Futurais! I-I thought we'd destroyed them all!" ChaosDemolisher was crushed slowly by the Psi-Tek Wave. BlockBuster them spun the robot as tiny pieces of the Brigade robot was shaken off.

"All right, Scanrangers! Let's finish this!" said Alex.

"Ready, rangers?" said Nick.

"READY!" they replied. "BLOCKBUSTER ENERGIZE!"

The Scanranger robo charged up with pure plasma energy, glowing like the sun. With ChaosDemolisher still held in place, BlockBuster blasted off into the sky towards its target like a comet!

Benedict, KuroFire, KuroFrost, and KuroGrappler all saw the robot about to hit them. Benedict curses the rangers under his breath. "Blast..you..Scanrangers.."

The Scanrangers shout, "NOW! BLOCKBUSTER BOMB!" As BlockBuster approached ChaosDemolisher, it released the comet, and the energy blast all but surrounded the evil robot. The attack was similar to the Getter Robo Dragon's finisher; 'Shine Spark'! The BlockBuster Bomb hit the Brigade robot while the Brigade screamed in the exploding cockpit! Finally, ChaosDemolisher fell once and for all with a bang, exploded on impact with the ground, totally destroyed!

And back on Nebultopia, where Blackorg and the three MAYHEM henchmen was held captive, easily escaped their prison and witnessed the end of Benedict's Brigade and ChaosDemolisher. Blackorg snickered, which rose to a hearty laugh.

"ALL RIGHT!" shouted RedScanner. BlueScanner pumped his fists into the air, while PinkScanner and YellowScanner give each other high fives.

"Great job, Scanrangers.." said Alex, nodding her head in agreement. "It's over..I think that's definitely the last we'll see of Benedict's Brigade.."

Or was it? Back on their moon base, the Brigade actually returned from seeming death! At the last possible minute, they teleported. Each and every member was injured or critically wounded. Benedict, with his head bloodied and his face slightly charred, slowly got up.

"S-S-Scanranger..Y-You've won this battle, b-but not the w-war.." he stammered. "You children will rue the day you've beaten us!" KuroFrost, KuroFire, and KuroGrappler picked him up.

"..AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING, BENEDICT?" shouted a voice.

The Brigade turned around. KuroGrappler couldn't believe his mechanical eyes. "IT CAN'T BE! THAT VOICE!" They saw Nick, fully recovered, fully healed, and fully furious! "N-NO! I KILLED YOU! HOW?"

Benedict snarled in pain. "K-Kill him..Kill him again!"

"No.." said Nick. KuroFire and KuroFrost attacked together with their fire and ice attacks. It looked like it hit Nick, but he broke out of the ice easily.

"No.." he said.

"Try feeling the heat, fool!" said KuroFire.

"No.." Nick said again stopping the fire from touching him. With his new power, he reflected it back to KuroFire. His gas tank exploded, leaving the robotic rider half burned, with gasoline dripping from his internal tank. Using his Film Energy, Nick flipped a match at the helpless KuroFire, blowing him to android smithereens!

KuroFrost was stunned. "K-KuroFire..." He slowly rose, and charged at Nick. "I'LL GET YOUUU!" the android cried, blasting his ice beams.

"No..." Although out of costume, Nick pulled out his Disc Launcher. He shot it, adding extra fire to the DVD disc. The disc hit KuroFrost, and he also exploded. The last thing KuroFrost cried was, "NNOOO!AGGGHH! I-I'M M-MELT-MELTINGGG!" Nick had no qualms of destroying the Brigade member, for he was an android and not human, keeping up with his code of ethics.

Benedict, holding his side, cried, "G-get him!" As he barked the command to the remaining Brigade member KuroGrappler, he was gagged and taken away.

"Still angry, GreenScanner?" said KuroGrappler.

"No..."

"Is that all you're going to say? No matter..Why should I sully my hands when I can have my boys take you out like before?" The last standing Brigade member called up his last bit of stolen film energy and sends his Grappler Gang clones to attack Nick.

Without even flinching, Nick raised his hand, summoning up a scene from 'The Matrix'. Becoming one with the character Morpheus, he leapt away from the clones and up on top of the rocks. He bounced off the rocks and screamed, radiating a pure white light. Nick proceeded to singlehandedly decapitate the robot clones one by one, using Morpheus' karate moves like the movie.

The battle was left with Nick and KuroGrappler remaining. "You..you..You destroyed my men! I'll destroy you! I'll stain my hands with your blood! Prepare for battle!" KuroGrappler shouted and ran towards our hero.

"No.." Nick repeated. He finally pulled out his mini-video, transforming into his GreenScanner battle suit. The Brigade android attempted to punch Nick. He grabbed the android's fist, slowly crushing it, and put KuroGrappler in agonizing pain.

GreenScanner then grabbed KuroGrappler's shoulder and head butted him, cracking the monster's skull. He followed with a knee into the chest, crushing it, while delivering a drop kick into his face.

Green ran towards KuroGrappler. Finally speaking a word aside from 'No', he shouted, "THIS IS FOR SILVERSCANNER!" Green ran through KuroGrappler with a clothesline.

"THIS IS FOR THUNDER DOLBY!" Green followed with an "atomic spinebreaker", lifting KuroGrappler up and kneed him in the back.

"AND THIS IS FOR ME!" Finally, Nick leapt high into the air, with KuroGrappler semiconscious, his head locked between Nick's legs and about to give him the "piledriver", about 500 feet into the air. They both descend upon the moon's surface, resulting in an explosion spreading for miles like a mushroom cloud. Moments later, out of the smoke came GreenScanner, none the worse for wear.

It wasn't finished yet, however! KuroGrappler grew into a giant! "WE'RE NOT FINISHED YET, HERO! I'LL SMASH YOUR PUNY BODY!"

GreenScanner shook his head and sighed. With a wave of his hand, something materialized on the moon. As Nick walked away, KuroGrappler was stunned! He saw..

"THUNDER DOLBY THX! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! YOU WERE DESTROYED!" KuroGrappler cried. The mighty Scanranger robot returned, much more streamlined than its predecessor. The other four Scanrangers appeared with Green.

"With help, hope and faith, nothing is impossible!" said RedScanner. Quoting a phrase from an old Steven Seagal movie, he says "How does it feel knowing you're about to die?"

"BLAST YOU! I'LL SMASH YOU AGAIN!" KuroGrappler screamed while he ran towards the robot.

"LET'S DO THIS! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS KNUCKLEHEAD!" said BlueScanner.

"That makes five of us!" said Vin. "ACTIVATE PEGASUS WING!" Materializing from inner space, TS Pegasus' wings clamp on to Dolby's back.

"HEAVY EDITOR SWORD!" The saber was an upgraded version of the Great Editor Sword. Dolby flew towards KuroGrappler, about to run through each other.

In the usual buzzsaw fashion, Thunder Dolby sliced through KuroGrappler easily. The robot returned and does the same thing as Dolby descended towards the Brigade member. The Scanrangers shouted, "DOUBLE FEATURE FINAL CUT!" Dolby cleaved KuroGrappler down the middle, in addition to the side slash.

"I-I can't believe it.." said the fallen Brigade android. "How can they beat us like this? HOWWARRGHHH!" KuroGrappler fell for the final time!

Meanwhile, back at Nebultopia, the critically wounded Benedict landed in front of Blackorg. One of the Kink soldiers had grabbed him in the midst of battle and teleported him back to the MAYHEM base. "What? B-Blackorg?"

"Did you truly believe that you could conquer my base of operations so easily, Benedict?" said the dark lord. "We only made you think you've defeated us!"

"Did you also forget that we too possess a fraction of the Scanrangers' energy also?" said Key. Using his 'dark energy', Key chained Benedict to the wall.

"You are such a fool, Benedict.." continued Blackorg. "First by underestimating these earthlings...and second, underestimating the matchless might of the MAYHEM corps!" He proceeded to crush Benedict's shoulder as he screamed in pain.

"AAGGHHH! B-BLACKORGGG!"

"I beg your pardon? What did you call me?" The overlord then crushed Benedict's other shoulder! The pain felt like white hot knives going through his body.

"YEAARRRGHHH! L-LORD BLACKORRGGGG!"

"Yes! I am your master! That is the reality you will face, and you will learn not to question your betters!"

"M-Mercy..Lord Blackorg..Mercy.. Please..I will serve you..Spare me! I beg of you!"

Blackorg stopped the torture, releasing his hand. "Indeed..I shall grant you mercy..at the hands of my MAYHEM captains!" Blackorg turned and walked away. Vixen then approached the wandering fiend. Yet the sultry warrior woman was unaware of his secret power.

"I can yet escape this.." he thought. "All I need do is to absorb her energy by kissing her, thus draining her of all her power.." Vixen used her new energy, disguising herself into a clone of Elizabeth Hurley.

"Mmmmm..It's been a long time, honey.." she said seductively. "Let me end and comfort your pain. Vixen kissed Benedict, but instead of Benedict draining Vixen, she drained his energy instead!

"That was very refreshing..Ohhh, yes!"

Anark Key was next. "How the tables have turned, my fellow Brit.." Benedict could only mumble in a slurred fashion. "But, Lord Blackorg did say we will show you mercy..as only MAYHEM can!" With Key's Dark Energy, he called up a Mexican firing squad armed with lasers, and a hard light image of the criminals responsible from slaughtering the man who would be Robocop.

"ON MY SIGNAL.." said Key. "READY!"

"No..I-I am Arno Benedict..the dimensional wandering fiend! I can't lose my destiny all in one day..I can't go out like this..No.."

"AIM.." The squad and the criminal band aimed their guns, about to execute him. Before Key shouted to fire, Benedict screamed, loud enough to echo out of Nebultopia.

**Three weeks later...**

The hospital nurse gave Nick his release papers. Now that he was completely well again (although two weeks before he was already healed), he walked out the main entrance and met Alex and the rest of the team, with Toni creating a musical band made out of her Film Energy.

"Awww, how touching..you shouldn't have.." Nick pretended to be sentimental, wiping his tears jokingly.

Vin nodded at Nick. "I never thought I'd say this, but welcome back to the world of the living..even though we knew you were still kicking.." He grasps his hand in a firm handshake. Mikey was next.

"You did good, anime maniac.." Nick said. "Thanks a lot."

He turned to Toni. "Hey.."

"Wait.." she interrupted. "I'm just glad you're safe and sound..no more words, okay?" Toni then embraced Nick.

"Whatever you say, lady.." Nick already began to have deeper feelings about Toni. However, after the experience that the movie task force had went through, he concluded that he should treat her as her little sister, which in a way, the other male rangers had already treated her as such. Nick turned to B.C. He had his hands folded, and stared at the green ranger.

"Hey! Is that a way to treat a sick man after being released? You're gonna diss me like that?" Nick joked.

"Even this laughing boy gotta be concerned about you..Who else can I get permission to smack me otherwise?" In response, Vin smacked B.C. in the back of his head! "Wait, if you didn't, then.."

"Now we're even.." Vin said. "Fortunately for you, I'm not a vengeful guy.." He was referring to the punch in the face by B.C. after Nick was hospitalized. Professor Alex was happy that the team was together again.

As our heroes walked back to Cape Paramount Base, they see Thunder Dolby THX and BlockBuster standing together.

"It's not over yet, guys.." said Nick. "As you know, we still have to find Takeshi..I know that you're concerned about him..especially you, Mikey..but we need to resume the search as soon as possible! The reason is because he's the last person to complete the upgrade..If we don't find him soon, he himself will perish.."

"Nick's right!" said Alex. "We'll resume the search, but first the CPB techs shall start off, and after you complete classes for the day, you can report back here..Are we in agreement?"

"Right!" the Scanrangers responded.

**To be continued..**

In our next Scanranger adventure, the team combs the countryside for the missing SilverScanner and WideScreener. Takeshi has lost his confidence and will to fight, but an outside source inspires him to return to action, only if he can find his Eigachanger. Can our heroes find Takeshi before MAYHEM attacks again?

Next time on Movie Task Force Scanranger-Episode 23

"Man In the Wilderness..Takeshi Hayata-M.I.A."

Roll That Film!


	23. Man in the Wilderness

Episode 23-"Man In the Wilderness…Takeshi Hayata-M.I.A."

A brief flashback shows the Scanrangers armed with their second robo-BlockBuster, who was on the verge of defeating Benedict's Brigade and their monstrous robot, ChaosDemolisher. After the victory, Nick encourages the crew that after classes, their main priority was to find the missing Takeshi as soon as possible.

In the deep woods, pieces of WideScreener had been scattered throughout the forest. Nearby on a hill, there was absolute silence..until a hand unexpectedly rises from the ground. A seven year old boy witnesses the hand, and runs to his father. The hand started to rise, and with all his strength, the body rises as if it rose back from the dead.

"K-K-Kunio-s-san?"

It was Takeshi, detransformed and crawls a few feet, then passes out from dehydration. Someone approached the unconscious SilverScanner, and taps him with his foot. In the bright sun, the last thing Takeshi sees was a silhouette of the person carrying him. He passed out again.

Later, some CPB members and Vin search the countryside for the sixth Scanranger. Using metal detectors, Vin found a piece of WideScreener. Vin picked it up, and remembered Mikey mentioning about his fate.

"If Takeshi was dead, I would've known it..I actually believe that he's alive.." said Mikey.

"So far, so good..Now we've just have to find his warm body.." Vin thought.

Not far away, the MAYHEM captains, General Ug and Anark Key had teleported from their base. They themselves were on a mission.

"We've still have to find more metal to reenergize the satelitte's controls, Ug.. We can use what's left of that meddling SilverScanner's scrapped robot for an energy source. Can you make sure we can get it without you screwing thing up as usual?"

"Of course, fool! I can do anything without you always interrupting my plans!"

"What plans? I'm the one who executes the plans to conquer the Earth! You just like to fight!"

Taking advantage of Ug's dim-wittery, Key added, "You go pick up that generator up on top of the hill! You're strong enough!"

"Why don't you do it? I'm the one who does all the heavy work!"

"Well, I've got an idea..I'll go pick up the generator after you!" Ug, again, dimwitted as he was, agreed. "All right, then, that's reasonable!"

Up on top of the hill, where the generator lied, Takeshi woke up, and saw an old man gathering up some water. The little boy who saw him looked at him. "Hey..whomever you are, thanks.." Takeshi grunted and was unaware that his arm was injured, probably during the battle. "My arm.."

"..has been dislocated.." said the old man. "I insist that you rest..It was only a miracle that my boy found you..after that fire weeks ago.." The man brought a cup of water to Takeshi, making him sip it slowly.

"Fire?" he said.

"It was intense..Some meteor or something came creshing down in this area..After the fire was put out, some firefighters put out the flames, but left this giant heater, which kept my son and I warm for these past weeks...Do you live nearby here, Mr.."

"Hayata..Takeshi Hayata..but as it is-"

"Say no more..While your bones knit..you're welcome to stay with us.."

"Thank you..."

Back at Cape Paramount Base..Vin and Nick gather with Alex. "Right in that area.." said Nick. "We're going to need that spare part there..To help upgrade Takeshi..if we can find him.."

"What's the big deal about a damaged engine, Nick?" asked Vin. "Anything that's workable can be salvaged, Vin..I have a plan..The same way we resurrected Thunder Dolby THX, we can do the same with WideScreener. Now, we must continue the quest.."

As the two rangers set off on their way to the top of the hill, General Ug and Anark Key head up the same way on the opposite side of the mountain. "We're getting closer, Ug.." said Key. "Keep going!"

Back at the site, the old man continued to take care of Takeshi. "You need some more rest, son..You're still weak.." He went outside near a brook, then he heard a growl. The man turned, and saw a 9 foot bear about to attack him.

As the bear was about to attack, it took a swing at the man, and he ran back to get his shotgun. He fired, shooting it right on the bear's left side, as it fell on its fours. The outdoorsman shot it again in the face, but instead of running, the bear stood up on its two paws again.

"What in the world?" The bear was half metallic, as was the side the old man had shot. The newest cybercreature, KuroGrizzly, revealed itself, and swiftly grabbed the man by his neck, about to strangle him.

"KuroGrizzly! Release him!" said Ug as he and Key appear. "I could have let him destroy you, human, but you may be useful later.." he continued to the unconscious man. "You have something that belongs to us!"

"Indeed.." said Key. "Your little shelter that you built is a major energy source that we can definitely use.."

Takeshi awakened and heard the commotion. "What's this? MAYHEM! Blast it! And the old man looks beaten up!" He peeked out the other side of the tent. "That cybercreature looks big!" Takeshi checked for his belt, but it was missing, including his Eigachanger!

"My Eigachanger! Where is it? Not now! I can't lose this right now! That guy needs my help!"

Meanwhile, Vin was about to reach the summit of the hill."I've made it!"

Vin pauses for a second, and saw paw prints. "What's this? What's going on up here?" Nick followed behind him.

"Nick! Check this out!" Vin held up a belt strap. "You think..?"

"He's not far from here! Come on, Vin Man! No time to lose!"

Takeshi was about to make his move, even without his transformation tools. "I can possibly take on that monster..finishing him would be another story.." He was then gagged and taken by unawares. Before he could throw a punch, he saw. "Vin! Nick!"

"You're all right!" said Vin. "I can't say the same for your friend, though..We've gotta act fast to save him.."

"Big problem, guys.." Takeshi pointed to his waist and arm. "Your Eigachanger's missing!" said Nick. "Where is it?"

"That mountain man's son has it.."

"We need to get it back somehow..."

The cybercreature, Ug, and Key was still terrorizing the man and his son, eating up their food. "Hey, Ug! Don't forget, you bring down the engine..I'll take care of the rest!" Ug grunted and continueed to gobble down their supplies.

The little boy got angry and tried to hit KuroGrizzly with Takeshi's belt. "Leave my dad alone! The monster knocked the belt away, right aside Takeshi.

"A lucky break!" said Takeshi. "Now let me deal with those monsters!"

"Not yet, buddy!" said Nick. "First things first..Vin, I need a favor! The upgrade is going to take awhile, so I need you to stall that cybercreature while I heal up Takeshi." As Vin was about to go out onto the battlefield, he heard a voice. "Wait!"

Mikey, Toni, and B.C. join the others. "Come on, leader man.." said B.C. "Surely you wasn't planning on taking on MAYHEM all by your lonesome?"

"The thought never crossed my mind..I was just waiting for you guys.." Vin joked. "What kept you?"

"Traffic, of course.." said Toni. "Now let's make a rug out of that grisly bear!"

"Right!" said the four. Vin, Toni, B.C. and Mikey all transform. "LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION! SCANRANGER!" They rushed to battle Key, Ug, and KuroGrizzly.

Nick finished the power upgrade to Takeshi as he puts on his belt and the Eigachanger. "Ready to do this?" said Takeshi.

"Right! LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION! GREENSCANNER!

"HENSHIN! EIGACHANGER!"

The others gang up on KuroGrizzly, but he simply brushed them off.

"KuroGrizzly! Finish those Scumrangers off! The plans to get that energy are ruined! Slice them into little pieces!" yelled Key. He was interrupted by a stray shot by SilverScanner.

"WHAT? You're still alive? I thought Benedict finished you!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, Anark Key.." Evil will never triumph as long as the eiga sentai lives! You're the one who's finished!"

"Yadda yadda yadda.." said Key. "That remains to be seen!" Key then called up his Dark Movie Energy against the silver hero.

"Nani? What? Key has the same power as we? But how?" said the surprised SilverScanner. Using a South Park-type character, Key utilized a controversial character The putrid stench from one of the characters distracted Takeshi.

"Need a hand, Silver?" said Yellow. "Get that bear! I'll take care of Key! Calling up his Anime Film Energy, he becomes one with Kenshiro, the title hero of 'Hokuto no Ken (Fist of the North Star), and battled the bratty foul-mouthed copy. Yellow uses Ken's martial art battle cry, punching the character nonstop."AHHHTATATATATATATATATHH!" The next few seconds, the foul-mouthed energy form exploded!

"Still have a lot to learn, Key.." said Yellow.

"I hate you.." Key replied as he retreated leaving Ug and the cybercreature.

The other rangers were finally able to weaken KuroGrizzly by wearing the monster down. Yellow joined the other four.

"All right, guys! Let's finish this!" said RedScanner. "CAMZOOKA!" The mighty video blaster materialized and set the sights on KuroGrizzly.

"Set the focus!" The CamZooka's sensors were locked on target. "FAST FORWARD! FIRE" The CamZooka blasted the cybercreature, but still was not out!

"It's critically wounded, but one good slice will take it out!" said SilverScanner. Charging himself up with his Tokusatsu Film Energy, Takeshi became one with the 'Space Sheriff Metal Heroes (Gavan, Sharivan and Shaider). Similar to the Uchu Keiji's 'Laser Blade' finishers, he transferred his power into the now fully charged MagnumSabre! He somersaulted towards the wounded KuroGrizzly, and with one slash, shouted. "SILVER MAGNUM SLASH!" The cybercreature went down and explodes!

Ug, seeing the monster fail in its mission, shouted, "BYTE!" The annoying robo-spider teleported to KuroGrizzly's remains.

"Grin and bear it, Scanrangers! You're finished!" Byte laughed. KuroGrizzly enlarges into a giant!

Without skipping a beat, the rangers shout, "ROLL OUT! BOX OFFICE SMASHERS!"

"Guys! Stall that giant for a little bit!" said Green. "Silver and I have some unfinished business here!"

"Hurry back!" Red replied as he and the remaining rangers teleported to their mecha. Swiftly, they shout out the combining robot command, "BOX OFFICE FORMATION! BLOCKBUSTER!"

Meanwhile, Green and Silver return to base. "This is it, Takeshi!" Alex is also there to greet him.

"Yatsu ta! All right! WideScreener's back on line! Red's gonna need some help! What do I do?"

"I am aware of your power loss which shrinks you back to regular size after five minutes.." said Alex. "Nick and I have made arrangements to compensate for that lost energy.."

"What you need to do now is to get back to battle a.s.a.p, and go 'J Mode'. We'll send the WideScreener in case of any trouble.." said Green.

"Right!" Silver ran outside Cape Paramount and shouts,"SILVERSCANNER! J MODE!" Enlarging to Ultraman-like size, Nick then launches WideScreener. "Go, Takeshi! Fly up and get into formation! I'll join the others in BlockBuster!" Takeshi does so, and flew beneath WideScreener. The mecha transformed into robot mode, then separated into different pieces. They split apart and now became armor, latching onto Takeshi. The center part of WideScreener becomes a chest plate; two pieces become a shoulder protector, while the rest covered his arms and legs!

Green said, "Now, your power has been increased tenfold, and the energy will automatically give you unlimited power! Your new mode is now called..SuperScreener!" Nick joined the others, who seem to have a tough time with KuroGrizzly. The cybercreature does a helicopter spin, tossing BlockBuster to the ground.

As the monster moves in, it was blocked by a blast from SuperScreener! "SilverScanner! You've made it back!" said Blue.

"I can't leave you guys hanging like this! I'll take care of this teddy bear!" Takeshi landed a few kicks at KuroGrizzly, then applies a few judo throws, placing the monster on the ground.

"And now, you know what time it is!" said Silver. Focusing his newfound energy in his arms, SuperScreener stretched his hands and brought them down, crossing his arms.

"MEGA CROSS NOVA!" Silver shouts, releasing a powerful blast, similar to the Screener Cross Nova! It enveloped KuroGrizzly. With a loud roar, the monster fell and exploded! The Scanrangers once more score another victory!

Back at Nebultopia, Blackorg on his throne watched another failure. "KEY! UG! YOU FOOLS!"

Later, the rangers help out the old man and his son. "I have friends who can accommodate with a place to live." said Vin. "There's no need to be living out in the wilderness like this..It's not much, but you can still get a great view of the countryside."

"Thank you.." said the man, who shook Vin and Nick's hand, despite his left arm in a sling. "Your friends are generous and kind.."

"Don't mention it..Actually, you really helped our Scanranger buddies by rescuing you before things got worse..I assure you..they'll make sure you and your son will be safe and sound from here on.." "I've got a present for you..uhh.." Takeshi said.

"Ully..My name is Ully.."

"Well, my pal SilverScanner wanted to give this to you.." He handed Ully a mini version of his transforming belt. "Silver heard that you were very brave protecting your dad. He wanted to say thank you on his behalf.."

"WOW! Thanks, !"

The six intrepid heroes wave farewell to the mountain residents. Nick certainly felt a sigh of relief as they head back to school via Cape Paramount Base. Once again, the Scanranger team saves the day!

To be continued..

In our next Scanranger adventure, Vin helps out his former high school coach who accidentally ran afoul of MAYHEM. The evil warriors are patiently awaiting a new technique to finish the rangers, now that they possess the same Film Energy-like powers they do! Are our heroes more than a match for Key, Ug, and Vixen's new powered up forms?

Next time on Movie Task Force Scanranger-Episode 24

"Reality Bytes"

Roll That Film!


	24. Reality Bytes

Episode 24-"Reality Bytes"

Dateline: Central NJ University. Vin was walking along the campus. At the same time, a group of students were practicing poses in an intramural karate class. Vin heard the twelve students yell. He took a glance at the class as he was reminded of his aikido classes he had taken during high school, reminiscing his sensei showing him to do his kata.

As he watched fascinatingly, he saw a familiar face instructing the others.

After the session, Vin yelled out, "Hey! Sensei Luciano!"

"Vin? Vin Henderson! Long time no see!" Anthony Luciano was Vin's sensei and fencing coach for his old high school. They get together at the cafeteria.

"It's good to see you staying out of trouble, Vin.." said Anthony. Most of your fellow students didn't make it through college. Despite that, they are working.. It was a rough area I was teaching, after all.."

"Blame my parents..." Vin said. "You may say because of them, despite the surroundings, my family and I was able to get out of the hood in one piece..Don't worry, sensei..at least there's someone else who appreciated you getting in their lives..How long have you been teaching Intramural Karate on campus?"

"At least two weeks now..I'm actually preparing for this major Aikido tournament in L.A. that's about to happen in a month, so I'll possibly even get a chance to perform as a stuntman or bodyguard in Hollywood."

"You, Sensei? What's your ultimate goal, to become the next Steven Seagal, or Jet Li, or even Steve James?"

"I have a cousin in Westwood who does this stuff for a living..Even if he's used as an extra playing a thug or something.." continued Anthony.

"That's cool..Hope everything works out.." said Vin.

A little later, Vin arrived at Alex's faculty office, where the other four team members were hanging out. "What's happening, people?"

"Nada, leader man.."said Nick. "Same old same old.." mid-terms coming up and all that.. Don't you ever study?"

"Took care of that.." said Vin. "..in between free period..I just have to get ready for this paper on Filmmaking I soon, maybe tomorrow.." As soon as Vin completed his response, an alarm went off on the Scanrangers communicators.

"What's the matter, Rosewood?" said Alex. MAYHEM's on the attack! This time it's downtown Leewood Park!"

"Everyone! Scramble!" said Alex.

"RIGHT!" said the five. The team teleported to the center of town. Meanwhile, a hand grabbed an innocent civilian and threw him towards a park bench. Then, a tail electrocuted another.

Walking through the MAYHEM vortex came General Ug from the other side of the park.

"Heh heh heh heh!" the general laughed. That's it, KuroSkeeter! Continue to press the attack! Smash anything that gets in your way! KuroSkeeter was the most recent created CyberCreature, which had an armored shell on top of its robotic body. The monster's head was shaped like a mosquito, with a much longer stinger.

Suddenly, KuroSkeeter was hit by an energy blast! It came from the combined might of the ScanLasers wielded by the movie task force!

"Hey, Ug-ly!" shouted GreenScanner. "What's wrong? Ran out of muscle bound maroons to play with? Now that you're bugging out!"

Blast you, Scanrangers! You'll be the ones who'll be bugging, as you Earthlings would say..KuroSkeeter! Take care of them!" Ug teleported into the vortex.

"I'm itching to get my hands on you Scumrangers!" said KuroSkeeter. I hear that you Earthlings are swarming with potential hosts! And speaking of swarms.." The cybercreature called up a swarm of mosquitoes to attack the team!

"Mosquitoes! Millions of them!" YellowScanner cried as he and the others tried to swat them away. "How?" said PinkScanner. "This isn't their season!"

"They're nibbling through my bodysuit!" cried RedScanner. "I can't seem to get them off me!"

"Sorry, Scanrangers..I didn't properly introduce you to my RoboSkeeters..They were programmed to eat anything that tasted like humans! They flew in for a long flight, and they are very, very hungry!" continued KuroSkeeter.

BlueScanner noticed KuroSkeeter humming as the robotic insects continued their assault.

"Guys! Let me try something!" B.C. then summoned up his Comedy Film Energy. He becomes one with the high pitched scream of Lou Costello once more, "AAABBOTTTT!" The scream disrupted the cybercreature's control of its RoboSkeeters, as they fall helplessly to the ground.

"What? My RoboSkeeters! You'll all pay for that!" said Kuroskeeter.

Before the monster recovered, Yellow rushed in to attack. "WARP SPEED SMASH!" Kunio punched KuroSkeeter in his face! Green followed with his "DISC LAUNCHER!", shooting his explosive DVD's. Pink followed through with her "MOVIE SPLICER SHIELD!", smashing the cybercreature's face also. Red then went to his finishing move. Twisting his Swashbuckler Sword, he called up his "ABARENBO ATTACK!" Vin then struck Kuroskeeter down with the "ABARENBO SLASH!" The cybercreature armored body began explode, about to go down.

"CONFOUND THOSE SCANRANGERS!" cried Ug. "BYTE!"

The metal spider went down the vortex, on its way to the fallen monster to enlarge it.

Yellow noticed Byte was on its way to charge up KuroSkeeter. "Not this time, you traitor!" Kunio referred to his former stolen science project.

"Huh?" said Byte.

Using his FilmBlade as a baseball bat, Kunio swatted Byte back up into space, through the vortex, and back onto Nebultopia. "POW! DEEP TO LEFT CENTER! THAT BALL IS GOING, GOING, YOU CAN TELL THAT ONE GOODBYE!" Mikey then imitated an applauding crowd. "AAAAAAAAHHHHH! AND THE CROWD GOES WILD!"

"Good move, YellowScanner! You taught that spider what for!" said Blue.

"Ahh, me public! Now, now, no autographs, please.." replied Yellow. The others laughed with him. "Hey! The monster's gone!"

"Probably crawled home to Mommy Blackorg." laughed Red.

And back in Nebultopia..

Blackorg zapped General Ug alongside the wall. "UG! YOU STUPID EXCUSE FOR A WARLORD!" he shouted. "HOW CAN YOU PERMIT THOSE SCANRANGERS TO DEFEAT YOU?"

"M-my Lord! B-but it wasn't my fault..I.."

"SILENCE! Everything I have seen is the same!" Blackorg then displayed a screen showing Ug, Vixen, and Key various cybercreatures they sent to conquer the earth, and yet each time thwarted by the Scanrangers. "Had it not been for that pompous fool Benedict, I would have replaced all of you a long time ago! It is high time that you use the stolen power against those children..starting right now!" With a wave of his hand, he blasted his henchmen with a force bolt at each of their brains. For a few moments, they had lain unconscious. With another wave of the dark master's hand, he awakened them.

There was a difference in each of the three. Anark Key, instead of his usual leather jacket, was armed with red armor with spiked shoulder pads, with a faux eyelash under his left eye, like one of the gang members from 'A Clockwork Orange.'

Vixen didn't have much of a change, except she was also dressed in leather armor like Xena. The armor also included an engraved rabid fox representing her moniker. Ug's helmet was different, with longer horns and a much gruesome samurai type face.

"And now..my MAYHEM captains..not only I've spared your pathetic lives..I have awakened your new Dark Energy, the same way you, Key, used against the Scanrangers, can do it again! Vixen, you enjoy seducing human male minds for your own pleasure..Use those wiles to manipulate them! As for you Ug, I shall increase your brain power for warfare! Now, the time has come to strike!" Blackorg then walked over to the injured KuroSkeeter and took a piece of his broken cyberchip. He then plucked one of Byte's legs, and molded the two parts in a ball, creating another robotic insect, similar to Byte.

"I shall give you another chance to destroy the Scanrangers, Ug..as I shall KuroSkeeter..." Blackorg then rebuilt the cybercreature. "Now go, Ug! Take over the human city!"

"Yes, my lord!" said Ug with KuroSkeeter kowtowing to the master. Byte, with one leg missing now, hopped up the dark master's arm.

"But Lord Blackorg..What about me? What can I do?"

"Byte! You know well not to question my motives..After your failed attempts to finish those Scanrangers..you are very close to serving your purpose! I have no use for an incompetent experiment!" As Blackorg continued, Byte recalled being beaten by his original creator, YellowScanner via his sword. The word 'traitor' echoed through his tiny nerdy brain.

Back on campus, Vin's sensei was just driving off the CJU parking lot onto the road. As he drove about a half mile, something got in his way. "LOOK OUT!" Anthony cried as he swerved his car. It then went into a ditch.

"HEY! Are you crazy? Trying to jump out into the street like that? I'll-" Anthony was surprised to see KuroSkeeter, now rebuilt, and then was grabbed by his neck. The monster then lifted him up, about to strangle him.

Act Two

Unable to get a footing to defend himself, Anthony was about to lose consciousness, until..

"HYAAHH!" KuroSkeeter had been kicked in the face by Vin, who heard his teacher was in grave danger.

"Sensei! Sensei! Are you all right?" "I'm better..Vin..Thanks!"

"You better get out of here, Sensei! Go get help! I'll hold them off!" Vin hoped to get Anthony away to give himself an advantage by transforming to RedScanner.

"No way! That thing snuck me! The two of us together can take him!"

Vin was about to debate the issue, yet it would jeopardize his secret identity. "Hope the others come quickly..I could probably take that cybercreature by myself, but for now, I need to buy some time.." Anthony and Vin kicked KuroSkeeter, but this time, the monster blocked the kick and slapped them both aside.

"You hurt my stinger! You're not nice!" said KuroSkeeter. "Not nice at all!" "Well, this next punch's gonna make you float like a butterfly!"

As Vin was about to strike KuroSkeeter, an energy chain snagged Vin's arm. He was then dragged to the side.

"Just like your kind ought to be dressed up in..It fits you well!" Anark Key made his appearance, in his new powered up form. He lifted up the bounded Vin. "You know what? It's time you got taken out like the rest of the trash!" Key tossed Vin inside a dumpster.

"Vin!" shouted Anthony. "Hang in there!" Vin 's sensei ran towards Vin to save him. He found himself back in his dojo office.

"W-What's going on?" he questioned. Anthony saw his girlfriend approach him. and sat on top of his desk. She got off Anthony's desk , walked towards the entrance of the locker room and asked him to come hither.

"Nancy?"

"I want to apologize to you, Tony.." said the woman. "I want to put things right.." She put his hand on his shoulder, and then..zapped him into unconsciousness! 'Nancy' was actually Vixen, using her telepathic/empathic and disguise powers against him.

"Oh, yes! All too easy.." Vixen grinned. "Perhaps I could use you for my own harem up in Nebultopia..You are indeed very strong..Mmmm.."

Vixen then looked up and saw the other four Scanrangers ascend to the battle.

"Ah, nice of all of you to drop in..." continued the now-powered up warrior woman. "It is time to finish what we've originally started..to end your miserable lives!" Vixen tossed Sensei Luciano into the dumpster with Vin.

"Talk is cheap..Vixen.." replied Pink.

"Get them, KuroSkeeter!" demanded Ug. The cybercreature was about to use its RoboSkeeter attack again. Blue was about to call on his 'Costello Cry' once more, but Anark Key caught him by surprise, and gagged him. Although B.C. didn't have an open helmet, Key's gag was powerful enough to mentally quiet him and neutralized his Film Energy powers. The RoboSkeeters attacked the other rangers once again.

Out of the blue, another energy blast hit KuroSkeeter. This time, it came from one other-SilverScanner and his MagnumSilver blaster!

Vin woke from unconsciousness as his sensei was still out cold, which gave him the opportunity to transform.

"I'll get you out of this, Sensei! LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION! REDSCANNER!"

"The game's over, MAYHEM! We're gonna squash your little pest, then we'll squash your evil plans!" Vin shouted in defiance. The others join Red in full sentai pose. "SOLDIERS OF THE SILVER SCREEN! MOVIE TASK FORCE-SCANRANGER!"

"Yeah, whatever!" said Key. "Our new powers are more than enough to stop you! Now we'll.." Key somehow lost his energy and nothing happened. He couldn't use his energy chains!

Vixen and Ug were powered down also. "What happened? Our energies are gone!"

Blackorg responded back at base. "Your energy is gone, fools, because you used it so quickly and rapidly. The power I give you is only used once, at most three times per battle!" Now it will be another time which I shall permit you to use it!"

"Your luck will not last long, Scanrangers! We'll get you next time!" shouted Vixen. She and the two captains teleported from the battle.

"W-Why you..you!" cried KuroSkeeter, wounded during the battle.. "I'll..

"You! You! You're going down for the count, needle nose!" said Red. "CAMZOOKA!" The weapon materialized as the others held it over their shoulders and arms itself to target the cybercreature.

"SET THE FOCUS! FIRE!" The Camzooka easily took out KuroSkeeter.

Anthony was helped out of the dumpster by Yellow. "W-Where's Vin?"

"If you're talking about that guy in the red and white jacket, he went back to campus to call for help, and summoned us here .I'm pretty sure he's safe..I'd be scared too, if I saw an alien from way. way out to attack me!" said Yellow. Silver then assisted Anthony back to the campus. No sooner that the karate instructor was gone, Blackorg teleported onto the battle scene, walking towards the Scanrangers. The evil one was furious, with his right fist clenched and holding his Metalstaff in his left hand as he was about to fight!

"Blackorg!" said Red. "So, you want a piece of the action, too? Well, let's get it on!"

"Fool! I have no time to deal with you as yet!" he replied. "I shall destroy you when the time will be indeed convienient. For now, I shall let you suffer! Activate! KillerByte!"

Within the workings of the cybercreature, the robotic insect implanted within KuroSkeeter began to hum, and it began to poke the monster's mechanisms from the inside! KillerByte expanded its spiked legs within the cybercreature's oil bloodstream. With a loud cry, the monster exploded, and grew gigantic! Our heroes are taken aback!

"KuroSkeeter! Take care of these children!" Blackorg teleported thereafter.

In custom, the rangers shout for their mecha. "BOX OFFICE SMASHERS!" They teleported to their machines as Red gave the call once more to the others, "BOX OFFICE FORMATION! BLOCKBUSTER!" They combine, and the mighty Scanranger robo prepares for battle once again!

"ACTIVATE CINE VORTEX!" BlockBuster and KuroSkeeter teleport to another dimension to keep the humans from harm. They grapple, and BlockBuster applied a judo throw to KuroSkeeter. The monster then activated his RoboSkeeters once more. BlockBuster was being eaten alive by the mecha bugs. A laser blast came suddenly from SilverScanner in WideScreener, knocking KuroSkeeter off balance!

"It's Silver!" said Green. "Thanks!"

"Don't mention it..You should've called me!" Takeshi then bailed out shouting,

"SILVERSCANNER! J MODE!" He enlarged himself and leapt into the sky, with WideScreener over him.

"ARMOR UP! SUPERSCREENER!" The parts of WideScreener split into armor, fitting on Silver as he prepared to help BlockBuster.

"Don't worry, hero!" said KuroSkeeter. "I've got enough bugs for everyone! Have some, Scanranger!"

The RoboSkeeters started to chew on SilverScanner even as they continued their assault on BlockBuster!

Back at Cape Paramount Base, Alex, Dr. Markby, and Sarita ponder our heroes' fate. "What can we do?" asked the worried doc.

"I don't know, Ben.." replied Alex. "I really don't know.."

Not far away, Byte witnessed the cybercreature having the upper hand. He actually was hidden under KuroSkeeter's armor and was able to stay in the battle. "Gee..all that time I tried to win favor with Lord Blackorg, and they still disrespected me..I am somebody, too, even if I do have a very annoying voice.. Maybe if I apologize to Kunio-san..maybe I might put things right..That'll be my apology to him.." He quickly dashed to the window cockpit of BlockBuster.

"Listen! Kunio-san! Scanrangers!" Byte said. "I know how to stop that swarm!"

"Byte?" said Yellow. "What are you doing here? Trying to rub in our defeat?"

"No! No! Blackorg didn't want me anymore! It's my fault I got you all into this! Please! Let me put it right!" Byte then bounced onto the enlarged KuroSkeeter and inside the control area where the RoboSkeeters were launched. "This must be the energy source.." he thought. "Now what would happen if I pushed that blue button?" He does so, and the RoboSkeeters dropped to the ground. "Now, what about that red button here?" He pressed it, and the other robotic insects self-destructed, exploding until there were none left for KuroSkeeter to call out. The explosion also severely damaged KuroSkeeter, leaving him powerless!

"Now's our chance, guys!" said Red. "PSI-TEK WAVE!" BlockBuster used its telekinetic power to lift KuroSkeeter into the air.

Back on Nebultopia.."My Lord!" said Vixen. "Look! Byte is sabotaging the cybercreature!"

"What? How dare he! I had the Scanrangers defeated! BYTE! HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME! YOU SHALL PAY DEARLY FOR THIS!" The dark lord then sent a beam at Byte, attempting to electrocute him. Byte kept on destroying KuroSkeeter from inside despite the pain.

"I just wanted to put things right, Kunio-san..Destroy the monster! Don't worry about me! Do it! Finish it off! Do it now!"

Yellow was surprised at this. The same science experiment he used but stolen was acting human.. Red yelled to Kunio. "Yellow! It's your call!"

"KUNIO-SANNNN!" yelled Byte through the pain.

Yellow, with a lump in his throat, whispered.."Do it."

Red then sighed. "All right then, BLOCKBUSTER ENERGIZE!" The robot powered up, and flew towards KuroSkeeter.

The rangers shouted the final attack. "BLOCKBUSTER BOMB!" Byte saw the blinding light. "How cool..I'm gonna become one with the universe! Thank you, Scanrangers!" Byte snickered his annoying laugh, then was blinded by the bright comet as the bomb surrounded KuroSkeeter and Byte, disintegrating them both!

Blackorg was upset. "Blast you, traitor! The world would've certainly been ours if it haven't interfered! No matter.." Blackorg held up another KillerByte, since they're all mass-produced by himself personally. "A pity that your sacrifice to save those humans was all for naught.." The overlord laughed.

Back on earth after the battle, the rangers were back in civilian form. Kunio then saw a shell of Byte, totally destroyed. He sighed as he picked it up.

"I don't get it.." said Takeshi. "What's the big deal? Why are you feeling pity about an annoying robot that helped MAYHEM in battle?"

Mikey replied harshly, "That annoying robot saved our lives, if you will recall, and it was a part of me.. Even people can see the error of their ways and change. Byte just wanted to feel part of something. Blackorg happened to put him in the wrong crowd, yet he learned too late."

"You're right, Kunio-san..I guess the robot showed that... he did the right thing in the end.." Mikey then walked ahead of the others as he was about to bury Byte respectfully.

To be continued...

In our next Scanranger adventure, Toni gets injured as the battle for earth continues! To thwart Vixen from her newest sinister plan, Vin, Nick, and Mikey go undercover..with one little catch-In order to stop the warrior woman, they must dress in drag!

B.C.: (talking to Alex) You're right, helping these three like this is going to be a drag! (Nick then once again smacks B.C. in the back of his head) What?

Next time on Movie Task Force Scanranger-Episode 25

"To Ching Chow, Thanks For Everything-Catwoman"

Roll That Film!


	25. To Ching Chow: Thanks For Everything

Episode 25-"To Ching Chow: Thanks for Everything-Catwoman"

Central New Jersey University-The students are at the halfway mark-returning from their Spring Break-even the Scanranger crew, who had ventured to Hawaii the year before, had an opportunity to go again, without outside interference from MAYHEM.

A very deadly plot is about to occur, however..

At Kubrick Hall, Dean Bogart was interviewing one of the finalists for a teaching position at the college. He spoke to a very attractive woman with a burgundy business suit.

"It's going to be a very difficult decision, and it's already down to two candidates..One has the experience and the edge in reaching out to the students, whereas the other candidate has ten years of psychology experience under their belt.."

The woman was somewhat anxious, twiddled her thumbs, unsure that she was going to get the position. "I've came to the conclusion on who can reach out to those youngsters.." continued Dean Bogart. "You're the one.." The woman sighed with relief.

"Now, I believe according to the application, you can start as soon as possible..Will two weeks be appropriate for you?" said the dean. The woman nodded.

"Then it's settled..Congratulations, Vivian Fox..Welcome to Central Jersey University.."

Dean Bogart shook her hand firmly. The new faculty member responded in kind. It was apparent the board of directors were unaware Ms. Fox was none other than Commander Vixen in disguise!

Moments later, she drove along the highway, speaking to her master.

"My lord..Mission accomplished! The teaching position is now in my grasp! Soon, I'll be able to begin your plan by first infiltrating this college campus and set base upon this university!"

"Excellent, my lovely Vixen..or shall I refer you as Vivian Fox.." chuckled Blackorg. "You may now proceed with the first phase of your plan.."

Back in Kunio's dorm, the team kicked back and unwind after the break. "Well, people, back to reality..back to cracking the books.." said B.C.

"It was thoughtful of the professor to offer us another all-expense paid trip to Hawaii, even after MAYHEM got in our way.." said Vin, falling back on the couch.

"So what's up for the rest of the day, guys?" asked Nick.

"Well, I'm about to get ready and hit the gym, after which I take a quick nap.." said Toni.

"I guess we'll see you tomorrow at the usual spot, right?" said Takeshi.

Toni waved goodbye as she left for her dorm. A little later after her nap, she went to the gym, running on the treadmill. After the workout, she had her purse on her shoulder, unaware that someone followed her. It was a guy in workout gear with a headband and an oversized sweatshirt on. He ran quietly to Toni, pushed her, and ran with her purse!

"Hey! That's my purse! Come back here!" she cried. She ran as fast as she could down the street, but the thief was faster. Toni began to pick up speed and then grabbed the man's arm, the purse from him, and pushed him to the ground!

"I wanted that purse! That was a mistake! I don't appreciate being pushed around! Give it back!" said the thief.

"I don't like being pushed, period, you creep! You better get out of my sight while you can!" In response, the thief attacked Toni. Using basic self defense, she fell down as she grabbed the man, and flipped him over as his face hit the wall! The thief turned, revealed to be PB Floyd!

"A MAYHEM cyberguard!" said Toni. "That means MAYHEM's close by! What's going on here?" Floyd ran back through the alleyway, with Toni hot on his heels! As she turned the corner, a musical laser hit Toni, throwing her off balance!

A new cybercreature stepped in. This time, it was KuroAlto, another female android commanded by Vixen, who watched close by.

"Give it up, girl!" Vixen said. "I need something of great importance to you! Let me have it, now!"

"I'll let you have it all right, Vixen! Here it is!" Toni prepared to transform. "LIGHTS! CAME-" In mid sentence, KuroAlto sang and her soundwaves disrupted Toni, making her unable to transform to PinkScanner!

Toni gasped, unable to talk back! "Ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed Vixen. Floyd and Andy Roy also made their appearances. "As I was saying, girl, I needed something of great value, and that was your voice! It was fortunate that I got you out of the way first! I need female voices to create my newest project! Each female on this campus town shall fall before my 'Siren of Seduction', which requires stealing every feminine voice! Then, the same machine shall be used to steal the words from all women around the world, and yet, I will be the only woman in the universe unaffected! Oh, yes, it'll be a pleasure to enslave every man who hears the pleasurable voices of my Siren of Seduction, and have them serve MAYHEM gladly!"

"What's the matter, girl?" Vixen continued. "The cat got your tongue? Ha ha ha ha!" Toni gritted her teeth, unable to talk back. She began to attack Vixen, but Roy guarded her, slapped her aside.

"No one is to touch our Lady Vixen's person!" he said. "You must be punished for attempting to assault her!" Roy was about to cut Toni with her sword, but BlueScanner, out of nowhere, kicked Roy in the chest! Red, Yellow, and Green appeared to cover Toni. Red then shot Floyd with his ScanLaser!

"You leave that woman alone!" said Green defiantly.

"The Scanrangers!" cried Vixen. "Blast you! I love to stay and play with you, especially with you, RedScanner, but I've business to take care of and it doesn't concern you, yet! Oh, yes, and by the way, your friend is at a loss for words! And soon, once my job is done, you shall all serve me! Bye!" The warrior woman teleported, as does Floyd, Andy, and KuroAlto.

Back at Cape Paramount Base, the four rangers, Takeshi, with Rosewood standing by back at his desk, watch go over an extensive examination of the fallen PinkScanner.

"Toni's vocal cords are fine, but there are no words coming out of her.." She then gets up and started typing words to the guys on the computer, typing out Vixen's plot.

"She plans to rob the earth of every female voice?" said Mikey.

"How's she going to manage that?" asked Vin. "I see that you can't transform with the voice activating her FilmBrace.

"Just a second, Doc!" said B.C. "If Vixen's after female voices, then that means.."

"Alex is in danger also!" said Takeshi. "We've got to warn her before she gets to teach her other classes! She needs to know this as soon as possible!"

"I'm on it, Takeshi!" replied Rosewood at his terminal back on campus.

At Alex's office, she answered the phone. "Professor Alexandria.. What? Toni's voice was stolen? Give me the details..I'll have you and the good doctor in charge until I get back to base..Right! We'll rendezvous later.." No sooner Alex hung the phone, she heard laughter.. ..which came from Vixen and her cybercreature!

"Pardon me, madam.. I don't know what your business is at this school, but I need your voice for a few hours!"

"Vixen! What the blazes do you want?"

"As I said before, Professor, your voice! Now my cybercreature shall teach you the importance of silence!" KuroAlto zapped a beam at Alex, but she dodged the blast! She was able to elude them, as she tried to signal the other Scanrangers..However, a stray shot reflected off a mirror, taking Alex's voice! She gasped, unable to get a word in!

"It was nice doing business with you, Professor..Ohh, yes!" said Vixen as she and KuroAlto made their escape. Alex gritted her teeth, totally helpless, and unable to call the rest of the team for help!

Act two

"Now, Kinks! Activate the machine!" shouted Vixen. Her cyberguards were alongside her with a satellite dish aimed at the heart of Leewood Park. As the robotic minions turn on the satellite dish, and women's voices, young and old were taken away. The voices were reflected back into a crystal located on top of the dish.

And back on campus, Alex feverishly typed to Rosewood about her perilous situation via the special CPB chat room. He turned to the others. "Bad news and even worse news, fellows..The professor's voice has been taken by Vixen, as well as all the females all over town! Here's the kicker..Sarita and the other women on base have been affected, too!"

"That witch!" said Nick.

"There must be a way to find out the location of that MAYHEM hideout.." said Takeshi. Toni then typed more info on her computer monitor.. He read, "To steal voices of every female in the city, then slowly but surely, the country and the entire planet..To enslave the male leaders of the world and have them do MAYHEM's bidding.."

"We're gonna be easy targets for the villains.." said Vin. "But I can think of one chance to thwart that warrior woman's sinister plot. It's a long shot, but I'm confident it will work.."

"What's that, Vin?" said Nick.

"With your special effects Film Energy, Nick, can you make us into women?"

Nick was baffled, but he understood clearly. "I get it. We infiltrate Vixen's plans by dressing up as girls!"

"This caper really sounds like a real drag.." replied B.C. Nick smacked him in response. "What?"

"Crazy as it may sound, Scanrangers, it's the best plan we can carry out.." said Nick. "I'll pick three of us..Vin Man, Mikey, and myself.."

Kunio was surprised. "UH-UH! NO WAY, JOSE! I'M NOT STOOPING THAT LOW! I WILL NOT DEMEAN MYSELF BY DRESSING UP AS A WOMAN!"

"Got any other ideas, then? I'm all ears..If not, then we've gotta make it happen..Besides, think about it..Bugs Bunny did it all the time to fool the bad guys, not to mention Ash Ketchum in one Pokemon episode.."

"The answer is still no!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"Not even for a Sailor Mercury plushy?" Nick held up the doll, tempting poor Mikey with it.

"Amy-chan! You're the only Sailor Senshi plushy I'm missing from my collection! I must have you!" Mikey, gleefully reached for her, but Nick kept it away.

"So, are we in agreement?" said Nick.

Mikey sighed.."This is blackmail! But I must have Amy-chan! Agreed..."

A little later, Vin, Nick, and Mikey were outfitted with women's clothing, applying mascara and lipstick upon each other with Toni and the CPB women's help. Dr. Markby comes out of the dressing room. "I shall now introduce to you for the first time, Victoria (Vin), Nicole (Nick), and last, but not least, Annie May (Mikey)!" Toni giggled silently at Mikey.

"I tell you darlings.." said B.C. impersonating Billy Crystal. "You look mahvelous!" Vin was dressed with a black wig with corn rows and a feather boa, Nick was a blonde with bangs and a beauty mark, not unlike Cindy Crawford, and Kunio had long straight hair and a gold dress and gloves to match.

"Now, while we distract Vixen, it's up to Takeshi and B.C. to locate the hideout.. Nick shall have his SPFX voice changer to make our voices sound feminine.." Alex, sans voice, walked in through the door when the briefing was finished. She couldn't help but also chuckled at the cross-dressing Scanrangers. "We're all squared away, here, guys-I mean girls! Let's go!" said Vin.

"Right!" said the other males. "Goodbye, ladies..Goodbye, ladies..Goodbye, ladies..It's time to leave you now!" B.C. sang a tune from 'The Music Man' as he and Takeshi moved out.

"Good luck, Scanrangers, and godspeed.." said Dr. Markby.

Meanwhile, as the villains continued their sinister plan, Vixen viewed the campus, with most of the women in panic. "Good..good..it seems that we have every woman on campus, including the surrounding area, also.." At the same time, Blue and SilverScanner found Vixen and the satellite dish, and listened to her plans.

"Time to get in position, ladies..Are you ready, Vin, I mean Victoria?" asked Silver.

"Dat's right, Takeshi.." Vin's voice was changed into a female voice when he spoke through Nick's special voice changer.

"Ready!" said Nick.

"As ready as I'll ever be..and not because I want to.." said the still reluctant Mikey.

Andy Roy viewed the area and discovered. "Lady Vixen! Look!"

"What, three more females? They must be from out of town, but how could I miss them? The beam covered at least 50 miles from here! Once I capture these last girls' voices, then we move on to the bigger piece..the whole country!"

"But. Lady Vixen.." said Floyd. "Isn't that enough energy for Lord Blackorg?"

"Silence! I just want to know why I don't have their voices! Their vocals are strong...This requires checking out..Watch the satellite dish while I'm gone.. "

Vin, Mikey, and Nick begin conversing in girl talk. "Looks like the bait is coming, Vixen just came down.." said Vin.

Vixen approached the three. "Wassup, girlfriend?" said Vin/Victoria. Dat Xena leather suit is just you!"

"Hey, mostly, like don't you think thuh princess outfit is like, ya know, so 1998, like, wow, but you're so like so totally cool! Oh, wow!" said Nick/Nicole.

Vixen thought of something to distract them. "I just wanted to..uh.. let you know that we're auditioning for this new TV show for next year..look for some extras..and you will be compensated for your efforts!"

"Really?" said Mikey/Annie May. "What kind of parts? Are they speaking parts?"

"Yes, oh, yes..you all fit the requirements. An Asian, a Caucasian, and one African-American female..but first I just need one thing.."

"Yeah? Whasszat, girlfriend?" asked Vin/Victoria.

"YOUR VOICES! SURRENDER THEM TO ME!"

"Like, ya know, this castin' lady like, like, wow, has some serious issues.. said Nick/Nicole.

"I'll give you issues!" cried Vixen. "KuroAlto! To me! The three pretended to be scared and gasped in fright. The cybercreature used her soundwaves to steal their voices.

"Now that you're speechless, I can proceed with the entire domination of the country! Oh, yes!"

"Oh, yes!" replied Mikey/Annie May. "Can I have a piece of California?"

"Like, like, who's your friend in thuh Halloween costume?" said Nick/Nicole.

Vixen was astonished. "What? You're still talking! KuroAlto! Zap them again!" The monster does so, but there was no effect.

"Yeah, What's wrong wid rapin'? Dat's whut we do best. Right On!" said Vin/Victoria.

"Blast it! These girls must be stronger than I thought! Only I can resist the siren scream! KuroAlto! Full power!" cried Vixen. The cybercreature zapped the girls, but it lost its voice, unable to use her power any longer! At the same time, BlueScanner and SilverScanner make quick work of Vixen's cyberguards and some Kinks left behind at the satellite dish. "Hey, Silver! You have any idea what this piece of rock does?" Blue dropped the crystal and it shattered into a thousand pieces! Suddenly, every female voice was scattered in the air, and back to every woman in the vicinity of 50 miles, including Toni, Professor Alex, and Sarita back at CPB.

"ALL RIGHT! I CAN TALK AGAIN!" shouted Toni. "Ma'am! Request permission to join the guys in the battle!"

"Request granted!" said Alex.

Back on campus.. "BLAST YOU! PLAYTIME'S OVER! WHO THE BLAZES ARE YOU?" Vixen tried to grab Mikey's wig, but he applied a judo throw, flipping Vixen over.

"Well, girl, the time for disguise is like, ya know, over! Gag me with a SPOOOOON.." said Nick, pulling off his disguise. "The jig's up, Vixen!"

"I don't believe this! She's a he!" cried Vixen.

"Right On! If you dink you can beat us, don't even go dere, homegirl!" said Vin, doing the same.

"You can't hit a girl, can you? Can you dig it?" said Mikey.

"LET'S DO THIS! LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION! SCANRANGER!" Vin, Nick, and Mikey transform into Red, Green and YellowScanner respectively!

At that moment, PinkScanner joined the team. "I'm ready to shut this woman up once and for all!" At that point, Blue and Silver appear and jump into the battle.

"You're speaking! That's impossible!" said Vixen. "What happened to my "Siren of Seduction" beam? What happened to my cyberguards?"

"I happened to your satellite dish, and your so-called 'Siren of Seduction!" replied Blue, who destroyed the crystal and the dish. "And I happened to your cyberpunked out guards!" said Silver, who took out Andy Roy and PB Floyd earlier.

"I don't need that dish, nor do I need those stupid guards!" I just need my all consuming hatred to destroy you! Hyahhh!" Vixen attacked as Pink dueled her.

KuroAlto, with her power gone, stood there, waited for Vixen's commands. This gave the opportunity for the other Scanrangers to attack! Red led off, and used his "ZORRO ZLASH!" via his Action Film Energy. Blue used his "Anvil Attack!", hitting the monster in the 'Anvil Chorus' fashion again!

Yellow continued with a "EIGAOKEN!", blasting KuroAlto back against the wall. Green used his Holoclone Army to confuse the creature, as the clones kept on hitting the cybercreature. The real GreenScanner shot his Disc Launcher, with KuroAlto flying in the air!

Vixen seemed to have the upper hand against Pink, kicking her, and zapping her laser bolt at Toni. As Vixen attacked again, Pink flipped over, and before the evil lady discovered her near miss, Toni applied her "MANIAC STOMP!" using her Musical Film Energy. She then ended it with a swift "CHARISSE KICK!" right under the chin! The evil woman was humbled and saw Pink about to charge her once more.

"You'll regret striking me like that, little girl! I'll destroy you next time!" At that point, Vixen teleported, as did the unconscious cyberguards.

Back to the others battling the cybercreature, KuroAlto saw herself surrounded, as SilverScanner stepped in to do his part. Calling up his Tokusatsu Film Energy, he broke out his finisher. Takeshi leapt into the air, shouting, "SILVER KICKK!"

The cybercreature was now gasping for air as its lungs were burning from the aftereffect of the powered up kick. KuroAlto then exploded!

It wasn't over yet, since Blackorg had implanted a KillerByte in each cybercreature! The end result-the insect stretched its legs within the monster's oil bloodstream, and enlargement!

This time, the Scanrangers called up an old friend! "THUNDER DOLBY!"

The rebuilt robot then zapped the giant cybercreature and itself into another dimension out of harms way. Thunder Dolby THX wasted little time in the battle.

Yellow gave the first command. "Right! SPHINX KNUCKLE!"

The rocket punch fist made contact with KuroAlto's face. The cybercreature retaliated with a sonic blast which shook the ground, upending Dolby. KuroAlto continued the attack with the attempt to bury the mighty robot! Dolby was covered beneath the earth with only its hand shown! KuroAlto went up to assure the rangers' demise. The cybercreature looked..and then..

"DOLBY BEAMMM!" shouted Red. The blast caught KuroAlto by surprise.

Dolby then rose from the earth and continued to attack!

"OKAY, GATLING REEL GUNNER! FIRE!" The double barreled machine lasers riddled through the giant monster. "It's not over till the big-boned lady sings!" said Blue.

"Well, she's about to sing her swan song now, right, Red?" said Pink.

"Right! ACTIVATE PEGASUS WING!" Red summoned the Pegasus Wing and clamped upon Dolby.

"HEAVY EDITOR SWORD!" Dolby flew towards KuroAlto and with one stroke, slashed the monster horizontally. The Scanranger robot came back down for the finish!

"DOUBLE FEATURE FINAL CUT!" shouted the rangers. The Heavy Editor Sword sliced KuroAlto down the middle. The monster crackled in electricity and exploded thereafter! Another triumph for the movie task force!

Later at CJU, the crew get together at Mikey's dorm. "That was..an interesting experience.." said Vin. "..but nevertheless, we beat Vixen at her own game."

Toni looked at Mikey and was still thinking about his getup as "Annie May." Mikey crossed his hands.

"Come on, Kunio.." said Toni. "Remember, we're laughing with you, not at you..There's a difference.."

"You're not helping, lady..With that out of the way, what else can happen?" The answer came as the rangers heard a knock on the door.

Nick answered. "Oh yes! We've been expecting you! Mikey's here! Come on in!"

"Excuse me.." said the guest. "Is there a Kunio Mikimoto here?"

"Yes, I'm he..I-" Mikey took one look and was shocked.

"I've heard about what you did, and I just wanted to give you two prizes instead of one..It's a special surprise.. It's a night out with.."

The 'guest' was wearing a blonde wig, and once had a talk show on MTV, but wasn't the person Mikey thought she was.

In a panic, Mikey screamed, "AAAAUGGHHH!" Like out of a cartoon, , he opened the door and crashed through the wall!

"What's with him?" said the guest. "I just wanted to give him his gifts for the contest he entered last week.."

"Uhhh, he had a traumatic experience with another woman.." replied Vin.

"What a shame.. His prizes was a night out on the town with Lucy Liu, including dinner, a show, and a limo for the weekend.."

B.C. said.."That should've been me!"

"The other prize was a Sailor Mercury plush.."

"Which I arranged to give to Mikey for upholding his part of the deal.." said Nick. With remorse, he ran after him. "Mikey! I'm sorry! I can explain! Come back!"

Takeshi turned to the camera. "The moral of today's story is.."Things aren't always as they seem.."

"Thank you, Takeshi, for the lesson of the day.." said Vin sarcastically.

"Now we know.." "And knowing is half the battle!" replied B.C.(As we fade out, we hear nothing but the guys smacking B.C.'s head..)

(Note: That 'special guest' at the end of this story happened to be none other than RuPaul, of course..)

To be continued...

In our next Scanranger adventure, our heroes enter a world of terror and suspense! Anark Key traps the team inside a dimension of horror, where all the most evil monsters and slashers lurk in the shadows. They must escape without the use of their Film Energy! Who will rise to the occasion to fight these creatures of the night?

Next time on Movie Task Force Scanranger-Episode 26

"Scream If You Know What Urban Nightmarish Legend I Did Last Summer on Friday the 13th Street!"

A mouthful, huh? Well, Roll That Film, anyway!


	26. Scream If

Episode 26-"Scream If You Know What Urban Nightmarish Legend I Did Last Summer on Friday the 13th Street!"

Once more, we cut to the villainous satellite stronghold of MAYHEM-Nebultopia..

"As you see, my Lord Blackorg, those accursed Scanrangers continue to fight hard for their planet..With the power of movies under their belt, they continue to find a way to thwart our plans to conquer the Earth..I, however, have a foolproof plan to finish them once and for all.." said Anark Key.

"I see, Key.." said Blackorg. "And how, may I ask you, how do you plan to trap these children without failing as usual? I am growing impatient with these failed attempts of claiming this planet for my own!"

"Knowing that these rangers use their powers from motion pictures, I can do the same with envelope pushing, controversial movies the general public would not approve..That said, I have a new group to assist me..My Lord, I give you..Team Nightmare!"

Anark Key, using his Dark Movie Energy called up five of his powerful warriors, one with a scarred face, a rumpled sweater, and long, sharp razor claws, similar to a certain dream killer from one of the infamous 'slasher' movies. The second had a hockey mask with a metal hockey stick and a rocket pack. The third was a copy of the 'Scream' masked killer, with a evil smiley face and fangs, but was dressed in crimson red instead of black. The fourth had a metallic bee head with a hook, like the so-called 'Candy Man'. The last team member was feminine, with a lacy mask instead of leather. She wielded a chainsaw!

"With Team Nightmare invading the dreams of the Scanrangers, it will be child's play to trap them all into another dimension! Of course, they are at full strength during the day..Thus, attack them at night, which will make them most vulnerable!"

"Intriguing.." said the dark master. "You may proceed with your plan..Anark Key.."

"Thank you...my Lord..You will not regret this.."

A month later, the Scanranger crew stayed in an off- campus condo owned by Rosewood, while he still kept to his police duties at CJU. Toni was cooking up a little something for Nick and Vin.

"It's ready, guys..I hope you like it…"she said. "It's a Filipino delicacy… Adobo chicken.." She spoon fed Vin as he chewed, then paused.

"Toni, I've got to hand it to you.." Vin said. "You've reached a new low.. First time I've tasted adobo chicken like this…" Toni felt very disappointed. "..And it was great!" Vin finished.

"You scared me, Vin. "I've put so much hard work into making this.."

"You did, Tone.." said Nick, although he didn't really want to hurt her feelings. "Be a little sensitive to the lady, Vin! After all, with her being in the states for a couple of years and not going home, she needs some type of encouragement.."

"Well, at least someone appreciates my cooking. In fact, I have some more you can nibble on later.." Nick whispered to Vin. "Let's save this dish for Mikey.."

"Yeah.." He won't eat it..He hates everything.." Vin faked a rim shot. The phone rang, and Toni answered it. "Hello?"

"Toni Montanez?"

"Speaking.."

"You've just been chosen to be a finalist in our all-campus contest! Answer this question, and you'll be our first prize winner of a DVD player! The question is, who was Fred Astaire's long time dance partner?"

"Too easy..Ginger Rogers, who else?"

"You're absolutely correct! You'll pick up your prize, but first, prepare yourselves for the shock of your life!" Suddenly, a current of flowing electricity bathed Toni. She screamed, rendering her unconscious!

"Good Lord! TONI! TONI!" shouted Vin. He tried to revive her, but to no avail.

He angrily picked up the phone. "WHO THE BLAZES ARE YOU? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER? ANSWER ME!" Vin yelled.

Toni then disappeared. The voice changed over to Key's as he laughed. 'That's not proper phone etiquette, sir!"

"Anark Key! What have you done to her?"

"Heh! The same thing I'm about to do to you!"

"VIN!" cried Nick. "LET GO OF THE PHONE!" He realized that, and dropped it. The phone disintegrated into dust, and went into speaker mode.

"Good move.." said Key. "..but it still won't save you! If you want your pretty partner to stay alive, you will do exactly as you're told!"

"Forget you!" cried Nick. "If you harm a hair on her head-"

The TV automatically turned on. It was a live shot of Key standing there, with Toni still unconscious.

"You mean, like this?" He literally plucked a single strand of her hair and snapped it.

At that point, B.C. and Mikey ran into the apartment. "We heard the distress signal!" said B.C. "Is Toni okay?"

"No.." said Vin. " We've got to save her..The only thing is, I know for certain that Key is goading us into a trap!"

Suddenly, the door slammed, and the windows locked. Then, the entire dorm room was taken into another dimension, and it spun like a tornado, a la the Wizard of Oz. The velocity of the wind knocked the four men out, then scattered them in different areas of the new dimension.

Meanwhile, Toni finally woke up, and found herself in a suburb.

"This looks creepy.." she thought. "I'm in someone's kitchen.." She answered the phone.

"Who is it?" Crashing through the window came 'Shriek the Slasher'!

"Ready to become queen of the cut-ups, sister?" he said.

"And get killed by a nobody like you? As if! LIGHTS-What? My FilmBrace is gone! I can't transform!"

Shriek tried to cut her. Toni dodged and retaliated with a kick in the face!

"WITCH!" cried Shriek. "I FELT THAT!"

"What the? That should've put him out for the count!"

"Now, you're going to pay, my feisty female!" Shriek zapped Toni with an electricity bolt from his hands! Toni was shivering, feeling very frightened!

"What have done to me? G-Get away from m-me!"

"It's over, girl! Say goodbye!" Suddenly, out of nowhere, Nick jumped on top of Shriek, twisted his arm, disarmed the monster, and body slammed him on the floor.

"Toni!" asked Nick. "Are you all right?"

"N-Nick? W-What happened?" "Thank heaven I've found you! No time to lose! Let's find the others and get out of this place!"

"NICK! LOOK OUT!" Toni cried. Shriek tried to stab Nick. His fast reflexes enabled him to avoid a fatal stabbing. Instead, Nick was slashed on his arm.

"That was my good jacket!" said Nick. "Take this, happy boy!" He punched Shriek out with his bare palms, and clotheslined him. Shriek was revealed as a robot, now out of commission.

"This is why I despise teen slasher movies!" said Nick, rubbing his hand.

Without warning, Shriek rose and threw a pair of gas pellets at the two rangers, rendering them out cold. "Well then, the teen slasher movies hate you, too! Now what shall I do with the two of you?"

Meanwhile, Vin was wandering around what looked like his old hometown, urban New Brunswick. He answered a pay phone, with extra precaution. "Hello?"

"VIN! IS THAT YOU?"

"Yes! Mikey? Where are you?" Mikey was frantic. "I'm not far from Livingston Ave! There's this..thing that's shooting everyone in sight! I couldn't use my powers and HURRY-" The line went dead!

"Hang on, Mikey!" Vin ran up the block, and saw him down at the hands of Jetzun, the rocket powered slasher with a scythe shaped hockey stick. The villain blasted off towards Vin, swinging his hockey blade to behead him. Vin fell backward before he could strike, and kicked him in the gut. Jetzun cringed in a fetal position.

"Come on, Mikey! Our communicator has picked up Toni and Nick..They shouldn't be far from here!"

"Right, Vin! Let's go!" They run around the corner and see Jetzun again.

"What?" said Vin. Anark Key and Friedrick Krieger both laughed as they watched the helpless Scanrangers from their hideout.

Act Two

B.C. awakened in the middle of a cornfield. He saw a sign which read:

TO SAFETY-RIGHT WAY

TO BE CUT UP INTO ITTY-BITTY PIECES-WRONG WAY (I'd turn back if I were you!)

"This definitely isn't Kansas anymore.." he thought. Out of nowhere, a masked chainsaw wielding maniac named LaceFace attacked B.C. He dodged the saw before he himself was sliced in two.

"No Film Energy? I can't even transform! Not a good idea to fight a gal who's supposed to be dead.. Execute the better part of valor..RUN!"

B.C. dashed to a shack in order to hide. He found a pretty Midwestern woman sitting near a mirror and brushing her hair. "Hey, lady! Listen to me! You've gotta get out of here! There's a killer on the loose!"

The woman ignored B.C. She sang, "Oh, Sugar Guy..Oh, Sugar Guy!"

"Hey! Didn't you hear me? You're gonna be killed if you don't get out right now! Come on!"

The woman still did not respond. She continued to sing, "Oh, Sugar Guy..Oh, Sugar Guy!" As B.C. was about to leave to save himself, a creature called Sugar Guy leaped out of the mirror, pulling in the helpless lady. In shock, the woman screamed as Sugar Guy had slain her.

"NOO! YOU ANIMAL!" B.C. cried as he tried to break the mirror. At the same time, LaceFace crashed through the door. When B.C. turned, Sugar Guy grabbed him and was about to pull him in the mirror, with Laceface pushing him in.

"I..can't break free!" said B.C. "Can't concentrate on anything to attack them with..Looks like this is it…"

Suddenly, another shadowy figure appeared, His face was unseen, but he confronted the three. The stranger had a staff in his right hand, and with one wave, he sent a horde of locusts against Sugar Guy, who retreated back into the mirror. The stranger then threw his staff, which turned into a snake, and bit LaceFace! The chainsaw slashing fiend made a hasty retreat!

B.C. was amazed. "Hey, dude! Whoever you are, thanks!" As he was about to shake his hand, the mysterious character interrupted him, replying, "Come with me if you want to live…" quoting a line from Terminator 2.

"If you insist, buddy.." replied B.C.

Meanwhile, Vin and Mikey ran around the corner-again, and confronted Jetzun once more. In the same fashion, Vin beat him up again.

"Come on, Mikey! Our communicator has picked up Toni and Nick..They shouldn't be far from here!"

"Right! Let's go!" Mikey then stopped in his tracks. "Wait a minute! Vin! I don't know how to explain this, but do you realize we've been going around the same corner for the past half hour, in the same routine? You beat up that cybercreature, and then you said, 'Come on, Mikey!' and I said, 'Right! Let's go!'"

"Good grief, you're right! At the same time we don't know what happened to the others!"

"You don't think they're.."

"No! Don't even think that! They've got to be alive! With these creatures of the night on the prowl, we're tougher than that, even with our FilmBraces on the blink! Let's find them..but first.."

The two decide to go the opposite way and still saw Jetzun!

"This is getting very monotonous.." Vin said. Suddenly, Jetsun was about to blast off to attack, but a few frogs jammed his rocket pack, enabling it to explode!

Vin and Mikey looked up, and saw B. his BlueScanner guise and the cloaked stranger as Jetzun retreated.

"Who are you?" asked Vin.

"Come with me if you want to live.." said the stranger.

"How do I know you're not in cahoots with MAYHEM?" The mystery man answered by reactivating the two men's FilmBraces.

"What? How?" Vin and Mikey transform into Red and YellowScanner respectively.

Blue walked to the others. "It's all right..He's with me! He-" As B.C. looked again, the stranger disappeared.

"Let's find Nick and Toni..Yipes! I'm repeating myself again.." said Vin.

Meanwhile, the other two Scanrangers found themselves in a very high and dry situation. Nick and Toni were both chained and were hanging on a rope overlooking a lake, where Anark Key and Friedrick Krieger watched.

"This is so coolness.." said the evil MAYHEM captain. "Now with my Dark Energy, I too, have the power to command and control scenes just like you!"

"Since you lovebirds intervened.." At the same time Toni and Nick were equally insulted at the lovebird remark, being that they were just friends. Key continued. "I must eliminate the competition in order to take my share of conquering the world!"

"RedScanner and the other rangers will rescue us!" defiantly said Nick.

"The Scanrangers? Hah!" said Kriger. Last time I checked, he and his friend were stuck in my continuous time warp. They're going to repeat that same scene with my buddy Jetzun forever and ever! By the time they realize that, the two of you will be meeting in a watery grave!"

"And to give the lake some bite.." said Key. He used his Dark Film Energy to call up a school of flesh eating piranha fish from the B-movie of the same name, now circling Toni and Nick!

"This does not look good.." said Toni.

"You're telling me.." said Nick.

"Oh, heck.. You know what? Let's just cut to the chase and get it over with.." Key said nonchalantly. "Do it, Freddie!"

Using his Freddy Krueger style claws, Friedrick Krieger cut the rope, sending them to impending doom! But, YellowScanner warped in the scene in his super mecha suit and caught Toni and Nick before the piranhas were able to get a taste of flesh!

"WHAT?" said Key. "YELLOWSCANNER!"

Red and Blue joined Yellow getting the others out of harms way. "You thought you could beat us at our own game, Anark Key?" said Red. "In your dreams, pal!"

The stranger then tended to Nick and Toni, reenergized their FilmBraces, and also transformed to Green and Pink.

"SOMETHING! ALWAYS SOMETHING!" cried Key. "TEAM NIGHTMARE! FRONT AND CENTER!" Jetzun, Shriek, Sugar Guy, LaceFace, and Krieger appear before the rangers.

The eiga sentai went into their fighting poses. "REDSCANNER! ATHLETE OF ACTION!"

"GREENSCANNER! SPFX SOLDIER!"

"BLUESCANNER! KING OF COMEDY!"

"YELLOWSCANNER! ANIMEMANIAC!" "PINKSCANNER! MUSICAL MISTRESS!"

The team shouted, "SOLDIERS OF THE SILVER SCREEN! MOVIE TASK FORCE-SCANRANGER!" Key then barked out, "HURT THEM!"

"I guess you got tired of saying, 'Destroy them!', eh?" said Blue.

The Scanrangers picked a partner, and the battle was on! Pink went up against Shriek. The imitation 'Scream' slasher took off his cloak like a cape, covering them both. They end up in another dimension.

As Pink looked around, then Shriek appeared out of nowhere to slice her. PinkScanner's armor kept her from serious damage.

"I'm gonna make you pay for the kick in the face! Here comes your final cut!"

"On the contrary, here comes your final cut!" Pink replied as she disappeared. She used a holographic illusion and in no time flat, shouted, "CHARISSE KICK!" Shriek was out cold once again.

Blue took on Sugar Guy and LaceFace. LaceFace began swinging her chainsaw at B.C. "You know, I'm getting sick and tired of being chased by chainsaws! Enough that I had to deal with that KuroBuzzer guy!" B.C. then saw Sugar Guy lunge at him. He jumped out of the way, only to see Sugar Guy run into LaceFace. After the two Nightmare cybercreatures got up, they searched for BlueScanner. They were unaware that Blue was right behind them.

"Yoo Hoo! And I don't mean the soft drink!"

"Get him!" said Sugar Guy. He and LaceFace ran towards Blue. "Speed-Bo Staff!" He pulled it out, and using his 'Pause' button underneath his FilmBrace, he summoned his Comedy Film Energy.

Out of one end of his Speed-Bo Staff, was a giant mallet (similar to one of Goggle Yellow's weapons) STOP!" shouted B.C. as he froze LaceFace and Sugar Guy.

"HAMMER TIME!" Like the cartoons, BlueScanner pounded the two Team Nightmare villains on the noggin, and out for the count!

Jetzun and Fredrick Krieger went up against Red, Green, and Yellow.

"Get ready, guys! You can take on the 'Jason' wannabe! The 'Elm Street' fake is mine!" said Red.

"Fake, you say?" replied Krieger. "That's your first mistake, boy! My master has given me powers beyond what Mr. Krueger couldn't imagine! Observe! Krieger then sent Red into yet another dimension to fight-alone!

"Now, where am I?" said Red. He was back in New Brunswick and witnessed his then girlfriend in high school being terrorized by a gang of thugs!

"May? It can't be! HEY!" Vin shouted to the gang members. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRL!" "And what if we don't?" replied one of the thugs. His answer was a bullet that barely grazed Vin past his face. The impact pushed Vin to the wall, knocking him semiconscious. Moments later, he saw his girl also unconscious. He crawled to May, but it was too late. She was already dead!

"No..not again.. I couldn't save her in time.." Vin began to get emotional, but stopped. He clenched his fist. Then a dark shadow appeared before Vin.

"Now who's gonna save you now, ?" said Krieger, about to use his razor claws on Vin.

Vin was still, while Krieger moved in for the kill! "It's too late..AND TOO SLOW, KRIEGER!" shouted Vin. He grabbed Krieger's hand and in Steven Seagal fashion, and snapped his arm in half. The Team Nightmare member screamed in agonizing pain!

"MY ARM! BLAST YOU! IT'S BROKEN!"

"Your stupid arm is the least of your worries!" said Vin. He automatically returned to his RedScanner persona. "Bringing back my past where my sweetheart was killed was a mistake! That event made me stronger and able to finally fight back! Nobody messes with my mind and gets away with it!" Red proceeded to whomp the tar out of Krieger, then went to his signature move.

"ABARENBO SLASH!" Red then slashed Krieger down the middle, and as soon as the killer went down they were back in the regular dimension with the other combatants. Krieger was on his knees, and passed out.

"Welcome to MY nightmare!" said Red.

Jetzun had Yellow and Green on the ropes. "And now, it's time for the Power Play! Mario has nothing on what I'm about to do next!" Jetzun began spinning his hockey blade. It spun faster and faster like helicopter blades! "HE SHOOTS!"

The blade barely missed Yellow's head, but it boomeranged towards the two rangers. "No time to explain, RUN!" said Yellow. They ran for their lives as the spinning blade got closer to Green.

"When I give the signal and say 'Go!', run to your left! I'll go to the right!"

"What are you doing?" said Green.

"Trust me!" The two headed towards Jetzun, and at the exact last minute, using Green's SFX Film Energy, a Holoclone in Green and Yellow form stood in front of Jetzun.

"GO!" he said. Then the two dodged left and right.

"WHAT THE BLAZ-YEARGHHH!" cried Jetzun as he took the full brunt of the spinning hockey blade, exploding and half dismembered. Thus, our heroes were able to make quick work of Team Nightmare.

"Rule number three in the good guys handbook.." said Red. "Good triumphs over evil! Give it up, Key!"

"That's it! You've forced me to play my trump card! KillerBytes! Activate!" Team Nightmare awoke, then shed their human shells, revealing their android forms! Krieger shouted to the others, "NOW, TEAM NIGHTMARE! UNITE!"

"YES, SIR!" the other four replied. They fly into the air, and merge into one being, forming arms, legs, torso, and head! In Japanese, they shout as one form, "NIGHTMARE GATTAI! (Combine) KUROSLASHER!" They grew giant, and was about to attack!

As Key teleported back to Nebultopia, the Scanrangers were left with no choice.."You know what this means, guys!" said Red. "ROLL OUT! BOX OFFICE SMASHERS!" shouted the rangers.

The Box Office Smashers blast off from the Hollywood Hills hideout once more. "Let's put 'em together, guys!" said Red.

He and the others shout out "BOX OFFICE FORMATION! BLOCKBUSTER!" The mecha unite and form BlockBuster.

"Rrraraghh! KuroSlasher very angry! KuroSlasher bust..BlockBuster!"

"Oh, sure, we've got a monster who speaks in Incredible Hulkese.." said Blue.

The mighty robot and KuroSlasher grappled, until the monster punched BlockBuster in the chest. KuroSlasher pulled out a double-bladed weapon-one side had a sickle, the other a chainsaw. With the sickle side, KuroSlasher blasted an energy beam at the center of BlockBuster's chest, causing serious damage.

"This guys too quick for us!" said Red. "THUNDER DOLBY!" Thunder Dolby THX flies to the scene and lands a side kick at KuroSlasher! Red then jumped into Dolby as Green piloted BlockBuster. The monster blasted a beam at the two robots, but the Dolby Shield blocked the shot. Thunder Dolby ran jumping into the air, giving KuroSlasher the..

"DOLBY SONIC SMASH!" shouted Red. The punch also snapped KuroSlasher's staff in half. The lead robot then threw KuroSlasher over and smashed him to the ground!

"ALL RIGHT, GUYS!" said Green. "LET'S DO THIS! BLOCKBUSTER ENERGIZE! The robot charged up and blasted off towards the combined cybercreature.

The rangers shout, "BLOCKBUSTER BOMB!" The robot released its energy, and eradicated KuroSlasher!

"No sequel for you, Anark Key!" said Yellow. The Scanrangers stand in victory with BlockBuster and Dolby stand triumphantly.

And what of the mysterious stranger who helped our heroes? He watched the rangers from a distance. "Well done, good and faithful servants of Hollywood..Until the next time.." He then dashed away.

Back in Nebultopia, Anark Key, obviously ticked off, turned before one of the Team Nightmare members. The others follow after Krieger.

"On the contrary, Scumrangers..There will be a sequel..and it'll be called MAYHEM 2: The Wrath of Team Nightmare! We'll destroy you next time!"

The team returned to the apartment, where everything had all began.

"Are you all right, Vin Man?" said Nick.

"I'm not certain, after that battle..Key's powers must be more powerful than we ever imagined..since we fought them the past few times with their own version of our Film Energy. I thought that the professor had mentioned that there were only three or four other people spread over the world possessing the power of Film Energy..It can't be MAYHEM..because his henchmen, Key, Vixen, and Ug have something that's similar skills..

"Unless, that stranger who assisted us in that other dimension is one of the genuine recipients of Project:Paramount's Film Energy.." said B.C.

"It's possible..but for right now, the battle's won. We can rest up.." said Vin.

"..And we can try out a little more of my Chicken Adobo!" finished Toni. "Mikey, B.C., I know you'll like it!"

Vin, with a smirk on his face, whispered to Mikey. "Whatever you do, Kunio, just chew and smile..chew and smile..."

"Yeah, that goes double for you, too, B.C.," said Nick, sneaking in an antacid tablet in B.C's shirt pocket.

The battle with MAYHEM had almost drained our heroes. However, with some outside help from an inspirational source, they were able to win. What was the stranger's agenda? How did he know about the Scanranger's identities? More questions, but to be answered for another time...

To be continued...

In our next Scanranger adventure, just when you thought our heroes had proved that they can just act, just wait till you see them sing and dance!

To replace five teenage heartthrobs, the rangers and a very popular boy band switch places for a week!

Watch out, 98 Degrees!

N*Sync, Eat your heart out!

Back off, Backstreet Boys!

You too, "Three Lights"! (for all you Sailor Star fans out there)

Here come the newest singing sensations of all time!

Next time on Movie Task Force Scanranger-Episode 27

"Main Street Men"

Roll That Film!


	27. Main Street Men

More than six thousand miles away, a quintet of young men await in the dark. It looked like the backstage of an arena hall or theater.

"It's getting closer to game time, guys.." said one of the men.

"You sound kind of nervous, dude.." said another.

"What's the matter, got butterflies in your stomach?"

"I think they're moths.."

"Or maybe it was that Mega Burg meal you ate a couple of hours ago?" said a third.

"Come on! We've done enough playing around for one world tour! Let's end this monster concert!" said a fourth member.

"WITH A BANG!" said a fifth. A guy who seemed to be a stage manager, were getting the five in position. Each stood alongside each other, and got on a platform about to be lowered down.

The time-8:30 Tokyo time. The place-Tokyo Dome-A sold-out concert! As the opening act concluded, the M.C. barked in Japanese, "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THE FINAL NIGHT IS HERE! PLEASE WELCOME-THE MAIN STREET MEN!"

The five members of the boy band were lowered from the dark stage, and onto the light of the concert hall!

**Episode 27-"Main Street Men"**

The five male singers ascended, like they were beaming down a spaceship. The first guy began with dialogue, then the second, and so on. They sung a cappella, and the light beamed on the MSM. Uncannily enough, they all resembled Vin, Nick, B.C. Kunio, and Takeshi! The music began, they began to dance, and the mostly female crowd went wild, jumping, dancing and bouncing to the Main Street Men's favorite tunes!

Six thousand plus miles to the east, Central NJ University, deserted because of the summer session, and our heroes whom are off campus, do some housework for Rosewood, who gave them rooms to stay for the summer. Kunio was the only one back in summer session to make up for class to bring his grades up as he was on his way to the study lounge.

"Hey..It's Carmen.." thought Mikey to himself. He had been somewhat pursuing his classmate since the Art History class they had taken together. He wanted so much to get to know her, but Carmen continusly ignored him. "How's it going, Carmen? Como esta?"

"Wow.." she said. Carmen was in awe, reading info about the 'Main Street Men' coming to the New Jersey Performing Arts Center in two weeks. "Oh, wow..It'll be a dream to see Jason Jefferson sing! He's so hot!"

Mikey realized Jason strikingly resembled him, like he was seeing double, with Jason having a goatee, while Kunio was clean shaven. "Big deal...however, but doesn't he look like someone very familiar?"

Carmen was somewhat annoyed by Mikey trying to get her attention. "You know, he does.." Mikey was hoping that she'll finally listen.."Like one of those..Backroad guys or something.." Mikey felt somewhat frustrated. "What will it take to get her to notice me? What? What?" he said to himself.

At that moment, Kunio's FilmBrace rang, and he covered it, going around the corner to answer it.

"What's up, Vin?" "Meet me at the train station..I just wanted to remind you that we need to meet Professor Alex at Newark Airport this afternoon.."

"But..but..I was trying to set up..uh a date with Carmen.."

"Your love life has to wait, sketch boy.. The rest of the crew will see you at 2:30.."

Meanwhile, a plane flight took off back to the states, with the Main Street Men and their crew. Sitting in business class, they all looked tired.

"Here it is, Jason.." said Garry, their agents. "After the last tour, keep in mind that all of you have that music video shoot the next day..and-"

"Just a second! What video? You said that we were gonna lay down low for a month!"

"I know, but E.T.(Entertainment Tonight) wanted to get that exclusive interview and check out those behind the scene shots, too-"

"What press conference?" said T.J. The MSM member looked like Vin with a beard and bald. "I want to chill myself and see my girlfriend!"

"Which one?" replied Doug amusingly. He resembled Nick, but with a ponytail and goatee.

Joe, who resembled Takeshi with a pencil thin mustache, entered the fray. "You know, it's a shame that there aren't anybody who can take our place while we recover..."

"There's our excuse, Garry!" said Joseph. "The MSM are suffering from jet lag, thus the video shoot must be cancelled.."

"Oh no, you don't.." he said. "You're not gonna try the Madonna illness bit..Your fans are no fools.." While Joe listened to the rest of the gang, he clenched on a small crystal. He held on to it like a good luck charm, since a British fan gave it to him a month ago. It glowed while it was under his shirt.

However, it attracted little attention, except outer space. The wicked Lady Vixen felt the presence of the crystal. "Power..Oh yes, and in the hands of a musician.."

"Indeed..my lovely Vixen.." replied the sinister Blackorg. "In addition to the now dead humans I asked Anark Key to retrieve months ago, I can use that crystal as a key to my next plan for domination of this planet.. Take Ug along to ensure the crystal's capture!"

"Yes, my Lord.." Vixen replied with Ug appearing and bowing to him.

And not far away, in a meeting hall, the stranger who assisted the Scanrangers in the previous episode completed a spiritual conversation with one of his friends.

"I would encourage you, brother to just stay focused. In Chapter Six, he said, 'Do not worry..'" He paused. "I've got to go..Someone needs my help.."

"Thanks for the input, Peter.." I'll see you at the Bible discussion group tomorrow.."

"I sense great danger, and the Scanrangers seem to need my help again...I pray with the Almighty One's strength that I can make this happen.."

Later, at the airport, Vin, Takeshi, B.C., and Nick await Professor Alex, who was just stepping off the plane at Gate 23. "Where's Mikey? I thought that he was supposed to be with us.." said B.C.

"I don't know, but it seems he missed the shuttle minutes after we left.." said Vin. I told him we won't leave him until he gets to the arrival waiting area.."

Speaking of Mikey, he was running to catch up with the rest of the guys. "Now, was it Gate 32 or 23? Why did I have to be the one in school for the summer? I could've been off like the rest of the gang.." At the same time, the Main Street Men was coming off their plane out of Gate 25. Professor Alex and Toni came down to meet the team.

While Mikey was running, a couple of women saw him running down the terminal. "Look, Kate! Was that who I thought it was?"

Kate did a double take. "My gosh, Kelly! That was Jason Jefferson! We've got to go see him! I want his autograph!" The giddy teenage girls ran after him.

"There they are!" said Vin, shaking Alex's hand and gives Toni a hug. "Professor! Toni! How was Chicago?"

"My kind of town, but you wouldn't want to live there..." said Alex.

"It's kinda cool..dear teacher had shown me around the fun parts of the Windy City..seeing 'Slammin' Sammy hit two, and then went down to the Field Museum right after that.."

Poor Mikey was still trying to elude the autograph seekers..Nick saw him coming down the gate. "Hey, Mikey! We're over-" Kunio ran past the crew. He was unaware that he was about to crash into Jason, which he does! They both fall down. Fortunately, the MSM's bodyguards blocked the two girls from coming any closer.

"Yo, Man! Why don't you flipping look where you're going?" Jason then stared at Mikey, as he does the same. "I'm sorry, sir..I-" Seeing the similarity, they just stood there.

Toni said.."Guys..Is it me or am I seeing double?"

"No no no.." said B.C. "I do believe that we've ran into some celebrities..It'd be so cool just to switch places with them..even for a week.."

"Who are these guys?" asked Alex.

"These are the Main Street Men..one of the most popular boy bands today..not that I listen to these guys.." said Vin.

Garry overheard B.C's comment and thought about his idea. He divined that Alex supervised the Scanranger crew. "Excuse me, miss..Are you responsible for these fun kids?"

"Yes, what about them?" "I have a proposition for you.." Garry brought Alex over to the side. "If you don't mind, I would like to 'borrow' your students.."

"Borrow them? What for? My students are about to prepare themselves for school in about two weeks...That may be difficult at such short notice..."

"I can arrange it where your pupils can register on time, as well as a vacation getaway of their choosing during your next holiday break.."

"You can talk to them..provided they get an appearance in your next video, and a backstage pass for one of the next concert.." said Alex.

"Agreed.." said Garry. He walks over to the MSM, introducing them to the rangers. "Your problem's solved..Meet your understudies.."

The Scanranger crew looked puzzled and looked at each other. "What's he talking about?" asked Nick.

"Sorry that I was rude earlier..My name's Jason Jefferson." he said to Mikey.

"Mikey Mikimoto.."

"Doug..."

"Nick Simonds.."

"T.J. Johnson..." introducing himself to Vin.

"Vin Harlock.." The rest introduced themselves formally: Joe Wong to Takeshi, and Joseph to B.C.

"Listen..guys..I've got a proposition for you, and if you desire to be rewarded handsomely, I can have you all in the next MSM video..."

"It's been sort of a boring summer, anyway.." said B.C. "I'm game.."

"How much..handsomely, may I ask?" asked Vin.

"About this much.." said Garry. He swiftly wrote out a check and showed it to the male rangers. Nick and Vin look at it and both respond, "CH-CHING!"

"I take that as a yes.." said Alex.

"That much, Mr. Garry?" said B.C. "Whom do we have to murder?"

"Meet me at this location in the city, there we'll get started.." Garry and the MSM gave the guys their business cards, including Toni. "Don't worry, Toni..You won't be left out..I plan to make you the co-director of the new video..You look like a dancing person."

"Wow..in fact, I am! Hey, guys! Let's go for it!"

Mikey thought about Carmen in the midst of this meeting. "This will definitely be advantageous for yours truly.." He thought about Carmen's comment..'It'll be a dream to see Jason Jefferson sing! He's so hot!' "This will give me an opportunity to prove myself to her, to have her to like me..but she won't know that it'll be me, but Jason Jefferson!" As Mikey daydreamed, Vin interrupted him. "C'mon, Mikey, let's go! We're really gonna go Hollywood later this week!"

A few days later, the rangers show up at the MSM's studio. They look around and check out a trophy case of their platinum records, plus some pictures of them with Jennifer Lopez, one shot with the President, and one with the group Destiny's Child. Garry appeared before the crew. "Well, Main Street Men II, are you ready?"

"Ready, Will Smith, and Abel Ferrara.." said Mikey. "What do we start with first?"

Moments later, Toni choreographed the five rangers in their dance steps for the Main Street Men's music video. They grunted and pushed themselves, trying to keep in step with her. "B.C., You're supposed to move with the left, not the right foot! Again! Vin, you need to speed up some more after that leap!"

Vin thought to himself, "What happened to the compassionate, easy going Toni I knew? She's like a first sergeant when it comes to dance instructing!"

"NO TALKING! KEEP MOVING! ONE, TWO, THREE, SPIN! FIVE, SIX, SEVEN, SPIN!" barked Toni. "I'm actually having a lot of fun pushing these guys to the limit..I'm enjoying this.." she thought with a slight sinister smile.

Two days later, they went to the recording studio where Mikey listened to Jason sing. Mikey was impressed as he got his turn to sing. He unintentionally hits a high note, yet was out of breath. "You have to use your diaphragm, Kunio.." said Jason. "A lot of people make the mistake of using their throat to sing; it has to come out of here.." Jason pointed to his chest cavity area.

"Right.." Kunio felt exhausted after seven or eight takes on the song "I Need Your Love." Then with sudden confidence, Mikey then sang as he had never sung before. Vin and Nick was blown away. "This is the quiet Mikey we knew?" said Vin.

"Wow.." said Nick in response.

Vin, Nick, B.C. and Takeshi each got their turn at singing, with Vin, not surprisingly, did a hip-hop tune. B.C. took a shot and did a drum solo, like his counterpart, Joseph. Takeshi, reserved as he was, even did a love ballad, a slow version of Simon & Garfunkel's 60's hit, 'Bridge Over Troubled Water'. Nick got a chance to play the sax, and sounded good!

As the Scanrangers got to play celebrities, the next day, the real Main Street Men take advantage of their free time and relax at a private undisclosed swimming pool. "This is very unheard of.." said T.J. "We're the only group I know who ever had understudies to go on tour for us..I kind of envy them.."

"Why should you, T.J.?" said Joe. "We still at least get paid..these guys chose to volunteer for free..interesting that they didn't ask for much.."

"Well, let's enjoy this while we-" Jason's comment was interrupted by a bubbling waterspout coming out their pool, Vixen, General Ug, and a new cybercreature!

"Wh-who the blazes are you?" demanded Jason.

"That's not important!" said Vixen. "What's important is that you have something that we need! KuroToad! Get that crystal!" The crystal that Joe had was MAYHEM's object of desire. It began to glow. "Yes!" said Vixen. "Grab him!"

"It's no use, human! I've got the jump on you!" said KuroToad. The cybercreature grabbed the necklace and Joe with it. The other Main Street Men went after the monster to stop him, but Ug got in their way!

"Meddling humans!" he replied, using his battle axe to blast two of them, where they landed into the pool.

"I see that these musicians are very popular." thought Vixen. "If I were to put them up for ransom, the fans would be in panic..." We'll take them all..Oh, yes!" Vixen then levitated the half conscious group and teleported them, along with Ug and KuroToad.

Moments later, the mysterious stranger who assisted the Scanrangers, arrived at the MSM's pool. "Blast! I'm too late..Got to get help!" The one named Peter ran to find the movie task force.

Act two

Back at Cape Paramount Base, the team seemed exhausted. Everyone, except Toni, of course, felt like they were in pain. Vin, on the other hand, was asleep from said exhaustion, snoring in the process. Alex walked over and noticed B.C. waking up.

"How are you feeling, superstar?" she asked.

"This is all your fault! What happens if MAYHEM attacks while we're sore? We can't fight like this!" said B.C. sarcastically.

"Don't blame me, Mr. wanna-be celebrity. It was your idea to agree with doing this mission.."

Nick replied, "If this is our 15 minutes of fame, it's taking a lot longer.."

At once, the emergency signal went off, waking up the rest of the team. Sarita picked up the signal. "Professor Alex! Listen to this! It's a video that MAYHEM sent to the MSM's record company!" The Scanrangers responded and watched the screen, saw Vixen and KuroToad keeping watch of the kidnapped Main Street Men!

"Attention, chief holders of StarLight Records! I represent MAYHEM, and we shall have your undivided attention! We have your popular money-making singers on ice; these handsome men whom you call-the Main Street Men! Our negotiations are quite simple..Your company for your superstars, and it would be such a shame to waste these lovely males, especially for those female fans of the earth! You have 24 hours to decide. Do choose wisely..the fate of this ..'Boy Band' is in your hands!" Vixen then signed off.

"That's all?" joked Vin. "I thought it was something important.."

"Get serious, Vin!" said Mikey. "These guys are in trouble! Indirectly, we owe them..After all, who do you know was willing to help these guys to have a normal life, instead of being pestered by autograph hounds..Besides, you've always wanted to be on TV, at least once..Don't try to deny it, leader man!"

Vin hesitated, and then agreed. "You're right, Mikey..Although I felt forced to do this, this is for helping out the world..This is our responsibility.."

"At last! Action! Come on, guys!" said Takeshi.

"Mate..Wait, Takeshi.." said Mikey. "Since Vixen's expecting us to save the group, what say we put our new skills into practice?"

"Yeah, we can confuse the villainess into thinking she has the wrong guys!" said Vin.

"All we have to do is to convince the fan club members that the concert will go on tonight as planned.."

"Brilliant idea, Kunio.." said Alex. "I can make my usual arrangements with the concert promoters..to have the concert outside the Pefrorming Arts Center..I'll call Garry and let him know there's no cause for alarm.."

"Thanks, Professor..Well, guys, as they say, 'The show must go on!' Let's not disappoint our fans!"

"Right!" Let's go, rangers!" As they ran towards the exit, B.C. replied, Go Rangers? Isn't that the first sentai in-" Nick grabbed B.C.

A few hours later, the crew rehearses for the show. They go over the moves as Garry finalized the plans for the outdoor concert. It was six o'clock, and the fans started to enter, some hoping to see their favorite singers. Even Carmen had the privilege to get a front row seat about a couple of feet near the stage.

Backstage, Vin and the others prepared themselves. "I'm certain that this will confuse Vixen, thinking that she has the wrong guys..Let's hope the plan works.." Vin had shaven what hair was left on his head and a fake beard, Nick with a ponytail and goatee, Takeshi, with a mustache also, and B.C., with glasses.

After the opening act was completed, the guys got into position to begin the concert. One of the local news reporters was talking about the concert that was to start. And not far away, Vixen, Ug, and KuroToad were watching the news report.

"The poor humans shall panic since we kidnapped these 'Main Street Men..' We shall then use-" Wait..what is this?" Vixen saw the Scanrangers, who were posing as the MSM, and then did a double take, seeing the real captured MSM. Ug, of course, was confused. "Lady Vixen..if that's the singing men we captured, who did we catch?"

"It can't be! We have them! And we have already captured the object Lord Blackorg wanted..the crystal! But the one singing has it too! Unless these men are phonies themselves! One way to find out!" The villainess released the MSM from their static prison. They land with a thud.

"Prove to us you are the real so-called Main Street Men.." demanded Vixen. A mistake on Vixen's part, since all the real MSM had to do was to sing badly, which Jason did, and T.J. and Joe followed. "I don't know how I got you confused, but whoever did this switch, shall pay dearly!" She teleported the group, back to their poolside point of origin,

Soon after that, PinkScanner made her appearance.

Joe was amazed. "Who are you, Power Ranger Special Forces?"

"I'm here to rescue you..You want me to send you back to your kidnappers?" The MSM shook their heads.

"All right then..Follow me!"

The three MAYHEM members then went on to confront the MSM aka the Scanranger men. The five men were stunning the sold-out crowd, mostly women who screamed, hollered, and cried out to their favorite group member. Kunio, as Jason, did a ballad, the song 'I Need Your Love' as he sang near the edge of the stage. His dream was about to be fulfilled. Carmen was in his sights. He approached Carmen and brought her on the stage. She was stunned, yet she was unaware that she was in Mikey's arms. He gave Carmen a soft kiss on the cheek, and escorted her back to her seat. The rest of the night, she stood still starry eyed, like her eyes changed into hearts.

After the song, before they were about to make a costume change. Vin, aka T.J. shouted to the crowd.

"THANK YOU, NEW JERSEY! YOU'VE BEEN A GREAT CROWD! WE'RE JUST GETTING WARMED UP! AS YOU KNOW, OUR NEW ALBUM IS COMING OUT IN TWO WEEKS! WE JUST WANTED TO GET THE OPPORTUNITY TO-"

"YOU WILL GET THE OPPORTUNITY TO BE DESTROYED!" interrupted Vixen, speaking from top of the stage. As that was going on, the mysterious stranger was hidden in the crowd. "It's them! I'll bide my time before she makes a move to attack.."

"Who are you?" asked Mikey, feigning ignorance. Vixen, Ug, and KuroToad approach the stage.

"Don't insult my intelligence! My patience is about up now! I've spared your lives long enough, Now, in front of these hopeless humans, now it is time to end your miserable lives in front of this crowd!"

The one named Peter was about to make his move, until he recognized Vin's voice. "NOT ON OUR WATCH, VIXEN! OUR PATIENCE IS ABOUT UP NOW! SURRENDER NOW, OR ELSE!"

"How dare you speak in that tone to me, human!" said Vixen.

"Or else what, human?" said Ug.

"OR ELSE THIS!" replied Nick, posing as Doug. He, Vin, Mikey, and B.C. shouted, "LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION! SCANRANGER!"

Takeshi shouted, "HENSHIN! EIGACHANGER!" and transformed. The crowd was in shock, but then cheered, thinking this was part of the show. One girl asked, "This is wicked cool..The MSM transformed into superheroes.." Another said. "Wow..Awesome effects!"

"The real Main Street Men are safe, where you won't find them!" said PinkScanner, making her appearance. "Surrender, MAYHEM!"

"Oh, yes! I'll surrender indeed..The moment you're all destroyed! Ug! KuroToad! Get them!"

KuroToad leaped into action, but was distracted by a horde of locusts, courtesy of the mysterious stranger. The cybercreature lashed out at the insects, eating them with its tongue. The Scanrangers then attacked! Red and Green hit KuroToad with a double kick! Silver went after Ug as the general blasted Silver with his battle axe, yet Silver's SabreMagnum deflected the blast right at Ug, taking him out! Yellow dueled with Vixen, with the warrior woman about to slash him, but he leapt out of the way. He pulls out his Valkyrie Vancer, and blasted a missile, sending Vixen flying.

"And now for the next act-" replied Yellow, but was suddenly snagged by KuroToad's sticky tongue. The monster then sent an electric current, zapping Mikey, and then tossed him around.

"A shock to your system, Scanranger? Good! Now I can get a few more licks in! Prepare yourselves!" The cybercreature's tongue went to attack Yellow, but Pink intercepted the tongue, grabbed it, and cut it with her FilmBlade. KuroToad fell backward.

"Uh uh! Bite your tongue!" she replied.

The Scanrangers then call their finishing weapon. "CAMZOOKA!" The machine targeted the now helpless cybercreature. "SET THE FOCUS! FAST FORWARD! FIRE!" The plasma beam incinerated KuroToad.

Of course, it wasn't over yet, since the new cybercreature had an implanted KillerByte in their robotic nervous system. It activated and grew gigantic! The defeated Vixen and Ug escape.

In sentai fashion, Red made the call. "THUNDER DOLBY!"

Silver summoned "WIDESCREENER!".

The crowd stayed to watch the battle, thinking it was still part of the concert.

Dolby, WideScreener and KuroToad battle, and seem to be evenly matched. KuroToad leaped as Dolby tried to punch him, but missed. WideScreener tried to kick the monster, but KuroToad leapt all over the robots, kicking them, and knocking them down.

"Scanrangers! Listen to me!" said Peter. " I heard you were able to attack together using both robots separately. The only way to defeat that monster is for the two of you to combine your strength as one!"

"This creature is tougher than the others we battled.." said Yellow. "Why should we trust you?"

"I give you my word.." Peter appeared in Dolby's cockpit with the other Scanrangers. He touches the console, then teleported to WideScreener's cockpit and does the same. At once, the two robots blast off into the air. WideScrrener separated, similar to the separation when Silver became SuperScreener. This time, WS split to become the armor of Thunder Dolby!

"Behold, holy warriors of Hollywood.. Dolby Screener!" said Peter. The robot was slightly taller, ready for battle!

KuroToad was not impressed. The cybercreature leapt to attack again, but DolbyScreener caught it in midair, slamming the amphibian to the ground. With the six Scanrangers in the cockpit, Red in the middle, Yellow to the left of him, Pink far left, Blue to the right of Red, and Green far right. Silver was behind Red.

"Ready to try an old move, Silver?" said Red.

"Yoshi! Right! Are we talking about the Cyclone?"

"I'm talking cyclone, dude! Let's do this!" The new combined robot leapt into the air, and began to spin towards KuroToad. Using an old but now updated technique, they targeted the cybercreature. They shout,

"DOLBY SCREENER CYCLONE!" running through the monster. KuroToad was destroyed on impact!

The MSM crowd went wild! They thought the rangers and the stage show was part of the concert!

Peter blended into the crowd once more. "Excellent cover, Scanrangers...We will meet again soon.."

Moments later, the rangers were back in their civilian forms, and continued with the rest of the concert.

The next day, the team, Alex, and the real Main Street Men met in an undisclosed area. "On behalf of the MSM and their fans, I want to thank you all for saving their lives, and for that, I assure you your secret will be safe. Professor Alex had confirmed that.." said Garry.

"I must admit..that was a good coverup for us..You really had the crowd believing we were the superheroes out there.." said T.J.

"Do you have any idea what you did to our group?" said Joe. "Now we're more popular than ever, and that stage show you pulled gave us more promotions to cover.." Joe showed the rangers a copy of The Nation's Requirer, a tabloid paper. The headline read, "REVEALED! MAIN STREET MEN ARE REALLY SCANRANGERS". Joseph showed them a copy of a future comic book where the MSM performed action poses and the Scanrangers leaping into action!

"Ahhh, I could've done a better job drawing you guys!" Mikey said jokingly.

"But seriously...rangers..we feel we owe you more than just a backstage pass and a video.. We'll find a way to repay you all soon.."

"Oh, in other words, 'Don't worry, you'll get what's coming to you...'" said B.C. Doug then smacked B.C. on the back of his head.

"Thanks, Doug.." said Nick. The two groups, including Alex, all laugh and joke around as the Scanrangers were about to complete their 15 minutes of fame, which lasted for two weeks before going back to school. In the process, they gained two allies in the form of the MSM, and the enigmatic 'Peter'.

To be continued...

In our next Scanranger adventure, another semester starts, and our heroes are under a deadly spell. Unable to transform into the movie task force, they lie helpless at the hands of MAYHEM's deadliest cybercreature yet-KuroHoungan! Only the mysterious 'Peter' can stop this newest threat! What is his technique to defeat this voodoo-based monster?

Next time on Movie Task Force Scanranger-Episode 28

"And Voodoo To You Too"

Roll That Film!


	28. And Voodoo To You Too

Episode 28-"And Voodoo to You Too"

Central New Jersey University-The home of our intrepid heroes-the Scanrangers.

Even now, as they wrap up another semester, each member was out preparing for the break-only for about three and a half weeks. Vin was practicing his aikido moves at the gym, Nick, Mikey and B.C. was watching an anime movie, and Toni was at the gym working out. Professor Alex was doing research on the internet, in a rare occasion, killing time.

Meanwhile, up in Nebultopia, we see a completely furious Blackorg, venting his anger towards his three MAYHEM captains. The dark overlord enveloped them in his deadly plasma blast. They all felt the excruciating pain, with Anark Key, Vixen, and Ug screaming from the top of their lungs!

"FOOLS! EVEN WITH THE EXTRA POWER I GIVE YOU, YOU STILL CANNOT ELIMINATE A BAND OF CHILDREN! I CAN EASILY DESTROY YOU ALL IF I WILL IT!" shouted Blackorg.

"Now, Vixen, shall I simply take away your free will and have you serve me, even love me forever? And Ug, shall I send you back to what you call the Cro-Magnon period and have those dinosaurs rend you limb from limb? At least, Key, you still have your 'Team Nightmare' to assist you for now, yet I'm losing patience, and I want that planet, now! Very well, for this time, I shall take matters into my own hands.."

Blackorg scanned the globe, and focused on a small island off the Atlantic, namely Haiti, then west towards New Orleans, Louisiana.

"Fascinating.." said the evil MAYHEM overlord. "There are humans who utilize magic in order to control others..Since I have yet to use a magical-based monster on the Scanrangers, it is high time that I involve myself to destroy these movie-based humans.." Blackorg then teleported to the campus. Rendering himself invisible to human eyes, he scopes the area, and found Toni coming out of the gym, talking to a couple of her friends.

"Ah, PinkScanner..You shall be the first I shall study and investigate. My disguise should be enough to elude detection."

He transformed into a human with shades, black hair, a leather jacket with resemblance to the body he consumed: Damien Borg. He mindscanned her beneath his nonexistent eyes under his shades.

"And now, PinkScanner..soon your greatest desires, and your greatest weaknesses shall be mine!" Toni stopped and turned as she felt something.

"Hmmm..what was that? Felt like someone was stalking me..Hope it wasn't that creep from algebra class, because I'll give him the what for!"

Blackorg then went to Kunio's dorm. Hovering over the window with Nick, Mikey, and B.C., the evil one was rendered invisible as the three rangers were occupied watching an anime tape. He proceeded to scan them.

"I told you, Nick! I told you that Dragonball Z is much more effective watched subtitled!" said Mikey.

"But the music, the heavy metal guitar rift, it's not all there! I don't get it! It's all different BGM music! Why?" asked Nick.

"Simple explanation.." said B.C. "Kids watch this stuff now, don't want to shock their psyches..They have Cartoon Network to watch their version, while we grown adults watch it in all its unedited glory." To wit: You can't say 'die', 'dead', or 'kill' to the kids of today.. You've got to be sensitive to what they watch in this generation..." he added.

Blackorg completed mindscanning the three rangers. As he teleported, B.C. somewhat felt a prescence. "Not to be funny, but like Bugs Bunny once said, 'Did you ever have the feeling you've being watched?'"

Finally, Blackorg went to the gym. He finished the scanning, taking advantage of Vin as took a break from his kata.

"It is done.." said Blackorg. He returned to Nebultopia. "Now, with the stolen bodies injected with the Metalbonic Virus, I can utilize the black magic of what you earthlings call-Voodoo, and combine it with our MAYHEM technology, thus creating the ultimate cybercreature!"

Out of the chamber came said cybercreature, dressed in tribunal wear, warrior makeup, somewhat like a witch doctor; Enter KuroHoungan, for it referred to the name of a head voodoo witch doctor.

"KuroHoungan! Awaken! It is time to serve MAYHEM in its highest glory! Your orders are basically simple, to crush the Scanrangers! Your magic which I have programmed into you shall be enough to subdue them! Go! Go and serve me well!"

"As you command, my Lord Blackorg.." replied KuroHoungan, with a grin on his face.

Meanwhile, at the cafeteria, where the Scanranger crew hung out at, all sit at a table killing time in between classes.

"Congratulations, Mikey! You did it! You did it!" said Vin.

"Did what?" "Well, for starters, you passed your summer class..We know it was kind of late and all, but this is an opportunity to let you know that we all pulled for you to make this happen." At the same time, Nick rolled in a cake to begin the celebration.

Meanwhile, KuroHoungan watched from outside the campus. "Now, with the dolls my lord had given me, I can attack the Scanrangers with ease. Who shall I start with first..maybe the Scanranger leader? Ah! Perfect!"

The cybercreature saw Nick bringing the cake to Mikey. KuroHoungan then pulled out a voodoo doll of Nick.

"Time for our friend to go on a trip! Heh heh heh!"

The monster then made the Nick doll slip. At the same time, as Nick was about to hand the cake to Mikey, he slipped, hitting Mikey with the cake!

"HEY!" said Mikey. "Is this your idea of a joke?"

"Yeah,what's up, Nick? If someone was to hit you with a cake, it would be me!" said B.C.

"Just a second!" said Nick. "I didn't mean it! I'm sorry! It was an accident!" Mikey retaliates by throwing a slab of cake in Nick's face.

"Ha! The poor kid didn't know what hit him!" said KuroHoungan.

At the same time, the mysterious man named Peter walked down the campus. Peter then stopped and looked around. "Weird.. I feel a presence.. but maybe I'm seeing things.." He then walked away.

"Strange, it felt like that human knew what I was up to, but he didn't see me..I must be seeing things.." said the cybercreature, who then left.

Later, in class, Vin was finishing his anatomy class as one of his female classmates approached him.

"Vin, you got a minute?" She was an attractive young woman. "Listen..I need one more guy for our study group tomorrow..Are you available?" "Well, Samantha..I guess I could make some time to study your body-Aggh-I mean study with somebody tomorrow, since I don't have to work out, so.."

At the same time, KuroHoungan saw Vin, and using a Vin voodoo doll which matched his fetish type, the cybercreature then lifted the dolls hand, and slyly stroked it. At the same time while Vin was talking, he was stroking Samantha's hair, then stroking her shoulder. She then noticed Vin doing so, and then slapped him!

"Wha-what happened? Why did you slap me?" said a puzzled Vin.

"Forget it!" Samantha said. "Don't bother till you get your mind out of the gutter.." She then walked away.

"Wait! I didn't..Dang it! What's going on around here?"

Act two

KuroHoungan plotted his next move to sabotage the other Scanrangers. Meanwhile, Blackorg seemed to be pleased at the mishaps his cybercreature has wrought. "My plan is working..it is time to exploit these children..then these terran heroes shall be ended..." He watched from above the hill of the school. B.C. and Toni walk along to the library.

"Hey, Tone, I don't know if you noticed, but have you realized that most of us had fallen into some type of mishap..you know, sort of like some kind of sabatoogie (Curly's way of saying sabotage).."

"No, not really..I mean that accident with Mikey and the cake was normal..Nick didn't mean anything toward it.."

"Let me share something..I was asleep last night, and dreamed I trashed my entire dorm room, only to wake up and saw muddy footprints all over the wall..The strange thing about it was that it was my shoes, and I spray painted the word "BANZAI!" on my window.."

At the same time, another student with a campus cop approached the two rangers. He pointed to B.C., "That's him, officer! He's the one who spray-painted my dorm wall last night!" B.C. was puzzled.

"What in blazes are you talking about? I was asleep in my bed after studying! Tell him, Toni!"

"That girl was his accomplice!" continued the guy. She was with him, too!"

"Me?" said Toni. The officer gave a slow smirk on his face. His name tag read K. HOUNGAN. "I've some questions for you, but we'll discuss this at the station, people..This way, please!"

As B.C. and Toni entered the police car being driven off, they realized they had passed the campus police office. The car was transported into another dimension.

"Hey, officer! This isn't the station! You're going the wrong way!: said B.C.

"On the contrary..This is the right way... to your doom!" The officer revealed himself to be KuroHoungan!

"What the-It's a cybercreature!" said Toni.

"Yes, I am..created by my master Lord Blackorg..I assure you, this shall be your last battle! You're finished!"

"Better watch your P's & Q's..You have no idea who you're messing with, right, Tone? Let's take care of Mr. Witch Doctor.." said B.C.

"Right!" Toni and B.C. began to transform. "LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION! SCANRANGER!" The two became PinkScanner and BlueScanner respectively.

"I'm ready for you both! Unfortunately, you have no idea who you're messing with! As long as I have these in my possession, you cannot stop me!" KuroHoungan showed them two Blue and PinkScanner dolls!

"So, you plan to destroy us with a couple of action figures that look like us? You're joking, right?" said BlueScanner. He was about to run towards the cybercreature.

"I never joke, Scanranger! This is not a child's toy! Observe!" KuroHoungan used the Blue doll and grabbed both of his legs.

"Wh-what happened? I can't move!"

"A small sample of the power of voodoo.." said KuroHoungan. "I can control every move that you can use..I can make you all my personal puppets on a string.." The MAYHEM monster began squeezing the Blue dolls legs. B.C. then screamed.

"I can do this.." KuroHoungan then pulled the doll's legs apart.

"AAAGHH!" cried Blue.

"And this!" The monster then used a lighter to singe the bottom of the doll's feet!

"YEEOWW! I HATE FIRE! IT'S HOT! HOT! MY FEET'S BURNING! HE'S NOT PLAYING FAIR!" Blue then ran to the brook nearby to try to soothe his feet.

"You won't get away with this, creature!" said PinkScanner. "SCAN-"

"Uh uh uh! Not very ladylike..You need to cool off yourself!" KuroHoungan pulled out a PinkScanner doll with a glass of water.

"Have a nice dip, my pretty!" The cybercreature dipped the doll into the glass of water, making her drown! Toni found she was unable to breathe! She was gasping for air in a panic!

"Can you breathe out there?" said KuroHoungan. "No? Excellent!"

Suddenly out of the blue, a shot rang out! "SCANLASER!" It broke the glass, the doll fell out of harms way, and Pink was able to breathe again! The shot came from RedScanner with Green and Yellow arriving on the battle scene!

"Pink! Are you okay?" asked Red.

"I am now..Thanks.. Be careful..that cybercreature has some kind of magic dolls.."

"Voodoo dolls? He can only handle two at a time..This way at least if he attacks two of us, the other three can stop him! Let's get him!"

"Wrong again, Scumrangers!" KuroHoungan then evolved with two more pairs of arms, then pulled out dolls of Red, Yellow and Green!

"Wait a second! That explains how I accidently hit Mikey with the cake!" said Green.

"And my uncontrollable hands harassing my classmate.." said Red.

"That's it then! That cybercreature must have controlled Blue and I while we were sleeping, forcing us to vandalize the dorm!" said Pink.

"You have all guessed right! But it won't save you! You Scanrangers are in a serious bind, and I do mean bind!" The cybercreature pulled out a piece of sharp barbed wire, and tied the five dolls together! He pulled the wire slowly, and it tangled the team. The rangers struggled with all their might, unable to escape the cybercreature's deadly trap! KuroHoungan had about to fatally stab the rangers in the heart with a voodoo needle!

"One quick stab and it'll all be over! Farewell!" said KuroHoungan.

"NOT SO FAST!" said a voice. The monster paused and saw.. ..Peter!

"Those are my friends you've trapped there! I suggest you release them at once, if you know what's good for you!"

"Miserable human! You dare to face the power of darkness? You dare to challenge the power of vodou?"

"Which according to what I've read, is the typical, Hollywood-based stereotype that you tried to oppress upon my colleagues..And the answer is, yes!"

"Fool! You've just sealed your fate! I may not have a doll to match your fetish type, but my Samedi Zombies shall work just the same!" KuroHoungan threw a bunch of seeds, and instantly came up a pair of zombies! The Scanranger crew, still tangled, watch.

"Who can resist the power of the true almighty God?" Peter replied as he called up his Inspirational Film Energy. He summoned a plague of flies and gnats that ate on the attacking zombies as quickly as they appeared.

"Whoa.." said Green. "Is this guy a messenger from God?"

"More than you know, GreenScanner.." replied Peter.

"Not bad, but your best still isn't good enough..." said KuroHoungan. "My victory for MAYHEM is already in the cards! The cybercreature pulled a pair of tarot cards, one a devil, one a reaper, representing death, and one a chariot. The three cards were Kink soldiers in tarot uniforms. They explode and rise in human form, then run to attack Peter. Peter didn't flinch. He instead raised his hand in the sky, and connecting onto his body was armor, including a helmet, a breastplate, a sword, and a shield.

"I CAN do everything through him who gives me strength!" quoting a scripture, he flipped through the air, and sliced the devil through, while running through the reaper as it disappears into smoke.

Peter then remembered the movie, 'Ben-Hur' and created a chariot to joust with the other evil chariot, which had a Kink soldier on it. They both race each other as the Kink chariot tried to rip through Peter's chariot with its wheel. Peter threw the shield, knocking the soldier off balance, which then the chariot ran over KuroHoungan.

In the process, the Scanranger voodoo dolls are scattered away. KuroHoungan began to feel fear. He then remembered that Peter was the same guy who passed him as he attacked the individual rangers.

"BLAST IT! STAY BACK! I'M WARNING YOU!" He threw the tarot cards like they were shuriken stars. At the last minute, RedScanner got in Peter's way and intercepted them!

"Thanks, RedScanner! Now, I must ask of you..Do you have faith?"

"I do now! All I had to do is to overcome his tricks!" RedScanner then summoned up his Action Film Energy, and becoming one with the movie, "Enter The Ninja", he gained the abilities of Sho Kosugi, and threw back the cards, which transformed into exploding shooting stars! KuroHoungan was crippled with the attack.

"Scanrangers! Go for it!" yelled Peter.

"Right! CAMZOOKA!" shouted the rangers. In the usual fashion, the giant-sized video camera set its focus on KuroHoungan, as RedScanner shouted to fire. The plasma beam destroys the cybercreature!

Up in Nebultopia, Blackorg and the three MAYHEM captains watch in awe, seeing the monster defeated.

The overlord shouted, "KILLERBYTE! ACTIVATE!" On Blackorg's command, KuroHoungan resurrected itself and grew giant!

The rangers respond and shout, "ACTIVATE! BOX OFFICE SMASHERS!" The five transport to their individual mecha, and then combine into BlockBuster! They then activate the Cine Vortex, to take the duelists to a soundstage in another dimension.

The two combatants grapple as KuroHoungan kicked BlockBuster aside, then threw out more exploding tarot cards!

"I forgot to play my trump card, rangers!" said KuroHoungan. He pulled out a card representing darkness! He threw the card above BlockBuster, and it enveloped the giant robot into nothing but pitch blackness. At the same time, KuroHoungan attacked from all sides, pounding BlockBuster! The robot threw punches, but couldn't connect!

"Scanrangers!" said Peter from the other side of the dimension. "You can do it! RedScanner! What did the almighty say when he created the Earth?"

"Why are you speaking in riddles at a time like this? We need for you to put some light on the subject!" Red paused for a moment. "Wait! That's it! That's the answer! Thanks, Pete!"

"Focus, guys! Let's combine our energies! Only one thing that darkness cannot stand..LET THERE BE LIGHT!" shouted Red.

At once, BlockBuster glowed with the power of a hundred suns, blinding KuroHoungan, and smashing the card above the robot like glass!

"BLOCKBUSTER V BEAM!" shouted RedScanner. The blast singed the cybercreature, and knocked it on the ground.

"PSI-TEK WAVE!" shouted GreenScanner. The mighty robot levitated KuroHoungan, making the cybercreature unable to move or perform its magic by expanding its arms and legs so it won't weave any more spells. BlockBuster then shook all the tricks and potions off the monster.

"Five seconds is all we need.." said Blue. "Let's do it!"

"Right! BLOCKBUSTER ENERGIZE!" shouted the rangers.

The robot blasted off towards his target and in usual fashion, released the "BLOCKBUSTER BOMB!" as it destroyed KuroHoungan.

With the help of Peter, another victory has been scored by the Scanranger team! And up in Nebultopia, Blackorg silently watched his cybercreature go down in defeat, as does his three captains. He clenched his fists, paused with his nonexistent eyes lighting up in a fury, and then walked away disappearing into his private quarters.

Within, he pondered.."This is the third time the same human has interfered with our plans! Who is he? I must know! I must find a way to research this meddling earthling, and then I shall annihilate him!"

Back at Cape Paramount Base, the rangers were walking through the corridors on their way to rendezvous with Professor Alex. "Well, guys..it's good that things are back in its proper order..." said Vin.

"Yeah, said Nick. "It's certainly good that everything was resolved after that incident..No hard feelings after that cake incident, huh, Mikey?"

"You weren't in control. but then again, when were you? No problem, but you still owe me after that RuPaul caper.."(episode 25)

"Uh, yeah..of course.." The crew entered the IMAX briefing room and all had taken a seat. Alex entered in.

"I just wanted to review the previous battles with MAYHEM involved..If any of you have any concerns or questions before I start, now is the time.."

"Yes, Professor.." said Vin. "What do you know about this 'Peter' guy?"

"I anticipated you asking me that, Vin.. In a very indirect fashion..Peter Emmanuel was once a Scanranger.." The team looked at each other, yet to an extent wasn't really surprised. But the question remained, why did he choose this time to help the movie task force?

While the team pondered that question, not far away, a very tiny ant was crawling on the CPB wall. At first, it looked very harmless, but magnified 300 times it was a homing device from MAYHEM, spying on our heroes.

Blackorg laughed across the horizon...

To be continued...

In our next Scanranger adventure, the team finally learns the origin of Peter Emmanuel! At the same time, the sinister Blackorg confront our heroes in a fight to the death! In this intense battle, one team member will NOT make it alive! Will our heroes be prepared to defend themselves against the merciless overlord?

Next time on Movie Task Force Scanranger-Episode 29

"If I Die, Let It Be With Honor!"

Roll That Film!


	29. If I Die, Let It Be With Honor!

Episode 29-"If I Die, Let It Be With Honor!"

Professor Alex meets with the Scanrangers, including Takeshi, discuss a very important issue..the man known as Peter Emmanuel.

"In a very indirect fashion, Peter Emmanuel was once a Scanranger.." said Alex.

"But I thought you said Takeshi was the first prototype of Project: Paramount.." said B.C.

"That is true, too, B.C.." said Takeshi. "After the accident a few years ago, the project was brought back.. Peter was used more for an experiment to see how the Film Energy can be applied internally, and not chosen.. He decided to try it, because he said he wanted more excitement in his new walk of life. He was an avid churchgoer; the only difference was that he actually practiced what he preached.." Alex continued.

"Peter used his Film Energy for the first time when he confronted a gang of street toughs. About to be beaten up, he thought about 'Raiders of the Lost Ark': the scene where the Nazis were to open the Ark of the Covenant, they were destroyed by its power. The same happened to the gang who tried to rob him. All that was left was a pile of ashes. Feeling guilty for what he had done, Peter turned himself in to the police, yet the officers thought he was insane.. The charges were dismissed due to reason of insanity."

"That was when I came in.." Rosewood said as he entered the meeting room. "Curious of his power, I brought him back to Professor Alex. After many tests, it was confirmed that Mr. Emmanuel was not insane. Daphne was convinced the internal Film Energy worked.."

"By the time Peter recovered, he thanked us, but he wanted to get on with his own life helping those in spiritual need. We respected that, and he used his power to help inspire others, not to fight..Now that he has returned, we are curious of why did he help the Scanrangers..Is he on a mission from God, or is there another ulterior motive?"

"And why would he want to help us at this point of time?" asked Nick.

The answer came ahead as Peter, on campus, replied, "The presence of evil. Ever since the experiment, the spirit has told me to make every effort to rid this campus of the danger to come.."

"What's wrong, Pete?" asked Mark, his younger brother.

"It's okay..I know that there's a spiritual war brewing even as we speak..and you've been doing well in reaching out to people, bringing them to our discussion groups, and studying with them to help them become disciples..It breaks my heart to say this, but I'll be transferring to another campus after this semester.."

"But why?" S.J. had talked to me personally to serve full-time in the ministry, and it requires me to transfer to another school. That's the reason..You'll do a great job in my absence."

Back at CJU, Carmen was on her way to class. She was stopped by Professor Fox (aka Vixen, since Carmen was unaware of her dual identity).

"How are things, Carmen? I'm just a little concerned about your psychology grades..Is everything okay?" Carmen was nervous.

"I'm sorry, Professor Fox.. I haven't been feeling well..see, and I've been going through some personal problems.."

"You know that you're that you're behind on one term paper.."

"I'll make them up! You know i'll take extra credit..I'll finish them by next week..I swear!"

"Relax, Carmen..It's okay..Don't sweat it..I trust you..I-" The faux professor answered her cell phone. "Professor Fox?" There was a pause.

"What? Are you serious? OK, OK! I'll be there right away!" She hangs up.

"I'm sorry, Carmen! One of my kids is sick! I need to see them immediately! I must go! Please wait here! My assistant will help schedule another session.." Fox (Vixen) ran out.

"Understood! Hope your child gets better.." At that moment, Damien Borg (aka Blackorg), entered in.

"Excuse me." he said. "What could I do for you?"

"The professor wanted me to schedule an appointment with her. I'm supposed to talk to you.."

"Excellent! I can arrange everything here for you! Just let me look at the planner.." As Carmen looked at the appointment book, her eyes began to get heavy, watching the book and the numbers and lines go psychedelic, hypnotizing her! Then she looked at Damien, as the alter-ego Blackorg removed his sunglasses, mesmerizing her mind even deeper. Carmen fainted immediately after that.

"I normally would have no need for hostages.." said the evil overlord, now revealing his true form. "..and after mindprobing the one called YellowScanner..I sense he has deep feelings for this human woman..He is certain to attempt to rescue her..Then the Scanrangers shall walk into my trap! Heh heh heh heh heh ha ha ha ha!"

At Cape Paramount Base, the team relaxes after classes, and was chatting amongst themselves. Alex and Dr. Markby watched them. At the same time, on one of the buildings, another tiny red ant watched and investigated the CPB crew at work. It was another homing device which was spying the Scanranger activities..

"What's wrong, Alex?" asked the doctor. "I don't know..it seems like somehow that we're anticipating something deadly..I just can't put my finger on it, but I believe that something's serious is going to happen to one of our own teammates..."

"What do you mean?" As Dr. Markby questioned her, she had a flashback of her late husband Roger. She recalled the two of them walking and talking together.

"You look too serious, Daph..then again, what else is new?" joked Roger. "What's up, lady?" Alex and Roger were discussing the finalized plans for Cape Paramount Base's construction. They saw beams being towed and concrete being poured, with the contractors hard at work.

"I don't know, Rog..I'm actually anxious about this project..I'm asking myself, will this really work? After all, Takeshi was the only one who passed the test..Considering that there were so many movie fans who applied for this..

"It's not like you to be so worried..That's not the Daphne I loved..The woman standing aside me always stayed strong and stoic..At the right moment, she was very sensitive and mature..That's the Daphne I know..unless she disappeared and went into outer space.." Alex then took a breath and sighed.

"Back up plan.." continued Roger. "Everything you do requires a back up plan..It's a strong sign of discipline..." Alex thanked Roger as they embraced. The flashback ended as Alex woke from her daydream.

"-fessor!" said .

"Sorry, Doctor..I was..preoccupied..Follow me..I know what I need to do..." While Alex and the good doctor discuss future plans, the emergency siren went off! Sarita answered swiftly..

"Guys! Look on the IMAX screen! I've got bad news and even worse news!" The team look up on the screen, and witnessed..

"BLACKORG!" shouted Takeshi. "What's he doing here back on Earth?"

The evil overlord intended to get the Scanranger's attention. "HEAR ME, SCANRANGERS! I'VE COME TO GIVE A VERY SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT! I'M CALLING YOU OUT TO BATTLE FOR YOUR PRECIOUS, RESOURCEFUL PLANET! IF YOU DO NOT RESPOND WITHIN THE NEXT EARTH HALF HOUR, I SHALL KEEP MY PROMISE TO DESTROY YOUR PLANET! STARTING WITH... THIS EARTH FEMALE ASIDE ME!" Blackorg showed an unconscious Carmen held by General Ug and Anark Key!

Mikey was livid. "CARMEN! NO! HOW DID THEY ABDUCT HER? WHERE ARE THEY?" Mikey was about to teleport.

"Wait, Mikey! Hold your horses!" said Nick. "Don't go! Somehow MAYHEM found out about our private lives! I believe he's trying to goad us into some kind of trap!"

"That's it!" said B.C. "I wasn't kidding when I said we were being watched! He must have found out about our strengths and weaknesses!"

"B.C.'s right!" said Vin. "It might be a trap, so we've got to make sure that we're ready to take him on! This time we're ready for any of his tricks! Guys, let's..Wait! Where's Mikey?"

"Ahhh, no!" said B.C. "He must've went crazy after he saw Carmen being kidnapped! You know he's obsessed with her!"

"That love-sick kid! He's gonna get himself killed! We've definitely gotta save him now!" said Takeshi.

"Let's get going! We'll set our coordinates to an area where we can catch that evil alien unawares!" said Vin. The team began to all teleport to a field not far from Central Jersey University.

Act two

Moments later, the team minus Mikey arrive, and searched for him.

"This is certainly out of Blackorg's character to do this..What would he want with Mikey's friend, except to try to mess with our psyches?" said Vin.

"I'm not certain.." said Toni. "We need to be ready for anything.."

At that moment, Carmen appeared, bound by a stake, still unconscious. Mikey then appeared before the other five.

"We must help her! Let's get her!"

Nick restrained him. "Hold on!" he said. Before Mikey could regain his composure, a group of Kinks surrounded Carmen.

"Suggestions for a battle plan, Vin?" asked Takeshi. "Just two..rescue the girl, and whomp the kinks out of these Kinks!" The team proceeded to fight, punching, kicking, and wrestling the MAYHEM minions into submission.

"For some reason these soldiers seem to be slightly stronger, but of course we.. Before Vin could finish his sentence, They were caught in an explosion which threw them off balance.

Blackorg appeared before the team! "Greetings, Scanranger team! I take it you have grown much stronger since we last fought..Excellent! It shall take more than a few moments to easily slay this human.." Blackorg felt her face, stroking her chin.

"Get your hands off her! She doesn't concern you! Leave her alone!" cried Mikey.

"Indeed...she does, as I have witnessed a weakness within one of your teammates..all the better to destroy you!" Blackorg was about to slay her, but Mikey teleported and landed a kick within the overlord's face!

"You dare to attack my person?" Blackorg grabbed Mikey by the leg, and threw him towards the hill.

In transit, he transformed. "CAMERA! ACTION! YELLOWSCANNER!" He rebounded from the side of the hill and attacked!

"VALKYRIE VANCER!" Blackorg blocked the attack. At the same time, Carmen was teleported to safety. The other rangers ran towards the villain and transform!

"LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION! SCANRANGER!"

The introduction began, "REDSCANNER! ATHLETE OF ACTION!"

"GREENSCANNER! SPFX SOLDIER!"

"BLUESCANNER! KING OF COMEDY!"

"YELLOWSCANNER! ANIMEMANIAC!"

"PINKSCANNER! MUSICAL MISTRESS!

"GIN HIKARI NO SENSHI! SILVERSCANNER!

"SOLDIERS OF THE SILVER SCREEN! MOVIE TASK FORCE-SCANRANGER!"

"Very impressive poses.." said Blackorg. "Yet it shall not help you..Your fate is sealed!" He blasted an energy beam from his hands, as the rangers dodged the beam. Red attacked with his Swashbuckler Sword. Blackorg defended himself with his MetalStaff. They seem to be evenly matched, then suddenly Red threw Blackorg over his head.

Green attacked next with his "DISC LAUNCHER!", hitting Blackorg square in the chest! Pink followed with her "CHARISSE KICK!" kicking the overlord in the face! Silver followed with his "SILVER PUNCH!" knocking the villain for a loop!

"INSOLENT WHELPS!" shouted Blackorg, feeling the full wrath of the Scanrangers.

"YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE UPPER HAND? I SHALL DESTROY YOU ALL!" Yellow was about to attack him from behind, but Blackorg caught him and grasped him by the neck! "..STARTING WITH YOU!"

Shortly, the evil MAYHEM leader attempted to electrify him. Mikey couldn't think of a movie scene to call up to counterattack! He tossed the unconscious Yellow aside, in turn detransformed back to Mikey!

"MIKEY! MIKEY! GET UP!" cried Pink, trying to wake him.

"You shall be the next to fall!" Blackorg zapped a blast from his staff, taking out Pink, also reverting back to Toni. Silver zoomed in and elbowed Blackorg in the face once again. However, the overlord retaliates with a hard blow in the gut with his MetalStaff. He zapped Silver at point-blank range, which left Takeshi out and his chest singed by the heat blast!

Three Scanrangers down, and three still stand! Blue, Red, and Green pondered on how to attack Blackorg. "WHATEVER YOU THROW AGAINST ME, IT MATTERS NOT! YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME!"

"Let me try something different, guys!" said Green.

"What are you thinking, Nick?" asked Blue. "Use my Holoclones, but in a different way.."

"I've got a better idea.." said Red. "We'll attack him- HEAD ON!" The three run at Blackorg with their prime weapons. Blackorg saw that and blasted them both!

"All too easy.." thought Blackorg.

"You're right! It was!" said Red appearing in the back, slashing Blackorg in the back!

Blackorg screamed, "HUMAN GERM! YOU! YOU CUT THROUGH MY ARMOR! Blackorg swung around, grabbed Vin's arm, then took Red's Swashbuckler, and broke it in two! Using the broken piece, he was about to stab RedScanner.

"You humans have a saying..which is..'Turnabout is fair play!' NOW-"

Blue intervened-"STOP! HAMMER TIME!" and froze Blackorg's move, hitting him with his extended Speed-Bo Staff, which turned into a mallet! The mallet pounded Blackorg in the head, and released Red, reverting back to Vin. As Blue went around to hammer Blackorg again, he broke out of the frozen stage, and his Speed-Bo staff!

"BACK, HUMAN!" Blackorg cried, hitting Blue back at Green. "You Scanrangers are resilient, indeed! But since your leader had cut through my body shell, my energy is very deadly and very potent! Observe!"

Blackorg exploded for about a hundred yards, and when the smoke cleared, the evil enigmatic being was the only one left standing, and every Scanranger was all in civilian form, either injured or out cold!

"ONCE MORE, FIVE SCANRANGERS ATTEMPTED TO FIGHT ME! ONCE AGAIN, THESE FIVE SCANRANGERS PLUS ONE ALL HAVE FALLEN BEFORE MY POWER!"

"Not all have fallen, evil one!"

"Who-?" replied Blackorg. He turned, and saw Peter Emmanuel!,

"So! You are the one who have allied with these Scanrangers! You were the one responsible for destroying my KuroHoungan! The same human who has thwarted the likes of Key's Team Nightmare! You're the one who has at every turn, ruined my plans!" said the overlord.

"That is correct! And it my Lord's will to insure your defeat!"

"And what can you, a mere human, can do to me, whereas these Scanrangers can't?" What you are attempting is heroic nonsense! Your God's will, you say? Your God is nothing! The only god's will you shall be doing will be mine!"

"I boast in no one except my God! I shall defend my planet!" Using a scene from 'The Ten Commandments', Peter called up a cloud of darkness, based on one of the plagues upon Egypt. Blackorg couldn't see a thing, but he dispersed the clouds with his staff. Peter followed by exposing Blackorg's skin and called up the 'plague of boils'!

"What is this effrontery? What are all these boils on my body?" said Blackorg.

"The power of imagination!" replied Peter. "And that's not all!" Peter then called up a scene from 'Gladiator', dressed with the armor of the hero Maximus, with a few extra additions.

"The belt of truth! The breastplate of righteousness! The shield of faith! The helmet of salvation! The sword of the spirit!"

"Impresssive weapons, human..but it still won't affect me!" Blackorg zapped Peter with his hand blast. As the smoke cleared, Peter stood firm!

"What?" said a surprised Blackorg. "That blast was enough to level a city!"

"I told you, Blackorg..all things are possible! My God is something! In fact, he is everything and more!" In the blink of an eye, Peter zoomed up and landed a punch at Blackorg, causing him to fly towards a cliff face, and made an imprint on the cliff!

"Impossible..With one blow..he..he is as powerful than those accursed Scanrangers combined..YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT, HUMAN! NOW IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO PERISH!"

The overlord then used his MetalStaff to try to blow Peter into dust! Peter dodged and in a bold move, sliced Blackorg's staff in two! He followed up with an upper cut with his shield. Blackorg lands on the ground, stunned! The inspirational powered Scanranger ally let the enigmatic being have it, beating Blackorg through the chinks of what was left of his armor.

"ENOUGH! YOU ARE DESTROYING MY BATTLE SHELL! ENOUGH!" Peter continued to pummel Blackorg into submission..For once, the enigmatic being never felt humiliation than ever before, and was almost on the brink of death!

The other rangers retreated out of the war zone, except Takeshi, who still wanted to help with his battle. "PETER! LET ME HELP!"

"No! No! Get out of here! GO!"

With the turned head, Blackorg had an opening, and grabbed Peter's face! "Fool! You dare to turn your back in battle! Such a fatal mistake!" cried Blackorg.

The next thing Peter saw was nothing but a blast of light that consumed his body. The brunt of Blackorg's Oblivion Beam that Peter felt through his chest resulted his heart slowly beating, and he collapsed on the ground, his armor disappearing.

"PETER!" cried Vin.

"NOOOO!" shouted Takeshi.

"BLAST YOU!" cried Nick.

Blackorg didn't respond. He only looked at the fallen Scanranger ally. "Curse you, human! Consider yourselves fortunate you did not share his fate! And now, I-" Blackorg felt his leg tugged firmly, as Peter smiled despite his mortal wounds.

"Where are you going? We're not finished yet…" With his final bit of Film Energy, he used his ultimate move, becoming one with 'Raiders of the Lost Ark'…

"POWER OF THE COVENANTTTT!" At once, another blast of light enveloped the overlord, and Peter covered his eyes despite the pain. The energy began melting his alien skin and through what was left of his intact armor. Blackorg went through agonizing pain more than he ever imagined before. Another cry of agony rolled through the MAYHEM leader. Seconds later, Blackorg disappeared without a trace!

The rangers, all detransformed, were still in pain, but they made it over to their fallen ally.

"Peter! Good lord! Hang in there!" shouted Vin. "Try not to move! I'll get you to-" Peter grabbed Vin's wrist when he was about to teleport him.

"What the heck are you doing? You won't make it unless we get you to a hospital!"

"No, Vin..please..I appreciate all that you're done..MAYHEM has been crippled.."

"You didn't have to do this!" said Takeshi. "Why?" Peter was coughing blood.

"Because..because God made it clear..He chose me to use my talents and help the purpose of stopping evil..Now..the power must be extended..I gave all of you enough power to continue the fight.." The essence of Peter's Film Energy flew out of his body, and it entered through his brother.

Back on campus. "Peter? I felt his energy..What the-? Wait..NO! He didn't! He can't be leaving! Not now! Not now!" Mark fell to his knees. "Not now…"

Peter continued to talk. "Vin..Takeshi..Nick..everyone..The battle continues..I am honored to fight by your side for these brief moments..I ask of all of you..Keep the ..keep the faith!"

"PETER!" cried Vin. "DON'T GO! DON'T DIE ON ME, BLAST YOU!"

"It..is..finished.." Peter breathed his last, his hand loosened from Vin's grip, His head slouched to the side.

Nick, angry, crossed his arms in anger..Toni wept on B.C.'s shoulder, and Mikey bowed his head, with a tear going down his cheek. The loss of a hero overtook the final demise of the evil overlord.

Two days later at Leewood Meadow Cemetery, the minister read Peter Emmanuel's obituary. The very somber rangers, including some of the CPB crew, all were there to give their condolences at the funeral.

Even Danger Woman and the Phantom Highlander (in civilian form) came to pay his respects. The two approached Takeshi.

"We've both came to give our condolences for your friend.." said DM. "We've never met your inspirational friend, but he was a part of the team..I wish we could have battled together on a better occasion..We're very sorry for your teammate.."

"Thank you, Phantom Highlander, Danger Woman..Although he wasn't a Scanranger in uniform, he has proven his worth by saving the Earth..I can actually say it was a pleasure to fight with him.." DM was about to console Takeshi, but he turned away. She sensed he was still hurt over Peter's death.

"Don't worry..lady.." said the Phantom Highlander. "I believe he and the rest of the team need some time for themselves. They'll be back in the swing of things in time.."

"I certainly hope so.." The famed Scanranger allies see the six team members and Alex leave the cemetery. As the last car drove away from the burial grounds, it began to rain. The sky was about to get dark, and up above, a reflection of Peter was brightening up in the sky.

"Greater love has no one than this, that he lay down his life for his friends..."(John 15:13-NIV)

In our next Scanranger adventure, the team mourns for their fallen comrade. Yet, at the same time, MAYHEM launches its boldest, deadliest, and greatest attack on Earth ever! This time, it's the Scanranger's headquarters! And as if that's not enough, another team member falls as well! Will the small numbers be enough for our heroes to keep the alien invaders at bay?

Next time on Movie Task Force Scanranger-Episode 30

"Assault on Cape Paramount Base!" (Part One)

Roll that Film!


	30. Assault on Cape Paramount BasePart 1

Episode 30-"Assault On Cape Paramount Base!"(Part 1)

It was a somber time on campus, after the events of the previous episode. Takeshi, however, was taking it really hard a few days after the funeral. He felt he was to blame for Peter's death after he wanted to help defeat Blackorg. He thought about how Peter had the upper hand, about to destroy the evil overlord once and for all.

Takeshi remembered shouting to Peter despite his injuries.."PETER! LET ME HELP!" At that point, Blackorg caught Peter and blasted his Oblivion Beam through his body. "You didn't have to do this, Peter..Why?"

"I am honored to fight by your side for these brief moments..I ask of all of you..Keep the..keep the faith! It..is..finished.." Peter then died shortly thereafter.

Takeshi then punched the blackboard with his fist in anger! "I should have been the one to die in his place! It was my fault! My fault! My-"

Suddenly, the pain from the battle in Takeshi's chest began to worsen, and he collapsed. One of his students found Takeshi unconscious, and immediately called 911.

Meanwhile, back up in Nebultopia, the MAYHEM captains discovered the bad news, seeing their leader fall in battle.

"NO! IT CAN'T BE! HE CAN'T BE DEAD!" cried General Ug.

"I can't believe this! Lord Blackorg has been destroyed! How can this be?" said Anark Key.

Vixen took it even harder. "NO! MY LORD! HOW CAN THIS HAPPEN?" she wailed, falling on her knees. "THOSE VILE SCANRANGERS SHALL FORFEIT THEIR LIVES FOR THIS!" Vixen was blubbering with emotion.

Key continued. "They will pay for their lives, indeed, but it is up to us to find a way to smash them once and for all time! But how? Our mighty leader is dead!"

"There is a way, Anark Key.." said a deep voice. The three captains turned their heads.

"..AND I LIVE!" said a newly reconstructed Blackorg with new, dark, powerful armor, flowing with dark energy through his veins.

"Lord Blackorg! Thank the Dark Ones you're all right!" said Ug.

"But how were you able to survive?" He, Vixen, and Key bowed to their master.

"The human called Peter Emmanuel destroyed my battle shell..He almost destroyed me..Yet, at the last possible moment I was able to teleport back to Nebultopia unannounced. Yet, it shall take time to heal, and then I shall wreak havoc on the Earth and claim it for our own!"

"There is a way to smash these Scanrangers as you say, Key..once and for all time! With my spy cameras and homing devices, I was able to detect the location of the Scanranger headquarters.."

"With this new discovery, as my heals wound, I shall establish a temporary leader to lead this mission..Colonel Trilobyte shall be in charge of this operation.." the overlord continued. As he returned to his quarters, Blackorg felt a disturbance through his body, then clutching his chest, almost stumbling over himself. Vixen ran to him.

"My Lord! Are you okay?"

"Fear not...Just adjusting to the battle shell..It is nothing..." Blackorg then left the area.

"That..was not expected.." he said to himself. Out of nowhere, a voice whispered, "...ree me!" "It is like the human form was trying to emerge..somehow that human attempted to break through my subconsiousness.." "..ee me! Yo..can't! Free me!" said the voice again.

Blackorg then shut the thoughts of the voice down, never to be heard for awhile. Yet, the voice once belonged to one who possessed a human body. Who was the voice?

Back at Cape Paramount Base, Takeshi was still breathing heavily, gripping on his chest. After Blackorg zapped him in the chest, Takeshi tried to fight, but his breathing got worse. "How about it, doc?" asked B.C.

"Well, B.C.," said Dr. Brolin, an assistant to Dr. Markby. "It looks like after the fight, Takeshi almost used all of his energy within that last punch. Aside from that, I'm still going to have to do more tests on him. He's certainly not in the position to fight at this time..Even then, I wouldn't advise it.."

In the other room, Carmen woke up, and realized this isn't the St. Peter's Medical Center. "Where am I?" she said, with a bandage on her left arm after being abducted by Blackorg. She overheard B.C. and Dr. Brolin talk about Takeshi's condition. Carmen was puzzled.

"What's one of the Main Street Men doing here? Is he visiting a sick kid or something?" She listened near the door.

"That doesn't sound too good, doc.." said B.C. "Takeshi's hurt, but don't forget, Vin has a sprained arm..It was good it wasn't broken.. We gonna need his leadership..Speaking of leadership, where is your lead doctor, anyway?"

"Dr. Markby and Professor Alex are back on campus..She's trying to focus her energies on the other classes, since it's getting closer to the end of the semester.." The two headed towards the door. Carmen heard the footsteps and was about to go back to her room.

A CPB guard heard her and got her attention. "Excuse me, miss, May I help you?" Carmen was at a loss for words, as the guard approached her, but he escorted her back to her room. She stayed there, biding her time until she could attempt to find out what was going on.

The robot bugs that were spying through the base began to make its move. One was located near the IMAX briefing room, one was situated in the main security area, and one was located near the secret hangar where the Scanranger mecha was stored, although they couldn't see the actual robots. "The insectroids are in position, TriloByte.." said Key. "What's the next move?"

Colonel Trilobyte was a very confident and demanding figure. He had battle armor similar to Blackorg's, but his had an insect motif to his.

"We shall descend the base..In another hour, we shall wreak havoc on the human headquarters of the Scanrangers..I also see that two of the strongest Scanranger warriors are also out of commission..." continued Trilobyte. "The insectroids have witnessed them, and see that they will not interfere with our plans.."

Meanwhile, Vin and Takeshi were about to be transferred to another hospital.

"I'm okay, Rosewood.." said Vin. "I may've had my arm almost twisted off, but I can still fight!"

"Sorry, Vin..Doctor's orders...You need a few hours until we go through some more tests..Then you can join the others..."

"I want a second opinion! Can't I at least get back to class?"

"Nothing doing, Vin. "If MAYHEM attacked, and Blackorg began terrorizing the city in your condition..he's liable to do more serious damage besides your arm!" Rosewood replied.

"Hurry up, then!" Vin showed a rare form of impatience. He really couldn't tell there was danger on the horizon, but he was anxious to get out of sick bay. Carmen was still in her room, trying to find a way out of the room. A custodian came in to take care of the linen sheets and straighten out the room. While the lady straightened out the beds, Carmen jumped into the bin. The CPB custodian felt a little bit of heaviness in her cart.

"The sheets really must be heavy..No matter..." She went to the laundry bin, and then unloaded the cart. The lady heard Carmen screamed going down the chute.

One insectroid activated, and shortened out the power to the defense mechanisms at CPB.

Trilobyte then barked the order. "Now, before their backup power recharges, commence Attack!"

A Kink launched a giant missile, aimed at the base. At Cape Paramount, Sarita called up the auxiliary power. When it activated, she saw the radar and the missile on its way. "EMERGENCY RED ALERT! RED ALERT! ENEMY MISSILE APPROACHING! ALL CPB PERSONNEL TAKE COVER UNDER FILM SHELTERS! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! REPEAT! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"

Various crew members scattered through the emergency exits. The others ran to prepare to defend the base. A tractor teleportation beam ascended from what came out of the rolling clouds-Nebultopia! The CPB guards were armed and ready!

At once, a flash of light from the teleportation beam blinded the soldiers, and at once, an army of Kinks attack! The only difference, their power were augmented by TriloByte's newest formula, which made them taller and stronger than the normal foot soldiers. The CPB guards aimed and fired, but the lasers bounced off them. One Kink grabbed a soldier and threw him through the computer console where Sarita normally sat.

Another Kink pair took another guard by the hand, strangling him until he couldn't breathe any longer! One more Kink soldier slashed a CPB guard across the chest, and another right in the face. As the guard screamed, unable to see, the powered-up Kink then used the guard's gun and decked him with it! Nick, Toni, and B.C. saw everything on the console.

"What the blazes? We are under attack! How did MAYHEM infiltrate our defenses?" Nick questioned.

"Where's Mikey?" asked B.C.

"I've already called him, but for some reason, he haven't responded..Hopefully, he hadn't been affected by the attack..If he's fighting that cannon fodder by his lonesome, he's really in trouble.." The three dash to the main room in order to do combat with the MAYHEM minions. Actually, his FilmBrace was on the fritz, and he was on the other side of Cape Paramount Base.

"Nick! Toni! B.C.! ANYONE! Come in! Professor! No good! I can't get through anyone! I can't even teleport! I could still transform, but something's really wrong, and.." Kunio then saw the base smoking!

"Kore wa? That's...It can't be! MAYHEM's attacking! They really must be ticked about us defeating their master!" Mikey ran down the stairs, remembering it was a short cut to the IMAX briefing room, where he could rendezvous with the other Scanrangers. He abruptly bumped into someone, and both of them fell on the ground! When Mikey caught his breath, he saw someone he never expected. "It's you!"

Act two

Mikey, getting his thoughts back, couldn't believe it. "Carmen! What the heck are you doing down here?" "Jason?" replied Carmen.

"Jason? I'm Mikey! You know, your fellow art classmate back on campus!"

Carmen's enthusiasm then diminished. "Oh, you.." It just seemed that you favor my favorite Main Street Man so much.."

Mikey felt he had it with her attitude. "You know, Carmen, all I wanted was just a little respect from you! From day one, you just treated me like gum at the bottom of a shoe!" Mikey then grabbed her arm. "But since we're in trouble and under attack, I will be merciful! We're being attacked, and I can show you the way out! Now, come on, let's go!" Mikey grabbed Carmen's hand firmly.

"Sorry, in your case, honey, there is no escape!" said a voice, which belonged to..

"VIXEN!" said Mikey. "Why? Why now?" General Ug teleported alongside her.

"Why? Why not? I've got you right where I want you! With two of you out of the way, I plan to add a third to the list, which will certainly cripple your power all the more, as you have already crippled my Lord Blackorg!"

"What's she talking about?" questioned Carmen.

"SILENCE!" said Ug. "No one is to question Lady Vixen, especially you, lowly human! Lest you shall feel the true wrath of MAYHEM!"

"Leave her alone! It's me you want! Let her be!" cried Mikey.

"He's only a big dumb jock under that demon mask..In fact, he looks like that defensive tackle on the football team!" Carmen ran after Ug, but not knowing his strength, he swatted Carmen-hard! She hit the wall, barely conscious. Ug then picked her up, and pressed his hand onto her neck!

"Heh! No sudden moves, boy! A neck is a very easy thing to snap!" he said.

"Surrender, or the general will crack every bone in her pretty body!" commanded Vixen. "In fact, I'll give you until the count of ten, or she's finished!"

"Blast! This is bad! If I know Vixen, merciless as she is, she'll murder Carmen anyway! I need to buy a couple of seconds..." Kunio thought. He looked up as Vixen began the countdown, then grabbed a convenient rock and threw it above him, hitting the lights, shattering it.

"The lights! What happened?" Ug said, distracted at the same time, letting Carmen go.

"Idiot!" shouted Vixen. "It was a trick!" Mikey was able to rescue Carmen from Ug's clutches.

"I've got no choice..I don't want to let Carmen know, but now, I must protect her!"

Kunio prepared himself and posed. "LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION! YELLOWSCANNER!" He transformed in front of his stunned classmate.

Carmen gasped. "I can't believe it! Kunio is YellowScanner! He's one of the Scanrangers!" Yellow attacked Vixen with his FilmBlade, knocking her on the side, and proceeded to attack Ug.

"Try picking on someone your own size! Like me!" Mikey relentlessly slashed the general before he raised his FilmBlade for the finishing blow. However, Ug stopped him with his battle axe! Ug aimed his axe at Yellow's chest, and blasted him at close range about twenty feet! The strike detransformed Yellow back to Mikey.

"Use your other powers, Ug!" said Vixen, getting up after being hit. "Think of a war machine or something!"

"Tanks.." said Ug, which he meant to say 'thanks', but a mini cannon materialized before him, and blasted the ceiling. When Ug fired, it hit a steel beam, and then it fell. Mikey didn't have time to react, as the heavy beam fell directly on top of Mikey's right leg! A part of the beam cut through his thigh! He cried out in extreme pain at the top of his lungs!

"You were very brave trying to save your girlfriend.." said Vixen. "A pity your bravery has to come to an end..Once I drain you, she'll be finished as well!" Vixen walked over to Mikey.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" cried Mikey.

"There is a girl I really want you to meet..She's sweet and she'll be worth your while.." continued the evil woman. Vixen then used her Dark Seductive Film Energy to invade Mikey's mind.

"YAMERO! STOP! GET OUT OF MY MIND!" Kunio shouted.

"Her name is Xenia (the power hungry lady killer from the James Bond movie-Goldeneye), and I want you to know the pleasure will be all hers..and mine! Oh, yes!" Mikey, despite his helplessness, was determined to fight her off. Vixen grabbed his chin, about to kiss him and in the process, drain him dry of his Film Energy!

Carmen lunged at Vixen in order to stop her, but the warrior woman was easily too fast for her. Vixen grabbed her throat in midair.

"Patience..You will be next.." Vixen headbutted Carmen. Ug kicked and tortured Mikey. Vixen then got into position, sitting on top of his chest.

"Nnnghh..no..Yamero..Stop it..you..you witch…"

"Smile when you say that, Scanranger.." Vixen proceeded to kiss Mikey.

Carmen looked helplessly, fought to get up, but her severe injuries caused by Ug kept her lying on her back. Then, seeing the fallen Scanranger being drained, she was able to get a word out. "..stop it.." It got a little louder..Carmen, with what strength she had left, pushed herself up, and said,

"Stop it..." Vixen and Ug ignored her and continued to steal Mikey's energy. She couldn't believe her eyes. For the first time in her life, she felt pity for her classmate, and wanted to fight back, but how? She was in pain, and was completely angry at herself for not listening to Mikey. Carmen then reminisced the time how she disrespected Mikey, from the time she took the last text book from Mikey and not thanking him, from the time she continued to ignore his greetings every class, to the insult she made about comparing Jason Jefferson; the lead singer of the Main Street Men superior to him. She pounded her fist on the ground, and continued to do so until she screamed at the top of her voice..

"STOP ITTT!" Suddenly, teeming with anger, Carmen went through a radical transformation! Her hair, which was once dark brown, became red, and her body glowed with a powerful burst of energy as she went in a hellish fury. Somehow, she thought about Dragonball Z, thought about the mighty Goku, who became a 'Super Saiyan' with blonde hair and green eyes. Carmen was glowing with red hair and blue eyes!

In the blink of an eye, Ug looked at her, and the next thing the dimwitted general saw was his own body flying towards the wall, leaving him as an impression on the wall. Ug struggled to open his eyes after the powerful blow, but passed out. Vixen was impressed, but also shocked. That made her stop the energy transfer. "What the-?"

"I SAID, LEAVE HIM ALONE, BLAST YOU! STOP IT! GET OFF OF HIM, NOW!" shouted Carmen.

"And what if I don't?" Vixen then used her sword and lunged at Carmen. She stopped the sword with both hands, then broke the blade!

"It's impossible! How can a mere human, destroy my weapon?" said the surprised warrior woman. Carmen then punched Vixen in the stomach, slapped her in the face, then used the broken blade, and slashed her in the face, leaving a nasty cut on her cheek!

"YOU! YOU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY FACE! HOW CAN YOU-"

"WHAT PART OF 'STOP IT' DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" said Carmen, slapped Vixen over to where Ug was still unconscious and stuck to the wall.

"Enjoy your comeuppance, human.." said the evil commander. "You're still good as dead." The MAYHEM villains teleported.

As the bad guys left, Carmen had a brief flashback. In the outskirts of Santo Domingo, D.R. she was sixteen years old, and her boyfriend was playing around, seeing the sites of the mountain. As her boyfriend read her romantic poems, she was sitting on a rock. It glowed briefly, but she wasn't paying attention at the time. The flashback ended, and Carmen then powered down, using up almost all her energy, then crawled over to Mikey.

He looked at her and grinned. "I didn't think you had it in you, Carmen.."

"I couldn't take it seeing someone being treated like that, even you.." Kunio deduced that somehow, in some way, Carmen herself possessed the power of Film Energy. Considering the only way to gain that power was through the meteorite fragments scattered all over the earth, it must have meant the rock landed somewhere in her home country of the Dominican Republic.

"J-just as a matter of curiosity, what did you do?" asked Mikey.

"I don't know..I was shocked that you were tortured, and I vented my anger towards those two.."

"You realize that you briefly possessed the power of the Super Saiyans, aka Dragonball Z?" How? You know how Goku's, Gohan's, and Vegeta's hair turns blond when they power up? Yours turned red..Must be a Latino thing..Muy Caliente.."

"Very hot, huh?" laughed Carmen.

"Well, my kind happens to have that sort of charm..I'll take that as a compliment..Thank you.." Obviously, Kunio couldn't move, but Carmen helped him up, and tied a hand made torniquet onto his right leg.

"You know there's only one other bad thing about powering up via DBZ.."

"What's that?"

"What I wouldn't do for a senzu bean to help my bones knit and my muscles to heal.." he chuckled.

"You're funny, did you know that?" Carmen said.

"You have no idea..I'll eventually introduce you to my friend B.C." said Mikey.

"..assuming we find a way back to the base upstairs.." The attack intensified, with Nebultopia firing more volleys onto Cape Paramount Base. The shields were weakening.

"BLAST IT!" said Nick, fighting off the Kinks with Toni and B.C., the three remaining rangers. "What can we do? Our defenses are weakening, and even we can't hold off all these super powered Kinks! Profesor Alex is nowhere to be found, Vin and Takeshi are out of action, and Mikey is still missing!"

"Hang on, Nick!" said B.C. "We'll get to our HV's soon! We just need to buy some more time!"

Colonel Trilobyte ordered, "Key! Get your Team Nightmare to begin the next attack wave!"

"Right!" Key replied to Krieger. "Now! Team Nightmare! Move in for the kill!"

"You heard the man!" said Krieger. "TEAM NIGHTMARE, UNITE!"

Like privates, the rest of Team Nightmare reply, "YES SIR!" They shed their synthetic skins, revealing their mechanical forms, and powered by their internal KillerBytes, they enlarge and merge into one giant cybercreature!

"NIGHTMARE GATTAI! KUROSLASHER!" they shout. Nick heard the commotion. "It can't be! KuroSlasher's back!" said B.C.

"But I thought we destroyed Team Nightmare with the BlockBuster Bomb!" said Toni.

"We can't wait around for Mikey! We've got to take on that robotic horror show before it does any more damage to the base!" said Nick, pulling out his FilmBrace and shouted, "ROLL OUT, BLOCKBUSTER!" B.C. and Toni agreed to do the same, pulling out their FilmBraces.

"ROLL OUT, THUNDER DOLBY!" They do so, confronting the giant cybercreature. In full uniform, Green piloted Thunder Dolby, while Blue and PinkScanner led BlockBuster.

The merged monster growled, "KuroSlasher is outnumbered, but KuroSlasher shall win!"

"We have not yet begun to fight!" replied Blue. "This time we'll make certain you stay buried!" The three combatants go into battle!

At the same time, the insectdroids countdown was about to end, and the injured Mikey was carried along by Carmen, as they see the exit, about 30 feet away. However, the bombs counted down to 18 seconds!

Carmen fell for a moment but got Kunio back up again. The countdown continued..7..6..5..4..3..

Carmen was about to reach the door..2..1..then..

The impact of the explosion ripped through Cape Paramount Base, with the underground caving in, with Mikey covering Carmen..The explosion could be seen for almost 15 to 20 miles!

To be continued..

In our next Scanranger adventure, the awful aftermath of CPB's fall..How can our heroes fight back with only three active rangers, who are fighting the battle of their lives, holding KuroSlasher at bay? Where is Professor Alex in the midst of this crisis? And has Mikey and Carmen already met a grisly end as well?

Next time on Movie task Force Scanranger-Episode 31 "Assault on Cape Paramount Base!" (Part 2)

Roll That Film!


	31. Assault on Cape Paramount BasePart 2

Previously, MAYHEM suffered a brief loss, seeing the mighty Blackorg fall in battle. The Scanrangers were unaware the overlord actually survived the battle! Meanwhile, Vin and Takeshi was still out of commission from the previous battle, leaving three active Scanrangers, and a missing Professor Alex.

The villains, led by Colonel Trilobyte, began a relentless assault on the Scanranger base! With their defenses breached, Mikey and Carmen was separated from the team as Mikey tried to fight alone against Vixen and Ug.

Mikey was seriously injured, putting him out of action also! Carmen, using her hidden power for the first time, held off the two MAYHEM captains. As the two attempted to escape, the bombs detonated, and Cape Paramount Base began to go up in smoke!

Episode 31-"Assault on Cape Paramount Base!"(Part Two)

The impact of the explosion pushed back the three giant robots who were engaged in battle in the previous episode. In the process, KuroSlasher's blade dug deep into BlockBuster's leg, disabling DivaScanner's controls, unable to stand.

KuroSlasher was able to throw a punch at the Dolby THX. The three fighters were swept away, which enabled the merged cybercreature that was Team Nightmare to take to the air, back to their base, despite the injury.

"Guys! Are you all right? Can you stand?" said GreenScanner.

"Unfortunately, that monster was able to get it's last licks in..Without DivaScanner functioning, and the base in flames, we can't fix the mecha! We're gonna be one robot short!"

Realizing that one team member was still MIA, Nick thought, "Good Lord.. "Mikey was still in there!"

"Mikey! Mikey!" shouted Blue. "Can you hear me? This is B.C.! Come in! Come in!" Blue paused. "Nothing.."

Green, Pink, and Blue departed from their robots, onto the ground, and back in their civvies, began to look for any survivors. They searched long for about two hours, until..

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" B.C. heard the distress call, and ran to it. "It can't be!" B.C. called the others. "Guys! Listen up! I've found a couple of people!"

B.C. saw Mikey, semi-conscious and wounded, with Carmen being shielded by him. Later, at a nearby hospital, Mikey woke up in bed, and saw Nick, Toni, and B.C.

"Mina..Guys.." Mikey said with a smile.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." said Toni, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks.."

"Dude! What the heck happened to you, man? We were trying to contact you for the longest!" said Nick.

"My FilmBrace was damaged..I was still able to transform..yet I couldn't get any transmission from anyone..Vixen and Ug attacked both of us.."

Mikey's right leg was crushed and broken. "I set my coordinates for the campus, but for some reason we were still in the vicinity of the base.. The program was still malfunctional after the explosion.." Mikey described their escape, and then gritted his teeth feeling his broken leg.

"This isn't good.." said B.C. "I still haven't heard anything from Professor Alex..I hope she didn't get kidnapped by MAYHEM, or worse..dead.."

"Stop it!" said Toni. "She's tougher than that, and you know it! Since she was tending to Vin and Takeshi, chances are she'll be with them!"

"Toni's right! We need to plan a counterattack against these vile aliens! I can't forgive them for destroying our base!"

"Before you guys go ahead and get back with the crew.." said Mikey. "..there's a small problem..Carmen knows my identity.."

"What?" said the three together.

"I had no choice...Those two MAYHEM captains were about to kill her! There was no other way to stop it!"

"Geez, Mikey..You just don't go up and reveal your identity to every person who's in danger like that.." said Nick.

"Okay then, genius.. What would you have done in this situation?"

"Well, uh..you know..like..The thing is...well, the same! Yeah! That's it! The same!"

"You're starting to sound like Professor Alex when she started training us.." At that point, Toni looked at B.C. like he was crazy.

"Not that anything's wrong with that, in a way..."

Meanwhile, the two recovering rangers watch from a remote area the destruction of the base.

"NO!" cried Vin. "The base's been destroyed!"

"What's that, Vin?" asked Takeshi.

"Can't you see? MAYHEM's wrecked our headquarters! What are we gonna do now?"

"I'm fully aware of our plight, Vin.." said Alex, walking to the two.

"You're gonna let Blackorg and his cronies get away with this? Do you realize he has the upper hand and is-"

"Vin! I said I was aware of this..even when Benedict attempted to destroy Cape Paramount months ago..Why do you think that after that potential ambush it helped us to initiate a back up plan in case we were threatened again? After the attack, I sent scouts to scan for another site...Dr. Markby and his team did the rest..transferred our files, movie vaults to an undisclosed area..upstate New York..Even as I speak, no one but us knows where we exactly are."

"Now, gentlemen, if you would follow me.." said Alex as Takeshi and Vin saw a giant machine under construction. The crew welded metallic pieces to what seemed to look like a giant robot.

"That's part of the 'StuntMaster Project'..Hopefully, we plan to use it for utility purposes as long as our two major robots aren't in grave danger.."

"Don't you mean three, Professor?" asked Takeshi.

"The project involves just Thunder Dolby THX and BlockBuster only..WideScreener has enough firepower of its own to handle any attack, especially in your J and SuperScreener mode.."

"Ah..I forgot all about that..One more question, where the heck are we?"

"Gentlemen, this is the Catacombs of Mount Columbia..where we also have another auxiliary weapons/film library, comprised of at least 10,000 movies-all within your reach to regain your power..Right now, I need for you to return to campus, there's one more person you need to see.."

Momemts later, Takeshi and Vin sat in Dr. Markby's laboratory, preparing to teleport back to campus. "Give our contact this envelope..He knows what he needs to do.." Alex said.

The two looked at each other and tried to analyze who was she referring to. "I have an inkling who it just might be.." thought Vin. Takeshi and he pressed the FF button simultaneously and beamed away from the hidden base.

Up in Nebultopia, Trilobyte and Key gloated at their success in destroying Cape Paramount Base.

"Excellent work, Key! A pity those Scanrangers weren't around to be smashed to pieces..For the great Lord Blackorg, I'd desire the pleasure of destroying them myself!"

Act two

Vin and Takeshi arrive at Central Jersey University. They looked around as the other campus students walk to and fro on the college grounds. "Okay, if I was the contact for Professor Alex, where would I stand?"

At that moment, someone walked up to the both of them in a menacing fashion..

"Mark Emmanuel.." Vin turned to the approaching student and handed the envelope, Peter's brother.

"I wish this was a much better situation to talk to you about..I-"

"Hush, please.." said Mark, still mourning over the loss of the Scanranger ally. "You government people haven't a clue..You don't know anything! I really shouldn't do this and let the planet fend for themselves, but I have a mission where my brother left off.."

Mark then handed Vin a manila envelope the size of a video DVD. "One more thing..hold out your hands.."

Vin and Takeshi looked at each other and do so. Mark lain his hands onto the two, and Takeshi's chest wound was no more, as was Vin's broken arm, somehow reconnected to his limbs. Takeshi's almost black and blue mark began to revert to his flesh.

"Kore wa? This is..?" said the silver warrior.

"Another healing? This is beginning to be habit forming.." said Vin, humbly. "You really didn't have to do this..after what we all had been through...Thank you.."

"You can thank me by just taking care of that delivery..and that we never cross paths again.." With that, Mark turned and walked away, about to depart to another school.

"Hmmph..I haven't felt a chill like that since Cygnus Hyoga put one of the Gold Saints on ice." said Takeshi.

The two rangers rendezvous with the rest of the team at the hospital. They walk in as B.C. was playing with Mikey, still indisposed from the battle. He had a deluxe sized Griforrcer action figure (Goldar to others) battling Mikey's deluxe Gundam DeathScythe.

"Hey, Sketch Boy! How's it going? How are you feeling?"

"The same, Vin Man..still feeling very out of it..At least the hospital food's better..They've got an Arby's in the North Wing.."

"So that evil witch Vixen did the dirty deed, huh? Don't worry, Kunio-san.. I'll see to it that she'll pay for what she did to you.." Takeshi said.

Vin noticed Carmen sitting by the window. She was very quiet and withdrawn while the rest of the team consoled Mikey.

"So that's Carmen..Mikey's been talking about that girl for about a few months.." He went over to her to introduce himself.

"How are you? You must be Carmen.."

She nodded shyly as Vin continued. "That was a brave thing you did..Kunio told me about how you saved his life..Not to mention how you singlehandedly brushed MAYHEM back. How were you able to do it?"

"I..I felt so helpless after being attacked..and I fantasized about having the power of my favorite super hero, wishing I could something..and then..and then Dragonball Z raced through my head.."

The other rangers pondered what Mikey pondered.."She possesses Film Energy.."

"And who in the blazes is MAYHEM? Some terrorist group?" As Carmen questioned that, Professor Alex entered to answer her question.

"You're absolutely right.." She proceeded to introduce herself to Carmen.

"I know you..You're a Film teacher at Central Jersey University.."

"The villains whom you encountered are determined to take over this planet..this is for real..I know this is all new to you, but bear with me..You possess power beyond what you can imagine..I have friends who can also channel that same power you used, and for the greater good of mankind.."

"You're kidding, right? How do you expect me to channel this power?"

"There are..specialists who can help you..five others like you who can fight for the freedom of this Earth.."

Suddenly, within the far distance, an explosion occurred through the outskirts of Leewood Park! The heroes looked out the window, and behold, MAYHEM continued the attack, although the former Scanranger base was history!

"Guys! You know the drill!" Alex said.

"RIGHT!" replied Vin, Takeshi, Toni, B.C., and Nick. Carmen pondered on what just those five people can do to stop an alien invasion.

"Carmen..Could you come over for a second, please?" asked Mikey.

"Listen! Don't blame yourself for myself getting hurt! I was just doing my duty, if you know what I mean.."

Mikey silently whispered to Alex. "Should I?" Alex responded with a nod.

"Let me have your hand.." said Mikey. He then clamped his FilmBrace on Carmen's right arm, and the VCP cassette on the left arm.

"What's this?" Carmen asked.

"What you have on your arm is called a FilmBrace..With the VCP bracelet on the left, you load the mini-cassette into the FilmBrace compartment, and your newly possessed power shall be enhanced tenfold.."

"One more thing.." Alex said. "I'll add something in addition to your communicator.." It was a small microchip, similar to what Morpheous downloaded to Neo in 'The Matrix'.

"As you go out there, the others will show you the rest..Consider this your orientation.."

"Forget the password, and they DOCK YOU!" said Mikey. (Editor's note: a paraphrased line from The Hudsucker Proxy)

"What?" replied Carmen.

"Kiddinggg!" he said. "Good luck, 'C-Lo', and godspeed.."

"Uhh, yeah.." Carmen raced to join the other rangers. The six run towards the outskirts of town to confront the MAYHEM threat. They see Colonel Trilobyte, Anark Key, and a group of Kinks ready to attack!

"Scanrangers! I am pleased you've decided to come out of hiding! You would have the temerity to finish off my master, thus we've arranged to return the favor! I plan to finish where my lord had left off-the subjugation of your precious planet!" said Trilobyte.

"Sorry, but that's not gonna happen, especially on our watch! Who the blazes are you, anyway?" asked Vin.

"My name is..Colonel Trilobyte! But soon enough, this earth shall call me your lord and master! As for you children, you can call me death!"

"Well, pack your bags, fossil-face, cause we're sending you back where you came from!" replied Nick. Carmen, perplexed about the new found situation she's now involved in, now saw the entire challenge of MAYHEM, excluding Lady Vixen and General Ug.

Vin whispered to Carmen. "Carmen, on my mark..use the FilmBrace and VCP bracelet, and do exactly as I do, got it? What you did before will help increase your newfound power, OK?"

"I understand.."

Vin started the call, followed by the others. "LET'S DO THIS! LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION! SCANRANGER!"

Takeshi followed, "HENSHIN! EIGACHANGER!" As always the eiga sentai struck a pose!

"SOLDIERS OF THE SILVER SCREEN! MOVIE TASK FORCE-SCANRANGER!"

Carmen was blown away. She felt a stream of energy go through her body. "Wow..this is hot!" she said to herself. Carmen was in the exact same yellow power suit Mikey was in, and due to the unstable molecules of said suit, it fitted her like a glove.

"Kinks! Take out the Scanrangers!" commanded Trilobyte.

"Carmen! Listen up! This is Kunio! The professor had just added in this communicator within your helmet! I'm going to help you through the battle while you use your powers! For right now, stop that cannon fodder coming after you!"

At that moment, a Kink tried to sneak her from behind, then she elbowed the creature in the gut, and then gave it a judo chop in the neck! As the other rangers defended themselves,

Carmen recalled the skill her father taught her back in the D.R. "Capoeira.." she thought. With a 'ginga' one of the many basic skills of that martial art, she applied it to the unfortunate Kink, and then followed with an 'armada', kicking the Kink in the face, her right foot pointing straight up.

"Behind you, Carmen! Two more!" said Mikey. She ducked, about to do a cartwheel, finishing with an 'au malandro', striking the two foot soldiers down!

"Wow, it looks like our new teammate's holding her own.." PinkScanner said as she kicked a Kink in the stomach. The others used their regular skills. Blue swinging his Speed-Bo staff like a helicopter, smashing a few Kink faces, Green with his Disc Launcher locked, loaded, and sent some more soldiers flying. Red's FilmBlade sliced through some more, Silver clipped a Kink, stabbed it with his MagnumSabre, then switched his weapon to LaserMagnum mode, gunning down the last of them.

Anark Key got into the battle, using his energy chains, and began swinging them. Using his Dark Film Energy, he blew fire, aiming at the rangers, scorching Green and Silver. Yellow got more directions from Mikey.

"Listen, Carmen! Your teammates are in trouble, but I've got something for him! Think about your favorite anime, and think of a super-powered action scene!"

Carmen had to think. She already became one with DBZ, and utilized that attack. She remembered another show her father introduced to her when her family traveled with him through South America.

"Los Cabellaros del Zodiaco..Yes! And he was hot for a Japanese kid.." she thought. She tapped into the power of the Latin dubbed version of Saint Seiya, became one with the show, and went flying towards Key!"

"Heh! How about a little fire, Scarecrow?" said Anark Key mockingly. He blew on the swinging chains, and the flame got hotter! Yet, that didn't stop Carmen.

"NOW! PEGASUS RYU SEI KEN!" cried Carmen. Key saw nothing but a hundred fists per second pummeling him, putting him out for the count!

Trilobyte thought, something different about that yellow Scanranger's moves. "I cannot put my finger on it, but it's different than what I witnessed before.." He saw Key and the other Kinks down and out. "The battle goes to you for now, Scanrangers, but the war continues! Your base is destroyed nevertheless! You shall be next! KuroSlasher shall finish the job!"

Trilobyte teleported, as does Key and the fallen Kinks! Behind the rangers came the giant KuroSlasher, about to finish where it had left off!

The rangers step back and shout, "ROLL EM! THUNDER DOLBY!" Silver followed suit. "PRESENTATION! WIDESCREENER!" The two robos confronted the merged Team Nightmare creature!

"Turn those robots into scrap, KuroSlasher!" said Key, watching from a safe distance. Dolby and WideScreener both attack, but the monster retaliated with his double sickle/chainsaw blade, first slashing Dolby, and then pushing him aside to do the same to WideScreener! WS then used his Screener Magnum to slow KuroSlasher down, but the creature stopped them both with his whirling blade, which bounced off and hit both robots!

"Hey, Silver! We need to combine our strength again!" said Red.

"I'm right on it! Let's go!" Silver programmed WideScreener to separate, and became the armor of Thunder Dolby, merging once again as Dolby Screener! The combined robo was about to throw a punch at KuroSlasher, but it was stopped in its tracks!

"What? What stopped us?" asked Pink.

The answer came in the form of KuroOctopus, back from the dead! The cybercreature held Dolby Screener as KuroSlasher made a direct hit within the chest area!

"Yes! Kuroslasher activate-Slasher Fog!" The nightmare team spread a thick fog in front of Dolby Screener! At the same time, KuroOctopus began to drain our heroic robo!

Back at Mt. Columbia Catacombs, Alex dashed over to Sarita's console, and loaded the disc Vin and Takeshi retrieved earlier. She, without a word, began punching numbers.

"Come on..This isn't good..The Scanrangers are definitely gonna need your help!"

"What's she going to do?" asked Sarita. "BlockBuster's out of commission after that monster smashed the leg form of DivaScanner.."

"This is Lt. Commander Daphne Alexandria we're talking about here.." said Rosewood. "Where there's a will, there's a way! And I think she's getting it now!"

On the screen showed schematics of what looked like another robot..She downloaded the info, which read on the screen- "Project StuntMaster Online". "Initiate Scanranger Robot 3 Sequence-Now!"

In the hangar, the robot's eyes lighted up, and was activated! The hatch up above it opens, and the mecha flies to its destination-the giant robot battle!

Meanwhile, the six rangers are helpless as KuroSlasher sucker punches Dolby Screener, and KuroOctopus holds the robot. The tenacled creature swung DolbyScreener and threw the robot to the ground.

As the cybercreatures began to deliver the final blow, KuroSlasher was kicked aside by a streak of light, while the streak ricocheted off the mountain and punches KuroOctopus. Dolby Screener came to and saw for the first time..

"Kore wa? That's.." said Silver.

"That's it! That must be that 'StuntMaster Project' the professor was talking about.." said Red.

"Quite correct, Vin.." Alex replied from the catacombs. "Scanrangers, Meet StuntMaster!"

The robot was smaller than Dolby and WideScreener, yet it was more nimble and powerful as well. It bounced back and forth ready to go into action, and it did! First, as KuroSlasher attacked with its blade, StuntMaster easily dodged it, and it started delivering mid-air kicks to KuroSlasher's face.

The cybercreature tried to grab it, but StuntMaster flipped over and kicked the monster in the back, knocking it on the ground. KuroOctopus tried to attack StuntMaster, but it eluded its tentacles and threw spinning punches at the cybercreature, knocking it down. StuntMaster then continued spinning, throwing off the two monster's balance!

"Wow! This is what you have for battle! That robo's way wicked cool!" said Yellow, in awe of seeing the new robot. Dolby Screener and StuntMaster confront the dazed KuroOctopus and KuroSlasher.

"It's not over yet.." Alex said. With a touch of her remote, she commanded, "Activate-StuntMaster Blaster!" With a high jump into the air, StuntMaster transformed into a giant plasma gun, similar to the designs of the Decepticon named Shockwave. Stuntmaster was perched upon Dolby Screener, locking on its two targets!

The rangers shout, "STUNTMASTER BLASTER! FIRE!"

"KuroSlasher wounded in fight! Shiny robot too powerful! KuroSlasher go!" The Team Nightmare creature got out of the line of fire, leaving poor KuroOctopus at the mercy of StuntMaster's signature move! The cybercreature was disintegrated, exploding as it perishes once more!

The team celebrated, the crew at the Catacombs cheered, except Alex, of course, giving a nod of approval, and Mikey, back in his hospital bed, shouted, "YATSU TA! ALL RIGHT, STUNTMASTER!" He then remembered his injury, grasping his leg. "I knew you could do it, Carmen.." he said to himself.

The next day, the entire crew of what was formerly Cape Paramount Base all gathered for a brief meeting, with Alex addressing to the entire Second Unit.

"My friends..for the past week, it has been indeed a trying week for all involved in this cowardly attack on our planet. We've suffered many losses of our own; 58 of our own Second Unit who died protecting our country and saved others in the process. Know this, we have not lost the war! Cape Paramount shall carry on within our hearts forever! Yet, it will live on, as shall our new Scanranger base..That said, I shall dedicate our new headquarters-Mount Columbia Catacombs!"

A loud applause drowned the entire meeting area. The rangers in civilian form, applaud as well, and waving the rest of the MCC members. Even Mikey, who was able to listen to the live feed back at his dorm, still recovering from his injuries.

An hour later, the team officially christened the new headquarters, part of the base in Upstate New York, the other, where the mecha was located, hidden within the Palisades of New Jersey/New York, not far from Fort Lee. Alex went off to excuse herself, paying her respects at Roger's grave, and lain flowers on the ground.

"Thank you, Roger..thank you.." A lone tear fell from the normally hard-lined military lady.

"He already said, 'you're welcome..', said a voice. Alex turned, and saw Vin and the others, B.C., Toni, Takeshi, Nick, and Carmen. Alex was happy to see them, after the intense battle with MAYHEM.

As Vin went to Roger's grave, he said. "I wish I'd met you..You have one heckuva woman who's leading by example. If she didn't stick by us, this planet would've fallen..Thank you for everything.."

With that, the Scanrangers began to move on to the next threat to the Earth. And they shall be ready, which Alex is counting on that.

To be continued... (Editor's note: As I mentioned a few chapters ago, one character will make a powerful impact on the team; that character is of course, Carmen Diaz. Now that most Super Sentai has made the ratio to three male/two female; it was fair to add her to the team. When I first wrote Scanranger, Jennifer Lopez was the rage in the entertainment world. Since she's back in the spotlight, Carmen-san was a shout to the "pretty girl from the block". By the bye, there was also a third robo named StuntMaster; my personal shout-out to Jetman's Tetra Boy..More later..)

In our next Scanranger adventure, Carmen is beginning to get adjusted to her new life as a Scanranger, and yet she must learn hard and valuable lessons before taking her super-heroics seriously.

Mikey (to Carmen): You know Spider-Man's famous line: With great power comes great responsibility..

The Scanrangers will indeed need her help, since Colonel Trilobyte has trapped the team; only she can save them. Will Mikey be able to help and train her in her new Anime abilities?

Next time on Movie Task Force Scanranger-Episode 32

"Comes The Time of Testing..Carmen's Baptism of Fire"

Roll That Film!


	32. Carmen's Baptism of Fire

Episode 32-"Comes the Time of Testing..Carmen's Baptism of Fire!"

A brief highlight from the previous episode..Mikey gives Carmen his FilmBrace and VCP dispenser..The Scanrangers battled TriloByte and his minions, with Carmen as the new YellowScanner.

Normally, it would be near the end of the episode where our heroes counterattack MAYHEM's monster du jour, but we'll try something different-On to the action already in progress! YellowScanner and BlueScanner smashed a cybercreature with their FilmBlades. GreenScanner followed with a two-fisted punch-PinkScanner with her shield in the monster's face. KuroLobo couldn't bear the punishment dished out upon him!

It was RedScanner's cue to finish the cybercreature, and then the team could break out their CamZooka or the CineMasher! As Vin ran to use his new sword, the Cinerama Cutlass, Yellow ran ahead of Red.

"Mate! Wait, Yellow!" shouted Blue.

"Don't worry, guys! I'll take care of dogface here! I've got this!" said Carmen. She ignored the others and was about to use her Anime Film Energy, and became one with Saint Seiya (or Knights of the Zodiac) and used the titular hero's signature move Pegasus Ryuseiken. However, KuroLobo simply stepped out of the way, tripping her to the ground.

"How was your trip, Scanranger?" replied KuroLobo. The monster then retreated to Nebultopia.

"Blast! We had him! He got away!" said Pink.

"All we had to do was to let Vin do his thing, and the monster would've been finished, but a certain non-team player got in the way.." The others looked at Yellow.

"What?" Yellow replied in a somewhat defensive response. "That monster's in no shape to attack! We'll get it next time around.."

"There may not be a next time!" said Red. "What was you thinking? You did your part! I could've destroyed the cybercreature!"

"These cybercreatures come back stronger!" said Pink. We know how MAYHEM works! Can't you understand? You haven't been in many battles yet, and you've got to take this seriously, Carmen! This isn't a Superman thing..We work as a team!"

At the same time, Professor Alex was watching the battle from her office at Mt. Columbia Catacombs, shaking her head.

The next day, Carmen was walking on her way to campus. At the same time, two slackers noticed her and began to follow her. One of the guys tried to get her attention.

"That campus girl looks so fine.." said one of them.. "I'd definitely like to have her go out with me.."

"You think you could get that junior-sized 'J Lo' for a date?" said the other. "I'd like to see you try.."

"All right, you're on!" The first guy pretended to bump into her, knocking her books down.

"Oh. Excuse me, but I lost my phone number..Could I borrow yours?"

"In your dreams, creep..Take a hike." Carmen replied, walking away from the two.

The first guy was highly insulted. He yelled at her, insulting her in turn. Carmen was offended at that remark. She turned and used her Anime/Sci-Fi Film Energy and summoned a Darth Vader-type being to strangle the two annoying guys, using the 'Force'.

"AAGGGHH! What the blazes is going on? Something choking me.." said the second guy gasping for air."

"I-I can't hold on much longer!" said the first guy with his feet dangling in the air also.

"You WILL apologize to the pretty girl immediately, lest you taste my unforgiving wrath!" said Carmen hiding her voice, using deep vocals.

"Hey, girl..I-Aggh! I'm sorry! "

"S-Same here..M-my badd.."

"Now..Beg for forgiveness.." she continued.

At that moment, Toni and Mikey, in a wheelchair, saw what was happening as they walked on by.

"CARMEN, STOP!" shouted Toni. Alarmed, Carmen's energy dissipated, and the two guys ran away.

"What the blazes do you think you were doing?"

"Those two idiots insulted me, even made a derogatory remark at me!" Carmen replied.

"That's no reason to retaliate.." said Mikey. "I don't think you're aware of this-but what you did almost compromised your secret identity!"

"What?"

"That prank you pulled, Carmen..Fortunately, no one else was around when you used your Film Energy..Since you got your powers, you have much to learn about responsibility.." continued Toni.

"I am responsible! I helped you all in battle, didn't I?" said Carmen defensively.

"That's not the point, Carmen.." said Mikey. Like Spider-Man himself learned, 'With great power comes great responsibility..'"

While Toni and Kunio lectured the newest Scanranger, someone else was watching from a distance-namely Anark Key. He chuckled and transported back to MAYHEM headquarters.

"With the original YellowScanner out of the way, the Scanrangers cannot function correctly..Even as I speak, there's dissension on their team...and I can use that to our advantage, Colonel TriloByte.." said Key. "What can this newest member, who can be the weakest link-hope to accomplish?"

"Don't underestimate that woman, Key.." said TriloByte. "After all, you haven't witnessed her full power, which unfortunately, Lady Vixen and General Ug had encountered."

"No!" said Vixen. "Let me deal with her! I want that upstart brat's head in a box! Let me take care of her, Colonel TriloByte! She cut my beautiful face! She must pay, with interest!"

"Well, what say we settle this the old fashioned way? We'll flip for it.."

Key pulled out a quarter. "Heads or Tails?"

"Tails..she said."

Key catches it, and it landed heads. Vixen, frustrated, pouted off without a word.

"Sorry, lady..but worry not..I just might save you a few male Scanranger leftovers for you after my Team Nightmare and I defeat them.." He then tossed the coin to TriloByte, and saw the coin was two-headed.

"Hmmm.." pondered the substitute MAYHEM leader. "Treachery is afoot, Very deceitful..I like that.."

Back on campus, Mikey concluded the lecture with Toni and Carmen. While leaving the student center, he looked at his watch.

"Whoa, I've gotta go..I need to meet up with the rest of my study group.. We'll continue this discussion tomorrow. Check you ladies later.."

"Bye, Mikey.." said Toni. As Mikey rolled on to class, and as Carmen was about to speak to Toni, the two women were hit with an explosion, courtesy of Anark Key, leaping from the vortex.

"Hello, ladies..Are you two looking for a date? A date with your destiny?"

"Anark Key! What do you want?" said Toni.

"Like I said, a date with destiny, alias dead! And I intend to complete that by taking out the both of you!"

"Like, that's gonna happen, Mohawk face!" said Carmen.

"KuroLobo!" The cybercreature leaped upon Toni and tried to wrestle her to the ground, but she kicked the monster over with a judo throw, back at Anark Key.

"Get off me, dog!" said Key. As he was about to use his energy chain, Vin flew out of nowhere to kick the MAYHEM captain. Nick and B.C. followed, kicking KuroLobo as well.

"You ladies all right?" asked Vin. Nick and B.C. shielded the three. Key swung his chains, shouting 'FIRE FRY!'and blew his fire directly at the students.

Before the flames made impact, the five transformed. "CAMERA! ACTION! SCANRANGER!" RedScanner attacked the cybercreature with his FilmBlade, and then gave it a roundhouse kick.

YellowScanner went after Key, as he swung the chains like a hurricane, blowing Carmen to the ground. As the other four began to counter, KuroLobo shot out a freeze mist at them.

"TIMBER FREEZE!" shouted KuroLobo. He proceeded to freeze Red, Green, Pink, and Blue.

"Guys! Speak to me! What have you done to them?" said Yellow.

"Nothing..Just put your friends on ice.." said KuroLobo. Meanwhile, Key used his chain to bind Yellow's leg to drag her over. As Carmen was about to hit a tree, she used both of her legs to spring them back at Key and KuroLobo. Using the "WARP SPEED SMASH!", she rammed the both of them like a torpedo.

At the same time, Team Nightmare took the captured Scanrangers and teleported away.

"NO! Give them back! Come back here!" cried Yellow.

"Four out of five isn't bad!" said Key.

"We got what we came for!" Key said. "Let's go!"

"Right, Master Key!" The cybercreature and Key escaped as well, with both of them laughing in the distance, leaving Yellow very much alone.

Later at Mt. Columbia Catacombs, Carmen cursed herself for not helping her teammates. Professor Alex walked into the IMAX briefing room.

"This is all my fault! If I hadn't been so pig-headed, Vin would've destroyed that monster, and the guys would've been safe!"

Alex interrupted her. "This is a serious lesson you have to learn..especially in battle..I'll briefly explain it to you as I explained to the team..Number one, there's no 'I' in team..Number two, like a movie production crew, everyone works together, from the star of the film to the behind-the-scenes crew. In order for the film to be successful, everyone must do their part as a team.."

"Now, I understand why you're the director.." replied Carmen. "and I understand why Kunio and the others respect you so much.."

"Professor! I have a message from one of the MAYHEM captains.." said Sarita.

"What? Punch it up on the video screen.."

"YellowScanner! You're wondering how I got through your communications..We at MAYHEM have our ways.." It was Anark Key and Team Nightmare with the frozen Scanranger statues.

"Get to it, Key! What do you want?" said Alex.

"This message is for YellowScanner..It does not concern you! Are you ready to bargain, little lady?"

"What is it?" Carmen asked. "In order to save your friends, I'm willing to make a deal..I'm giving you four tasks you must do for me..The first one is as follows..There exists an out of print movie book that lies within a mom and pop book store..I wish for you to retrieve it.."

"The second and third is a pair of movie tapes that include the most horrific creatures on Hollywood."

"You're making it too easy..Anark.." Carmen said. "What about task number four?"

"The last task shall be to my picking..I make the rules here..You win, they all go free..You lose, then you lose your new pals.." The Team Nightmare member Jetzun used a sample crystal ice sculpture and swung his double-edged hockey blade, shattering the statue into shards!

Carmen tried to hold her composure. "All right,you win..I'll retrieve your items.."

"One more thing, miss Jennifer Lopez wanna-be.." Key continued. "You have near the end of the day to complete the tasks, including the fourth unknown item..which means you only..five hours..I'd get cracking if I were you..Heh heh heh.."

"What do you think you're doing, Carmen?" said Alex. "You must know it's obviously a trap!"

"Don't you think I know that, Professor? Besides, I've made up my mind.. Just one thing I need.."

Later, at the Leewood Park Mall, Carmen went to the Moonbay video store and saw two of the videocassettes Key had inquired about. Behind Carmen entered LaceFace and Sugar Guy two of Team Nightmare's members.

"What's this? Who are you?" she asked.

"Just your friendly neighborhood chaperones.." replied LaceFace.

"We just wanted to make sure you hold up your part of the bargain, as per our orders from Master Key.." said Sugar Guy. He put up his sharp hook across Carmen's neck.

"Remember, if you fail, your friends are history within four hours.." Carmen wanted to find a way to escape, to try to let these people know about these monsters. The cashier approached the three. She was about to warn the clerk.

"Hey, rad looking costumes, man! I forgot about that horror/slasher movie convention on the other side of the mall! I've gotta check it out after work! The cashier turned to Carmen. "Looking for any movie in particular?"

Carmen was frustrated. "My teammate's lives are at stake! I don't need the extra pressure with these creatures on my back! How can I pull this off without breaking the law?"

Act Two

While Laceface & Sugar Guy checked out their counterparts on video (Candyman and Leatherface) Carmen then bought the two tapes.

"Finished yet, girl?" said Sugar Guy.

"I got it! I got it! What's next?"

"You'll find out soon enough.." said LaceFace. "Move it!" Their task led her to an old mom-pop bookstore in Somerville, and they retrieved the out of print book of International Horror Monsters of Film. The three rendezvous with Key, with Yellow finishing the first three tasks.

"I've got what you need..A deal is a deal.." said Carmen.

"Not quite yet..my love." said Key. "The final task is relatively easy..The tech specifics of StuntMaster, your new robot! I want the program!"

"StuntMaster? That's going too far! I can't do that!"

"Well, I guess that means the end of the Scanrangers, then.." Key communicated with Jetzun, who kept the imprisoned Scanrangers on ice. "Jetzun! On my command, break up the Scanranger statues!"

Before the monster lifted up his hockey blade to finish the job,

"NO! WAIT!" cried Carmen. "I have no choice..I'll do it..I'll retrieve StuntMaster.."

"Good..good.. I knew you come to reason..My two chaperones shall meet you at these coordinates..You have now only a half hour..Heh heh heh heh.." She ran as fast as she could to finish the final task.

"Curse you, Key!" Carmen muttered to herself.

Carmen returned to Mt. Columbia after she handed over the rare book to MAYHEM. She stepped into the computer room and activated the console. She pulled up the file of StuntMaster, which had all the tech specifics and the workings of the utility robot.

Dr. Markby passed by and saw Carmen. She then double-checked to make sure it was the right program, and then took the StuntMaster disc, putting it in her inside coat pocket.

"Carmen!" said the doctor. She was startled. "What are you doing? That's the specs for StuntMaster. What's going-"

She body-checked Dr. Markby and ran off without a word. "CARMEN! GET BACK HERE! GUARDS! GUARDS! STOP HER!" the doctor shouted. Anark Key saw the yellow ranger stealing the disc from Nebultopia with his Team Nightmare colleagues.

"Excellent! Once we have StuntMaster, we'll reprogram it and use it for our own dark purposes! LaceFace! Sugar Guy! Retrieve YellowScanner and that disc!"

"As you say, Master Key!" said LaceFace. She and Sugar Guy teleported to an open field. Carmen was able to elude the MCC security by teleporting out, meeting with the two TM cybercreatures.

"You win, blast you..I won't let you get away with this!" she said.

"All's unfair in love and war.." said Sugar Guy. 'Get used to it!" As Carmen was about to hand over the disc, it shattered during the transaction.

"What? Who did that?" said LaceFace.

The answer came in the form of SilverScanner, who shot the disc in pieces with his MagnumSilver.

"SilverScanner!" said Sugar Guy.

"I see your true colors now, girl!" said Takeshi. "You were about to sell us out to MAYHEM, traitor!"

"SilverScanner, No!" cried Carmen. "Do you realize what you've done? Now the rest of the team is going to be destroyed!"

"We'll do that, after we destroy your friend for his interference!" said LaceFace.

"You're welcome to try, creatures!" said Silver. The two went at it with Takeshi and battled while Carmen was about to get paranoid about her soon to be jeopardized teammates.

"The fate of the Scanranger team is on my shoulders, I can't give up! I CAN'T GIVE UP! I WON'T GIVE UP!" At once, Carmen's hair turned red, and gained extra strength, and transformed into YellowScanner! First, she pulled out her ScanLaser to take out Sugar Guy, she pulled out her FilmBlade and dueled with LaceFace. Swiftly, the FilmBlade broke LaceFace's chainsaw.

"What? Impossible! No one could break my chain saw in two!" said the Team Nightmare female.

"Well, meet Miss No One.." replied Yellow. She summoned her Anime Film Energy, becoming one with Sailor Moon, she imitated one of SM's finishing moves (Rainbow Spiral Heart Attack), the only difference was when Yellow was spinning, and she used the sword and spun towards her target. Yellow fire surrounded her as she shouted her newest attack..

"CINEMA CALIENTE!" Carmen slashed through LaceFace. The female cybercreature began to explode and sparkle, but still conscious. Suddenly, Carmen's Film Energy depleted, her hair turned back to brown, and her body suit dissipated.

"Carmen! What happened? Dai so ka? Are you all right?" asked Silver.

"What happened? I can't power up like before! What happened to my Super-saiyan energy?"

"Awww, the little yellow bird lost her power.." said LaceFace. She threw a blade, and Carmen moved out of the way, but the blade slightly slashed her right arm, and ripped her shirt sleeve. Yellow held it to keep it from bleeding.

"Did I miss? Don't worry; we ain't gonna at this range!"

"I can't seem to fight off these B-Movie boogey men..What do I do?"

"Hang on, Carmen..We just need to buy a little more time.." Silver said.

In response, Sugar Guy replied, "You can do nothing, except die!" As he was about to slash Carmen with the hook, SilverScanner guarded her, the ground began to shake, Sugar Guy looked and saw StuntMaster! The robot slapped Sugar Guy across and over the horizon.

LaceFace was next, and she replied, "Bye!" and teleported away.

"Yatsu ta! All right! Good show, StuntMaster!" said Silver. "Let's now work out a plan to save-AHHH!" Suddenly, in mid-sentence, Silver was also hit by KuroLobo's Timber Freeze gun.

"Silver! Silver! No! They've got you too! Dios, No!" KuroLobo came out of nowhere, and attacked Carmen. She threw the cybercreature out of the way.

"Five down, one to go… We're not finished, Scanranger! When I'm through with you, you'll see things crystal clear!"

"Give me back my friends!" she replied.

"Try and make me, little girl!" said KuroLobo. "TIMBER FREEZE!"

The monster shot Carmen, but she somersaulted out of the way. She leapt off KuroLobo's shoulder, bounced off a tree, and using her capeoira skills, kicked the cybercreature in the face! As the cybercreature fell, KuroLobo dropped his freeze gun!

Teleporting from Nebultopia, Anark Key entered the mix! He attempted to hit her with his chain, but missed.

"You're pretty tough with that chain in your hand, and proving yourself by beating up girls! Didn't your mother teach you not to do that?" said Carmen.

Key swung his chain, and Carmen blocked it with KuroLobo's gun, breaking it! With the broken gun, Silver was free from his statue form, and the imprisoned Scanrangers transferred from Nebutopia down to the battlefield!

"Hey! We're free!" said Blue.

"I can move around again!" said Green.

"Blast! Look what you've done!" cried Key.

"Are you all right, Carmen?" asked Vin.

"Now that you guys are safe, I sure am!"

"Good, because the wolf's at the door, and we're gonna slam the door smack in his face! Go ahead and transform, lady!"

"Right!" Carmen began to do her 'henshin'. "LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION! YELLOWSCANNER!"

KuroLobo ran towards the rangers, but PinkScanner used her "Maniac Stomp' to put the monster off balance. GreenScanner called up his HoloClones of the team to confuse the cybercreature.

'Where are you all?' The monster wolf swung at the team members but his claws went through them.

"Looking for us?" Green replied, kicking KuroLobo.

Blue followed, using his Comedy Film Energy, using his 'Anvil Chorus Crash.' and dropped a group of anvils on the cybercreature's head.

Silver was next, using his Tokusatsu Film Energy, and followed with the Kamen Rider based, 'SILVER PUNCH!'

"All right, you wolf in cheap clothing!" said Red. "This time we play for keeps! To the moon, creature!"

Vin summoned his Action Film Energy, and as before, he called up his new weapon, the Cinerama Cutlass, a newer version of his SwashBuckler sword which was destroyed by Blackorg. In the same way, he became one with Yoshimune, Errol Flynn, and Zorro, he combined all three of his previous attacks (Abarenbo Slash, the Flying Flynn Finish, and the Zorro Zlash). The other five rangers all gather in a circle as Red jumped, and the rangers gave him a boost up to deliver the final blow to the cybercreature!

"CUTLASS CRASH!" Red slashed three times through KuroLobo as the monster finally fell and exploded in crackled electricity!

"Stupid dog.." said Key. "It seems I've got to do everything myself!" As Key was about to attack with his energy chain, he forgot all about StuntMaster, who grabbed him from behind. Suddenly, StuntMaster grabbed Key as he dropped the tapes.

"LET ME GO, YOU TIN -FOILED TRANSFORMER! LET ME GO!" he cried.

"I anticipated that you weren't going to play fair, Key, so like the Beatles said, I got by with a little help from my friends. I asked someone about the three tasks you wanted me to pursue."

Carmen had talked to Kunio to get some advice about the captured Scanrangers. He had handed her a tracer to put on the tapes. "It'd probably would made sense to check the tapes before claiming them..After all, to use Film Energy, you need something to work with.."

Carmen held up a Microsoft Word tape and peeled off the cover. Even your toady General Ug would've figured this out!"

"For the record, Silver had a hand in this too..The disc I brought was no more than a blank recordable CD." Carmen showed Key the broken CD Silver shot at.

"Very impressive acting skills, YellowScanner." said Silver.

"Thank you.." she replied.

"You're gonna pay for that, woman!" Key replied, still struggling to get out of StuntMaster's grasp. At that moment, an energy blast hit the robot, releasing Key. It was TriloByte and Ug.

"You may have won this battle, but the war is far from over! KuroLobo! Front and center! You know what to do!" The KillerBytes activate within the completely damaged cybercreature's body, and in the usual sentai fashion, grows into a giant!

"Scanrangers! Listen!"said Alex. "All the repairs on the Box Office Smashers have been completed! You can use them now!"

"All right! We could use all the power we can get!" said Red.

"If you guys need some back up with WideScreener, you know to call me!" said Silver.

"Thanks for the assist, but we can handle this.." said Green. The Scanrangers gather and act in their usual fashion as well. "ROLL 'EM! BOX OFFICE SMASHERS!" The BOS's fly from the Hollywood Hills, into their V formation while our heroes land in their respective mecha.

Red of course, gives the call, "BOX OFFICE FORMATION! BLOCKBUSTER!" With the mighty robot's part fully repaired, BlockBuster went into action, sending the combatants into the Cine Vortex, and into the typical soundstage full of buildings.

KuroLobo ran towards BlockBuster, and in the same way the cybercreature played YellowScanner, the Scanranger robot sidestepped aside and tripped the monster. BlockBuster then applied a few judo throws, slamming KuroLobo to the ground.

The monster retaliated with its Timber Freeze, but it didn't have any effect on the mighty robot. In return, Red shouted, "BLOCKBUSTER BARRAGE!" All the cannons and wrist blasters shot down the monster mercilessly!

"Now! PSI-TEK WAVE!" Red shouted as KuroLobo was helpless, being thrown down to the ground and back up again. BlockBuster was in position to finish off the cybercreature.

"BLOCKBUSTER ENERGIZE!" the team yelled, with the robot blasting off towards KuroLobo.

"BLOCKBUSTER BOMB!" With that signature move, KuroLobo was blasted to bits!

"That's a wrap, people!" said Yellow.

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" replied Blue.

The next day, the Scanrangers, including Mikey, met at their favorite spot in the cafeteria. "Great work, Carmen! You're a hero! You've passed the test!" said Nick.

"I am? I did? After how I totally screwed up?" she replied.

"We all make mistakes in some way.." said Mikey. "and yet that's the reason why I said what I said..With great power comes great responsibility. Even when the chips were down, you knew what you had to do..You could have given up, but you wouldn't give TriloByte the satisfaction..It's that 'never give up' attitude that won the day..that extra smidgen of willpower helped you free your teammates."

"And, in the end, everyone worked together.." said Toni.

"In a way, we could have found a way to escape that crystal trap, but Professor Alex has Mikey and Takeshi as trump cards in case anything went wrong, but you were the one who saved us from being a permanent collection in MAYHEM's museum." said Vin.

"We're proud to have you on our team, Carmen.." said Toni.. Carmen blushed slightly in a humble fashion.

Back on Nebultopia, Anark Key was licking his wounds. Colonel TriloByte had already completed the tasks where Key failed.

"Instead of a primitive tape, he didn't think about a video disc.." TriloByte had claimed a sci-fi DVD, an action DVD, and a comedy DVD with strong language. "All I had to do was to go into the human department stores (actually TriloByte went to a street vendor in New York hawking bootleg tapes and paid with a $50 bill-fake!) in disguise.."

"How in blazes did he get money?" Key pondered. The vendor realized his mistake. "What the-? That crook suckered me and gave me a counterfeit $50!"

TriloByte watched out in space at the Earth. "Enjoy your victory, Scanrangers..While Lord Blackorg recuperates, I assure you it shall certainly be your last!"

To be continued... (Editor's Note: Okay, okay, I slipped..Somerville does not exactly have the most dangerous street as originally written..)

In our next Scanranger adventure, Vin tries to encourage a close friend to get involved in extracircullar activities. Unfortunately one of those activities is in the guise of MAYHEM's demonic fraternity! Can Vin and the rest of the team crash this deadly frat house party in time?

Next time on Movie Task Force Scanranger-Episode 33

"From Here To Fraternity"

Roll That Film!


	33. From Here To Fraternity

Episode 33-"From Here To Fraternity" Special guest stars-Danger Woman and The Phantom Highlander!

Another day, another class to go for Vin. He ran into one of his classmates.

"Hey, Tyrone. What's going on? Everything's all right, man?"

"Yeah, bro, I guess so..It's just that I've been here at CNJ a couple of semesters..I'm trying to find the right crowd to hang with, but it seems like I don't feel wanted."

Tyrone Walker was also a Physical Therapy major like Vin, yet he had very little family. Since he was an only child, and his parents passed on an early age, it seems he had very little conversation with others except for Vin, who befriended him in one of his other classes.

The conversation was interrupted by a group of Greek pledges stomping to the beat, preparing themselves to join their exclusive group.

"There it is, Vin..The 'O-Dogs'..I wouldn't mind at all to get involved with these homies."

"Omega Alpha Omega?" said Vin.

"I don't know, dude..They go great community service for Leewood Park, no doubt..but their boot camp is rough..At the same time, it's a positive way of building up self-esteem."

"That's all right; you know what I'm saying? I just might go ahead and check this out..What about you, Vin?" asked Tyrone.

"Fraternities don't interest me.. I've got all the self-esteem in practicing my aikido skills..Almost close to a third degree Black Belt.."

Back in Nebultopia.. Colonel Trilobyte continued to rebuke the MAYHEM captains for their recent failure. Anark Key tumbled on the floor, bruised and singed by the stand-in leader. Trilobyte picked Key up by his shirt.

"I..am..losing..patience with you, Key! Can you not create a creature that can best these Scanranger children with very little trouble?"

Vixen then intervened. "Lord Trilobyte..Obviously the Scanrangers are in close proximity to the school..Perhaps Professor Fox can make an appearance to mess up the minds of the campus students."

"And how do you intend to brainwash these students?"

Vixen held up a copy of the Crusader Chronicle. Pointing to the various fraternity and sorority ads encouraging the campus to sign up for these clubs, she specifically shows Ug, Key, and Trilobyte her ad. "I took the liberty of infiltrating a fraternity, a secret society not unlike the Americans with the so called 'Skulls' club."

At the same time, a new cybercreature stepped up to bow before Trilobyte, KuroDoberman, then bowed to Vixen.

"KuroDoberman will be perfect for our demonic fraternity.." continued the evil henchwoman. "I'll also have Andy Roy & Cyrus to assist him as well."

"I shall not fail you, Lord Trilobyte..Lady Vixen.." said KuroDoberman.

And back on Earth, a very familiar ally picked up a warning from above..

"Whoa..My Danger Sense is ringing again..Trouble on the horizon again..It's good for me, since I haven't seen action for a few weeks..The Scanrangers gonna need some assistance again from yours truly.." Danger Woman dashed upstate north to join in the future battle!

Over at Mt. Columbia Catacombs, the team was in a very intriguing dilemma. "I hate to say this, team, but your individual mecha is going in for some last minute repairs..." said Dr. Markby.

"Hey, wait a minute, Doc! You mean our Hollywood Vehicles are going through a thousand mile check-up?" said Nick.

"This is crazy.." said B.C. "For the first time in sentai history..Our robot's out of commission because it needs an oil change?"

"It's important, B.C." said Dr. Markby. Something's disrupting the flux of Film Energy running through these machines..Hopefully we'll find out before MAYHEM attempts to attack again..In the meantime, the Box-Office-Smashers are still ready in case of any emergency.."

"You're also telling me WideScreener needs to be fixed as well?" said Takeshi. "What do I get in case of any dire consequence?"

"I'm glad you asked me that, Takeshi.." said the good doctor.

"Kunio and I have been working on some new wheels to accommodate the Scanranger's Bijou Bikes. Step in this car, please.I'm about to take you for a little ride."

Takeshi does so, but not before Dr. Markby gets out of the car. There was a humming and vibrating sound surrounding the silver teammate.

"Nan da? What the-? What's up with the car?" Takeshi felt his legs shackled, but still able to maneuver and control the gas and brake pedals, as was his arms.

"Now, Takeshi, tell the car to start!" said Dr. Markby.

"Hasshin!"

The car drove off onto the road. Markby and the rest of the team gather to his console and watch Takeshi drive. The new wheels head out to an obstacle course, as out of nowhere, a pair of cybercreatures (actually decoys), came out to attack!

"Now, Takeshi, make the car transform!" said Dr. Markby.

Suddenly his new ride became his outer armor, similar to the Genesis Climber Mospeada mecha armor, but in a mini compact car form.

"Fascinating.." thought Takeshi. "Now I have wheels of my own.."

"I still have to work out the bugs on your vehicle, Takeshi." said Dr. Markby. "You'll be the first to know once I get a few more research videos and DVD's to align the car to your liking.."

Meanwhile, Vin's friend, Tyrone was already in the heart of his pledging to the Omega Alpha's. The pledge master, whom the Omegas called 'Dark Playa' led him and three other freshmen pledges stepping in rhythm. They all wore lavender colored sweatshirts. With a chant similar to the Winkies, the personal guards of the Wicked Witch of the West, going 'OOO AAAOO OOOHH OHH!', while Dark Playa wore black.

"MEGA OMEGAS! FRONT AND CENTER!"

Tyrone and the pledges stood in attention military style. "SIR YES SIR!"

"My girl's waiting for me upstairs..Keep on stepping until I get back..ONCE MORE, WHO ARE YOU?"

"THE PULSE POUNDING PLEDGES OF OMEGA ALPHA OMEGA, SIR!

Vixen, now posing as Professor Fox, made her way through campus, witnessed various sororities and fraternities in their pledge drive to recruit new members. "So this is how other campus kids get involved..I read about an incident where a club like this participated in an event where the frat kids got highly intoxicated and were banned from the school, ruining the club's reputation, and I could do the same here without anyone knowing about it.." Vixen saw the Omega Alpha Omega's pledgemaster over at his table talking with a couple of girls. "A very devastatingly handsome man, Oh, yes! KuroDoberman could certainly use him for our next great plan!"

Later, 'Dark Playa' then went up the steps, heading on his way to the dorm room. He leans on the corner wall about a few steps from his room. All of a sudden, he was gagged behind by two thugs. Seconds later, he appeared again. Yet there was a difference in Dark Playa's walk as he turned back to the CJU cafeteria. "This body is very athletic and strong, just the way you like it, Lady Vixen.. It shall serve me well." he said.

"Excellent.." said the commander. "Now it's time to do some pledge poisoning..Oh yes!"

Vixen, PB Floyd, and Cyrus Borg stood side by side with another copy of the Mega Omega pledge master, now bound and gagged from hand to foot.

"Now if you excuse me, I'll leave the three of you alone to get acquainted with each other.." As the villainess left the room, she transformed her warrior wear into a purple business suit, donning her guise as Professor Fox. 'Dark Playa' could do nothing but mumble and curse the cyberguards under the tightened gag.

"So you think you're a tough guy, eh? That's nothing after we soften you up in a little while!" said Floyd.

A little later, Carmen and Toni approach the Scanranger leader in the Campus Center.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of talking to two pretty teammates?" said Vin.

"Nothing really important, Vin, but we thought we'd commend you on helping that guy to get involved in some college activities.." said Toni.

"No big deal..Anyone could've done that. Tyrone could've joined the International Students Club, or the 'Crusader Chronicle'. That would have been enough, too.."

Vin then noticed 'Dark Playa' walk by with his pledges, yet they all had a very glazed look in their eyes. "I'll see you two later..I need to talk to this guy for a second.." said Vin. He followed the frat guys down the corridor. "Something's not right about Ty's pledge master..He's been acting some alien had taken over him."

One of the OAO pledges turned to Vin, exposing his face in a split-second, and revealed himself as Andy Roy!

"It's one of Vixen's bodyguards! That means she must be close by! But what does she want with a fraternity?" Vin closely followed the cybercreature posing as 'Dark Playa' to a darkened hallway. "I better check this out..If Tyrone's under Vixen's influence, then-"

Without warning-Vin was struck behind by Vixen's sword blast! Down for the count, she and KuroDoberman plan their next move.

"Mmmm, a handsome, but nosy fellow..Do you know what happens to handsome and nosy fellows?" said Vixen, back in her warrior clad uniform. "I know..We put him through my initiation period, as these poor humans had survived..and to make sure that he becomes part of the O-Dogs, we'll put him on a straight leash for awhile.."

KuroDoberman then used a hot firebrand with the MAYHEM emblem on Vin's leg. "His will is mine to obey! With this branded Scanranger, he shall submit his life only to me! Hah!"

The next day at CJU, Toni, B.C., and Carmen hang out with Kunio at the Crusader Campus Center cafeteria.

"So you're saying that Sailor Moon's now made live action, too, Mikey?" said Toni.

"The rumors are true..The question remains is that will that evil owner renew his plans to bring it here to the States in his own way?"

"I heard about it, too! The horror! The horror! I saw the pilot online recently, and I thought I was going to hurl!" said Carmen. Nick and Takeshi arrived at the table.

"Hey, guys! Have you seen Vin recently? He was supposed to meet us earlier at the gym."

"No, not since last night.." said Toni. "I thought he was hanging out with his friend.. He was saying that the guy wanted someone to be with to get him involved with some campus activities."

The gang went on their way out the campus center. Suddenly, as they were about to depart, they heard a ruckus near the Science hall. The five investigated, and witnessed the Omega Alpha pledges terrorizing the students, even starting a food fight. In addition, each one, including Vin's friend Tyrone, were possessed and had a Greek paddle in their hand, bashing and/or spanking their classmates. The six of them had the same MAYHEM emblem branded on their leg.

"What in the blazes is going on? I know these guys are pledging, but this is going too far!" said Takeshi.

"I don't know, Takeshi, but this is not campus behavior! What's this, anyway, a remake of 'Animal House'?" said Nick.

"Looks like we've stepped on the set of 'Higher Learning'.." said Carmen.

"How about 'School Daze'? And where's the pledge master to this crew?" said B.C.

"I have no idea, but I'm going to find out.." said Takeshi. He dashed back to the campus center to search for the one called 'Dark Playa'. At once, the 'O-Dogs' set their sights on the four remaining rangers and began to leap and attack them!

The four remaining rangers attempted to fight, but showed restraint being that the Omega Alphas was controlled against their will. Tyrone, under Vixen's spell, swung his paddle, and whacked B.C., sending him flying. The other five pledges followed suit with the others, hitting them with their paddles.

Meanwhile, Takeshi was searching for the pledge master 'Dark Playa' when he heard a groaning sound near a dorm room. He put his ear near the door.

"Sounds like I've found our man!" he said. Takeshi kicked down the door and proceeded to untie 'Dark Playa' and get him to safety.

"Excellent, my O-Dogs! Now, proceed to wreak havoc against the other students! Anyone who interferes shall be spanked into submission! Now go!" KuroDoberman barked, blowing his special mind-controlling whistle.

"I haven't forgotten about you four! I want to introduce to you one of my newest recruits! FRONT AND CENTER, DOGGY! WHO ARE YOU?"

"I AM THE PULSE POUNDING PADDLE WHACKING PLAYA CALLED CHOCOLATE THUNDER, SIR!" the recruit replied. The team was stunned to see Vin under KuroDoberman's control, with a MAYHEM emblem on his leg.

Act Two

"Chocolate Thunder?" replied Nick. "You're not Darryl Dawkins!"

"Vin! What are you doing? Snap out of it! We're your friends!" said Toni.

"Chocolate Thunder! Show them the folly of defiance!" the cybercreature commanded.

Vin leapt into the air and attacked his teammates! He waved his personal paddle like a fan and blew away Toni, Nick, and B.C. He then tackled Carmen.

"Vin, no! Don't do this!" Vin pushed Carmen to the ground and was about to bludgeon her to death. He grinned evilly. Carmen crawled backwards in an attempt to escape.

"Don't do this, Vin..Please! You're one of us! This is not you! You're your own person! No one else can control you! Remember!" "Remember, Vin..Remember who you are.."

Vin had the paddle raised high but he couldn't deliver the fatal blow. A part of his consciousness began to rise, fighting the side that was controlling him. He screamed at the top of his lungs and dropped the paddle.

"Vin?" Carmen was hesitant to approach him, for fear of him grabbing her and possibly strangling her.

"Carmen? Wh-what happened to me?"

"You're all right! You're back to normal!" Carmen's response was a big hug.

"Why, 'C-Lo'. I didn't know you cared.." joked Vin.

"Blast you! How could break my control? No one can resist the power of my pledge master whistle!" said KuroDoberman.

In a blur, B.C. zoomed to snatch the whistle from the cybercreature. "I'll relieve you of that, if you don't mind!" said B.C., and proceeded to smash the whistle into pieces. Takeshi swiftly joined the five rangers after freeing the pledge master.

"Thanks for the save, guys! Why don't we make MAYHEM go through our own initiation?" said Vin.

Nick replied,"Ready, guys? Let's do this! "LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION! SCANRANGER!"

"HENSHIN! EIGACHANGER!" shouted Takeshi.

"SOLDIERS OF THE SILVER SCREEN! MOVIE TASK FORCE-SCANRANGER!"

"KINKS! ANDY! CYRUS! ATTACK!" cried Vixen.

The foot soldiers leaped from the Nebultopia vortex and ran towards the heroes. The team sped into action, with FilmBlades in hand. Green dueled with two foot soldiers, jumping on top of one, ricocheted off a tree, and slashed them both.

Pink and Blue threw a Kink each over their shoulder, punching one in the chest. With the two behind each other, he turned Pink around and slid her underneath, clipping a soldier, brought her back up, knocking out two more.

Silver did his part using his SabreMagnum, cutting a Kink down to size, and then switching his weapon to SilverMagnum to take out Vixen's two cyberguards. Red raised his FilmBlade up and applied a cross cut on another Kink as well.

Yellow dueled Vixen sword to sword, still miffed after her previous defeats. The evil woman punched Yellow in the stomach, then backslapped Carmen. Vixen followed with a 'Beauti-Bolt' in electric ground shock mode to stun her.

KuroDoberman sped towards the rangers, and bounded with his hind legs to attack. With his Greek paddle in hand, he swung at the team, first brushing off Blue, then Green, then Silver, and Yellow. He then hit Pink with his paddle on her backside. "The Scumrangers are dog pounded!" he said.

Red, coming out of nowhere, attempted to snatch the paddle from the cybercreature. He wrestled the monster to the ground, and KuroDoberman retaliated with a kick in the chest. Vin then attempted to shoot him. "ScanLaser!" Yet the monster blocked the shot with the paddle.

"Nice try, dog..but have you forgotten I'm the pledge master here? You need to learn some manners!"

KuroDoberman then raised the level of the paddle, still controlling RedScanner. Vin made every effort to resist his control, then fell on his knees.

With all his might, RedScanner tried to get up, his legs feeling like 500 lb. weights dragging his body down. His willpower was at a peak where Vin was about to be physically spent. KuroDoberman gloated to the fact he could control the Scanranger leader.

He was completely enthralled that the cybercreature did not notice a wired microphone coming his way. Like an anvil, the mike hit KuroDoberman square on the back of his head!

"Grrr! WHO DID THAT!"

The dog-faced monster looked up, and found a spandex-clad and caped heroine posed on the top of the building.

"It'll take only a wolf in cheap clothing to take advantage of my friends, especially RedScanner! And I will not forgive spanking of any kind on this campus or anywhere else!"

"CURSE YOU WOMAN! WHO ARE YOU?"

"I am Danger Woman! Sentai Ally to those in need! I'm here to right wrongs and to lock up stray dogs back in the kennel! And that means you! In the name of the zoo-going-"

"Ahh, shaddup!" answered KuroDoberman, responding in kind with his laser brand, shooting at DW.

That gave Vin a break, since he could only concentrate on one target at a time. Clenching his fist, now that their sentai ally bought him some time to recover, he raced with his Cinerama Cutlass in hand to slash KuroDoberman from the back.

The sudden attack released the paddle in the air. In response, Red with a couple of swordstrokes, destroyed the demonic paddle.

The MAYHEM brand on RedScanner's leg disappeared forever. In return, the Omega Alpha Omega pledges were free from the monster's spell.

"No! Impossible! My paddle's been destroyed!" said the cybercreature. "I'll destroy you all!" As Red were about to defend himself and DW, KuroDoberman was blindsided by something else-another sword, which belonged to-

"Phantom Highlander! All right!" said DW.

"As always-where there's Danger Woman, there's gotta be Phantom Highlander!" said Red.

"It's not over yet, biscuit breath! It's enough that you're terrorizing these poor innocent humans, but when you disrupt my Danger Woman's entrance line, that means you've got to go!" PH, with Red both attack with their swords, PH's destroying KuroDoberman's laser brand, and RedScanner's Cutlass began powering up, using his Action Film Energy, becoming one with the Lord of the Rings trilogy, and summoning up the power of Aragorn.

"CUTLASS CRASH!" The pure white energy of the Cinerama Cutlass was too much for KuroDoberman to handle, now weakened by PH's and Red's swashbuckling might! The other rangers recover and join the three heroes.

"Ready to put this cybercreature to that big dog pound in the sky. guys?" said Red.

"You know it!" said Green. The team called for the 'CAMZOOKA!' The crosshairs were locked onto the cybercreature, as he whimpered like a typical puppy.

"SET THE FOCUS! FIRE!" KuroDoberman then went ka-boom in all its glory!

In the process, not far away, Vixen gave the call. "KILLERBYTE! ACTIVATE!" The spider-like parasite awakened into KuroDoberman's oil bloodstream, and immediately rejuvenated its body parts, then rapidly towering over the eight heroes!

The Scanranger crew was about to call out BlockBuster and WideScreener when immediately a high-pitched siren disrupted them. Danger Woman and Phantom Highlander ran inside one of the buildings.

"AAAHH!" That whistle! It's blowing out my eardrums!" said Yellow. KuroDoberman's high-pitched dog whistle had the rangers, the entire campus, and Leewood Park at his mercy!

The sound went even as far as Mt. Columbia! "That demon's got a bigger set of pipes than you do, DW!" said PH. "What can we do?"

"There's only one way, sweetheart!" DM remembered the gift Professor Alex gave them for Christmas a couple of years ago when the Scanrangers were in dire straits against MAYHEM.

"Excellent idea! Let's do it!" said PH.

They raised their hands up high and shouted, "DANGER DY NA MO! PHANTOM SLINGSHOT! LAUNCH!" From her hidden headquarters, the mecha was launched, as Danger Woman and Phantom Highlander jumped into their cockpits.

"What's this? It can't be! Even that accursed Danger Woman got a robot!" Vixen was stunned. She anticipated the Scanrangers calling out their mecha to counterattack her cybercreature, but with their allies pulling out a trump card, the warrior woman was in for a rude awakening. "KuroDoberman! Destroy them! Destroy them both!"

The two robots confronted the giant KuroDoberman, still blowing the whistle. The rangers attempt to buy the two some time by distracting the monster as well.

"We've got to try to stall that dog, guys! I know it's hard, but DW's depending on us!" said Pink.

"Right! Let's bring our weapons together!" The Scanrangers each pull out their Film weapons, Red's Cinerama Cutlass, Blue's Speed-Bo Staff, Pink's Movie Splicer Shield, Green's Disc Launcher, Yellow's Valkyrie Vancer, and Silver's MagnumSaber. They form the CineMasher once again!

"Aim for that blasted giant whistle!" said Red.

They all shout, "ACTIVATE CINEMASHER! BY DELUXE!" The combined arsenal zoomed up to the whistle, and on impact, destroyed it!

"NO!" cried Vixen.

The Danger Dy Na Mo then landed a punch at the cybercreature, and the Slingshot followed with a kick in his chest.

KuroDoberman retaliated with its laser brand. Dy Na Mo used her tractor beam to put KuroDoberman in place. Her mecha opened up, displaying a giant sub-woofer.

"Time to face the music, dog! SUPER DANGER KARAOKE MICROPHONE!" She loaded in a CD and began to sing a very popular Baha Men song.

"WHO LET THE DOGS OUT? WOOF! WOOF! WOOF! WOOF! WOOF! WHO LET THE DOGS OUT? WOOF! WOOF! WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!"

The amplified tune was too much for the cybercreature to bear. "That music! Too much to bear! I CAN'T STAND IT! STOP IT! STOP!"

"The Scanrangers helped us by smashing that whistle to pieces! Let's finish this, DW!" said the Phantom.

"Right! Let's unite! The Dy Na Mo leapt into the air, as does the Slingshot. PH's mecha separated and attached onto DM's mecha, now towered over the monster.

"I don't know about you, but it looks like for once, we've been upstaged!"said Blue.

"COMPLETE! ULTIMATE DANGER DY NA MO!" the two allies shout. KuroDoberman ran towards the combined gestalt, which gave it the opportunity to call up.. "DY NA MO SUPER SINGING SWORD!"

Riding on a beam of light, which was similar to a bed of sheet music, they surf and with one sword stroke, slashed through the monster, and seconds later, KuroDoberman fell exploding !

"Let that be a lesson to you, Dyno-Mutt!" said DW. Never, ever interrupt my lines again! Once more, in the name of the zoo-going children of the world, you've just been punished!"

The Scanrangers cheer them on and go to congratulate the duo.

"Thanks, DW!" said Green. "We couldn't have done it without you!"

"Hey! Dy Na Mo! Slingshot! Thanks a lot!" said Blue. Silver and Red nod with approval.

"It was our pleasure! You know to call us again anytime!" said the Scanranger ally, turning to Yellow. "By the way, say hello to the first YellowScanner for me!"

"You know about him?"

"Of course..Kunio has a story to tell you about how we joined up to defeat MAYHEM before! PH and I have got to go now..So long!" Danger Woman and the Phantom Highlander ride their mecha into the horizon.

The next evening, Vin and the gang watch his friend Tyrone get down in a special 'stepping show' during halftime at the basketball game. After the show, Vin went to see him. "I believe congrats are in order, my brother.."

"Thanks, bro..It was well worth the hard work..I'm glad you were able to talk me out of joining that other demonic frat..It disappeared without a trace after the Scanrangers exposed it."

"The Scanrangers, huh? Good for them..At least someone's being a watchdog looking over the morals of this campus."

"Yo, Vin..Whatever you do, let's not mention 'dog' for awhile..I'm getting some bad dreams about some Doberman or Rottweiler attacking me and the fellows, know what I'm saying?"

"My fault, Ty..Don't do anything I wouldn't do.."

"You know I will, Vin Man..you know I will.."

To be continued...

In our next Scanranger adventure, the team takes some time off to unwind and relax. They look back on the great victories and even some small setbacks that molded them into the team they are now..

Next time on Movie Task Force Scanranger-Episode 34

"Winter Interlude-A Day In the Life of.."

Roll That Film!


	34. Winter Interlude

Episode 34-"Winter Interlude-A Day in the Life Of.."

Another day in Leewood Park. Carmen was in her dorm room gazing up at the ceiling. She was amazed about the turn of events that occurred when she discovered she had the powers of a Scanranger.

Carmen

She began writing in her personal diary. "It's a quiet mid-winter day, and MAYHEM hasn't attacked in months, which was somewhat weird. Got with Kunio earlier as he continued to show me how to truly use my Film Energy."

She reminisced on Mikey teaching her to defend herself. "Carmen, you have to remember..It's important to learn to have a good defense..You can't always battle in offense the way you like it.."

Mikey showed her the example how she went ahead of herself to finish off KuroLobo before RedScanner was about to set up the Scanranger finish. KuroLobo tripped her, made his escape, until she learned from her situation by working as a team; the same motto Professor Alex encouraged from the team.

"For some reason, I'm sort of beginning to have feelings for this Japanese kid. What was that thing Charlie Brown once called it? Unrequited love? Yes, that was probably it.."

She thought about the times Mikey had sort of flirted with her, from the times he was talking to her in class, to the library incident, as well as the concert with the Main Street Men.

"Even the time when Blackorg had kidnapped me and used me as his bait to call the Scanrangers out. The guy was risking life and limb to rescue me, an unknown at the time.."

"I was so selfish..and yet Kunio still took care of me.." Carmen remembered when her Film Energy awakened for the first time.

"Kunio's leg was broken and pinned to the floor after Vixen and Ug attacked us. I went 'Super Saiyan' on them and kicked gluteus maximus..That witch..Vixen..she looked vaguely familiar..I can't put my finger on where I saw her before.."

Carmen as YellowScanner remembered the personal duel she had with the warrior woman.. In the flashback,,she recalled a helpless Mikey at Vixen's mercy.

"You were very brave trying to save your girlfriend.." said Vixen. "A pity your bravery has to come to an end..Once I drain you, she'll be finished as well!"

Vixen walked over to Mikey. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" cried Mikey.

"There is a girl I really want you to meet..She's sweet and she'll be worth your while.." continued the evil woman. Vixen then used her Dark Seductive Film Energy to get into Mikey's mind.

"YAMERO! STOP! GET OUT OF MY MIND!" Kunio shouted.

"Her name is Xenia (the power hungry lady killer from the James Bond movie-Goldeneye), and I want you to know the pleasure will be all hers..and mine! Oh, yes!"

Mikey, despite his helplessness, was determined to fight her off. Vixen grabbed his chin, about to kiss him and in the process, drain him dry of his Film Energy! Carmen lunged at Vixen in order to stop her, but the warrior woman was easily too fast for her. Vixen grabbed her throat in midair.

"Patience..You will be next.." Vixen then headbutted Carmen. Ug kicked and tortured Mikey. Vixen then got into position, sitting on top of his chest.

"Nnnghh..no..Yamero..Stop it..you..you witch…"

"Smile when you say that, Scanranger.." Vixen proceeded to kiss Mikey. Carmen looked helplessly, fought to get up, but her severe injuries caused by Ug kept her lying on her back. Then, seeing the fallen Scanranger being drained, she was able to get a word out.

"..stop it.."

It got a little louder..Carmen, with what strength she had left, pushed herself up, and said,

"Stop it..."

Vixen and Ug ignored her and continued to steal Mikey's energy. She couldn't believe her eyes. For the first time in her life, she felt pity for her classmate, and wanted to fight back, but how? She was hurt herself, and was completely angry at herself for not listening to Mikey. Carmen then reminisced the time how she disrespected Mikey, from the time she took the last text book from Mikey and not thanking him, from the time she continued to ignore his greetings every class, to the insult she made about comparing Jason Jefferson; the lead singer of the Main Street Men superior to him. She pounded her fist on the ground, and continued to do so until she screamed at the top of her voice..

"STOP ITTT!" Suddenly, teeming with anger, Carmen went through a radical transformation! Her hair, which was once dark brown, became red, and her body glowed with a powerful burst of energy as she went in a hellish fury.

Somehow, she thought about Dragonball Z, thought about the mighty Goku, who became a 'Super Saiyan' with blonde hair and green eyes. Carmen was glowing with red hair and blue eyes! In the blink of an eye, Ug looked at her, and the next thing the dimwitted general saw was his own body flying towards the wall, leaving him as an impression on the wall. Ug struggled to open his eyes after the powerful blow, but passed out.

Vixen was impressed yet shocked, and in turn disrupted the energy transfer.

"What the-?"

"I SAID, LEAVE HIM ALONE, BLAST YOU! STOP IT! GET OFF OF HIM, NOW!" shouted Carmen.

"And what if I don't?" Vixen then used her sword and lunged at Carmen. She stopped the sword with both hands, breaking the blade!

"It's impossible! How can a mere human, destroy my weapon?" said the surprised warrior woman. Carmen then punched Vixen in the stomach, slapped her in the face, used the broken blade, and slashed her in the face, leaving a nasty cut on her cheek!

"YOU! YOU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY FACE!? HOW CAN YOU-"

"WHAT PART OF 'STOP IT' DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" said Carmen, slapping Vixen over to where Ug was still unconscious and stuck to the wall.

"Enjoy your comeuppance, human.." said the evil commander. "You're still good as dead." The MAYHEM villains teleported to their base.

Carmen thought, "Somehow, I must find out who she really is, and avenge Kunio, no matter what the cost.."

Vin

"The name on my birth certificate says Vin Furamatsu Henderson.. I'm also known as Vin Harlock..People think me crazy because I wanted to change my last name, or that I held on to it since I loved watching samurai movies years ago, and that my dad served overseas in Okinawa..I never realized he himself would be into Japanese culture as much as I would."

He thought about aside the Japanese counterparts B.C. and Mikey showed him in watching Japanese tokusatsu shows,and the comparison in the so-called American shows that appeared a year later.

Vin even reflected on the day he met Ryu Tendo, the leader of the Chojin Sentai Jetman team. "How he was able to overcome challenges within and without his team? He was definitely a soldier dedicated to his job."

Rosewood approached Vin. "What's going on, dude?"

"Not much, man..It's been more than a year, being on campus, balancing my schedule between classes and saving the world. Sometimes I feel though the fact that I'm the 'more mature and serious' team member, that I don't have time for fun, just like B.C., Toni, or even Nick.."

"You shouldn't be..How else you'd be chosen for this team?" Think on the times your leadership sparked the others to fight and to feel proud about being a real hero..I mean, you keep your emotions in check during battle, not going nuts or overconfident..You're the heart and soul of the team."

Rosewood reminded him of the time how Vin encouraged Tyrone to get involved in campus activities in the previous episode, and as RedScanner, how he gathered the team, who only knew of each other by name in Film Appreciation 222-and battling MAYHEM's first cybercreature, KuroOctopus; where it all started for the movie task force.

"What the heck is that?" said Nick. Before Nick could finish his sentence, the CyberCreature attacked again, its tentacles swinging, knocking the five out again.

Kuro-Octopus moved in to finish them by taking its arms and strangling them to death. Slowly losing consciousness, the five struggled to break free.

"I..I think its time for some action, g-guys.." said Vin. "Follow my lead, and on my mark,let's call up those bodysuits.."

They reached their special mini-cassettes in their left brace, then loaded it in the FilmBrace..

At that moment, Vin shouted, "LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION! SCANRANGER!" They transformed into their battlesuits for the first time, brought the Eiga Sentai into the scene! They then reached for their right holster, and grabbed their FilmBlade swords, simultaneously chopped off Kuro-Octopus's arms and breaking free.

Vin became: "RedScanner! Athlete of Action and Adventure!"

"SOLDIERS OF THE SILVER SCREEN! MOVIE TASK FORCE: SCANRANGER!" Red gave the monster the final blow. Using his Film Energy through his knowledge of action/adventure films, he calls up a rare shown Japanese samurai show-'Abarenbo Shogun'. With Red's weapon he called the 'Swashbuckler' sword; it could be used as a fencing rapier or a bushido sword. Vin used the bushido mode to cut the octopus' tentacles, and then slashed the creature down the middle.

As per Japanese custom (i.e. Lone Wolf & Cub, any Super Sentai show) he posed in the classic 'chambara' position (typical pose of Japanese heroes after defeating the adversary). Kuro-Octopus then exploded.

Rosewood continued, "Considering the styles of the various 'Super Sentai' leaders formed al over the world, it's an honor for a person from an urban background to be leading a team like this.."

"You know, you're absolutely right, Rosewood.."

"Now, the big question is, do you remember what you did for fun?"

"Ummm..watching classic swashbuckling movies, and some occasional Japanese movies that are dubbed into English.."

"It's a start.." Rosewood then pulled up a couple of anime tapes and a classic Kurosawa film; The Seven Samurai. Vin then kicked back and relaxed.

Kunio & Takeshi

"These guys went out of their way to help me in countless battles, and I theirs.." thought Takeshi. He reflected on his reawakening, where the team battled KuroPirate, and remembered the explosion from his previous battle against Blackorg (who infected Damien Borg, his coworker).

"I REMEMBER!" His belt reappeared, and in the same vein as his favorite tokusatsu heroes, the Kamen Riders, transformed into SilverScanner.

"HENSHIN!" He, with the help of the other Scanrangers, defeated the cybercreature. Mikey's rehabilitation seemed to be going well. He was determined to walk again. Although out of action and assisted Professor Alex back at Mt. Columbia, he yearned to play a part to defeat MAYHEM with the rest of the staff.

"A penny for your thoughts, Kunio.." Alex approached.

"Nothing, Profess..Just occasionally wished now I was back on the battlefield helping the team.."

"You still are, Kunio.. I know that Carmen tends to be very spoiled and somewhat overconfident at times, but she'll learn, and you've been patient enough to train her.."

"Yeah.." Mikey said with little enthusiasm. In this flashback, Mikey recalled the time when he and the team rescued his niece from the hands of KuroAnaconda.

"Enough talk, guys!" said Red. "Mikey, transform!"

"With pleasure! LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION! YELLOWSCANNER!"

"Pink! Green! Get Kay and the others to safety!" said Yellow. "I've got a serious score to settle with the serpent!" Red and Yellow attack with their FilmBlades, striking the snake.

Blue shouted, "Speed-Bo Staff!" propelling the snakes KuroAnaconda spat at him. Yellow raced to smash the cybercreature fast and hard, venting his rage on it.

"You like picking on innocent little girls, don't you? Try picking on someone your own size!" Yellow then summoned up his Film Energy, calling up the power of Ryu (from the Street Fighter II anime and movie) becoming one with it. He struck mercilessly at the monster, then used one of Ryu's famous moves, uppercutting the creature.

"SHO RYU KEN!" Yellow shouted. The monster flew up and out of the sewer up to the ground above.

"Ready to finish this?" said Red. "FilmBlades, everyone!" The FilmBlades were charged up with pure energy, becoming energy whips as each member snag on the cybercreature's arms, legs, and neck.

"PAN-SCAN-SHOCKER!" the rangers shout out as the whips zap KuroAnaconda, destroying it.

Mikey looked out the window of Mt. Columbia, and was now pondering on what he could do, aside from concentrating on his studies back at CJU.

Toni

She was checking out the latest MTV videos (what was left of them on the network), practicing different ways on upgrading her abilities on the battlefield. Toni watched various singers choreographing new dance moves in order to give an edge.

Apparently, her overprotective parents initially didn't approve of her going to the States, much less majoring in dance, and so far away from the Philippine Islands. Yet, in spite of their disagreements, Toni made a point to call them at least once a week.

"Hmmm..In my opinion, I think Britney is certainly trying too hard..she should be just singing instead of growing up so soon..I wonder what Paula Abdul has in the form of some decent dance steps?" Toni then heard a knock on her dorm room, and answered it.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" she said.

Act two

Toni was stunned to see two members of the Main Street Men pop up on the campus.

"How's it going, Toni?" said Jason Jefferson, the lead singer of the group, alongside Garry, their manager.

"We've thought we'd drop by for a brief social call. Actually, the crew's in town to shoot our newest video-" said Garry.

"Say no more!" Toni replied. "You just have to ask.."

"I tell you, lady..You know how to drive a hard bargain..I just can't thank you guys enough for covering us when you freed us from MAYHEM's clutches.." Garry said.

Toni reflected back on the day she was the MSM's unofficial choreographer. In the flashback, Toni was instructing the five rangers in their dance steps for the Main Street Men's music video. They grunted and pushed themselves, trying to keep in step with her.

"B.C., You're supposed to move with the left, not the right foot! Again! Vin, you need to speed up some more after that leap!"

Vin thought to himself, "What happened to the compassionate, easy going Toni I knew? She's like a first sergeant when it comes to choreographing!"

"NO TALKING! KEEP MOVING! ONE, TWO, THREE, SPIN! FIVE, SIX, SEVEN, SPIN!" barked Toni.

I'm actually having a lot of fun pushing these guys to the limit..I'm enjoying this.." she thought with a slight sinister smile.

Toni also reflected back on when she saved them from KuroToad. In the flashback, she remembered how as PinkScanner made her appearance.

Joe was amazed. "Who are you, Power Ranger Special Forces?"

"I'm here to rescue you..You want me to send you back to your kidnappers?" The MSM shook their heads. "All right then..Follow me!"

She then proceeded to get the boy band to safety after that.

"That was indeed a blast.." Toni thought after reminiscing. "Give me another half hour and I'll be ready.."

Nick

"In the words of Neo..'Whoa'" he said while watching the first 'Matrix' movie for the twenty-eighth time. Studying out the special effects of the movie, Nick had his thoughts on how he participated in his part on the Scanranger team. At first, Nick somewhat felt insecure himself due to him being the only one on the team without any real martial art skill. That changed somehow when he was given extra power from the alien Futurai who brought him back to life. In the flashback, Nick recalled the incident.

The voice called GreenScanner. "Nicholas..Nicholas Charles Simonds.."

He awakened..Wha-who called me?"

"I have.."

"What the blazes is going on here? The last thing I remembered was that a group of androids attacked me.." Nick said.

"Don't fear..I mean no harm..I've come afar to help you.."

"Help me? How? You're kidding, right? I'm nearly dead and you're saying that you'll help me? Surely I'm not at the pearly gates, am I?"

"No...but you do need to know this..Your body is still in serious condition now although to the human eye it may be critical, but in order to save your body and your mind, I insist you come with me.." continued the voice.

"And if I decline?" asked Nick.

"Then your friends will die at the hands of MAYHEM.." Nick grabbed the being's hand and they both disappear in a flash. After the ambush by Benedict's Brigade, as well as his 'resurrection' and 'power up', Nick felt more confident than ever and still was content on having his wrestling skills.

B.C.

Our blue ranger was thumbing through a digest book full of the Japanese 'Super Sentai' that saved the world over throughout the twenty-five plus years.

"At least it didn't talk about what the North Americans did throughout the past ten-" he thought, and then speaking too soon seeing the West had 'adapted' the 'Super Sentai' model and changed them into multi-cultural teens.

"Why can't they at least keep the same bad guys instead of creating their own? A humanoid with a dinosaur head instead of a little girl possessed by an evil spirit? It definitely won't play in Peoria.."

B.C. imagined a scene where the North American made villains tried to attack his girlfriend, Kimiko. He dreamed of his Ako Hayasaka look-alike being pursued by the aforementioned Saban/Disney created adversaries, which included Lord Zedd, Divatox, Trakeena, Lothor, and the recent American-made villain who called himself Mesogog, along with his henchwoman in black leather, Elsa.

"HELP ME! LET ME GO! SOMEONE! ANYONE! HELP! SAVE ME!" cried Kimiko.

"Stop your struggling, girl!" snarled Mesogog, carrying Kimiko over his shoulder. "I, Mesogog, have decided to marry you and make you my queen! Ha ha ha!"

Across the horizon, there was B.C. leaning on a tree. "In the immortal words of Raiden, I don't think so!" replied a stoic BlueScanner. He had his arms folded in a confident manner and confronted the dinosaur-faced human.

"OH, NO!" gasped Mesogog in fear.

"Oh, yes!" responded Kimiko.

"Get him! Destroy him! Mesogog called up the villainy of the evil space ninja Lothor, the femme fatales in the form of the space pirates Divatox and Trakeena, as well as the red-fleshed demon, Lord Zedd.

"You want a piece of me?" said Blue in a mock Clint Eastwood voice. "You should ask yourselves..Do I feel lucky? Well then, Go ahead, make me laugh!"

Zedd was the first to attack B.C. "You shall feel the wrath of my power staff, human!" He zapped him with a powerful energy beam that seemed to obliterate half a street block.

"Ha ha! The blue ranger has been destroyed! He was powerless as I am all powerful!"

Unawares, Blue was right behind him, faking dumbfoundedness.

"Yep, he's definitely dead as a doorknob..You toasted him real good.." Blue replied.

"WHAT?! BUT I DESTROYED YOU! HOW?" "See that Jurassic Park guy over there? You actually zapped him.." In that split second, Blue zoomed to use one of Mesogog's Tyrannodrones as a shield to get blasted, with a smoking chest.

"One more thing, Zeddy boy.."

"What's that?" "Do not look up.." Lord Zedd looked up, and the last thing he saw was a giant anvil about to smash him, which does.

The evil alien crawled out, nearly flattened like a pancake. He collapsed in a daze. Instead of seeing stars, he saw visions of Rita Repulsas on her tricycle riding around his head.

Lothor tried to zap Blue. "Stand still, you clown! I've got a group of rangers to destroy and take over!" Force beams blasted from the evil ninja's hand.

"Hey! I resemble that remark! And it takes one to know one, too! Somehow B.C. appeared in his civilian form. Taking advantage of the fact the villains did not know his secret identity; he struck up a conversation with the Sensei's brother.

"By the way, how many of those Thunder rangers you're supposed to kil- I mean destroy?"

"Two Thunder rangers!"

"Really? Pick out two fingers for me!"

"One, two!" the ninja replied. B.C. used his famed Moe eye poke in Lothor's face.

"What? Why you-" Blue went behind Lothor and gave him, of all things, a wedgie. He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Say goodbye, Lex Luthor!" B.C. had a lever he was about to pull under the villain.

"That's Lothor!"

"Whatever..See you next fall!" Blue pulled the lever, and Lothor fell through a trap door back down into the abyss.

"NOT AGAINNN!" cried the bad guy. The B.C. alongside BlueScanner phased out.

"Borrowed one of GreenScanner's Holo-Clones, who posed as yours truly..Don't leave home without it!" said Blue.

Divatox and Trakeena was next to finish off our third in command. "Now, Divatox! Suround him! He can't escape our final punishment!" said the insect-like warrior woman.

Blue feigned helplessness. "NO! No escape from these wicked women! Heavens! Woe is me! What ever shall I do?"

"You can do nothing, baby, except be destroyed!" said Trakeena, blasting B.C., but missed. Divatox aimed at Blue, and at the last possible moment, before the laser beam approached B.C., he simply jumped out of harms way. Divatox zapped Trakeena, putting her down for the count.

Blue was right behind her. "Where is he? Where's that blasted blue ranger?"

"Ah, wouldn't you like to know?" Quickly, he swept Divatox off her feet and gave her a full kiss on the lips!

"YOU, YOU-PERVERT!" cried Divatox, angered beyond measure trying to destroy B.C. "HOW DARE YOU KISS ME!"

"Tally Hoooo!" he replied. "It's always about you, isn't it?" He held on to Divatox's sword, looking at it, admiring it.

"Pretty..shiny..shiny sword..Do you really want this weapon so badly to destroy those accursed rangers?"

"Yes! Yes! Let me have it! Give it to me!" Blue lets Divatox have it all right, with a bunch of banana cream pies, a mallet, and a seltzer bottle!

"AARGHH! MY FACE! MY FACE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" she cried.

"Remember, darling..You asked for it!" B.C. proceeded to pull the lever to send Divatox and Trakeena down the trap door and into the abyss!

Mesogog tried to escape with Kimiko in tow, but it was no use. With one power packed punch, Blue struck Mesogog, catching Kimiko in his arms. He hit the villain so hard; he sailed out of Leewood Park all the way to Universal Studios theme park in Florida, into the mouth of a hungry cinematronic 'Jurassic Park' T-Rex. The T-Rex burped, finishing off its snack.

Mesogog's sidekick, Elsa, fell down after seeing the invincible power of the Blue Ranger..

"THAT'S BLUESCANNER, NOT BLUE RANGER!" he said to the narrator.

Sorry about that..after seeing the invincible power of BlueScanner, cringed at his feet. At his mercy, he held up his FilmBlade preparing himself for the kill, and went..

"Boo!" Elsa shrieked and voluntarily pulled the lever and jumped into the abyss, never to be seen again.

"My hero! You were wonderful, BlueScanner-san!" replied Kimiko, kissing him on the cheek.

"All in a day's work, my love.." B.C had a smile on his face, giving invisible kisses in the air.

Nick then approached him. Nick in his usual custom, smacked him in the back of the head. "Wake up, sleepy head!" B.C's dream had ended.

"One day, I kid you not, you're gonna end up with an anvil on your head! Better look before you leap next time!"

A little later, the team, including Mikey, showed up at Mt. Columbia. "It's been an interesting year.." thought Toni.

"Indeed, I should say it was.." said Vin.

"We've couldn't have done this without each other.." said Nick.

"And there's more where that came from..The war still goes on, and we'll win as long as there are Super Sentai type guys like us.." said Takeshi.

"I concur.." said Mikey, with himself rolling over to the other six, putting their hands together.

B.C. went like one of the announcers doing a car commercial with the disclaimer. Going a mile a minute, he says,

"Power Rangers, Mesogog, Trakeena, Divatox, Lothor and all related logos, characters, names, and distinctive likenesses are TM and © 2004 by BVS Entertainment.

"Just to make sure there's no copyright infringement, people.." said Vin.

The seven intrepid heroes walk off on the way back to campus. With much to learn from relationships with each other and their colleagues in saving the world, they look forward to more action, adventure and fun! Fight on, Eiga Sentai Scanranger!

To be continued...

Update: "Power Rangers, Mesogog, Trakeena, Divatox, Lothor and all related logos, characters, names, and distinctive likenesses are TM and © 2004-2012 by Saban Brands.

(Since now Saban has reclaimed the franchise once again..)

In our next Scanranger adventure, the team goes back out on the road for R & R, and a rousing game of paintball! Not if General Ug and his newest cybercreature has anything to say about it! What is the MAYHEM general plotting?

Next time on Movie Task Force Scanranger-Episode 35

"The Good, the Bad, and General Ug"

Roll That Film!


	35. The Good, the Bad, and General Ug

Episode 35-"The Good, the Bad, and General Ug"

The town of Leewood Park..College home for Central New Jersey University. Takeshi was about to complete his class teaching Asian studies. the focus: pre-industrial Japan. He knew for certain if he taught the class in a traditional fashion, the students would see the course as a terrible bore. One thing he did not want was an imitation of Ben Stein, a la Ferris Bueller. To that end, as he taught the class, Takeshi added a blend of Japanese background music to spice up his pupils interest in his course.

"The emperor Meiji was moved from Kyoto to Tokyo which became the new capital; his imperial power was restored. The actual political power was transferred from the Tokugawa Bakufu into the hands of a small group of nobles and former samurai."

"In order to transform the agrarian economy of Tokugawa Japan into a developed industrial one, many Japanese scholars were sent abroad to study Western science and languages, while foreign experts taught in Japan. The transportation and communication networks were improved by means of large governmental investments. The government also directly supported the prospering of businesses and industries, especially the large and powerful family businesses called zaibatsu."

Nick and B.C. waited for Takeshi outside as the class was about to end. The students began to file out. "Don't forget, the five page paper on the last three Chinese dynasties is due next week..If you need assistance, I'll be in my office for another hour this afternoon."

"Another hard day on the job, Takeshi-san?" asked B.C.

"You could say that..I've been putting off grading mid terms for the longest..The day's not over yet..Ten of my students want to see me to go over these lessons.."

"Yeah, but did you forget we're supposed to make that reservation for the paintball tournament? They won't take any reserves over the phone, and we have to put down the deposit by today..5p.m."

"Ah! Takeshi no baka.." I thought it was next week! Vin's going to be ticked if this game's cancelled.."

"So what're gonna do about your star pupils? Can't keep them hanging.." said Nick. B.C. and Takeshi look at Nick with a sneaky smile, being he was the only one who actually had a credit card.

"What? Me again? Why don't you ask Vin sometime? He's raking in the dough! or even Carmen? She could afford those designer jeans and ! COME ON, GUYS! GIMME A BREAK, WILL YOU?"

"Tell you what..I'll meet up with you two in about an hour..Let me tend to business,and take care of my star pupils.. and put the deposit in my name, too.."

Nick sighs, looking at his credit card front and back. "Thank heavens for no preset spending limit..." B.C. checked his watch. "Guys, we've only about thirty minutes till the office closes up shop..Can't drive up in time.."

"Geniuses..We have teleporation devices.."

"Of course, not here in the hallway. Like I said, I'll catch up with you in about an hour or so." As Takeshi moved on, Nick and B.C. went inside the men's room, checked to make sure the area was empty, which was, and both activated the FF buttons,taking them to the river area.

Exactly an hour later,Takeshi, Nick, and B.C. took a look-see at the playing area. It had a grassy field for about 300 yards surrounded by woods. Takeshi took a few steps, observing the paintball battlefield.

"This will have to do then, people.. Since this was the only area reserved between Saturday afternoon and early evening. Let's make the most of it.."

Nick felt hesitant. "Are you sure this area's okay for the war games? This forest's making me a tad nervous.."

Suddenly, the two switch to a western sequence, about to draw guns. "Nervous, eh?" said Takeshi dressed in all black cowboy wear. "Word came to me that you're a yellow-livered coward!"

"You're mistaken, Two-Gun Takeshi!" said Marshal Nick, dressed in your typical white, including his ten gallon hat. "It's time that you vamoosed your way out of town!"

"The Nihongo Kid's the one who wants you blasted full of holes!"

"Heh! That's right!" said B.C. as the Nihongo Kid. "I paid Two-Gun Takeshi three hundred dollars for your death!"

"Dirty pool, Two-Gun! I've only got three words for you, villain!" said Marshal Nick.

"What's that?"

"Four hundred dollars?!" Nick said meekly.

"So! Nihongo! You're the lily yellow-livered coward!" Poor NH gets himself shot by Two Gun!

Cut back to the woods as Nick paused and thought.."Weird fantasy sequence..You usually don't get those in sentai episodes..Oh, well.."

And as usual, up above the villain's hideout, the floating satellite stronghold which is Nebultopia, Colonel Trilobyte exposed his lack of patience with his MAYHEM captains.

"What is wrong with this group that we cannot defeat a band of young children? What is it that is keeping us from claiming this rich natural resources of this planet that is ours by right?" Anark Key, Vixen, Andy Roy, Cyrus Borg, and General Ug contemplated the same question due to their long string of failures. Ug responded in his usual dim-witted fashion. "The Scanrangers?"

At first response, Trilobyte wanted to assault Ug for that incompetent answer. Yet, he hestiated, pulled back and approached the war hungry general.

"Indeed, Ug, the Scanrangers have long been a thorn on our side..and I believe that in order to get them out of our hair, it will require special tactics..like yours..commando and guerilla tactics, for instance.."

Trilobyte handed Ug a special pill. "I am aware of your rarely used Dark Energy..the same one that counters the rangers vaunted Film Energy power. This will enhance your power tenfold, as well as your intellect..Take it at the moment you need to recover your physical strength..especially if they attack you.."

Ug, it seemed for the first time, experienced an element of doubt of his superior. "Are you certain this will ensure their defeat, sir?"

"I am certain, general.."

The MAYHEM henchmen glanced at the viewscreen days later, as the teams take a minivan through the tri-state area where the border of New Jersey, Pennsylvania, and New York State intertwine via the Delaware River.

"These children are on their way to some sort of human activity..Take some Kinks with you..Distract them at every turn and then use that to destroy them!"

"As you command, Colonel.." Ug then leaves.

Vin rode aside the other rangers in one minivan with another following them right behind with some other CJU students. He took a good read at the paintball brochure.

"This is definitely cool..Now I'll get a chance to taste firsthand how my dad practiced during his basic training.."

"Don't tell Carmen, though..she thinks we're going on a hotel getaway in the mountains.." Takeshi whispered.

Carmen couldn't help overhearing a bit of the conversation. She peeked over their shoulders. "How far are we from the hotel, guys?"

"Not far..not far at all..Once we drop off everything at the check-out point, we'll engage in some training.."

An hour later, the crew split themselves up into teams. Team Wolverine, led by Takeshi, had B.C., Toni, and two of their friends, Matt, and Rachel on one side. The other team, Team Shinobi, with Vin leading that squad, including Carmen, Nick, and two other students, Mike and Kelly.

"Everyone..the two teams here know how the game is played. The paint is safe, just make sure you don't hit each other at point-blank range..Your mission, to grab the red flag up at the top of the hill, about a good half mile away..Once you retrieve the flag, you return to base and a trophy for the victors!"

"Get ready, get set, and let the games commence!"

The two teams gather within their hiding places, stalking their prey. At the same time however, another group of stalkers arrive on the playing field. it was General Ug, KuroRhino, and a quartet of Kinks in army gear.

"I see some of those Scumrangers in my sights..We can deal with the lesser humans that are accompanying them. Once they're out of the way, then we'll attack.."

Wearing the same attack gear, two grunts sneak up upon Mike and Kelly. Mike signaled to Kelly to cover him as he was about to make aim at Takeshi. However, the Kink had other plans and gagged him, using a type of alien chloroform. The other was about to do the same.

"Mike? Mike? What happened? Where are you?" She turned and was immediately taken unconscious.

The rest of Team Shinobi was unaware of their impending flight. Both teams were about a good 150 yards from each other. Carmen whispered to Vin. "Bogies up ahead at 12 o'clock.."

On the other side, Takeshi heard something himself. "Wait..I hear rustling..Cover me, B.C.-san.."

"Keep your head down, Carmen! We can't afford to give away our location!" said Vin.

"Vin, relax! We're well out of range!" In response, a blotch of paint nearly hits her about a good eleven inches from her face.

"..Or not.." Carmen said sheepishly.

As Team Wolverine was about to move into the area where the three were hiding, a Kink in camouflage gagged one of the participants, while another did the same.

The only ones left were Takeshi, B.C., and Toni. Unaware of the ambush, B.C. spoke to whom he thought was one of his teammates.

"Keep your eyes peeled, Soon.. We're about to get the jump on these last two guys..They.."

B.C. then looked directly in the face of a Kink in army gear. If the foot soldier had a real face, it was about to look at him in contempt.

His reaction was swift. "Here's paint in your eye!" B.C. shot the Kink in the face with the paint gun, anxiously jumped ahead of Takeshi and Toni, towards the open field.

"MINA! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

"B.C.! BAKAME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THANKS TO YOU, OUR COVER'S BLOWN!" said Takeshi, with Toni running aside him. Vin, Carmen, and Nick also run out, but instinctively, filled B.C. full of latex, leaving him like a living pop art painting.

"Not me, you guys! The cannon fodder aside from our team!" He pointed to the Kink, who also has General Ug, KuroRhino and a few other Kinks in mini armored tanks now surrounding our heroes!

"HA HA HA! Now I've got you right where I want you! I've got you all outnumbered six to six! And now, the destruction of the accursed Scanrangers!"

Act two

"Uhhh, guys..are we in trouble here?" said Carmen.

"Carmen, I just so love your knack for understatement.." replied Toni.

"WEAPONRIES, ALL UNITS, OPEN FIRE!" commanded the general. Lost within the fire and smoke, our heroes had already transformed before impact! "CAMERA! ACTION! SCANRANGER!" they all shouted going into absolute battle! The first thing the team had done was to run for cover, for even their special abilities weren't enough to combat Ug's Special Forces.

Thus, RedScanner found a solution.. "BIJOU BIKES!" Red shouted.

At their command, their five multi-colored sleek metallic steeds approached them, with each one boarding their rarely used cycles. Red with his RedTivoli, Green with his GreenRialto, Blue and his BlueNickelodeon, Yellow and her YellowRitz, and Pink riding on her PinkAngelika. (Editor's Note: Bikes based on popular named movie houses of the past and present)

"Okay, team! Let's show these MAYHEM goons some real commando tactics!" Red led the way, revving up his engines into battle, taking off to confront an army tank. He took a couple of shots at the tank, hoping to lure it away from the others, which he does. Before the Kink driven tank had Vin within his crosshairs, the tank landed into a camouflaged tiger trap, falling a good 50 feet into the hole.

"Burmese Tiger Trap-surprisibus surprisibus.."(not a real Latin name-thank you, Chuck Jones) he said.

Pink and Yellow with their motorcycles, dodged and weaved from the bazooka blasts of the Kinks, then riding with their FilmBlades on the ground, they both side slashed the Kink pair,as the robot grunts fell to the grass.

Blue also dodged the cannon blasts with his bike, and with a double barreled blast, also sent the grunts flying. Green, using his Holo-clones, confused one of the tanks. Thinking it destroyed Green, another came into his place, a blast later, multiplied into four. With one sharp combined barrage, Green and his Holo-clones toast the Kinks. Nick sings, "BORN TO BE WIIILD!"

"Fools! Must I do everything myself?" said Ug, gulping down the spinach-like food and the pill TriloByte gave him, which gave him extra strength, and also enhanced his Dark Energy. Thinking of a robotic monster crawler, he created a mechanical spider which he was able to board and control.

The spider was a miniature version of the one used by the Western villain Loveless from 'Wild Wild West'. In swift fashion, a couple of energy blasts took down each of the Bijou Bikes one by one.

"Now that you all have tasted my wrath, who would dare to challenge me right now?" shouted Ug.

The answer came in the form of a laser blast, knocking down the muscle-bound general. Zooming down the path was a sleek, shiny GT-type racer. It leapt into the air.

"GINSCIROCCO!" shouted a familiar voice, which belonged to SilverScanner, the last player on the field. The car transformed similar to WideScreener in SuperScreener mode. This time, the car separated, also becoming part of his armor.

"Here he comes, here comes SilverScanner.." said Blue.

"He's a demon on wheels.." said Yellow.

"Looks like Dr. Markby's finally got the bugs out of this automobile. Now, let's see what this Mospeada can really do.."

"You dare to challenge me, Scanranger?" said a defiant Ug.

"Right, Shogun Ug-ly! Besides that, your wrath tastes very disgusting!"

"How dare you! KuroRhino! Smash him!" KuroRhino attempted to blast Silver and his set of new wheels with its laser horn, but it doesn't even faze him. They grapple, not even bulging an inch.

The pressure of the fight was so that the ground underneath began to sink, then Takeshi grabbed the cybercreature's horn with a judo throw. KuroRhino retaliated with a laser blast, but Takeshi reflected it back full at the monster with his shield arm.

Silver transformed GinScirocco back to car mode. Activating the car's side blade, it easily slashed KuroRhino in two! Zooming towards Ug, Silver confronts Ug's spider-machine, while the villain attempted to slow it down with its energy blasts.

With GinScircco's side blade popping out from each tire, it dodged the eight legs and chops them down each one by one.

"Whatever goes up, must come down.." said Silver. He leapt out of his vehicle towards Ug's spider.

Calling on his Tokusatsu Film Energy, calls up on his finishing 'SILVER PUNCH!', knocking the robo-arachnid to the ground. He proceeded to use his MagnumSabre and sliced a hole down the middle to reveal Ug's cockpit.

As soon as Takeshi saw the general in full view, he attacked him with his battle axe, directly into his chest! Silver grabbed his chest but recovered quickly.

"This is far from over, Scanrangers! I'll be back! Count on it!" General Ug made a hasty teleportation retreat.

At the same time, the KillerByte activated the defeated KuroRhino, resurrecting him, towering over our heroes!

Silver was the first to shout, "Activate, WideScreener!"

The rangers shouted for "ROLL OUT, THUNDER DOLBY!" Both robos activate the CineVortex to their battle soundstage, to keep other bystanders out of harms way.

KuroRhino held its own with a few punches at Dolby, with WideScreener then throwing the monster over its head. The cybercreature retaliated with its laser horn once again, zapping both.

"I believe a, what you'll call a 'gattai' is in order, guys?" said Red.

"You know it, Red.." replied Silver. "Let's put'em together, miina!"

Dolby then united with WideScreener once more, with WS becoming the armor.

"PRESENTATION-DOLBY SCREENER!" they all shout.

One last blast from the cybercreature's laser horn, but this time it did not even faze the combined gestalt. With one hand DS grabbed the tusk, and the other, one fast punch to the face. The impact was so great that the horn was broken off KuroRhino falling to the ground, crying and holding his face. Dolby Screener then picked up the monster, and gave it a helicopter spin, slamming it to the ground once more.

"Ready to do what we do best, guys?" said Red.

"All right! The final attack! Let's give it to him!" said Blue. With a swift kick in the air, KuroRhino helplessly dangled his body in the sky, as Dolby Screener was about to jump, spinning towards the monster.

Charging up with their full energy, the six shout, "DOLBY SCREENER CYCLONE!" and easily ran through KuroRhino, destroying it.

Later, after the battle, with the other participants who were victims of the cybercrearture's attack head back to campus.

"I can't believe you suckered me like that, Takeshi!" said Carmen angrily.

"You told me we were going to a hotel!" But we did..a little log cabin..That's as primitive a hotel you could get, even if we didn't stay overnight.."

"But you have to admit, Carmen. The paintball competition did get your adrenaline flowing, you know?" added Vin.

"I'm not talking to you either, Vin! You were in this entire scheme, too!"

"Lighten up, girlfriend.." said Toni. "You have to admit it was fun..As a ranger, we're required to have fun, too..These things are gonna happen from time to time during the semester.."

"WE'RE NUMBER ONE! WE'RE NUMBER ONE! ICHIBAN, BABY! ICHIBAN!" shouted Takeshi and B.C. holding up the paintball first prize trophy.

"On the other hand, there are certain people who want to constantly rub it in.." Carmen continued, looking at the mini pocket size second place trophy.

Back at Nebultopia, Ug explains to TriloByte about his failure. "Forgive me for my failure, Colonel.."

"No need to make excuses, General..After all, I witnessed the battle myself and you held your own against those children..The pill did help, did it?" "I admit it did, sir.."

"Good..You may be excused for now.." Ug left, perplexed that he didn't receive a rebuke from Blackorg's right hand man.

"Perhaps the medicine and the food helped me to get an edge after all.." He smiled as he went to his quarters. Obviously, Trilobyte thought, the general didn't have a clue on what he got into.

"You're getting an edge all right, you muscle bound simpleton..edging out on what's left of what little intellect you've got..Heh heh heh..."

To be continued... (Editor's Note: Okay, You're wondering WYB was that western fantasy sequence doing in this story? Well, for one, this was a shout out to the TV show/musical group The Monkees. The show's claim to fame was the aforementioned fantasy sequence they had in every episode. Two, This is also in memory of Davy Jones-who passed on about a year ago).

In our next Scanranger adventure, with Kunio helping out the MCC crew, he makes a decison that will affect the rest of the team. At the same time, Lady Vixen, who absorbed some of his Film Energy, ambushes our former YellowScanner! Can Mikey defend himself against the one responsible for his disability?

Next time on Movie Task Force Scanranger-Episode 36

"The Last Temptation of Kunio Mikimoto"

Roll That Film!


	36. The Last Temptation of Kunio Mikimoto

Episode 36-"The Last Temptation of Kunio Mikimoto"

The emergency alarm sounds throughout Mt. Columbia, and Sarita made the call. "Scanrangers! Emergency! MAYHEM cybercreature attacking in the industrial Leewood Park area!"

The team scrambled to check out the screen. This time a giant cybercreature roamed through the center of town.

Vin nodded at the others, leading the transformation. "Ready, guys? Then let's do this!" The five shout, "LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION! SCANRANGER!" Now in full battle mode, they swiftly call out the Hollywood Vehicles!

The already enlarged monster, this time called KuroSkunk, went on its way to wreak havoc on the storage tanks, with its aim to blow up the entire city!

KuroSkunk sniffed out the area. "Hmmm..Petro..Not far from here." The cybercreature raised his giant tail aiming for the tank. "This should take three seconds.." Suddenly, the monster was blasted by Thunder Dolby THX!

The Scanrangers were inside the cockpit. Dolby's Gatling Reel Gunner made sure KuroSkunk didn't get far with his plan. "You haven't got three seconds!" said GreenScanner.

"Couldn't wait for us to defeat you tiny size, huh? It's all right, because we're taking you down, right now!" said RedScanner.

"Au contraire, Scanrangers..I'm taking you down! In fact, take a whiff!" KuroSkunk's armor released an absolute putrid smell that even made the local flowers wilt in seconds!

"Bleahh! Is this guy un skunk le pew or what?" said BlueScanner.

"Well, here's our answer to that! HEAVY EDITOR SWORD!" Red activated their best weapon. KuroSkunk retaliated with his tail, spraying his stink juice onto Dolby's sword, disintegrating half of it.

"What the..?" said Red.

"And now..STINK BOMBARDIERS!" KuroSkunk unleashed a cluster of smelly bombs, making impact on Thunder Dolby, falling the robot!

"Now, taste my sweet smell of defeat! Le fini!" The cybercreature made its move to throw out more bombs, however, the monster's tail was cut off by WideScreener's sword!

"Hey! Silver! Great timing!"

"Hey yourself! Not a problem..Let's go with the 'gattai' again, shall we?"

"You know it!" Once more, Dolby then united with WideScreener, with WS becoming the armor. "PRESENTATION! DOLBY SCREENER!"

"You think that's gonna stop me?" said the defiant KuroSkunk, shooting his Stink Bombardiers at Dolby Screener, but no effect on the heroic gestalt. Dolby Screener grabbed KuroSkunk and gave it a helicopter spin, bodyslamming it down to the ground!

"We've wasted enough time with Pepe le Pew here..Let's finish this!" said Red.

"Yoshi!" replied Silver. The team kicked KuroSkunk up in the air, and began the final attack. "DOLBY SCREENER CYCLONE!" With the cybercreature dangling helplessly, the Scanranger robot ran through the monster, slicing it in two.

"This stinks..Au revoir.." With KuroSkunk's last words, the monster was destroyed. The team celebrated another victory. Blue thought to himself, "Who writes his dialogue, Bill Shatner?"

Meanwhile, back in space, the satellite stronghold Nebultopia cruised along above the Earth, right above the roof the world-the North Pole.

Anark Key, thrown across the floor, was punished for the previous failure, for KuroSkunk was his specially made monster.

"Idiot! You have tested my anger long enough as it was! All of you! Leave me, now!" shouted TriloByte, still firm substituting Lord Blackorg's command as the overlord recharges his energy for the past few months.

Speaking of Blackorg, the would-be conqueror was in his throne room, battling with the voice that continued to haunt him. "This fool continues to fight me..But I am Lord Blackorg! No one that lives can resist my dark power!"

The voice shouted again..Ree me!..Yo..an't! FREE ME!"

"I shall free you indeed..BACK INTO THE ABYSS!" With a concurrent blast of energy, the unforeseen suspect is blasted away back into his mind..

"As I recover, it seems to get stronger as I am..Somehow, after that human..(referring to Peter Emmanuel) destroyed my battle shell, that prison released some of its remaining life force..However..it will not get far, not while Lord Blackorg lives!"

Outside Central Jersey University, Mikey was in the middle of his rehabilitation at the Union Institute. He had at least one more session before he would be released, after his injury months ago. He was being taken in charge by a woman named Annie London, a physical therapist, who helped him in being able to walk again.

"You're doing great, Kunio..Just a few more steps.."

Mikey struggled. "I don't get it..My scars have completely healed, but it seems like there's something else that's not holding my knee together.. Come on.." Mikey thought to himself. "You can do it.."

"That's excellent,Kunio! You have improved so much since our last session." She smiled, slowly turning into a grin that hinted as she was to plot a very special surprise.

Back at Mt. Columbia Catacombs, the team returns to relax and unwind. They kick back, discussing the battle. Vin was obviously tired. He wondered when he and the crew could get back to a normal life after the threat of MAYHEM would end. Ditto for Toni, who wanted nothing more to get back to studying.

"Rangers! Report to the IMAX briefing room..I have a very important meeting for all of you.."

The five meet with Alex, not knowing what to expect. "All right, so what's the deal, Profess? You going to reward us for our great city saving episode?" said Carmen.

"What the blazes are you talking about? I'm here to let you know how poor your city saving episode came out to be!"

The team looked bewildered. "Professor Alex..I don't understand.." said Nick.

"For the past few months, I've seen you all in action..and even after all of you had gotten your upgraded powers, your fighting skills are..how can I put it..dated.."

"Dated?" said B.C.

"Just what I said..Those FilmBraces you have there, in my opinion, seem to be part of the problem...I asked Dr. Markby here today to help examine them..If you could hand over those Film Braces.." They do so, placing them in the middle of the table.

"They are, as you said, dated indeed..."said the good doctor, examining them, then pulling out a small remote control. Markby pressed the button, and..

SLAM! went the FilmBraces, flattened by a concrete block released from the top of the briefing room, smashed beyond repair. Vin had a questionable look on his face, Nick just stood there, Toni and B.C. were in a state of shock, Carmen cupped her hand to her mouth.

pressed another button, which lowered the half ton concrete block, and there descended a briefcase, which Alex unlocked and opened, revealing a set of five new FilmBraces!

"As much as it pains me say so, those videocassettes are very three years ago, as you would say today..Thus, Dr. Markby, myself, and Takeshi have decided to bring you to the new look of today.." Alex brings the new transformation braces to the rangers, and each one snaps it on their right hand wrist.

"I know how much you all loved your mini-cassettes; load, press, and play..I've decided to eliminate the step, which all that's required is to press and play. The DVD is already programmed inside the FilmBrace, so you won't have to fumble with pulling it out. It's the same setup, your Pause button to freeze the enemy, your Fast Forward button to teleport to your mecha or anywhere else, and Play-you know what to do.."

"This was well thought of, Professor..Very nice.." said Vin.

"They're okay..but if that's the case, why didn't Takeshi get an upgrade for his transforming bracelet and belt buckle?" asked Nick.

"Because they both fit well as vintage henshin devices, not unlike my Film Energy sources.." replied Takeshi. "True, I could use the current up and coming sentai and metal hero shows, but why change a thing? I'm pretty sure when I retire, someone could go with the new order of things.."

"Well, let us know if you need some more city-saving.." said Toni. "I'm going back to campus..At least I could catch some Z's back in my dorm room.."

"Me too.." said Nick. The intrepid five leave the room.

Vin stuck his head outside the briefing room. "By the way, doc, Thanks for the upgrade!"

"Well, Alex..did they like the new bracelets or not?" said Dr. Markby.

"Yes, they did.." Takeshi nodded, but then was stumped at Alex's reply.

Later, Annie and Mikey left the Union Institute, walking together. "You know, it's really hard for me to..to say this, but I do really appreciate how much you've helped me through the past months in my therapy." Mikey was coy, but being that Annie was a couple of years older than him, he wanted to somehow make the friendship even more...

Annie was surprised at that response. "Well, thank you..I..I don't know what to say.."

Suddenly, two men walked to Kunio and Annie. "I know what to say..Hand over your wallet and no one will be hurt!" he said.

"Get behind me, Annie!" said Mikey."This won't take long!" He prepared to defend himself against the two robbers.

Act two

Mikey prepared to fight. One man, dressed in a hooded sweatshirt, lunged at Kunio with a knife, but he grabbed his arm, twisting it, releasing the blade. The other hooded man swiftly ran off with Annie!

"KUNIO! HELP ME!" Annie cried.

"Annie! I'm coming!" Mikey leaped over the other thug's back, pushing him down. He rebounded and then gave him a kick in the head, releasing Annie, and rendering the crook unconscious! The two thugs revealed themselves as Kinks!

"Kinks?! What would they want with her?"

Annie was shaken, then Mikey held her, consoling his therapist now that she was out of danger. "It's okay..It's all right..You're safe now..I assure you you're in good hands.."

"Thank you..I knew that I could trust you.." At that point, she pulled out a small dagger. At the last second, Mikey responded, only slashing his shirt from his chest! In the process, he grabbed her shirt sleeve, revealing a robotic arm!

"Nanda?! Annie! W-Why?" said Mikey.

"It was easy..Just like you..And my mistress thought the same for you.." At that point Lady Vixen made her appearance.

"What have you done with the real Annie?!" demanded Mikey.

"I've actually followed your rehab for almost a year, my sweet..We studied your therapist's steps from beginning to end..Her end of course..I took the liberty of creating an android in her likeness to spy on you..and to strike at the right moment! A pity that your friend couldn't take the strain after I got through with her..The pain lingered for a few moments until my android ended it mercifully.."

Mikey was devastated. Not only that he found out that Annie was a robot, and that his favorite therapist was murdered, but he also had to deal with part of the duo responsible for disabling him!

"Blast you! I knew you were low, but taking advantage of someone as he recovers really takes the cake!"

"KINKS! GET HIM!" With swiftness, the two MAYHEM grunts recover and attack Kunio. Even with his injury, he still utilized his martial arts. He took a fist swinging Kink's arm, breaking it, and flipped him over. He grabbed another, and gave it a head crunching punch, rearranging its face.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO SUCH AN INNOCENT VICTIM? WHAT HAS SHE DONE TO YOU?" An enraged Mikey defended himself at his best, yet was easily no match for the fiendish MAYHEM temptress. He threw a punch, but she grabbed his arm! With a punch to the gut, and a kick that backflipped him, Vixen brought Kunio to the ground!

Vixen then put her boot on Mikey's face. Beaten by his own Film Energy, he was extremely humbled as she continued to haunt him! "This time, your girlfriend can't save you! After I drain you permanently, I will insure you will be beyond help! Ha ha ha ha!" After that response, a stray laser blast separated Lady Vixen from Kunio!

The Scanrangers appear in front of her. "Let him go, Vixen!" said Red. He and the other five, Pink, Silver, Green, Blue, and Yellow were alongside him.

"The Scanrangers! No matter, I've already toyed with your insufficient ex-partner long enough! For now, you're of no concern to me! Your fallen teammate has served his purpose!" With that, Vixen and her now revealed robot sidekick teleported!

"Kunio-san! Dai so ka?! Hang on there!" said Silver.

Mikey shoved Silver away abruptly. "Where were you guys? Why didn't you guys come sooner?"

"Calm down, Mikey! You're with friends now..Catch your breath..We'll take it from here.." said Red. Kunio relaxed himself for but a moment.

"Yeah, Kunio-san..I don't know what Vixen had done to you, but she's not going to get far!" said Silver.

"Pink! Yellow! Get Mikey over to the nurse and then join us as soon as possible! That villainess has already tortured our teammate once too often!" Red gave the command as he, Blue, Green, and Silver pursued Vixen.

Back at Central Jersey University, Vixen and the Annie Android began to wreak havoc on the campus! "That's it, Annie! Take out anyone who gets in out way! Spread the panic all around the school!"

Annie used energy beams from her fingers to electrocute a few bystander students, while others tried to run for safety. The android then pointed her fingers at two women, scared and hugging each other in fear!

A whip in the shape of Green's Film Blade kept Annie's hands shackled and from carrying out her orders! The other Scanrangers aimed their guns, shouting, 'SCANLASER!' rendering Annie out cold!

"You lose, Vixen! Give it up!" said Red with the other rangers joining him!

"Surrender? Never an option!" Caught unawares, the team was blasted full strength by Vixen's Dark Film Energy!

She first caught Green with tempting images of beautiful/handsome celebrities, including Denise Richards-in a seductive phantom spirit form as performed in the movie 'Wild Things'.

Blue was overwhelmed the same way, only with his favorite actress, Sayuri Uchida. He attempted to give her a warm hug and kiss, only to be electrocuted by Vixen's sword, putting him out for the count.

Pink and Yellow were not impervious to the villainesses' Dark Film Energy, for they were trapped into fighting for the adoration of one Brad Pitt. Pink knew it was an illusion, yet couldn't resist the phantom's charms.

Silver was surrounded with realistic illusions of the seductive Super Sentai female villains who plagued the spandex-clad heroes annually. Visions of Rika Nanase and Masako Morishita held Takeshi's arms.

In front of him, Kei Mizutani in her famous toku character, performed a 'Dance of the Seven Veils'. Inside Takeshi's helmet, he was drooling while his left nostril gushed with blood!

Finally, Red fought with all his might, realizing that Vixen's power dug deep into his deepest desires, his deepest, darkest adorations, which came into the form of Tyra Banks. (Although he already got a valentine from her, he had a thing for the host of America's Next Top Model).

Vin thought to himself.."Strong..Too strong..This..this can't be real..I wanted so much to get to know this person, but..but..she doesn't know me..but I..I like her.." Red hesitated for a brief second, as the apparition was about to destroy him.

"But, so does ten million other guys!" With a thrust of his Cinerama Cutlass, he was able to break through the phantom illusion, dissipating the almost real mirages!

"What? I used my full power against all of you! Impossible!" said the wicked lady.

Red was breathing heavily. "That's the problem with you bad guys..cheering your victory pre-haste..Didn't Daddy Blackorg teach you that?" replied Red.

The other rangers were spent battling Vixen's Dark Energy, all but Vin. "Naturally, I'm a guy who detests picking fights with women..but in your case I'll make an exception!"

"SHUT UP ALREADY AND DIE! LET IT BE DONE WITH!" Vixen was furious she didn't reach her goal of eliminating the Scanrangers. She blasted Red with a torrent of Beauti-Bolts, but with Vin's expert swordplay, he easily parries each energy blast! They duel, with Vixen attempting to clip him, but he bounced back with a fast back flip, and then doing the same bringing her to the ground!

As Red gained his composure, he then summoned his Action Film Energy! Focusing his power, becoming one once again with Yoshimune, Errol Flynn, and Zorro; Vin powered up as Vixen stood in awe of his attack.

"CUTLASS CRASH!" Red's powerful swordstroke sent Vixen flying to the side of the hill.

The other rangers recover and gather around the Scanranger leader. "Red! Great save, pal!" said Green.

"Yeah, Red..thanks a lot! You held up against Vixen's Film Energy! This is why you're the proven example of being our team leader!" said Yellow.

"Thanks, but save the congratulations for later, gang!" Red saw Vixen get up rather slowly, wounded, and unable to counterattack. "No one, but no one messes with our private thoughts, and exploiting them for their own privileges! And that goes quintuple for my friends, too!"

Vin points at the villainess. "VIXEN! THIS IS IT! YOU'RE FINISHED!" With a shout into the air, the Scanrangers shout, "CAMZOOKA!"

Vixen gasped, and she knew there was no escape, not even any strength for a teleportation!

"SET THE FOCUS!" The Camzooka locked on its target, Vixen in the crosshairs. "FAST FORWARD!"

"NOOOO!" At the very last moment, Annie appeared, running in the path of the shot! "FIRE!" the Scanrangers shouted.

"What? Annie!" said Vixen. The robotic android took the full blast of the Camzooka! Sparks began flying from her charred chest, then fell into Vixen's arms.

The team was briefly stunned seeing the android taking the Camzooka beam.

"I..I did it..my mistress..for you..." Annie said. She was shaking violently, about to go into self-destruct mode.

At that point, from the vortex, Anark Key and General Ug grabbed the power depleted villainess and exited their escape, leaving Annie behind. "..all f-for..you.." The countdown reached zero, as the android exploded into scrap metallic parts!

An hour later, the devilish lady returned to her guise of Professor Fox back at Central Jersey University, brushing off the hair-breathed defeat by the movie task force. At the same time, Mikey was walking towards the classroom she happened to be in.

He recognized Vixen, after she revealed herself with the android who served her. In a mad fury, Mikey ran at Professor Fox/Vixen and grabbed her by the neck

"I know you're Vixen! You're not getting away from me this time! Why can't you just go and leave me alone?" Kunio's mind was completely clouded and was simply bent on silencing the MAYHEM henchwomen once and for all! However, a student passing by saw what was going on and called campus police!

Moments later, the campus cops attempted to separate Mikey from Vixen. He brushed away one, but the other grabbed him, and wrestled him to the floor, cuffing him face down.

As soon as the team saw the danger, they were about to help clear everything. Alex called Vin. "What? But-" A long pause. "Very well,ma'am.." He sighed, and then held the others back. Vin, B.C., Nick and Toni saw what happened and turned away.

"Vin, we can't do this.." said B.C. "He needs us!"

The Scanranger leader stood stoic. "I'm sorry, guys, but this is necessary.."

"Vin! Don't go! The professor is not what she seems! She's a criminal!" Vin walks away from the crowd. The others began to follow.

"Carmen! Please! Onegai! YOU MUST BELIEVE ME! I'M INNOCENT!"

Even she walked away. Carmen wanted desperately to come to Mikey's defense, since she was the first to divulge that Professor Fox was really Lady Vixen, but doing so would somehow jeopardize the identities of the Scanrangers as well as Professor Alex's connection to the team.

The four returned to Alex's faculty office.."You wanted us to leave him to the authorities? But why? Mikey needs us, now!" said a concerned Toni.

"What's going to happen to Mikey?" asked Vin.

"I fear it's going to be the worst case scenario..He's going to have to appear before a campus disciplinary board, and they would decide to expel him from Central Jersey University..."

Mikey gets inside the car, as the vehicle disappeared over the horizon. The team in disbelief had felt pity for him. Being off the team was one thing he could handle, but being banned from Central Jersey University was more overwhelming. He stayed silent throughout the road back.

On top of one of the school buildings, Vixen watched. "Ha! Their ex-partner's about to be thrown off the campus! With him off the team for sure, this insures that he no longer can be trusted!"

"Face reality, Scanrangers! You've lost..I WON!" Her laugh echoed across the campus, leaving Mikey to an unknown fate as a college student.

(Editor's Note: If you can recognize SilverScanner's three temptresses and their toku alter-egos, give yourself a No-Prize! (Whoops, wrong prize, thinking of Marvel Comics).

In our next Scanranger adventure..

Toranza: BlueScanner..You have humiliated me in front of my Viram colleagues. I shall not forgive you for that, and now..you shall pay! I intend to collect that payment..WITH YOUR LIFE!

What's this? Toranza in America? The Dimensional Fleet Viram villain has jumped into the future just to destroy the Scanrangers! But our heroes will get help in the form of one of the most legendary Sentai teams of all time! Three guesses, people..Here's another hint..They're not Gatchaman!

Next time on Movie Task Force Scanranger-Episode 37

"The Vengeance of Emperor Toranza-Part One

Roll That Film!


	37. The Vengeance of Tranza (Part One)

Episode 37-"The Vengeance of Emperor Toranza" (Part 1) Special guest stars: None other than Chojin Sentai-JETMAN!

Our disclaimer:Chojin Sentai Jetman, Red Hawk, Black Condor, Yellow Owl, White Swan, Blue Swallow, Ryu Tendo, Gai Yuki, Chokan Aya Odagiri, Raita Oishi, Kaori Rokumeikan, Ako Hayasaka, Toranza, Radiguet, Maria, Grey(including all promient characters in this episode)is a trademark of TV Asahi, Toei Co. Ltd. and Toei Agency.

Prologue

Dateline: Outer Space-circa 1991. High above the Earth, floats an organic shaped spacecraft-Birock-the ship belonging to the Dimensional Fleet-Viram! At that point of time, the Viram had underwent changes in leadership-in this case, forced changes-thanks to one tyrannical Viram member-Toranza!

Toranza-in this case, he prefers to be called Emperor- a handsome but cynical alien in human form-dressed in a black and white bodysuit with pointed shoulder pads and a black cape-gained current power to take over the villain ranks. He was the former Toran(or Tran),the childish, yet deadly Viram member. After a failed attempt to defeat the Chojin Sentai (Birdman Task Force)Jetman-Tran was taunted by his teammates, and even Black Condor after he was about to do serious bodily harm on the little bad guy. After being tormented by Count Radiguet, Maria, and Grey, he went into a rage, and performed a spell, force-growing himself into an adult. With new unlimited power, he overpowered the Viram and the Jetmen! Thus, Toranza oversaw the goal for the Viram-the conquest of Earth!

As he sat on the Viram throne(which was only used if one of the members defeated the Jetmen-he recalled an adventure where his former self was beaten(or in this case, humiliated-not by a Jetman member, but one of the Jetmen's new found allies..

"BlueScanner.." said the emperor in a very contempt fashion, and in Japanese. He could never forget how one of the Eiga Sentai Scanranger humbled him.. "How I despised that gaijin..Only there is a way to make him pay!"

The other Viram members-Radiguet, a treacherous, blue-skinned alien with a quick temper and a silver horned helmet covering half his face- He wanted to claim the Viram leadership for himself-any way he could. The others-Maria(the brainwashed lover of Ryu Tendo-Rie Aoi) sat idly by waiting for action. She was a beautiful, yet deadly Japanese warrior, with an oversized hat and armed with her Necrorod-pondering on what to do with the Jetmen. The other member-Grey-an almost human robot-fought his battles in a honorable fashion-went to his usual business, sipping a glass of wine and listening to classical music.

"And there's a way to make him pay.." Toranza said, then teleported. He arrived at an empty quarry where he detected something nearby the hidden rocks. With one blast of his force beam, the rubble revealed a crystal, sparkling in the shape of a pearl. "If I recall, this is the key to those time traveller's doom..It's not the Lighkari crystal, but it's close enough.." thought Toranza.

"Dimensional Mammoth! To me!" One of the Viram's previously used parasite monsters had been resurrected for the purpose of helping out Toranza's plan. They proceed with their sinister agenda.

Meanwhile-Present day-Central NJ University-just to remind the readers this is Movie Task Force Scanranger-not a Chojin Sentai Jetman fan-fic..

B.C. was hanging out with Vin and the rest of the gang. He was still perplexed about Kunio's fate in the previous episode. "I still didn't appreciate your decision..Why couldn't we help him? Why couldn't we get involved and clear the situation with the campus police? Why-"

Vin interrupted. "Has it ever occurred to you that Vixen knows our secret identities? Have you considered if we'd retaliated, it could not only get us all also expelled, but MAYHEM could also devise a way to put our loved ones in danger?"

B.C. paused, thought things through. "No.."

"Vin's right.." said Toni. "I'm guessing that in your country, B.C, identities are all out into the open, so there's a trust level where it's not a big deal. Here, you have the option of revealing your identity, but you're taking a real big risk.."

"There must be a way to expose that witch for who she is and stopping her from terrorizing the campus any further.." said Carmen.

Vin continued. "I don't like leaving Mikey out in the lurch like that anymore than you guys do, but right now, we've no proof that she's posing as a college professor, let alone commiting a crime..Eventually, guys, if we know MAYHEM, somehow they'll reveal themselves..As Professor Alex suggested, we need to bide our time.."

Takeshi was walking through the park, when he noticed a sparkle that resembled a mini falling star. It happened to be the futuristic enchantress, Aileen, who was now the guardian of the Lighkari crystal. Her mission was to find the Inolife gem, which had very little power by itself, but connected with the Lighkari gem, it had the ability to give the bearer absolute immortality! He ran over to find out what was happening.

Toranza and the dimensional beast arrived minutes before Aileen, landing in Scorsese Park. "So this is the future?" thought the Viram villain. "Not much has changed on this planet, but this isn't Japan..No matter..I have the thing I need to plot out my revenge!" He proceeded to camouflage the mastodon and hid the monster within the park bushes. With a snap of his finger, Toranza changed his uniform into regular casual wear, a leather jacket with blue jeans with normal black hair instead of gray. It didn't require any difficulty for him to blend in.

Aileen actually had followed the two villains, but she made her appearance as soon as Toranza left the scene. "He has the Inolife crystal!" said Aileen. "I must inform the Scanrangers before it's too late!"

"No, my pretty little pixie..It is too late! You shall not inform those interlopers any more than you being a thorn in my plans!" Toranza made his appearance behind her! He activated the combined Lighkari and Inolife crystals, snaring Aileen and immediately entrapped her within the shiny orbs with no way to escape!

"Thank you very much, beautiful girl..Now I have the other orb, what you would call the Lighkari crystal, which is now mine by right! Now nothing shall stop me from my ultimate revenge!"

"Hold it right there!" shouted Takeshi. "Who the heck are...you?" He then realized who he faced against. The silver hero said. "I must be seeing things! Either I've been watching too much sentai, or that's a Yutaka Hirose lookalike posing as Emperor Toranza!"

"HEY! JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, THE SAN DIEGO COMIC CON ISN'T UNTIL NEXT YEAR!"

"You dare to challenge me? I can swat you as easily as a fly! Begone!" Toranza threw an energy blast at Takeshi! But as soon as it reached him, he transformed! "HENSHIN! EIGACHANGER!"

The power craving villain was surprised that he found an opponent. "Nan desu ka? Who are you?"

"THE SHINING SILVER HERO! SILVERSCANNER!"

"Hmmph..Another new Scanranger, eh? Have at me, then!"

They go at it, via hand to hand combat! Silver threw a couple chops at Toranza, but at every turn, he blocked every hit with every point of accuracy. Simultaneously, they throw a punch at each other, and made contact with each otther's face, knocking each other back.

Silver and Toranza both drew their weapons; Silver pulled out his LaserMagnum, Toranza his power gauntlet with an energy beam! The two opponents were at a stand of, until Takeshi's laser pistol was able to singe Toranza's hand!

"Now's my chance!" Silver said. Becoming one with the Kamen Riders again, he changed up his Tokusatsu Film Energy and ran towards the villain. "SILVER PUNCHHH!" However, with one hand, Toranza stops the sixth Scanranger's punch cold!

"Bakana!" How could he stop my Silver Punch?" Takeshi gripped his hand, still feeling the vise-like grip Toranza applied to it. He attempted to shoot him, but he dodged the LaserMagnum shots. The emperor leapt into the air, and a long fencing-type sword materialized into his hand. He proceeded to slash SilverScanner across the chest.

Suddenly, a familiar green-clad bodysuit got in the way of the two, grabbing Toranza, and applied a judo throw over his head. GreenScanner made his appearance, as did the other four Scanrangers.

"Silver!" said BlueScanner. "Dai so ka?"

"B.C.-san..You were right after all..You won't believe this, but.." Silver pointed at their opponent.

"Nani? Bakana!"

"That's exactly what I said.." "Wait a minute! You mean to tell me that, he's.."

"You're not seeing things, Scanranger..The one you knew as Tran is no more. In his place you see, Toranza, your once and now future emperor!" said in Japanese.

"Well, whoever you are, or whatever you said, you're going down!" said Yellow.

Blue cried out, "YellowScanner! Wait!" She leapt into the air, about to punch his lights out, but with two of his fingers, he pointed at Yellow, and shot her down to the ground.

"DISC LAUNCHER!" shouted Green. Unfortunately, Toranza dodged the discs easily.

Pulling out his fencing weapon once more, He slashed through Green, then Pink, then Blue,Silver, and even Red. Not giving our heroes a breather, Toranza then raised his hand, showering them with energy bolts zapping them from the sky. Each one was in pain, with their battle suits detransformed, struggling to arise and to defend themselves.

As Toranza ran towards the rangers, like a streak of rainbow light, two flying kicks made impact on his chest. When the Viram emperor tried to gain his composure, two more punches made right at his face, sending him flying, including one red streaked punch, putting him to the ground temporarily.

"Whoa! It can't be!" said Nick. "It's.."

The six Scanrangers gazed up, and they couldn't believe their eyes! In their presence appeared much needed allies of the past; one of the most legendary teams of all time..

"JETMAN!" said Vin, Nick, B.C., Takeshi, and Toni together. The only exception was Yellow, since Carmen herself was new to the team, and was not familiar, with the classic Super Sentai teams of the past, save the current Americanized version one would call Power Rangers.

"Blast it! The Jetmen? Here?!" Toranza did not anticipate them following him in the future. With swiftness, the leader of the Chojin Sentai called up his Beak Smasher, shouting the gun's name, and the laser shot ricocheted off the rocks within the park, disabling his remote controlled gauntlet hand. "Onore..Curse you! Round one is yours, Jetman..for now!" Toranza beats a swift retreat.

The Jetmen then detransformed back to their civilian forms, helping each Scanranger member up. The leader, Ryu Tendo/Red Hawk, was a confident figure, dressed in a red and white flight jacket. The second, Gai Yuki/Black Condor, dressed in a two piece dark brown suit, was a rebellious and quick tempered lone wolf, yet at the right time, would help his new friends in need. The third,was Raita Oishi/Yellow Owl, dressed with a yellow long sleeve shirt and denim overalls, a proper, gentle giant. The fourth was Kaori Rokumeikan/White Swan, dressed in an off-white dress with low heeled shoes, was a quiet, well to do lady eager to help the team in saving the world. The fifth and definitely not least, Ako Hayasaka/Blue Swallow, full of spunk, in her blue satin high school jacket.

"The Jetmen here, in our time? Incredible!" said Toni.

Immediately, the two teams greet each other, happy to see each other, and shaking hands/bowing. All except Carmen, who pondered on how to introduce herself to her colored counterpart. In the case of B.C., Ako gave him a great big hug!

"Vin! Genki desu ka?" said Ryu.

"It's good to see you, Ryu, Thanks-" Vin then remembered. Since Aileen, the magical pixie helped to break the language barrier, obviously they couldn't understand each other.

Raita noticed a familiar face wasn't there. "Kunio? Kunio doko ni?"

"Huh?" replied Carmen.

"It's OK, C-Lo.." B.C. clarified to Yellow Owl that Mikey was injured in battle and she took his place.

"Ahhh, B.C., Takeshi?" said Vin.

"Say no more, fearless leader..We've got your back..If you need an interpreter, just ask us." said Takeshi looking at the Jetman team.

"Now it's confirmed, you guys are for real.." B.C. spoke to the Jetmen in their native tongue, while Takeshi interpreted back to English.

Ryu explained all how he and his team was brought into the future as Takeshi translated for the others in English. "Viram had resurrected their creature, the Dimensional Mammoth.. We'd defeated the monster before, but this time, it had the capability to travel into the future instead of the past.." The Jetman leader told in detail the story on how they were trapped in prehistoric Japan, until a rift in the time barrier enabled them to escape and return to their present time. "The parasite was controlled by Toranza, and after we smashed the monster's clock, it went forward as he tried to stop it..It pulled the rest of the team inside taking us to your time today...Toranza probably got here first, then we were able to follow him incognito.."

"Were you able to completely destroy that woolly mastodon?" asked Nick as B.C. translated back to Japanese.

"We would assume that it's still with Toranza, since it's the only way to get back to the year 1991.."

"Ryu said that he was indeed impressed by the fact you've battled Radiguet to a standstill, Vin.." said Takeshi.

"Hey, it wasn't easy especially after B.C. gave me a heads-up on how powerful that blue skinned villain was, and watched those films on your battles through those toku fan-based tapes..For the record, thank you.."

Back up in Nebultopia, the MAYHEM corps watched the previous battle. TriloByte was intrigued by the stranger's fight skills.

"I see the Scanrangers have found a new foe on their hands...His fighting skills are impressive. indeed.."

"I think that Mr. Toranza should receive a personal invitation to our stronghold of Nebutopia...No need for an RSVP..." continued TriloByte. With a few pushed buttons, TriloByte did a region area search of the Viram emperor.

Toranza was surprised as for once, he was picked up and teleported to Nebultopia, as well as the Dimensional Mammoth.

"Nanda? Anata?" he spoke in his native tongue.

"Just a moment..With another button pressed, TriloByte activated the throne's universal translator, which enabled the MAYHEM villains to speak in their regular language, thus Toranza could hear them in theirs.

"Consider us as allies, Toranza, I am the master of this vessel, Lord TriloByte, and these are my captains.."

"State your business.."

"My business is purely simple..The conquest of this planet..and knowing your almighty power..I have need of you to help me in this task..There is a team I know you are familiar with..and they are indeed a thorn in our plans to succeed..I wish to join forces in order to achieve your dream."

"What else is there?" "Your mortal enemies are also here as you know..These said enemies..the Jetmen, have battled you before, as well as my accursed adversaries, the Scanrangers..I'll even offer a cybercreature and a few of my foot soldiers to help finish the job..You, of course, will be rewarded handsomely..."

"And?" said Toranza.

"And nothing else!" You're not familiar with the future, so it's only fair to show to you what kind of power we can offer you.."

"Hmmph! That is not necessary, for I have power to offer you!" Toranza showed them the Lighkari and Inolife crystal, sparkling not unlike a diamond..

"P-pretty.." snarled Ug.

"Amazing..I can even see someone inside.." said Vixen.

"Precisely..This faerie had tried to stop me from my original goal, settling the score with those so called Scanrangers..With this power, I can even entrap the Jetmen forever!"

"If you're actually offering us power, we've got that already!" said Key. "Our mighty Lord Blackorg can provide us with everything we need! You need to try to bargain us with something else!"

"I've got a better idea.." Toranza then pointed the crystals at Anark Key, and was pulled within the orb! Now, he shared the same prison with Aileen!

"Get me the blazes out of here! What are you doing?" cried Key. At once, Nebutopia began to quake! The MAYHEM captains were startled, as the heard the voice of Blackorg! Although his physical body was still healing, his power was still enough to instill fear in those opposed him! The emperor was then bound by dark ebon shackles, applying pressure to Toranza!

"TORANZA! YOU DARE TO THREATEN THE DOMAIN OF THE ALMIGHTY LORD BLACKORG? FOOL! RELEASE ANARK KEY AT ONCE!"

With reluctance, Toranza brought Key out of the crystal! "A thousand pardons, sir! I was..just showing your leader a small sample of how I..could help defeat the Scanrangers..

"SEE THAT YOU DO..BE PLEASED THAT I HAVE NOT MADE MY FULL APPEARANCE TO DEAL WITH YOU..MAYHEM! USE HIM, HIS MONSTER, AND OUR NEWEST CYBERCREATURE TO TAKE CARE OF OUR ENEMIES.."

As you say, my lord.." Vixen. Ug, and Key kowtow to the image of their master. Toranza then spun from the captains, with his Viram monster both disappearing from sight.

Anark Key and Lady Vixen saw their antagonist's opponent teleport. "Wait a minute...Colonel..I recognize that bodysuit..." Key recognized the outfit Toranza wore; in his first incantation as Tran. Vixen replied. "He's that little brat who was part of that traitorous alien group months ago!" Vixen recalled when she, Key, Ug and Blackorg battled side by side with the Viram against Jetman and Scanranger. As it may have seemed, they were both brainwashed and was unaware of them fighting each other until they returned to their regular time.

"Colonel, I know it's not my place to question this, but I don't trust that dimensional wanderer.."

"I am aware of your time-warp that you encounter through the battle records via of Lord Blackorg.. The trick, of course, is to work a way to destroy both teams and win us a new ally in the process.."

"The three of you take a few Kinks down with the cybercreature..In any case something goes wrong, you can relieve that fool of duty.." continued TriloByte.

"Right.."

Act two

The two teams spent a little leisure time at the Leewood Park Mall, getting reacquainted with each other. B.C. and Ako walked along the mid level, sat down near the center court. He noticed his blue swallow buddy a little down in the dumps. "Hey, what's the matter? You're not your little spunky self today.." he said, translated from the Japanese.

"No.." Ako said meekly. Seeing B.C. was unexpected to her, considering that she had feelings for another guy in the form of the single named Dan, another 'birdman' in his own right. He and his companions from the planet Dimensian escaped the wrath of Viram with the help of Garuda. They were able to give Bird Garuda as a gift to the Jetmen to help in the battle against the Dimensional Fleet. Dan and his two friends unfortunately died in battle, leaving Ako heartbroken.

"Gomen nasai..I really am sorry for your friends loss..Nevertheless, you've got to keep strong..Once the war's over, and you get back to your regular time, you still have your dreams..Never let go of them..As long as our friendship stands, nothing will smash your hopes, your courage, and once more your dreams. I believe in you..Ako-chan.."

"A-Arigato..B.C.-kun.."

While at the food court, Raita thought of an idea..the all you can eat restaurant. He couldn't resist wanting to challenge Carmen at another eating contest. Takeshi, Toni, and Nick was with them.

"Come on, Raita.." said Takeshi. "You're not serious about this?!"

"It's all for fun, Takeshi-san..Just wanted to see how she responds to a little pressure.."

"Well, I won't be here when the end result occurs.." Takeshi walked away.

Kaori and Gai were sitting across the court, watching the commotion. That's not fair.. It's not like Raita trying to redeem himself after Kunio beat him tn that tomato eating contest.." said Kaori.

"Don't worry about it..it's all for fun anyway..The big lug is certainly not a sore loser..Speaking of that, my rival GreenScanner...I wonder if Nick's still upset about me beating him at bike racing..In turn I was going to show him how to be a ladies man...He just wants to get where we are.."

(Editors note: During this period, Gai and Kaori were dating each other during mid- series).

Gai was about to light up one of his smokes, but Kaori, tapping him lightly on the shoulder, pointing to a sign that read 'No Smoking', with the crossed out cigarette.

Vin and Ryu was back at Mt. Columbia with Professor Alex, who was also able to translate for our leader, since Takeshi and B.C. were the others to speak Ryu's language fluently.

"So, Ryu..How's Chokan? Still kicking your butts with the four civilians you've got?" said Alex, translated from the Japanese.

Ryu laughed. "She's still the same, but don't let this get through the rest of the squad..She's somewhat mellowed, as I told Vin last time, she really looks out for the team.."

Vin wanted to get some words in. He understood a bit of basic Nihongo, but wasn't enough to hold a fluent conversation. He regretted not being able to learn it from his dad when he served overseas. "It really looks like you've actually knew of Ryu here, Profess.."

"Apparently, only indirectly, Vin..I was based on the EarthShip for only eight months. Almost fifteen years ago, my job there was an interpreter for the original team members..Not only I taught English to the SkyForce members, but French and Spanish as well..Ryu was supposed to be one of my students, but he and Rie was working on a special mission, thus neither one was at my training session that day. When my term was done, I was sent back home to the States..only to find out about the horrendous Viram attack. Until we met your team a couple of years ago, Ryu. I've never heard from Chokan Odagiri since.."

"Whoa.." Vin replied.

The emergency alarm went off, signaling to Alex via of Sarita. "Guys! Trouble uptown! MAYHEM's attacking again! This time with two possible cybercreatures!" The others at the mall get the call also.

"You don't have to say it, Profess!" said Vin, then nodding to Ryu. "We're on our way! Grab my arm, Ryu..We're about to take a trip uptown!"

"Hai!" replied the Jetman two teleport to the proper coordinates. "Just be careful out there.." replied Alex.

At once, the MAYHEM foot soldiers appear before the eleven with their claws bare and at the ready!

"Kinks! I figured that TriloByte was behind this!" said Vin. "Pick a partner and get ready to dance!" Ryu and his team concurred.

Each of the eleven sentai members held their own against the MAYHEM minions. Vin and Ryu battled alongside each other, as the Reds grabbed a Kink's arm and twisted it, then gave it a chop in the neck. Nick fell down, but grabbed a foot soldier and flipped it over to Gai, who proceeded to punch it in the chest, smashing it in. Takeshi held his own with his lighting fast punches took down some and Kaori also fought back to back with each other. Kaori with a few chops, Toni with a judo throw. A Kink lunged at Kaori, but she grabbed the soldier's arm, flipping it as well. Toni followed with a kick up its back, disabling the Kink. B.C. and Ako held their own with a couple of lighting speed kicks, then he grabbed Ako, swinging her to another Kink, kicking it away. Raita had two Kinks by the head, smashing their faces together and bringing them to the ground, unaware another was about to sneak him. Carmen saw the Kink, then with a fast cartwheel, kicked the cannon fodder in the face using her hidden capoiera skills, then clipping it and smashing its chest!

"Hoi! Carmen-san! Arigato!" said Raita.

"Hey! If that means 'thanks', big guy, anytime!" replied Carmen.

When the smoke cleared, every Kink was beaten and partially dismembered, some others crawled back to the vortex to retreat. "See, guys? This cannon fodder was definitely much easier than your..what's those dark skinned soldiers called again?" said Nick, cracking his knuckles.

"Grinamus?" said Gai. "Yeah, Grinings, or something like that.."

At that moment, Toranza, Dimensional Mammoth, and KuroCroc made their entrance, preparing for battle. "Not bad, Jetman, Scanranger...That was only the undercard..Now it's time for the main event!"

"I've been waiting for this..Ryu?" nodded Vin.

"Yoshi! Miina! ISSOU!" The other four Jetmen prepare to transform. They all shout,"CROSS CHANGER!" In a flash, their Birdnic energy flows through the Chojin Sentai, forming their battle suits!

"Our turn now! LET'S DO THIS! LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION! SCANRANGER!" shouted our fab five!

Which led to Takeshi and his transformation. "HENSHIN! EIGACHANGER!" With that call, the Scanrangers' Film Energy formed upon them, with a 'blue screen' in the back, and their uniforms forming like fluid upon them, with their helmets to follow.

Ryu led his team-roll call-"RED HAWK!"

Gai-"BLACK CONDOR!"

Raita-"YELLOW OWL!"

Kaori-"WHITE SWAN!"

Finally, Ako-"BLUE SWALLOW!"

"CHOJIN SENTAI-JETMAN!"

Scanranger Roll Call-Vin-"ATHLETE OF ACTION! REDSCANNER!"

Nick-"SPFX SOLDIER! "GREENSCANNER!"

B.C.-"KING OF COMEDY! BLUESCANNER!"

Carmen-"ANIMEMANIAC! YELLOWSCANNER!"

Toni-"MUSICAL MISTRESS! PINKSCANNER!"

And finally, Takeshi-"GIN HIKARI NO SENSHI! SILVERSCANNER!"

"SOLDIERS OF THE SILVER SCREEN! EIGA SENTAI-SCANRANGER!" At once, multi-colored explosions ignited behind each team member twice-the third explosion was golden fire-concluding their intro!

Attacking with their Bringer Swords, Swallow and Swan brought down the cybercreature but parries the blow with its tail, swinging wildly at them! Using her rare attack, PinkScanner turned invisible, grabbing the tail, enabling the two Jetgirls to activate their Wing Gauntlets, smashing KuroCroc's face in, sending the monster flying. YellowScanner's Anime Film Energy did the rest with her..

"UNICORN STAR SMASH!" Carmen's raining blows was an ode to Saint Seiya's Ryuseiken(Meteor Punch); which threw the cybercreature for another loop.

Black Condor and Yellow Owl applied their towering attack, as the latter man-mountain Jetman threw boulders at KuroCroc, taking him out, while Green utilized his HoloClones, confusing the mastodon, kicking it from the back, punching it in the face, and finally launching his Disc Launcher, sending the Viram monster flying!

The monsters were down, which left Toranza to fight! He leapt past RedScanner, then leapt from a tree, and slashed him! He does the same to Red Hawk, knocking him out of the way! Red swiftly unsheathed his Cinerama Cutlass, evenly dueling with the mad emperor! Red lunges, but once again, Toranza teleports not once, but twice, then spinned and cut Red in the back!

"Blast it! He's way too fast! What I didn't need is another Benedict wannabe!" referring to his teleporting dimensional arch-rival. Red secretly called for backup. "I've got a need for speed! BlueScanner! The old one two!"

Red continued his battle, attempting to counter the villain's moves. He attacked, but teleported again. Nowhere to be found, Toranza appeared to take Red out from behind!

Red's response: "STOP!", using the Pause button to freeze the Viram villain in place! "Nani?"Toranza said.

"HAMMER TIME!" shouted BlueScanner, who raced to pound Toranza with an upper cut via his Speed-Bo staff in hammer mode!

"The old one-two, Tran! Red was the one, and I was the two!"

"Kisama!" The emperor struggled to get up, however, KuroCroc and Dimensional Mammoth both collided in his way! Yellow Owl and GreenScanner each had a monster and tossed them towards him, knocking him down!

"Ready for phase two, RedScanner?" said Red Hawk interpreting to Silver and then Red.

"You know it! Guys! Let's put them together!" The rangers combine their weapons once more to create the CineMasher-By Deluxe, including Silver's MagnumSabre.

The Jetmen do the same. Using their Beak Smashers, the back of the gun flipped back in order for their Bird Blasters to piggyback it . They connect, forming a rifle called the Smashbomber! The five aimed at their target. "SMASHBOMBER! SHOOT!" The five Jetmen fired at once, with their single shots combined into an energy ball, rolling towards their target!

"ACTIVATE CINEMASHER-BY DELUXE!" The combined weapon flew behind the Smashbomber, merged into a single attack, as the mammoth, KuroCroc, and Toranza took the full blast! In the process, a part of the pachyderm's energy sputtered to the sky, opening up a time rift back to the year 1991!

"So much for the alliance.." said TriloByte, unfazed by the defeat back up in Nebultopia.

The cybercreature was blown to bits, as well as the remains of the bio-parasite. That didn't stop them, as the implanted KillerByte reactivated within the bloodstream, and even gave the parasite a jolt to both enlarge at the same time!

"Geez, why can't these weekly monsters ever give up and stay dead?" said Blue. "I'll cover you guys!" said Silver. "SILVERSCANNER! J MODE!" Takeshi grows 54 meters to counter the enlarged monsters! He then summoned WideScreener, which separated and became his armor, bringing SuperScreener to the scene!

"PRESENTATION-SUPERSCREENER!" They battle and Silver gave KuroCroc a swift kick in the chest. He then gave a judo throw to the Dimensional Mammoth, bringing them both down.

"Come on, Silver! Take them out!" shouted GreenScanner. Silver swiftly pulled out his Screener Hawk, and began hacking away on the two monsters! He then snagged KuroCroc by the tail, lifted the cybercreature over his head, and gave it a helicopter spin, tossing it over to the Viram parasite monster!

"Time to make short work of these creatures!" SuperScreener charged up his Tokusatsu Film Energy for the finishing blow!

"MEGA CROSS NOVA!" he shouted. Once more, the Ultraman-type beam cuts through KuroCroc and the mammoth. They both fall and explode!

"That's it!" said Yellow.

"Great job, SuperScreener!" said White Swan.

"Matte!" said Black Condor. "Look!"

The remains of the monsters were actually moving towards each other and then jelling together. In the end, KuroCroc and the Dimensional Mammoth merged their bodies, only difference was that the mastodon was greenskinned with its head on top of the crocodile, not unlike a polar bear rug. At once, a single energy blast attacked WideScreener, hitting Silver square in the chest, bringing it down!

"Hey, Vin Man! Looks like WideScreener needs a hand!" said Green.

"Not a problem! We're making the call right now!" replied Red. "ROLL OUT! BOX OFFICE SMASHERS!" The Scanranger's mecha combined as well. CosmoScanner's arms connect to SamuraiScanner's torso, then Clown and DivaScanner form the lower torso and legs, with JetScanner forming the head!

"READY TO ROLL! BLOCKBUSTER!"

Scanranger robo number two came out in full force. BlockBuster gave a kick to the giant mastodon/crocodile, falling it.

"BLOCKBUSTER V BEAM!" the rangers shouted, but it didn't even put a dent with the monster! With its long tail, it whipped BlockBuster, then wrapped its tail around the robot's head, swinging it around, pounding BlockBuster to the ground! One golden beam of fire came from KuroCroc/Mammoth, bringing down our heroes once again alongside the already fallen WideScreener!

"BLOCKBUSTER! DON'T GIVE UP! GANBARE!" shouted Blue Swallow.

"We're helpless without Jet Icarus, Jet Garuda, or even Tetra Boy to help them out! What can we do?" questioned Yellow Owl.

With a great flash out of nowhere, and out of the time rip, the air crackled then with a great roar of thunder, came the calvary..in the form of..

"Ah! Kore wa.." "Hyper Hawken!" shouted the Jetmen. In the nick of time, the battleship, the combined form of Icarus Hawken (aka Jet Icarus and Bird Garuda) jumped from another dimension to give our heroes a helping hand..with Commander 'Chokan' Odagiri at the helm!

"Miina..Looks like I got here right on schedule!" she said. With that, the rest of the team teleport into the cockpit. The ship separates briefly into the forms of Jet Icarus and Jet Garuda.

"All right! We've got more than enough firepower to take on those monsters!"

Red Hawk then shouted, "GATTAI! GREAT SCRAMBLE!" The two robos gave each other a high five, which activated the separations. Garuda splits behind Icarus, as Icarus' arms split to combine with Garuda's parts, then Garuda's beak shaped stem became the helmet, completing the combination!

"COMPLETE! GREAT ICARUS!"

Great Icarus moved swiftly, pounding the cybercreature, then giving it a throw over its head! "GREAT BEAM!" cried Red Hawk, with the powerful laser on the forehead of Great Icarus made impact on the monster's chest!

"Since the two creatures joined together, it gained even more power!" said Chokan. WideScreener recovered and joined the other robots.

"Then its time that the three of us did the same!" replied Silver. "Yoshi! Miina! Are you ready, RedScanner?" Silver interprets back to Vin in English.

"RIGHT! LET'S DO IT, JETMEN!"

BlockBuster kicked the monster up towards the heavens! The mighty robot then began charging up via the ranger's Film Energy. "BLOCKBUSTER ENERGIZE!" Great Icarus powered up once more, using its ultimate weapon also! WideScreener charges himself up to release his signature finish as well, all in one shot!

"BIRD MASER!" shouted the Jetmen.

"One more time! MEGA CROSS NOVA!" shouted Silver.

Then soon after, BlockBuster releases their final attack! "BLOCKBUSTER BOMB!" shouted the rangers. The combined might of the Scanrangers and the Jetmen's beam all but disintegrated the hybrid Viram/MAYHEM cybercreature!

"Two thumbs up! Way up!" shouted the Jetmen.

"You guys catch on quick..We couldn't have said it better ourselves!" said Red, giving them the Ebert/Roeper 'thumbs up' also.

Moments later, it was only but a few minutes until the Jetman team could return back into the past, yet they were able to spend a few brief moments with the Scanrangers. "Once again, Ryu-san..Thanks for all your help.." said Vin.

"I wish there were better circumstances to meet.." Vin shook Ryu's hand.

"Doshimaste, Vin.." Ryu replied in Japanese, with Takeshi translating.

"Who knows, we'd just might meet again, but surely, when later on you've finished your war with MAYHEM.."

B.C. chuckled. "It may be later than you think.." referring to their untimely cameo during the ranger's Hawaiian Spring Break episodes ago.

"With Toranza gone, the Viram's forces should be weakened.." said Chokan. "In spite of that we can't underestimate them. Right now, however, we can't waste words..We have to go!"

"Right!" replied the rest of the Birdman task force. The team shook hands with the other rangers, but of course, Ako gave B.C. one more big hug!

"One more thing, Vin..Say hello to Professor Alexandria for me.." said Chokan.

"Will do, ma'am.." he replied. B.C. sighed. "I don't care if she's older than I am! I want to marry that woman!" He was interrupted with the usual slap in the back via Nick. "What?!"

The Jetmen and Chokan Odagiri launched off with Great Icarus, waving goodbye to their American friends. "GOODBYE, SCANRANGER! SAYONARA!"

"SAYONARA, JETMAN! FAREWELL!" The Chojin Sentai returned to the past as the time rift closed up minutes later.

"So, that was what you call super sentai, guys? I'd never knew that they were really that popular.." said Carmen. "Not to change the subject, I hope that Raita didn't take it personally when I won that eating contest at the mall.."

The rest of the tea was flabbergasted. "How could you, Carmen, a small framed, yet beautiful Hispanic woman outeat Yellow Owl?" said Nick.

"Ah, can't tell you that..Ancient Dominican secret.."

"Well, I really hated to see them go..especially with the extra power to beat both MAYHEM and that time traveler.." said Toni.

"Apparently, it's important to get back to their year of 1991, you know, the disruption of the space-time continum and all that 'Back To The Future' talk..Not to-"

The team was interrupted by an powerful explosion, separating the team in half, with the exceptio of B.C. and Takeshi, about 20 yards apart from each other. B.C. then gathered his thoughts, looked up. "NANDA?!"

"Thought you saw the last of me, eh, my friend?" It was Toranza, alive and well! He grabbed B.C. by the neck. Weakened after the blast, he was unable to break free from the Viram emperor's grip.

"B.C.!" cried Vin. "Let go of him, Toranza!" He ran and tried to stop him, but was brushed back by an energy blast, as the villain did the same with the others.

Still holding B.C. with one hand around his neck. Instinctively, B.C. transformed into BlueScanner, but still couldn't get out!

Toranza continued in his native tongue, "I haven't forgotten how you humiliated me, BlueScanner, and for that, you must pay..I intend to collect that payment..WITH YOUR LIFE!" With that, Toranza and B.C. both teleported out of view and possibly into another dimension!

"B.C.!" shouted Nick.

"Good Lord..They're gone! We barely beat him even with the help of the Jetman team, but now there's no way of informing them about our plight!"

"Guys! We've got powers! We've got Film Energy! Somehow there must be a way of going through dimensions and rescuing B.C! We can do this! We must find a way!" said Carmen.

"I'm afraid that won't be easy..Carmen.." said Vin. "Even if we did reenergize at 200%, we may never see BlueScanner again!"

To be continued...

In our next Scanranger adventure, It's up to SilverScanner to rescue the now powerless BlueScanner from the treacherous clutches of Toranza. B.C. relives through a classic Jetman episode, only this time he's the victim! And with the Chojin Sentai Jetman and the Scanrangers unable to help him, can our hero escape the Viram villain's final victory?

Jikai(Next time on)-Eiga Sentai Scanranger-Episode 38

"The Vengeance of Emperor Toranza"(Part Two)

Roll That Film!


	38. The Vengeance of Tranza (Part Two)

Once more, the disclaimer thingie: Chojin Sentai Jetman, Red Hawk, Black Condor, Yellow Owl, White Swan, Blue Swallow, Ryu Tendo, Gai Yuki, Chokan Aya Odagiri, Raita Oishi, Kaori Rokumeikan, Ako Hayasaka, Toranza, Radiguet, Maria, Grey (including all prominent characters in this episode) is a trademark of TV Asahi, Toei Co. Ltd. and Toei Agency.

Previously, the notorious Viram villain named Toranza went into the future to avenge his defeat by the Scanrangers. With the aid of a stolen crystal, he attacked the team while pursuing another gem which would give the bearer power absolute! He briefly teamed up with MAYHEM in order to find the jewel and defeat the eiga sentai in the process. The team got much needed help from the legendary Super Sentai, the Birdman Task Force Jetman, who pursued the Viram villain through a time warp. The combined teams defeated MAYHEM and the so-called emperor, but at the last minute when the Scanranger's allies parted ways, Toranza abducted B.C. taking them both back to the past. Even with the Jetmen's help, the Scanrangers were powerless to assist BlueScanner. However, no one was aware that SilverScanner transported himself back into another dimension, and bided his time to help rescue BlueScanner.

Episode 38-"The Vengeance of Emperor Toranza"(Part 2)

Four stunned eiga sentai were brooding and feeling very down after their happy-go-lucky comrade was abducted. Toni was still in shock about the whole situation, as was Carmen. She still wanted to do something to rectify the problem, yet her new experience as a team member was still showing.

Nick gritted his teeth, obviously angry and in a coulda-shoulda mood. The helpless teammate spurred B.C. on after the Scanrangers experienced dissension when he himself was lying in a hospital, in critical condition.

Vin met with Alex and discussed various options on either to encourage SilverScanner to fight on with the war with MAYHEM as five, or find someone who could possibly fill in B.C's place as another BlueScanner.

Vin picked up a signal on his communicator. "Vin here.."A second pause. "Takeshi! You're all right!"

"Vin-san! Listen! Sorry I had to run off like that, but I'm trying to pick up any trails of Toranza's disappearance. Even as we speak, I'm in WideScreener now going through time and space in order to rescue B.C."

The rest of the team listened on. "I forgot that Widescreener has the ability to travel and teleport through time..Mikey definitely did a great job installing that field. It definitely came in handy when we were trapped on that giant insect planet.." (see Episode 14)

"Good thinking, Silver.." said Alex. "Keep us informed of your status.."

"Will do, Ma'am.. SilverScanner..out!"

"I had a chance to look over some research on this villain group called the Viram, Vin.." said Toni. "After we fought them the first time, I realize how powerful they really were. Their brutality is on course with how we battled MAYHEM.. I'm just concerned that if B.C. slips, his life could end! And we don't even know how that would affect the present!"

"I understand, Toni..It's hard because right now, there's really nothing we can do..Such is the reason why SilverScanner would be the obvious choice to bring him back unscathed and unharmed. Remember, the Jetmen are back in their regular time period, and I'm sure if he could escape the Viram's clutches, they'll save him until Takeshi could find him. If anything else, B.C. has a little knowledge of live action Japanese sci-fi himself, and he won't stand down. Even as we speak, especially with a deadly group such as Viram, B.C. will fight to the end. I know that BlueScanner is even working out a plan to make his escape..."

Unfortunately, Vin was wrong, as upon the Viram's cavernous ship, Birock, BlueScanner's arms was bound in chains hanging from the top, with his legs chained and spread out. When B.C. was abducted, he was able to barely transform into BlueScanner even as he was grasped by his neck during the teleportation. The Viram villains took advantage by torturing him! Maria gave him the proverbial forty lashes. With her Necrorod, the electric shocks that ran up B.C.'s body were painful to endure!

B.C. thought, "Let's see, ten million volts going through my body, a big girl picking on a defenseless and innocent little guy..Aside from all of this, YEE-OUCH!"

Maria sneered at him, and walked away.

"Hey! Maybe we could do lunch sometime!" Blue sent a snide parting shot and ignoring the pain.

Grey was next, blasting him a few times with his wrist shooters, showed little interest in tormenting the Scanranger. With those few shots and even few words, the robot turned and walked away.

Radiguet came right after, taking a few slashes at B.C. with his Bloodyguet sword. "Is that all you've got, hornhead? I've seen better slices on a stack of deli cheese!" Blue said. B.C. tried to psyche Radiguet out, which was not a great idea, considering he could cut any human down without a thought!

"Kisama!" snarled Radiguet, raising his sword and about to slice Blue in two. His attack was stopped by Toranza.

"Enough, Radiguet..He's taken more than his share of pain for now.." He then released Blue, changing back to his civilian clothes in the process. The two teleported out of Birock.

Moments later, they appear in a quarry (of course, where the typical tokusatsu battles take place).The villain released B.C. and with a push of a button on his remote controlled gauntlet, a boxing ring surrounded by barbed wire appeared before them.

B.C. thought, "Somehow, this scene looks familiar, but I can't put my finger on it where I've seen it before.." Instead of his regular blue shirt and jeans, Blue was wearing a white karate gi with a black belt.

Toranza interrupted him, "This is a death match, BlueScanner.." The emperor poises to begin the fight, B.C. did the same.

"What you think this is, the WWE?" he replied. Our hero defended himself well, but when he attempted to use his martial arts skills against the grown up Tran, they were limited.

"It seems I'm moving too slow against this guy, but I'm supposed to be faster than him..How?" Toranza threw a twice fast punch that knocked B.C. up in mid air. The villain swung his leg, kicked him, and laid him flat on the ground.

Meanwhile, SilverScanner in WideScreener continued to travel though dimensions until he could find his Scanranger ally.

"Ganbare, B.C.-san..I'll find you if I have to travel through every dimensional space there-"

"That's it! Obviously Viram could travel through dimensions so he must have a source in order to go back in time! In addition to that crystal he wanted so badly.." SilverScanner set his coordinates to the year 1991.

"Blast it!" said B.C. "I'm fighting a losing battle..and I can't even transform with Toranza holding my FilmBrace..That crystal he's wearing is obviously the key, but I've got to get it off him somehow.."

"If I could just ricochet of the top rope, I could sneak him and grab that crystal! "B.C. leapt over Toranza's shoulder, but was zapped by an invisible barrier which bought him back into the ring.

"Ha ha ha ha!" laughed Toranza. "There is no escape from this match, BlueScanner.."

Then it dawned onto B.C. "Now I remember! He's making me relive that Jetman episode in the late 30's, and Ryu was getting his butt kicked by this sore loser! Yet I can't defend myself because of that stupid crystal!" His comment was interrupted by a swift kick in the stomach, pushing him back to the electrified barb wire! B.C cried out in lingering agony. At 1east 10,000 volts rushed through B.C.'s body, leaving him more weakened than before! Finally, Toranza's fencing sword welcomed our hero with a electric ground shock, bringing Mr. Shimamura to his knees!

"Now I know how those death-row cellmates from 'The Green Mile' felt..John Coffey, where are you when I needed you?" said B.C. with a very weak smile, yet in serious pain.

"It's all over.." Toranza sneered, about to use the same kaleidoscope sword technique that nearly finished off Red Hawk.

"I can barely move my legs, much less my arms..but I can't die like this, not in the past, and definitely not by this egomaniacal alien! But I must act at the last possible second.." B.C. watched as the emperor brought his sword down for the fatal blow. With all his might, B.C. caught the sword with both hands bleeding.

"Impressive.." said the Viram villain. You learned much from your friend Red Hawk..but it won't save you! I can deliver the death knell any time!" The blood stained sword slid off B.C's hands. "You were a very impressive opponent, BlueScanner, but it's time to say farewell to your future, and your life!"

Suddenly, warping from different dimensions, WideScreener made his appearance! SilverScanner leapt out and found the two opponents, in time for Toranza to thrust his sword into B.C.'s heart. B.C. gasped with eyes open, and fell on his face in a pool of blood. Despite his efforts, SilverScanner was too late to save his friend!

**Act two **

"NOOOOO! YAROUU!" cried Silver. In a hellish fury, he blasted his LaserMagnum at Toranza, catching him off guard. Another blast destroyed the boxing ring the emperor had concocted!

"BLAST YOU, BASTION! I'M GONNA TEAR YOUR FREAKIN' HEART OUT!" Silver shouted in Japanese. He ran straight towards Toranza, but with a wave of his right hand, he brushed him back!

The two go at it with full force, with Silver determined to avenge his fallen teammate. He switched to his MagnumSabre, but the emperor easily teleported out of harm's way. Silver switched back to his LaserMagnum, but once again, Toranza pressed a button on his gauntlet, and Silver's gun was blasted out of his hand, then aimed at Takeshi, shooting him down!

As the fight continued, B.C.'S still body lain where he fell, and it seemed his soul was drifting into the next stage of eternity. "Am I dead? Has my life flashed before my eyes already?"

"It's not your time yet, Ben Shimamura.." said a voice.

B.C.'s soul turned and saw.. "Omaiwa...It can't be..Aileen? What are you doing here?"

He was surprised to see the youthful Irene Cara lookalike again. "Yes, Ben.. It isn't your time to leave this Earth.. The power of the crystal resides within me.. Toranza used the Inolife and the Lighkari crystal for his evil purposes, corrupting them both in the process.. However, by your bravery and sacrifice, snatching the crystals from his neck, your pure and righteous blood simply had cleansed the evil out of both jewels.. Even now, your regular body is healing from your mortal wounds at an incredible rate.. You will heal, but take care, if the jewels are used longer than expected, even the power of both crystals can even make you power mad. Once you heal, help your friend Takeshi. He will soon be in grave danger also."

"Aileen..I don't know what to say..but..Arigato..Domo arigato.." The magical pixie disappeared.

Continuing the battle, Silver was tossed to the ground. He leapt to the air, calling up his Tokusatsu Film Energy, becoming one with the Kamen Riders. "All right, murderer, let's see if you can take my..."SILVER KICK!" Toranza responded with a similar kick, and both fell to the ground.

"SILVERSCREENER! J MODE!" Takeshi grew Ultraman size, and attempted to squash the emperor! He does so, but with one hand, Toranza held his foot!

"The bigger they are... well, you know the rest!" said Toranza, zapping an energy blast at Silver's foot. He then blasted Takeshi in the face, bringing him down for he count as Takeshi reverted back to normal size.

"Ha! With the power of the two crystals in my possession, I am invincible! Once I return to the past, I shall defeat the Jetman team once and for all, then keep that fool Radiguet in his place, bowing before me!"

Toranza was then interrupted by a voice. "In the immortal words of Raiden, 'I DON'T THINK SO!'"

The Viram fiend was in complete shock. "Bakana! It's not possible! You're dead! I killed you!" "That's what I thought, too..You were so worked up in getting revenge against me, that you forgot about..these!" B.C. showed him the crystals.

Toranza then checked his neck.."Onore!"

The Inolife crystals don't belong to you, villain! It's time for you to disappear! With a wave of his hand, his FilmBrace materialized back on his wrist! With a glowing aura, he transformed into BlueScanner. "Simply put, I will not forgive you for torturing my friends! It's time that you pay the price!"

Toranza responded by blasting another energy blast from his gauntlet, but with the extra power of the crystal, BlueScanner reflected it back at the villain! He then leapt into the air with his sword, slashing the hero, but didn't faze him. The emperor then threw a punch at Blue with his gauntlet hand, but Blue stopped him in his tracks, and then slowly began to crush it. Toranza cried in agonizing pain, and Blue electrified him in the process!

"They say revenge is a dish best served cold..Well, mine's definitely gonna be one very frigid dish! It looks like you're going to be eating hot food from here on, pal!"

B.C. recalled a further episode where Toranza gets his comeuppance not only from the Jetmen but also Count Radiguet as well! Radiguet turned the tables by making Toranza bow before him, as the emperor cried out Radiguet as his master!

Silver woke up from unconsciousness, seeing Blue torturing Toranza. He was shocked at his behavior, only knowing him for his fighting heart and endless jocularity, but not for vengeance!

"BlueScanner! Yamero! Stop it! It's over! He's beaten!"

"It's over when I say it's over! Do not interfere!" Blue blasted a bolt at Silver.

"It feels great! I have the power! THE ABSOLUTE POWER, BABY! THE POWER TO HEAL! TO DESTROY! TO CONTROL!"

Blue hesitated, finally came to his senses. Aileen reminded him, "You will heal, but take care, if the jewels are used longer than expected, even the power of both crystals can even make you power mad as well.."

"To stop before I start..What am I doing? I'm talking like God.. The problem is, I'm not God.. That was Toranza's goal, but he'll never get it..We'll make sure of that."

"One more thing, loser..I'm going to implant your ultimate humiliation. I should kill you outright, but it won't make me any better than you, would it? Instead, I'm sending you back from whence you came, but if you think of revenge against me or my friends, your mind will explode and that flashback of your downfall will play forever in your mind!" One last zap, and Emperor Toranza was gone!

The energy from both crystals were used up, and Blue reverted back to B.C.

"B.C.-san! Dai so ka?"

He comes to after being possessed by the gem, then fell limp onto Takeshi. In addition, Aileen was freed from her prison. "Ben will be fine..For the time being, he will need plenty of rest.."

"You must be.." said Takeshi.

"A friend..Your colleagues helped defeat the Viram and MAYHEM previously. You can call me Aileen." She used the last bit of power from the Lighkari and Inolife gems and opened up a portal. "I gave you enough energy for your ship to bring you both back to the present day.."

"What about you? After what I've seen, we can't let the crystals fall into the wrong hands again.."

"I assure you..the crystals shall not be used for evil ever again.." Aileen merged the crystals into one, and phased them within her own body. "You two must hurry back, otherwise there will be a disruption in what you call the space-time continuum.."

"Hai! Right away.." Takeshi loaded the unconscious B.C. back onto WideScreener and launched through the portal.

"Fare you well, my noble Scanrangers...Fare you well.." waved Aileen as she also returned to the future.

The two Scanrangers blast off back to the present day, where the four remaining rangers lament the loss of their teammate outside Mt. Columbia.

Crackling through the dimensional field like a flash of thunder, WideScreener appeared before the team!

"Miina! Mission accomplished!" said Takeshi. The gang saw the two from a distance and ran up to meet them. Toni and Carmen was the first to meet them and gave B.C. a big hug. "Oh, B.C., I thought I'd never see you again.."

"Why, C-Lo..I didn't know you cared.."

"Takeshi..I just don't know how to thank you..Twice you came up big in the clutch to help us out when we actually thought it was hopeless.." said Vin.

"Arigato, Vin-san..I wish Kunio-san was here to see this fantastic triumph, and that we've got to see the Jetmen again.."

"So, where the blazes did you go, man?" said Nick. "You had us believing that you'd be gone forever!" He pushed B.C. aside to talk to Takeshi. However, without looking, Nick did his normal B.C. taunt by smacking him upside his head.

"Nick! How could you? That wasn't very nice!" said Carmen.

"It's all right, Carmen.." said Vin. "Deep down, Nick and B.C. are good buddies..It looks like he's dissing him, but Nick really missed him lots, since he inspired him to never give up hope.."

"Really?" "It was a time when the team was at its lowest point, and there was dissension in the ranks when Nick was injured in action..I'll tell you all about it someday.."

The rest of the team walked back towards Mt. Columbia as Alex met them half way, nodding in agreement, and encouraged seeing Takeshi and B.C. safe and sound.

Later at sunset, Takeshi and B.C. looked up at the top of Mt. Columbia, as the blue warrior thought about the crystals.. "Dai so ka, B.C.-san?" asked Takeshi.

"You were right..Having that power was a bit much..Any given person could have their wish come true with those crystals..Having true world peace..Solving the food crisis in Africa, every child on the continent has plentiful food to eat..Think about it, Takeshi..I could've done all those things.."

"Which is reason enough for us humans to not possess those jewels..I guess since Aileen brought it back to her future, her race of enchanters can handle the responsibility.."

"But I must say this..Now do you believe me since we've fought side to side with the Jetmen?"

"All right, All right! I'm completely convinced! Since we've finished that saga, what's the chance of us teaming up with, say Kikaider, or Kamen Rider Ichigo, or V3, or even Black?"

"I prefer to go back and try to get a dream date with Sara-Yellow Flash from Flashman.."

"Me? I'd like to ask out Naomi Morianga myself..I had a serious crush on her when she was cast as Helen.."

"What? She wasn't as cute when she played Annie in Shaider?"

"I digress..Even one of the three Spy Army girls from Spielban were beautiful..I'd like to try my luck with them.."Takeshi sighed.

"Ha! You've got a better chance with Machiko Soga than you do with those pretty women!" laughed B.C. They walk on their way to WideScreener, about to take off for the past once more.

"So which one of us is gonna go back to 1986, and take Naomi-chan or Sara-chan out for a good time? Loser buys the next new Region 2 Ultraman DVD set!"

"You've got yourself a deal!" They shake on the bet.

**To be continued..**

(Editors Note: What was Toranza's fate, you may ask? What did B.C. force the so-called emperor to face his most crushing defeat and humiliation? The end of episode 47 in Chojin Sentai Jetman gives a very valuable hint.)

In our next Scanranger adventure, MAYHEM infiltrates the team's base by targeting Professor Alex. They plant a microscopic cybercreature inside her body and use her to destroy the Eiga Sentai from within! How can they battle a monster without killing their commander? The team must take a not-so very fantastic voyage into her body!

Next time on Movie Task Force Scanranger-

Episode 39 "Voyage to the Top of Alex's Head"

Roll That Film!


End file.
